Loves Hidden Scars
by AvidVillain95
Summary: What if the person that broke your heart, to pursue a better life was forced back into your life? Because you were their only hope? Can Emma and Regina rekindle their love before danger closes in? Or will the demons of their past prove to be to strong to overcome? G!P Swanqueen (Disclaimers see CHP 1)
1. You Again

**So these story came to me this morning. And I have been spending a week actually working out the story line with the amazing help of my beta. I was totally rocking out to PARAMORE as I was writing. I listened to every album. It aided in giving me inspiration. I warn you guys that the beginning is kind of heavy. But it is totally SWANQUEEN with a medium slow burn. But it may speed up I don't know yet so… We will all see together. Hope you again! -A**

 **DISCLAIMERS: This is just meant to be a fanfic fun piece. I have no ties to pharmaceuticals, FBI or their procedures, I dont know the first thing about Montana. But if you are from there please fill free to review and comment somethings you enjoy. I don't OWN OUAT nor the names. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS A FOR FUN WRITING PIECE I CLAIM AND KNOW NOTHING.**

 **Chapter 1: You Again**

 _Rain beat down on the pair, covering the tears that ran down Emma's cheeks. "You don't have to leave. I'm not perfect I get that. I can't offer you what you need right now. But give me a chance," Emma begged. Not wanting the love of her life to get into the pristine black limo that awaited her. "Regina don't do this." Preventing the brunette's hand from grabbing the car handle. As she pulled the hand over her heart. "Do you feel that? My heart doesn't beat without you." She bellowed eager to prove her point to the brunette. Hoping her words would be enough._

 _Regina felt her heart shatter as she hesitantly dragged her hand away from the steady heart beat that was beneath her palm. Listening as she exhaled defeated. They had spent years together building something she hadn't thought possible. For years they had been fostering and creating what she believed to be true love. Now everything that they had built was crashing into a fiery pit thanks to her mother. Taking a risk she looked up staring into lost emerald irises. Eyes that silently begged her to stay._

" _Emma I can't my mother is waiting." Turning her face away as she looked reluctantly at the limo her mother had sent to retrieve her. She and Emma had been locked away spending their last moments together. Making love and escaping into a world all their own. She hadn't had the heart to tell Emma she was leaving for good. Not until the blonde had walked out and saw the limo and heard Cora call out to her. Emma had given her an eccentric look inquiring why Cora was outside of her apartment. Leaving Regina to explain the truth she had tried so hard to run from._

 _The sound of the window rolling down caught both women's attention. "Regina I grow tired of this charade. Get into the car or be assisted. It is your choice."_

" _Mother please…"_

"… _Benny. Assistance." The couple regarded the elderly driver as he got out and Emma used her last will of power to persuade Cora. Grabbing onto the window with her fingers as her thumbs braced against the slippery glass. "Mrs. Mills please." Emma's tears plunged to the sidewalk with the heavy drops of rain. "I love your daughter with the bottom of my heart. If you take her away…"_

" _Oh dear stop being melodramatic. Regina is entering into a political marriage. Per Henry and a business partners request."_

 _Emma's eyes flew up to Regina's. Abhorrence etched into her features. She hadn't wanted to lose Regina, let alone to that. The brunette didn't have the stomach to face the woman inclining into her mother's window. The elderly man rounded the front of the car, latching onto the boss's daughters arm. Tugging her gently along toward the passenger seat as he opened the door with his free hand. "Emma. I'm sorry, I never wanted this."_

" _No you just wanted to lie and betray me right?" Regina's jaw dropped. The blonde was hurt and Regina observed her hardening her jaw. "Regina… you used me." Her tone barely audible. Shaking her head, as her arm raked up and down her arms. Rain soaking into her sweater and blue jeans. "So… it was all a lie?" Her question spoken from hurt as she stared after the brunette._

" _Benny please. Give me a moment." The grey haired man looked to Cora through her window for the okay. "Mother you owe me this!" The brunette hissed. Cora nodded her okay to the driver as he released the younger woman. Regina's boots splashed in the pooling water on the concrete, as she closed the distance to the blonde. Cupping her cheeks, but her heart dropped when the blonde wouldn't look at her. "Emma the time we spent together WAS real. I didn't tell you because… because… I didn't know how."_

" _So you lied to me instead," Emma asked narrowing her eyes._

" _Benny I grow tired of this. Caveman style her over your shoulder if you have to. Get her in this car." Benny obliged picking Regina up and putting her over his shoulder. Giving her the perfect view of Emma over his large shoulder. The brunette watched as the Emma offered her a pained scowl, before turning her back and Regina was placed in the front seat._

" _Miss Swan." The red-head shouted. "A word?"_

 _Emma had nothing to say to the woman, but a piece of her was curious to what she had to say. Bringing her walking to a halt as she turned back around. "I am doing this because Regina deserves the best. She comes from a wealthy family. You were nothing more than a play toy but she has moved onto a better toy. One that will keep her entertained for years to come. You are nothing and you will never be anything. A foster child has no business with my daughter. Consider this a favor Miss Swan."_

 _Emma bit her tongue. Cora was right. That was the reason Regina was leaving. The car pulled away, thundering down the blackened street. Leaving Emma with nothing but her soaked clothes and her broken heart._

 **Present (10 years later)**

Regina sat in the small, coffee permeated office waiting on the detective to return. Her mind recalling the most painful event of her life. The night she had been forced to leave Emma Swan. Even though she was yet again in hot water, nothing compared to what had happened 10 years ago. Thinking of that night still brought pain to her soul. A lot had changed in those 10 years. Her parents had died. Leaving her a will that came with more complications than she had ever wanted. She had been married. And in those 10 years her life had turned upside down.

"Mrs. Locksley? Mrs. Locksley?" Detective Jones asked. Tapping on his desk, his fist balled trying to catch the brunette's attention.

"Oh. Um…yes? Sorry." She said sorrowfully.

"Oh it's alright. Just seems you were miles away. Everything alright love?" His eyebrow raising as he looked at the brunette who looked uncomfortable. Shuffling from side to side in the leather seat. "Events like these can be traumatic. Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes. I am okay." She lied. Not because she was traumatized but because she missed Emma. In random moments she would find her mind wandering back to the years she spent with her first love. Or find herself smiling at the most inopportune times. Instead she had spent ten years in a loveless marriage. That had managed to also put her life in jeopardy in the process. "So…" her eyes falling to the papers tucked haphazardly into the manila folder on the detective's desk. Following her gaze his eyes dove onto the folder.

"This is just a case to build against the man looking for you. Don't worry about this. But in the meantime. There is something we need to discuss." He said placing his elbows on the table. Bending his wrist as he intertwined his fingers leaning them against his mouth. His piercing blue irises locking onto Regina's brown. "Since you are vital to the investigation my bosses are going to allow you an option. Based on the fact that you don't have family anymore. Sorry… by the way." Regina nodded accepting the hastened sympathy. Recalling as she watched her father decrease into nothing. While her mother died of causes undetermined.

"If you have anyone you haven't spoken to in years that can't be linked to the case. Then we will allow you to stay with them under constant surveillance. Or we can send you to a remote location safe house. Where you will be taken away from technology, friends, and the outside world for that matter until we can solve the case."

Regina wasn't fond of either option. The only 'friends' she had in her new life were associated with her mother or her husband. Marking them off the list. The only people she knew, she had been forced to forget 10 years ago. "I have one person in mind. But I am not sure where they are. Let alone what they are doing." The brunette admitted.

Killian Jones smiled widely at the brunette opposite from himself. "Not to worry love as long as we can locate. Secure the area. We can force the person to watch after you if you wish. All I need is a name love."

Regina looked sheepishly, gazing down at her feet. Not wanting to voice the only person that came to her mind. It had been ten years since she had seen her. Ten years since she had broken her heart. Ten years since she had, had her own heart ripped out by her mother. "Emma Swan."

Killian looked curiously at the brunette. "You know Swan from our Maine bureau? How?"

"… She was once a friend." The detective didn't push the matter further as he offered a sympathetic smile.

"Long time ago huh? Well by jurisdiction and under oath she is responsible to protect you should you acquire it. It won't be you that forces her but rather law. So hopefully that will make your conscious rest a little." Scooting his chair back as opened a drawer, in search of something. An excited sound erupted from his throat as he pulled a thin pack of papers from the desk. Settling them on the desk, retrieving a pen as he scribbled at the top.

"Alright. As a form of protection we are required to give you an alias. To lessen the probability of the assailant finding you. Is there something you want to be called? We could assign you a name or would you prefer to wait?

"The latter please. I do have a question though." The pen continued to scribble vigorously a moment longer. Before Detective Jones looked up. "I have limited say in what happens? Right or wrong?" The question making the man pause, bringing the pen to his cheek. Tapping lightly, debating the most optimum response. Interested in what the woman was planning.

"In a matter of speaking. You may request. It doesn't mean that it will be followed through but sure. Hypothetically of course." Leaning back in his chair, watching as the woman formulated a plan in her mind.

"Is it possible to hide my identity from Detective Swan? As well as my alias until we reach her home or wherever she is staying?"

"Why?" Genuine inquisitiveness winning over the detective.

"We didn't exactly… leave each other on the best of terms," Regina stated misleadingly. "But if I remember correctly she is one of the most honorable women I knew in my past. So if you somehow get her to agree to protect me. Even when she realizes it's me she will be honor bound and her white knight complex will override any doubt. Or ill begot feelings she may harbor."

"I hate to lie…"

"It wouldn't be lying. I think the term is 'withheld evidence' or something to that extent." Regina said. Recollecting criminology vocabulary she read in the many books she had possessed over the years. "So is it possible or not?"

"I will have to pass it to my bosses. But I am pretty sure I can sweet talk them." He said issuing the brunette a reassuring wink. As he resumed scribbling on the small stack of papers. "Leroy," Killian called out. Shooting Regina an apologetic look as the woman's eyes grew at the change in his voice. A short, burly, angry-looking man dressed in the FBI's signature black suit poked his head around the doorway.

"Yea? What's up Hook?" He mused. Stepping over the threshold as he waddled further into the room.

"Hook. Like Captain Hook? From Peter Pan," Regina asked unable to hide the amusement in her voice. Turning her attention from the short man back to the detective. The brunette shot daggers to the man as he ran his fingers wildly threw his hair. Upon further examination even Regina had to admit it appeared the man wore eyeliner. Giving him a pirate look. Killian confirmed Regina's assumption.

"Yes and no. The name yes, the story no. When I came to the department apparently I had a way of hooking people. Meaning I got them to do whatever I wanted. Gender, age and time in the bureau ignored, they all gave in. Earning me the name Hook." Regina threw her head to one side in a shrug smiling, slightly pleased by the explanation. If anyone could get her closer to Emma it was Killian Jones. Or as she would call him for the rest of their time together, Detective Hook.

"Thank you for sharing my moniker with the world. Now how about doing your job and escorting Mrs. Locksley to the temporary safe house." The pirate bantered, looking displeased at the diminutive sized man.

"As you wish _Hook._ This way ma'am." He turned to the side hand out toward the door. Allowing Regina to stand and step around the chair and past him. Sticking his tongue at the seated brunette.

"Oh Mrs. Locksley. I will do the paperwork, run the proposition by my bosses and will contact you again once we have contacted the detective. And I am sorry about your husband and parents. Truly I am but I promise you we will catch this guy. Even if it means me giving up my last breath." Flashing a bright white smile toward the woman. Regina finally understood what had drawn people to Detective Jones.

"I trust that you will detective." Her words holding finality as she walked out of the room. Leroy hot on her trail.

(X)

Emma had just sat down to her laptop, when she heard the ding alerting her that she had an email. _Already? What do they want it's my day off?_ She asked herself as she took a sip of her coffee. Unamused at HQ's attempt to reach her. Dragging her mouse to the internet browser she clicked the Chrome icon and began her log in information. Her eyes scanned over the email irritated, feeling her anger boil. She had specifically asked for this weekend off because it was Ana's birthday. Groaning she went back to the email.

 **(Agent 0906)**

 **In light of recent events. We are requiring you take action in an ongoing investigation. You will be updated when agents 0811 and 0829 arrive. You will be given further information on case 1167 in your morning debriefing. Agents will be transporting key witness in case 1167. Your job in the investigation will be shadowing, protecting and watching over the witness. We will be moving you to a remote location out of state.**

Emma wiped a frustrated hand over her face. Her hand tightened around the handle on her coffee cup as she suppressed the urge to chuck it across the room. When she had joined the bureau they warned her of 'Witness Protection' but she never guessed she would be chosen so quickly. Grinding her teeth she went back to reading the email.

 **We are aware of you request to have time off. However we will have to decline. Though you will be compensated for the inconvenience. This case takes precedence over personal matters. Your bureau's head of command has been contacted. You will report directly to him or agent 0829. The witness should arrive 24:00 but arrive 3 hours earlier as demanded. Keep in mind agent 0906 that your actions reflect accordingly back to the bureau. Be the actions positive or negative, make sure they are positive. Once you have finished reading this email use the USB given via each agent. And destroy this email. Have a fantastic day agent 0906.**

 **Agent 86**

"Not likely," Emma muttered under her breath as she drained the rest of her coffee. Inserting the USB into the drive allowing it to wipe the necessary data. "Better call Ana. God she's gonna kill me," Emma shivered knowing the repercussions of her sisters attitude. Pulling her phone from the robe pocket she typed out the number, laying the phone against her ear as she trekked into the kitchen.

"Hey sis, you still coming tomorrow?" Anna asked. Her personality never ceasing to amaze the blonde. Ana was famous for her rambling and bubbly personality but when she was pissed. She had the ability to make the Devil look like a duck flapping happily in water.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she picked up the coffee pot. "About that."

"Emma don't you dare." Her sister's tone sobering quickly as disappointment replaced quirky. "You promised. Didn't you request time off, you showed me the email. What happened?" She asked. Emma sighed pouring the coffee into her mug. Then looked in her cabinet for her top-notch scotch. Something she had picked up after several years on the job. Pouring the liquid courage into the coffee as she listened to her sister huff over the phone.

"Anna I promise."

"No I don't want to hear that shit." The red-head hissed. Emma heard Mary-Margaret reprimand her sister and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Taking a sip of coffee. "Sorry Snow."

The blonde couldn't resist laughing over the phone. "Oh shut up Emma." Ana said joining in in the laughter.

"Listen I'll make a promise. Be patience," she screamed into the phone. Hauling Ana's attention back to the conversation. "And we will make up for my absence once I am done with work ok?"

"Fine. But you owe me big."

"We'll discuss it later. Right now we have to contact my co-worker and discuss work. I love you Anna." The red-head sighed disappointed.

"Fine. Love you to Em." The conversation ended and the blonde drank more coffee. Appreciating its bite as it warmed her insides. Taking the phone away from her ear she texted Killian. They had quickly become friends after a case that involved the Maine and New York departments. They had keep in contact and learned each other's agent numbers.

 **Killian what the hell is going on? Got an email from HQ. Explain?**

 **-E**

Several moments passed as the blonde leaned against her counter. Awaiting the brunette's response.

 **Aw Swan! So good to hear from you. How are you?**

 **-K**

Emma scoffed at the man's pleasantries.

 **Cut the shit! Explain the case?**

 **-E**

 **I will give you the basics. Okay, then I must get back? We are in a meeting and I am hiding in the bathroom ;p**

 **-K**

Emma knew how dreary and long winded the meetings were and she sympathized. But she

needed answers and planned to get them. Considering this operation was making her miss her sister's birthday.

 **You are being put into the Witness Protection Service. You will be watching a female age 29. Newly widowed. Witnessed a tragedy.**

 **-K**

 **That all I get?**

 **-E**

 **You did good to get that. Go to go Swan they are calling. See you soon.**

 **-K**

"Wonderful." Emma drooled sarcastically as she made her way to her room. So she could shower for the day and pack for her unexpected adventure.

(X)

Time passed too quickly for Regina as she stared at the FBI building. She was draped in dark colored clothing as to not draw attention to herself. She did however feel like she stuck out like a sore thumb. Killian tried reassuring her as they trekked toward the building, and she had nodded unconvinced. Her heart pounding as she realized she was about to come face to face with Emma.

Her mind raced with a thousand questions as her feet grew heavier. _Does she look the same? Will she hate me? Does she have still have feelings for me?_

"You okay?" Killian asked placing a comforting hand to the brunette's shoulder.

"Yes. I apologize," Regina responded. Offering a half smirk. "Shall we?"

The detective threw his arm out and Regina resumed walking. The door scrapped as Hook pulled the door open, permitting the brunette woman to walk ahead of him. "Turn to the left. We are taking the elevator to the 5th floor."

The trio rode the elevator to the 5th floor. Regina felt out of place amongst the sea of black and white suits. That bustled around her quickly, as the trio paced toward an office. "Sit there and I will retrieve Swan. She should just be getting out of her briefing." Hook stated after ushering to an open chair amidst the small office. Leroy took a seat a well.

(X)

Emma adjusted the tie that felt was constricting around her neck. She thought it strange she still hadn't been given a name but was rather filled in on bits and pieces of the case. Once the meeting was finished she was requested to return to her office. "Is that the fairest Swan of them all? Came a voice from behind her that she knew all to well.

"Yes. And is that the one-handed wonder himself?" She asked turning around. Sporting a large grin that he mirrored.

"Aye it is so good to see you Swan." The brunette said grasping Emma's hand in a firm shake as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Emma allowed the embrace to allow a second longer before it grew to tight, forcing the air from her lungs as she stepped back. Sputtering as she tried to regain her normal lung capacity. "You look good love."

"Yea, yea where is my witness." The blonde asked eyeing the man suspiciously. Detective Jones bit his lip as he spoke, "In your office."

"Well come on let's get this over with. The sooner we start the less pain is bound to come with it."

"So you think," Hook muttered under his breath as he followed the woman back to her office. Emma rounded the corner and froze when she saw a hooded figure in her chair. Taking a stilling breath she entered the room. Immediately spotting Grumpy who offered her a smile. And she gladly reciprocated.

"Hello my name is Detective Emma Swan."

(X)

Regina listened to Emma's soft voice as it paraded around her. _She hadn't changed after all these years, not her voice at least._ The blonde's voice had always been soothing to her. Making her feel safe even when her world had been chaos. Spinning on its kilter making her feel as though she were an anchored ship sinking into a dark ocean.

Sighing the brunette removed her hood and turned to face Emma. "Hello Emma."

(X)

Emma stood patiently waiting for what she deemed to be a woman to stand and face her. In 5 years on the force she had never felt or shown nervousness. Caution possibly, but all she felt in the moment was her gut twist into a knot. She listened as the woman blew out a breath.

Then the woman observed as the stranger removed her hood and turned to her. "Hello Emma."

The blonde felt her heart shatter as her eyes feel on the woman that had broken her heart ten years. Emma couldn't move. The room in the air seemed to freeze along with time itself. "It's you."

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Loves Hidden Scars. I have a thing for crime shows and twisted plots if you haven't already guessed. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. And I can't leave Regina's name Regina. So hopefully you guys will suggest an alias and I will use the best one or I will ask if my beta has one. Reviews are appreciated thanks in advance guys.**


	2. Apples and Vanilla

**My beta (c. miller1991) and I were blown away by the response you guys gave to us. So we have to start by saying thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. Secondly before you read I know you will have a few questions by the end of the chapter. We intended it that way. So feel free to shoot a PM or a review and I will answer it as soon as possible. Last time I did breaks the disappeared so hopefully the new ones will stay. For Disclaimers see CHP 1 I updated it so no one would be offended. I picked the name after receiving a comment on the Evil Regals page. But to respect their privacy I won't put their names up. Hope you guys enjoy –A**

 **Special thanks for all the name ideas and requests (see bottom)**

 **Special thanks to my beta (c. miller1991) for putting up with me checking my chapter and helping pick**

 **and add to the name. I will take all responsibility if you guys aren't fond of the name.**

 **Chapter 2: Apples and Vanilla**

Regina tried to smile but her attempt was unsuccessful. The pain written over the blonde's face was hard to miss. It broke her heart that she couldn't reach out, to console the blonde. But it wasn't her place. A piece of her knew Emma wouldn't accept it. Especially not after the emotional damage she had caused with the help of her mother. All Emma continued to say to her was, "It's you?" Making Regina feel worse then she already did.

"Well I see you have met the witness," Killian said giving the blonde a smirk as she turned slowly to him. Her face holding a look of desperation. "Since you have heard the details of the case," he shrugged. "You are obligated to see this case through." Extending a manila folder to the woman, her eyes returning to Regina. Feeling as though it was ten years over again and she was stuck in the rain. Holding her shattered heart and dreams as she stared after the limo.

"Why are you here?" Emma's voice venomous as she folded her arms over her chest. Breaking the gaze she held with her ex-lover as she turned back to Killian. "And you! What the fuck?"

"Swan it's not…"

The blonde saw nothing but red in that moment. Reds that were painted with her frustrations, hurt and anger. Tears threatened the back of her eyes as she shook her head. All Emma wanted to do in that moment was run. To run from her past that had caught up to her. It's what she had learned to do all those years ago, to protect herself. Especially when she felt her heart was being put at risk again. "No I can't. I refuse." Detective Swan stated storming from the room in search of her boss. She was willing to put up with multiple things but staying with Regina Mills was not one of them.

(X)

"I don't want to hear it Swan," Gepetto shouted throwing the file forceful on to his desk as he claimed his seat. Emma placed her hand on her hips as she stared daggers at the man. Trying to alleviate the headache that was looming to the surface. She felt betrayed. Not only by her colleagues but also by the brunette herself. "You will do this and you will do it with a smile." He said pointing his wrinkly finger in the blonde's direction.

"Sir this is," Emma protested, trying to find the words that would convince the old man she didn't want the case. "Conflict of interest sir." The blonde argued.

A lamenting sound escaped her captains throat, as he placed his aging palm to his chin. Granting her one of his famous 'you won't win this' smirks. "You are one of the best agents I have Swan. And the fact that you have history with the woman should make you want to. Take this file," Gepetto said taking the finger he once pointed at the blonde. Placing it down firmly onto the folder. "Go meet your witness and do your damn job! I would hate to fire you, my boy would be so disappointed." Dismissing her with the flick of his wrist.

Emma clenched and unclenched the fists at her side. Visualizing the disappointment her best friend would sport seeing her in her current manner. Dragged her feet begrudgingly to the white haired man's desk, snatching the file. Feeling defeated she dashed from the room groaning. Feeling all her emotions she had bottled up for ten years being to bubble.

"Ah your back Swan."

"Save it. Let's get this over with." Emma shot. Stepping past him angrily, holding her breath as she stepped back into the room. Administering what the bureau had trained her to do for years. The only weapon she knew would be effective. If she wanted to see the job through, with her heart intact. "Alright Mrs. let's get started."

(X)

 **"Why are you here?" Emma asked her thickly. "And you! What the fuck?" Turning her anger on Detective Hook.**

 **Regina watched as Killian tried to calm down Emma. "Swan it's not…" Not getting the chance to finish.**

 **Emma's pained expression grew forlorn as she turned and fled. "No I can't. I refuse."**

The brunette stood, reaching out to stop Emma before realizing her actions. Guilt filled the widow's conscious. Making her retract her arms in a futile matter. Wringing her hands together apprehensively as Hook gave Regina a suspicious look. She didn't have a reason but she longed to find Emma and make things right. Ten years of hurt sat between them and Regina longed to rectify that pain. To make amends for what had happened. "Would you like to explain what just happened?" The man asked leaning against the door frame, sad to be caught in the middle of something he had tried to avoid.

"I told you." The widow lied reclaiming her seat. Repressing the tears that threatened to fall. Her throat tightened as she risked meeting the eyes of the detective again. Hook stared gazing at eyes full of muddied emotions.

"No you told me a version." Hook corrected. "And I fell for it. So if you don't mind?" His tone prickly as he shifted on the door post.

The woman turned away focusing solely on her boots as she repositioned herself in the chair. Not eager to include someone in on her past. "Mrs. Locksley?"

"Fine. Fine." Regina huffed aggravated, anxious to clear the air and find Emma. "Ten years ago I dated your detective. We were in love until life pulled us apart." She answered dejectedly. Having to recall the darkest part of her life, made the brunette begin to question the operation. All she had wanted was to get a second chance at true love. To make Emma fall in love with her again. But her attempts were being tarnished and her efforts seemed abortive. Only managing to increase the pain between herself and Emma.

Killian ran his fingers through his hair. Understanding why his friend had responded the way she did. He had sentenced his friend to the ultimate bizarre circumstance. Hook was prepared to hunt down the blonde and apologize when he spotted her storming down the hallway. Removing the final hold her tie had around her collar. Balling the blackened tie several times about her fist.

Hook took the liberty to warn Regina over his shoulder. "Swan off the port bow." He joked trying to make light of the situation. Though he could hear the brunette sigh repentantly and sympathized. "Ah your back Swan."

If Emma could set Killian on fire he would have been a pile of blackened ash by now. "Save it. Let's get this over with." She said stepping by him moving further into the office. Killian didn't need to see her face to know she was upset. Though he had to give her credit for hiding it better the second time around. Watching the blonde move he immediately recognized the stoic stance and tone of voice. Emma was in FBI mode and Regina would have a difficult time cracking her interior. Swan was making an impressive try at shutting off her emotions. "Alright let's get started miss."

Regina felt vulnerable viewing Emma as she strode toward her desk rigidly. "Emma please just give me a chanc…"

"So _Mrs. Locksley_ ," the blonde began cutting off her ex-lover. The widow not missing the condemning tone Emma paraded at pronouncing her last name. "It says here that you witnessed a murder. You are twenty-nine and I am to transport and guard you. In layman's terms of course. Have I missed anything? Or is any of the information incorrect?" Green eyes looked up from the folder to Regina, but the glance passed all too quickly.

Clearing her throat. She shook her head. "Very well. Killian will escort you to the car and I will continue the rest of the arrangements. I shall see you on the jet. Mrs. Locksley."

Killian took the cue Emma supplied and quickly ushered the brunette from the room. Hearing the door close alerted Emma it was safe to release the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Tension built in her shoulders as she stared at the chair Regina had sat. Permitting the wall she had built around her emotions to crumble again. As much as Emma hated to admit it she still loved Regina. And she always would. Regina was her _forever._

 _(X)_

Emma kept her word standing at the base of the stairs to the private jet. The brunette gazed out of her car window admiring the large metal bird they expected her to get into. Before her eyes fell back to the blonde in her black suit and tie. It was amazing after all this time one glance at the blonde still made her heart flutter like a teenager. Emma's piercing green eyes had the ability to view into her soul.

The unmarked, tinted car came to a stop and Regina's door was opened and Killian stood outside offered his hand. Smiling down at the woman who seemed to be debating whether or not she wanted to get out the car. "The longer we wait love. The more risk we take, putting you in danger. By law she isn't allowed to kill you," the brunette joked. Still recalling the unpleasant predicament the woman had put him in.

Giving an ill-fated grunt Regina cautiously slid her hand into his. Detective Hook kept the woman at bay as he closed the door and barked orders to Grumpy and his other subordinates. The walk to the jet was brisk as the wind swept around them. The sound of the turbines turning was deafening as the male passed her off to the steps, motioning her to go inside. The widow was greeted by a man she assumed to be the pilot. "Hello my name is Gaston," he said with a wide showing off an impressive set of teeth. Offering Regina his hand. "Might I have your name?" He asked stepping back leaving his hand in hers as he allowed her to step into the cabin.

Regina was prepared to answer when she was cut off by the detectives' rough voice. "No Gaston you may not ask her name. You know the rules." Emma's husked from behind her. Anger painting the blonde's voice, but Regina shrugged inwardly trying not to read too much into it. Refocusing her attention she watched as the pilot's smile disappeared along with their hand contact. Gaston bowed at the two women before disappearing. Regina ignored the smile that endangered decorating her lips as she took a seat in plush tan leather. The cabin consisted of beiges and tans. With faux wood glossed panels. Brown eyes looked on in awe as she further examined the cabin. Spotting a chair opposite of her similar to the one she sat in.

Deeper into the cabin was a couch with similar interior built into the wood paneling. As well as several small television monitors placed calculatingly into the walls above. Small oval shaped windows lined the walls and Regina took the opportunity to appreciate the view.

"We'll be leaving soon." Emma stated gazing down at her watch. "Allow me to check with the pilot and double check things before we take off. Then you and I will have a conversation," the detective said looking up from her watch. Her tone daring Regina to argue.

"Where is detective Hook?" Regina asked looking at the open door to the jet. Awaiting the brunette man to walk up the stairs as if he knew he was being summoned.

Emma frowned at the older woman in front of her. "When you entered this aircraft. You verbally signed your life over to me. Relieving Killian of his duty to you." Regina met emerald irises that seemed burdened with hidden emotions, inwardly she conceded feeling the same way. "Despite our history you are in the best hands." Emma stated feeling insulted by the look in Regina's eyes.

Gulping down the invisible lump in her throat. The brunette shook her head, denying what her protector was insinuating. "Emma I never doubted that for a second," her voice breaking as she placed her hands nervously in her lap. "I know that you would never hurt me." Her eyes grew wide as the words crossed her lips, wishing she could take them back.

Narrowing her eyes Emma studied her witness. _I'd never hurt you Regina but I can't say the same about you._ "Yes. Well if you will allow me I will talk to the pilot and then debrief you." Discomfort filled her heart as she turned on her heels and disappeared behind a small door.

 _Wonderful Regina just wonderful._ She thought as she watched the woman she was still in love with vanish behind a door. Slamming her head back against the leather as she reprimanded herself for her choice of words.

"That was painful," Hook said appearing in the doorway of the jet. Hands in his pockets as he stared at the woman.

"I got that." Regina humored closing her eyes. Praying she could cease to exist after sticking her foot in her mouth.

"She still loves you. Ya'know?" The pirate bargained flexing his leg. Waiting for the brunette to re-open her eyes and heed his words before he continued. "Sorry about leaving you in the blind as well." He shrugged, earning a sigh from the witness.

"Pay back I am guessing?" The man nodded and Regina immediately softened. Realizing she had hurt the man in the process by giving him an abridged version of the truth. Leaning forward she studied the detective, "How do you know she's in love with me?"

Killian smiled knowingly at the brunette. "Love is like riding a bike. You may neglect it and hop off after you get hurt. But after that first ride, it is something you never forget and something you'll always remember."

Both cabin occupants' eyes flew to the blonde who seemed engaged in a heated phone discussion as she stepped back into the cabin. "Yes Anna I know. I will call you as much as I can. Yea, yea I love you to." Emma's final words hung around Regina's neck like a noose. Her jealousy quickly kicked in as she looked to Emma who looked uncomfortable as she passed several documents and her phone to Killian.

"All set love?"

"Yes you back stabbing traitor." Emma joked landing a playful punch to his arm. Leaving Regina to stare muddled at the interaction. "So we are good," the blonde asked Hook.

"All set. We will keep you informed as soon as we know more about the case. These are yours as well." Handing Emma a large thick folder. "ID's, documents, USB, and other needed items."

"Excellent," the blonde's eyes gleamed as she plucked the folder from his large hands. "After I secure everything I will contact HQ."

"Aye love. So long Regina, oh and do remember what I said about bicycles." His grin wicked as he turned and began his descent down the stairs. Detective Swan stared after him waiting till he cleared the final step before she pushed a button. Causing the stairs to detach from the door watching as her friends and colleagues hauled it away. Before grabbing the handle to the aircraft pulling the door shut and locking it in place.

The happiness Emma felt quickly dissipated as she faced the fact she was leaving behind her family. Her home and everything she knew to travel somewhere she didn't know the first thing about. Not to mention she would be forced to spend that time with the woman she had taught herself to live without. And despite her best efforts still loved. The cabin filled with tension as the two women locked eyes with one another.

Time itself seemed to freeze before the detective broke the awkward silence. Exhaling as she moved to her seat strapping herself in. Her hands caressed the envelope, before turning her palm to the wall feeling for the hidden table. "Finally," she breathed as her fingertips hit the concealed dip in the panel. Pulling out the small wooden table, spilling out the folders content. Disappointed her gaze fell to a heavy book that read "Minnesota" on the front. "Fuck me," Emma muttered under her breath.

Cold weather was her kryptonite, certain temperatures were doable. But blistering cold was another thing all together not to mention it was the middle of December. She would be frozen as soon as she stepped off the jet. Feeling agitated she continued shuffling through the items. A small USB was among the other items. Papers and pouches littered the small table, peaking Regina's interest as she leaned over the arm rest.

"What is all that?" Her curiosity getting the best of her as she leaned closer to the blonde. Emma inhaled and immediately regretted the action when the brunette's scent permeated her nostrils. _Apples and vanilla,_ she still smelled the same way she had when they'd first met.

 **Flashback (14 years ago)**

 **"Class turn your books to page 159. We will discuss osmosis and how it works." Mr. Knave said, opening his own textbook. Readying himself to take a seat at his desk before a knock to the door interrupted him. "Read silently." He warned as he waddled toward the door.**

 **Hushed voices exchanged outside the door, keeping the blonde's interest more then anything in her text book could. "Class," the burly man issued, strutting back to the front of the room. "Principal Anton has a guest he wants me to introduce to the class. I suggest being on your best behavior. Tyler and Miss Swan that means the both of you," the teacher warned. Walking to the door pushing it further open allowing the 'guest' to step into the room.**

 **"Class this is Regina Mills. She just transferred here." He supplied to the room, then turned to the brunette. "You can take a seat anywhere Miss Mills with an open seat and textbook." His arm extended as the girl trekked deeper into the room. Moving hesitantly as eyes followed her around the room. Emma looked unamused, going back to her textbook.**

 **"Would you mind if I sat with you?" Regina asked observing the girl before her.**

 **"He said you could sit anywhere. I don't care," the blonde hissed not looking up from her book. The young blonde listened as the wooden stool scrapped across the tiles.**

 **"Are you certain you wish to sit," the heavy set man offered raising his eyebrows toward the brunette. Pointing a finger in her direction, "there?" Emma looked up from her text book offended. She may have been rebellious but she hardly deserved the treatment the man was giving.**

 **Regina watched the blonde's jaw clench as she ground her teeth. Eyes trained and glaring at the older man. A smile formed on her face as she nodded. "Principal Anton advised me to sit with someone that made me comfortable and knew the school well. I choose…" it was then she grasped she didn't know the girl's name.**

 **"Emma," the blonde supplied through gritted teeth. Eyes unmoving from the man who seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet uncomfortably. With his student staring at him as though he could be killed where he stood.**

 **"Right I choose Emma."**

 **"If that is what you wish Ms. Mills." The man shook his head clearly disappointed in the choice she had made. Perhaps she had made the wrong decision but she was very interested in the cryptic blonde next to her. "We are on page 159." The brunette nodded not interested in the man, but more in Emma who casted glances out of the corner of her eye.**

 **The lecture continued and Regina ceased staring at Emma long enough to take notes. "Alright class put your books away. For those of you that took notes this should be easy for you. For those of you that didn't. Maybe you can find a partner. Who will be willing to share their notes with you. If not good luck." His feet stomped against the floor as he moved around the room passing out an open note quiz. Groans from several students echoed through the room as he continued passing out quizzes.**

 **"Want to share?" Regina asked eager to come face to face with the blonde. But also because she hadn't seen the blonde take notes. She seemed miles away and sad. "I don't mind." The brunette's breath hitched as the young woman finally turned in her stool to face her. Coming face to face with the most mesmerizing set of green eyes she had ever seen.**

 **"Why do you care? You don't even know me. I could be a pyscho or something." Emma half joked. Receiving a full hearted chuckle from Regina that sent her stomach fluttering with butterflies.**

 **"I doubt you are dear. But to answer your question," she started. Scooting her notes in between herself and Emma. Her tone turning serious as she met Emma's orbs with the sincerity of her own. "Everyone deserves someone who is willing to give them a chance. And for me that person is you." Emma gawked at the brunette student unsure of her motivates but pacified by her words. Plus she smelled good, like apples and vanilla. Emma knew the brunette had no way of knowing she was the social out cast everyone made fun of. The one person no wanted, and everyone wanted to avoid. But in that moment gazing into Regina's big brown eyes she knew her life would never be the same.**

"Emma?" Regina questioned snapping her fingers in front of her face. The blonde had been sitting and staring at the pouches, unmoving for several minutes. Worry had made itself known as Regina observed her curiously. "Emma are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yes sorry," she stated repentantly shaking her head. Attempting to quiver the joyful moment from her memory, going back to her task. Continuing her investigation of the items she picked up the pouches handing the one labeled to Regina.

"What's this?" She asked procuring the piece from Emma.

"Open it and you'll see." The blonde said with a hazardous smirk. Sending unwanted shudders down the olive colored woman's skin.

Guardedly the woman flipped the lip of the pouch upward and regarded the materials inside. Fingering the paper work she pulled out a birth certificate that read "Rose Alana White" along with her an imaginary birthday. Next she pulled out a social security card, a diamond ring and marriage license. _Marriage license?_ "Emma what the hell is this," she asked looking over to the blonde who was also examining her pack.

Emma's brow furrowed. "I am going to take it that you didn't read everything?"

"No," Regina admitted. "I was stuck on the name change and marriage certificate!" Demonstrating her shock as she flailed the paper back and forth.

Sighing the detective placed her papers on the table. Turning in her seat to face Regina crossing her legs under her. "For safety purposes we needed you to have an alias. As well as a backstory since we will temporarily be moving to Minnesota." Her finger coming crashing down onto the book beside her.

The witness's palms turned sweaty, "So what is the backstory exactly?" Anxious to hear what fable the FBI had conjured for herself and Emma.

Scratching her cheek lightly the younger woman focused her energy. Hating the scenario HQ had dreamed up. "Apparently," Emma started but didn't want to continue. Trying to reassure herself it was for the job she blew air through her nose. "We are newlyweds facing martial problems. And to rekindle our love we are traveling on an extended vacation. We were referred to a renowned couple's psychiatrist and decided to make a vacation of it. On our vacation we are to make friends and do activities and blend in. Along with whatever the man prescribes." Horror etched into the brunette's features as she listened to the blonde. Giving her an interpretive version of what the bureau wanted them to do.

"I am not excited about it either." Emma confirmed, sending a knife through her own heart. The last thing she wanted to do was be in a relationship real or fake with the woman that broke her heart.

Regina crossed her arms, clearly hurt by the detective's words though she plastered on a face of indifference. "Just do your job and things should be fine." Regina retorted crossly not wanting to let on the actual hurt she felt.

"Fine by me _Rose_." Emma smiled happily though her tone was anything but.

"Why did the FBI choose that name for me?" Regina asked curious to the meaning behind it.

"They didn't. I did." The blonde mused, proud that she had managed to have something go her way. "To be honest you are a rose," her answer obscure, rotating forward in her chair.

"Care to elaborate dear?"

"Not really. But knowing you if I don't, it will eat you inside out. I choose all of your name. Rose because you're beautiful and smell amazing," Emma said flashing her brilliant smile. Instantly mesmerizing her ex-lover pulling her into her hypnotic trance. "But," she resumed frowning deeply. "As alluring as you may be. You have hidden thorns and as soon as someone gets close enough. They end up getting hurt by you. And sometimes… those wounds never heal Regina."

Emma knew her words had hit the brunette directly in her core. Her attributes contorted to ones of pain and Swan regretted speaking the truth. But didn't take the words back. She wanted Regina to know how she felt. The years of hurt she held in her heart were still there. They hadn't disappeared, they never would. "The middle, Alana. Is a version of the name, after your favorite actress. Plus I remember you saying you liked it. But I can address you as Lana if you wish."

Regina nodded, not wanting to be called Rose. Not after the explanation her ex had given. "Thank you… for protecting… me Emma. I know it can't be easy for you."

"As painful as our past is I wouldn't dream of anything happening to you." Surprising herself at the admission. "Regina… I… still," The detective started but was interrupted by Gaston.

"Detective Swan we have a call for you." Standing, Emma sped to the back of the jet, secretly happy for the distraction. Regina stared out of the window trying to give the blonde her privacy. Despite still being able to bits and pieces of the conversation. It also gave her time to think of what her 'wife' had planned to say. The conversation grew louder, cresting the brunette's interest.

"Anna that's amazing! But I told you I am working a case I have to go. No I can't tell you who I'm guarding."

"… I got it Anna we will have celebrate two times over when I get back ok?" The conversation quieted down as the younger woman waited for a response. "Yes now go home and leave my boss alone. I am gonna be in a lot of trouble thanks to you when I get back. I will contact you hopefully after I land."

"… yes I love you too beautiful." Emma ended the call with a chuckle shaking her head.

Pressing the call button she radioed Gaston. "Thanks. How much longer?"

The intercom clicked over as Gaston responded. "Approximately two hours left. We have been traveling for an hour. Prepared meals are in the back if you and the Mrs. get hungry." Emma groaned understanding the title would last for her duration with Regina. Walking back to her previous seat, she picked up the Minnesota book and began studying. Hoping to ease her mind from the turmoil she felt.

Regina heard Emma as she re-entered the small cabin. Mustering her courage she directed her question at her protector but kept her eyes focused out the window. "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Anna?"

Unaffected but slightly taken aback by surprise and the tinge of jealously coming from Regina's voice. She continued flipping through the book. "Any reason?" Emma teased.

"Just curious," she supplied shifting impatiently against the leather.

Biting her lip, Emma struggled to keep her voice level. Trying to make the brunette more jealous then she should be. "Well Mrs. White if you must know she is someone very important to me." Emma concluded enjoying the word volley between herself and the brunette.

Intrigued and fearful to know more she continued her questioning. Keeping her features composed but on the inside she was screaming. _What the hell? How could she move on when I still love her?_ "Such as?" She prodded.

Huffing she finally grew tired of their game. The blonde placed the book back on the table. "Anna is someone important to me Regina because she filled the void you left." Venom painting her tone, twirling around to meet the coffee colored eyes she had gotten lost in years ago.

The only response she received from the widow was a defeated, "Oh."

"If you must know… Anna is my daughter."

 **After the amazing name response I felt bad I couldn't use all the names so I plan to put as many of them into the story as I can. After the reposted pictures from season 5 I thought everyone would enjoy a couple's therapy section. Also I have nothing against Minnesota, I actually want to travel there. But until then here are some questions for you to think about until the next chapter. What happened to Regina's husband? How did she get away? Was Emma trying to hurt Regina when she said Anna was her daughter? Or was she being honest? Who is Regina running from? I hope you guys like the name and the new chapter. Feel free to review and ask questions.**


	3. Don't You Dare!

**The response continues to WOW my beta and I! You guys are incredible there are no other words to explain and or say the gratitude I feel. Many of you who read the story should notice I have a new cover for my story. A special thank you to marite-82/tumblr . Guys she was feeling like she didn't do a good job on the cover so please show her love or shower her with compliments. Heck I LOVE my cover very proud and thankful for it. I want to say a special thank you to my beta ( c. miller1991 ) as well for editing and sharing her input. Now to address. Some of the guest reviews and fanfiction writers and readers reviews. I added the ending so my beta could enjoy the surprise with the rest of you. Any errors are strictly mine. Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **1). Who has the G!P? – For many I have PM'ed you and confirmed who has it. But for those who didn't and want to know. Pay close attention to the flashback I gave in the chapter.**

 **2). I thought Anna was her sister. It's what you said in previous chapters? – Since watching you guys wreck your brain trying to figure it out was to amusing. I decided to make you guys wait till chapter 4. I took a suggestion to draw it out and I did. Promise the explanation will be worth it. This is a filler chapter that gives you more insight into Emma's and Regina's relationship.**

 **Chapter 3: Don't You Dare**

Regina's heart exploded in that moment. Time froze as her breathing grew uneven. Her mind racing at Emma's admission. Daughter? She really had moved on. Anna should be their child. But she wasn't. "I…I see. How old is she?" Her voice not meeting the tight smile she carried on her lips. Everything she had wanted with Emma was growing further and further out of reach.

"Regina… we aren't friends. We aren't pals. We aren't even really married for that matter. I don't have to explain anything to you." Emma said. Not taking the time to turn around and face the brunette. Not that she needed to, she could see Regina's face without even looking at her. Her tone spoke that she was sullen and disheartened over the fact she had a daughter. "Would you care for some food? I can grab you something." She asked, examining her book.

"No I am fine Miss Swan." Emma quirked an eyebrow. So we're back to Miss Swan? Fine if that's how you want to play it. Angry married couple it is. "Perhaps I could journey to the couch. This chair has become much too tight for my liking. May I do that Miss Swan?"

The detective looked at the brunette in surprise. She's upset? Emma shrugged, not understanding the reasoning behind the witness's anger. She'd never trade getting Anna for the world, she had given Emma purpose again. The detective motioned her to the back of the cabin, with the throw of her head. Regina passed with a huff as she walked past Emma. Leaving her signature scent behind. The blonde shook her head as she returned to reading the book on Minnesota. This is going to be a long job. Emma determined laying her head against the leather. Silently wishing she could be anywhere but in this jet with Regina Mills.

(X)

"What do you mean you lost her?" The man asked his partner. Displeasure gleaming in his eyes as he stalked toward the bearded man. "Explain to me how that's possible."

The man caught the manic look in his partner's eyes and he immediately feared for his life. His tongue tied in knots as he tried to justify his actions. "Well…I…I… well," His stammering came to a halt when he felt large hands in a vice grip around his throat. Threatening to cut off his air supply. "I…I am soo…oory." He managed to choke out.

"If I wanted your apology, I would've asked for it." The leader said tightening his grip. When his minion began to turn a sickly shade of blue he sighed and released his hold. The bearded man fell to the floor gasping for air, as he attempted to fill what had been forced from his lungs. "Find Regina Locksley and bring her to me. The next time you fail me… I promise it will be your last time."

The minion nodded, spurting as he stumbled to his feet. Anxious to get out of the situation before it got too dangerous. When the leader heard the door shut. He turned to his computer, clicking the screen on. Sneering, he was greeted by a picture of the Locksley's. His finger caressed Regina's jaw line over the illuminated screen, "One down. One to go."

(X)

Emma was jarred from her sleep as the jet came to a jerking stop. Damn, must have fallen asleep. She gathered, rubbing a well rested hand over her face as she quickly thrust the items back in the folder. Giving herself a moment before tucking it under her arm as she pushed the table back into the wall. Gazing inquisitively out of the window, Emma frowned. Outside her window was a beautiful fading sunrise that was rivaled with the angry whooshing of wind. The blonde could already feel the temperature changing in the cabin. Traveling was apart of her job but she specifically avoided cold weather for a one reason. She hated it.

Despite everything they had arrived on time, Emma smiled as she checked her watch. Standing from the chair, allowing her body a much needed stretch. Adjusting her suit, she strutted to the back. The sight she saw was not one she expected. Regina was leaning on her forearm napping, documents spread across her legs. Unable to fight the smile that crossed, Emma slowly strode toward the brunette. Careful not to awaken her. The blonde pushed a tendril of hair away from her ex-lovers face. Taking the opportunity to admire her beauty. In ten years nothing had changed, not even the cute scar that graced her upper lip.

A rustling behind her caught her attention. Turning around Emma was surprised by Gaston's sudden appearance. Remembering where her hand was, she retracted it from Regina's hair like it was on fire. Causing the brunette to stir from sleep. "Emma?" She asked sleepily.

"We have landed detective. A car should be here shortly. In the meantime I will transport your bags from the cargo holding."

"Thank you." She nodded dismissing the large muscular man. Rotating her attention back to Regina she extended her hand to her. "Come on we have to go."

The widow stared at the hand as though it were a toxic poison. Ignoring the hand, she slapped it away, "If I recall correctly we aren't pals or friends. I don't need your help Miss Swan." Her tone biting as she removed the papers from her lap and laid them on the couch. Emma simply shrugged not trying to demonstrate the hurt she felt at Regina using her words against her. If that was how she wanted to be, it would only make Emma's job easier. Not wishing to be in the witness's presence any longer the blonde dashed from the cabin. Wearing her emotions on her sleeve as she exited the jet all together. Regina bit her lip in frustration. Really? That's what you wanted to say Regina? Or do you want her to hurt because she rejected you? The brunette knew the answer. Snatching her papers angrily she attempted hurrying off the jet before she was stopped by a woman in pilot attire.

Her thin fingers braced against her shoulders. Her long red hair cascaded down her shoulders as she looked at Regina. Her eyes full of sympathy as she rubbed her thumbs in small circles over the brunette's collar bones. Making the widow feel extreme unease, "Please do not fear me. This will be brief." The red head looked toward the door fearfully. "Will you hear me out?"

"I suppose. Are you okay?" Her eyes squinted at the woman.

"Yes." The mysterious pilot said turning back to face Regina. "Many people in the bureau are not what they appear. The blonde with you is your best chance. Trust no one. They are all blinded by their own motives, just be careful and heed my warning." The woman said freeing the shoulders she had latched onto.

A knock on the doorway gathered the women's attention. "Hey Cee," Emma offered with a genuine smile. "Rose you ready?" Her tone cheerful but it didn't match the look in her eyes.

"Yes, she is ready." Cee spoke up, ushering Regina to the door. As the widow offered her a suspicious look. The pretend couple descended the stairs together and made their way toward the black car that was parked next to the jet. Casting one final glance over her shoulder Regina watched as the woman smiled and waved at her. Soon joined by Gaston who bowed before joining in with a wave of his own. Climbing into the front seat of the black car made shivers parade down her spine, as she recalled the bizarre conversation with Cee.

Emma noted the attitude change in her witness as she turned the key in the ignition. "What did you and Cee talk about?" She asked, concerned by the transformation in Regina's demeanor. Her skin had even flushed as though she had seen a ghost. Coupled by the glances she keep shooting toward the jet, was enough to make anyone worry.

"She was thanking me for flying with them. And wishing me well," Regina lied, issuing her pretend partner an unconvincing grin. The detective's internal lie detector alerted her that there was something wrong, but she wouldn't press the brunette for answers. Not yet anyway. Responding with something similar to a 'yeah' she pushed her foot down on the brake and shifted the gearstick. Regina watched her side view watching as the jet grew smaller and smaller. A new feeling of dread washed over her as the jet vanished out of sight. What did I get myself into?

(X)

"That can't possibly be the house can it?" Regina asked looking on in awe as she stared at the large wood cabin through the windshield. Before turning to the blonde detective, who simply nodded unaffected. In truth, when she traveled large houses had become part of her repertoire. Most of them had been more modern based, and in the middle of a large city. Not out in the middle of dense forests and none of them involved her living with Regina Mills. Pushing a button over the visor, the pair watched as the attached garage doors lifted.

The detective let the car coast. Until it came to a halt inside the cemented chamber. Emma sighed, thankful that car's heating had worked thoroughly. Keeping herself and her wife warm. She had barely been able to feel her toes when she stepped off the jet. Switching the programed GPS off along with the engine. The blonde flipped up the console between herself and Regina and removed the holster. "What are you doing?" Regina asked with genuine curiosity as she watched her pretend spouse position a leather contraption on her lap. Then removed her suit jacket before sliding the leather over her head, fastening it around her ribs.

Silence settled in the car as Emma pulled two blackened pistols from the console. Regina's face deadpanned as her gaze fell to the artillery, making the blonde frown. Apparently she had, had traumatizing experiences with weaponry. Eager to soothe the brunette's fears she explained. "I have to secure the house before we can contact HQ. The sooner I do the better." The brunettes' eyes never left the guns as the detective returned her suit jacket to her shoulders. Leaving Regina to relax more.

"Fine. Do I follow you?" Emma nodded and popped open the door with the brunette following her example. Using the key she had been given in her pack for the house. Emma turned the key in the lock. Pushing the door open with her free hand, while using the other to sneak under her jacket. Smiling as her hand slid around the cold metal. For years it had been the thing she trusted at her side. It brought a certain amount of comfort and authority to someone who had felt lost for so long. Grasping it from her holster she stalked slowly into the home. One hand cradled to the base with the other cupped over top, finger caressing the trigger.

Regina clung closely to the blonde. Close enough that she felt like Emma's shadow as they trekked silently up a flight of stairs that led down a corridor. Connecting to the kitchen. The kitchen sat on a platform all on its own, substantial and spacious. Its upholstery consisted of glossed wooden paneling and, cabinets that complimented granite counters, rivaled by stainless steel appliances. Regina smiled at least she could enjoy the kitchen if nothing else. The women continued through the house noting all the first floor areas were very spacious.

Beige and black furniture decorated the den accompanied by a black entertainment system. With a sizeable TV mounted inside that fit flushly against the finish. Regina waited while Emma checked the pantry, cabinets, and other places someone might have hidden. "Downstairs is cleared. You can wait down here if you wish." Emma said issuing more of a command then a question. Regina stared after the blonde insulted. Watching her ascend the stairs as she kept her gun trained in front of her.

Unsure how to occupy the use of her time. Regina settled on thoroughly examining the house as Emma resumed her investigation of the house. She used the time to familiarize herself with the kitchen. A place that had made her feel the safest and most comfortable in her prior life. Surprise hit her like a kick to the gut, when she opened the refrigerator and discovered there was no food in the house. Not a single can or morsel, the brunette analyzed. Shutting the cabinets in frustration. The sound of boots clapping against the stairs that led to the second floor caught her attention. "The house is clear. But there is bad news." Emma said re-holstering her weapon. Positioning her hands on her hips as she stared at the brunette.

Regina hugged her arms around herself as she waited for Emma to continue. "There is only one bed. I will contact HQ and see what I can come up with. In the mean time I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"That's fine dear but what are we going to do about food?"

Emma looked shocked at the words that came out of her witness. Apparently she wasn't concerned about the sleeping arrangements as much as she was about food. "Eager to cook?" The detective asked raising an inquiring eyebrow. Remembering how food had always been a passion of Regina's. She had even managed to surprise Mary-Margaret with her ability when Emma had collected enough gall to invite her to their apartment for the first time.

 **Flashback (14 years ago)**

" _Will you stop they are going to love you." Emma said pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's head as she pulled the keys from her pocket. Hoping she was succeeding in alleviating the apprehension Regina was feeling. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." The blonde said backing away from the brunette, trying to relay there weren't any hard feelings. That even if she chose to walk away it wouldn't be the end of the world._

" _No Emma I would love to meet your family." She smiled, sliding her hand into Emma's free hand. Surprised to feel her palms were slightly sweaty as well. Her features instantly softened as she gave the young girls' hand a reassuring squeeze. Out of the two, she had always been the one so sure of herself and Emma had been so shut off. Scared the world would only yield rejection for her. "Let's do it."_

 _Giving one another a smile, Emma and Regina stepped over the threshold into the house. "Mom we're here!" Emma stated, stepping into the small apartment._

" _Oh I'm in here honey!" The pixie-haired woman called from the kitchen. Emma pulled her girlfriend along with her toward the kitchen. The girls were immediately hit by aromas both pleasant and unpleasant. "Shoot!" Mary-Margret exclaimed waving her hand around in pain. Emma couldn't help but laugh as Regina looked on in horror._

" _Oh hello honey." Mary-Margaret stared at her daughter and her companion. "Oh no. I am sorry I was fixing dinner and burnt myself. My husband should be home soon."_

" _Mary-Margaret what is that smell?" Emma said covering her nose in disgust as she pulled out a bar stool for Regina. Nodding her head in appreciation as she sat down._

" _What do you mean?" Realization clicked as she turned back to the stove. "Darn it!" The raven haired woman exclaimed opening the stove. She slid on an oven mitt decorated in birds. Pulling her burnt dinner from the oven. Throwing it onto the stove top with a clank._

" _Perhaps I can be of assistant," the brunette said standing from her stool. Moving toward the woman that looked flustered. Emma stared in shock at her girlfriend. As she and her adoptive mother word volleyed over ingredients. And the location of pots and pans. Regina's nervousness seemed to dissipate as she moved around the kitchen. With the precision and grace of a professional chef. Combining regular ingredients that were quickly turning into a masterpiece._

" _Regina that smells amazing. What are you making?"_

" _Yes please. Tell me how you learned all this." Mary-Margaret marveled watching the brunette girl dance around her kitchen. Better than she ever had._

 _The brunette paused long enough to shoot her girlfriend a mischievous smile. "My sister taught me. Mother taught her, so it's a bit of both. And charred fish thanks to your mother." Regina jojoked. "No Mrs. Swan I am joking." the other two in the room tensed unbeknownst to the brunette. " Some fish charred, makes the meat more tender. Some turn sweeter. I'm simply paring it with seasoned vegetables. Simmered in heavy whipping cream to create a nice creamy compliment."_

 _The cook looked up to see her girlfriend and her mother in a heated non-verbal discussion. Glaring at one another. "Emma, if you don't. I will." Emma's mother declared._

" _Mary-Margaret please don't. I will tell her in my own time."_

" _Tell me what?" The brunette said weighing in on the conversation. As she wiped her hands on the back of the dish towel. Emma grew silent looking anywhere but at Regina or her mother. "Emma?"_

 _The blonde sighed. "I'm adopted. And Mary Margaret realized I hadn't told you when you called her Mrs. Swan." Emotions rampaged through Emma as she fled the kitchen hopping out onto the fire escape._

" _Emma?" The dark haired women cried in unison. As they both watched the tow-headed girl flee the room. Mary-Margaret started to move toward the window, watching her daughter duck under the pane. A soft hand halted her, as she locked eyes with the young brunette. Mary-Margaret understood what the young woman wanted without her saying anything. Both women shared a sad knowing smile between themselves, before Regina scooted by the woman. Bracing a hand against the window pane, smoothing her dress pants. Then ducking under the pane until she was able to stand. "Emma why did you run off like that dear?"_

 _A scoff of disbelief came from the blonde. "What girl like you wants a foster kid like me?" Facing the brunette, Emma watched as she bit her lip. Readying herself for whatever her girlfriend would dish out. Some picked pity, others gave a mixture of anger and disappointment._

" _Miss Swan." Regina said stepping closer._

" _Miss Swan?"_

" _Yes because I am angry with you. Miss Swan I care for you because you're you. I don't care that your adopted. Being adopted doesn't define you. It shows were you came from, not where your going. But for now…" Stepping closer grabbing the lapels of Emma's red leather jacket, pulling her closer. "Where your going is inside to eat the meal I prepared. Your mother isn't very good at cooking." The brunette said scrunching her face up. Earning a chuckle from Emma._

" _Yes your majesty. May I kiss you first?"_

" _Yes dear. I thought you'd never ask." Emma leaned in and Regina did the same. Their lips came together in a chaste kiss, so sweet and innocent. It made Emma's head spin as she felt Regina deepen the kiss. The blonde snaked her arms around Regina's waist, unconsciously pulling the brunette flushly against her body. The consequence of her action was pushing against the front of her jeans. Making a lump appear in her throat that she had to swallow. As she separated from her love. Leaning her forehead against Regina's created a space between their bodies._

" _I think we should join your mother. I am not sure its safe to leave her in the kitchen by herself plus I think your dad just came home. I hear multiple voices."_

" _I'll be in, in a moment." Emma said trying to calm her biggest secret from Regina. Considering her blood was draining to one area. How was she going to share the most intimate part of herself with the brunette? Especially when it was the part she was most ashamed of._

 **(Present)**

"It calms my nerves, if you must know Miss Swan. This is less than a desirable predicament." Emma conceded. "So yes I am eager to 'cook' as you so elegantly put it detective."

"Fine let me do what needs be done okay? I have to follow procedure then we can go from there. Got it?" Regina raised her eyes in mock annoyance. Emma snorted as she retreated to the car and grabbed out her duffle. Slinging the strap over her shoulder she slammed the trunk and paraded back into the house. "Alright." Emma breathed shoving the USB into her laptop. Connecting to the cabin's secured internet as she filled in her information. Listening to the shuffle of Regina's shoes against the wooded surface as she moved to Emma's side.

"Ah Agent 0906 how are you?"

"Hello Director. The eagle has landed safely in the nest."

"How is the married life?" Gepetto smirked into the camera. Emma sucked her teeth as she rolled her eyes. "And ah yes I see her." The director said insinuating the brunette over Emma's shoulder.

"Sir there is no food. And she will also need clothing as will I? May we leave? The area has been secured and I have the USB in the drive. To help bounce the signal around."

"You may leave after you have your first session."

"First session?" Regina screeched. "What the hell Miss Swan?"

"Marriage troubles remember dear?" Emma taunted through gritted teeth. Reminding the brunette of why she and Emma were doing this. "Fine when will he be here?"

Gepetto crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "He should arrive shortly. Perhaps I might be able to send some food your way. Because he won't be there for another hour or so. I am sure you can find a way to occupy your time until then," the director winked.

"Sir!"

"Goodbye for now Eagle and Swan." The old man said before hanging up.

"Well that was uneventful." Regina groaned, feeling her stomach tie in more knots by the second. "Well what the hell do we do for an hour?"

(X)

Emma was pulled away from the comfort of watching the Vikings battle the Eagles when a knock sounded at the front door. Regina was upstairs resting since they couldn't leave the confines of the cabin due to orders. The blonde sympathized, she had gone from breaking the rules to being one that lived by them. Drawing her gun she crept along the side of the wall. Avoiding the windows as her back braced against the wooden door. "Identity yourself, " she shouted through the door.

"Agent 0672. I come baring gifts."

"August?" Emma said stepping back, flinging the door open with her after she unlocked it. Before her stood her best friend. The man that had gotten her into the bureau and trained her himself. "August!" She exclaimed. Re-holstering her gun before flinging her arm around the man's neck. Strong arms held her mid-section as they crushed each other in a loving embrace. August had been promoted to Special Agent when Emma had been promoted to Detective.

His job required him to travel around the world, performing secret mission and checking into bureau's and police departments. Making sure everything was running smoothly. The man was the first to pull out of the tight hug, as he held up a large plastic bag. "Dad said you were in the area. I am in an investigation. Can't really say more than that but I did bring food. Compromise?"

"Totally! Depending what's in the bag of course." Emma teased. Hoping her friend had a steak and vegetables for her. She would even settle for a grilled cheese with onion rings if it came down to it.

"Steak and scalloped potatoes with mixed vegetables. And lasagna for the Mrs. I can't stay I am following a lead but the food is still yours," he said holding the bag out to Emma. That took the heavy plastic bag happily.

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll be around when you least expect it Agent 0906." Supplying a wink that was identical to that of his father's. Emma stared after the man as a wave of sadness crept over her. Since coming to the bureau she had made and received more family than she had ever thought possible.

"Emma is everything ok? I heard shouting," Regina said glancing at Emma's back, unable to see past the door. "Emma?"

"Yea. Everything is fine." The blonde supplied turning around so Regina could see the bag in her hand. The detective closed the door behind her as she sauntered toward the kitchen. "Hungry yet?" Regina eyed the food suspiciously, only to be betrayed by the growling of her stomach. Emma laughed as she pulled the containers out of the bag. Examining each one before she handed Regina the one with lasagna companied by a small helping of Caesar salad. Along with a napkin and a fork. Retrieving her own food receptacle, she took her respective seat next to Regina.

The two ate quietly savoring the food. With the brunette's occasional comment of 'she could do better but still appreciated the food'. Leaving Emma to roll her eyes in response as she cut another piece of her steak and kabobbing it to a piece of potato. Before it found its way into her mouth. The rest of the meal passed quickly with Emma gathering the empty trays and throwing them away. Followed by another knock on the door. Motioning the brunette to get behind the counter, the blonde crouched with her pistol out. Tip-toeing toward the door before standing to eye the peep hole.

A man with shaggy, disorganized red hair stood before the door. Decorated in thick spectacles and a green plaid jacket. While his lower extremities sported khaki pants that paid tribute to tans in the plaid jacket. His shoes looked like an alligator was dipped in orange paint and then skinned alive. Making Emma grimace at the combination. Perhaps it was because most of her closest consisted of neutral and dark colors, that she found the man's color choice so atrocious. "Identity yourself." Emma said back against the door one hand on the pistol the other on the door handle.

"Archibald Hopper. If you'll open the door a bit I could slide my ID through the crack. I am going to assume you have some sort of a cop background. Am I right?" Came the muffled voice from behind the door. Emma obliged the man by unlocking the door and opening it enough for him to slip his ID through the crack. Snatching the small piece of plastic, before closing the door just as quickly as she had opened it.

Relocking the door she sauntered away from the door moving to the kitchen to examine the ID under better lighting. "Really detective Swan is that necessary?"

"When it's my ass that's on the line. Yes!"

Regina huffed in aggravation. Hopping off the stool, moving toward the door. "Really Emma just open the door. Couldn't you have told if the man was lying or not with your lie thing?"

Emma couldn't hide her flabbergasted look. "Yes I BELIEVE him but it is all based on following procedure. So help me… if you open that door," Regina's defiance casted a challenging look to Emma as her hand wrapped around the door knob. Emma mouthed 'no' as her hand tensed on her pistol. The brunette faltered for a moment before turning the knob and opening the door wide.

"Thank you." He nodded toward Regina stepping further into the house. Archie turned to see Emma pointing a gun point blank at his head. "She let you in I didn't." Emma told the red-head slapping the card to his chest.

"Well if gun control is the only problem between you too. Then we don't have much to work on." He joked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared down the barrel of Emma's gun. Stepping past the man she uncocked her pistol and slid the cold steel back into her holster. Shooting Regina a look of reprimand that Archie noted. Regina stood her ground issuing her own conviction to Emma as she passed.

 _We've got a lot of work to do._ Archie told himself as he rubbed his neck nervously. Following the brunette into the den were he claimed a love seat. Opposite of the two women who refused to face one another or seat together. _A lot of work._

 _(X)_

"As I am sure you both read my ID. You both know who I am. Perhaps I could learn more about you?" The psychiatrist said pulling a large flip notepad from his waist band. He motioned Regina to begin.

"Before you start doc. Anything you write must remain here."

"Ah I will assume you are Emma White. And with the risk of having the gun waved in my face again I will settle for mental notes. But I must say if this is any indication. I would bet my bottom dollar that with your candor you're some kind of authoritative figure. With trust issues stemming from your past?" Emma's inability to look the man in his eyes cemented his assumptions. Turning his focus on Regina he analyzed her next. "I will assume you are Rose Alana White."

Regina stiffened at the mention of her alias. "For you I am going to assume you like controlling things. Based on your posture and the way you opened the door. But your eyes seem so sad. As if you have suffered great loss or heartbreak. Which I must say confuses me. With the fact that your wife is seating there. Despite not wanting to be next to her.

With that being said. I must say the two of you are very intriguing and polar opposites. One feels too deeply and the other is boxed away. So who is going first?"

A dead silence fell over the room with both women looking at one another panicked. It was Regina who spoke up first. Clearing her throat, looking directly at Emma. "I would like to know…"

Emma's eyes grew wide as she grasped what Regina planned to say. "Rose! Don't you dare!"

Regina ignored the blonde's pleas turning to Archie. "I would like to know why my partner hid the fact she has a daughter. And refuses to tell me about her once I found out."

 **And BOOM goes the dynamite! We finally met the Co-Pilot, August, the Killers and Archie. Plus Regina had some major guts to get straight to the point. I warned it was more of a filler chapter but I hope you guys still enjoyed it enough. I promise next chapter will be more insightful into who Anna is but I warn you it is a twist. Review and let me know if you have questions or comments. I love PM'ing and responding to you guys. I take incorporate all ideas given in some way or another.**

 **Questions to keep your mind busy – Who is August? Can he be trusted? What lead is he investigating? Will Emma admitting who Anna is strengthen or crumble her 'relationship' with Regina? What did the warning mean? Will Emma and Regina be able to keep up their façade?**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! LOOKING FORWARD TO IT MY DETECTIVES!**


	4. It's A Girl

**Hello my DETECTIVES just want to thank y'all for the likes, reviews, follows, and favorites. Means a lot to myself and my beta (c. miller1991 ) . I hope this explains the questions you guys have been having. But at the end of the chapter I am sure you will have more. So in essence it's two-fold. Regardless I know the chapter is kind of short but I wanted to post so you guys could understand. As well as giving you some fluff.**

 **If there are errors I take responsibility. I added the last part so my beta could have something to read instead of reading back over what she added. Any questions you have feel free to review or PM. As many of you know I respond and am very active with the readers. Thanks again - A**

 **Chapter 4: It's A Girl**

Emma's mouth hung agape as she stared at Regina. Trying to resist the urge to grab her gun and point it at her pretend spouse. For bringing her daughter into the conversation. Her teeth ground angrily as her eyes fell to the floor. She didn't care if Regina wanted to throw daggers at her but when Anna was thrown into the mix. Just for Regina's own selfish motives. Emma gripped the arm rest on the chair until her knuckles turned white. Archie looked at the woman in awe, it was clear Emma had already begun to build a wall around her emotions. In the same instant, while trying to fend off the rage she was feeling. Taking the opportunity he took Regina's side. Eager to gauge and see how far the blonde was willing to go.

"Emma this is a vital part to my research. A couple can not grow together or flourish when baggage from their past is weighing them down. A child can cause problems…"

The blonde raised a hand stopping the doctor. Closing her eyes as she internally gathered her emotions. Carefully choosing the words she planned to use next. "Anna is not a problem. Nor will I involve her in this discussion." Her tone holding a warning to the occupants' in the room as she turned her heated gaze upon the brunette.

"I apologize. Perhaps problem was the wrong word. But since she has been brought up I am afraid we will have to further examine this topic," he prodded. Anxious to see behind the walls the blonde was fortifying. "Should you choose to not to address the problem Mrs. White. I would have to write an inclusive report. Highlighting your inability to trust which could affect your field of work. Meaning you would have to possibly go through the same process. Maybe worse, maybe better but if you open to me. Even a small amount. I promise you will feel better and I will be happy to write a brilliant letter."

"Doctor this sounds a lot like bribery," Emma said opening her eyes. Staring wearily at the red-head man.

"No of course not Mrs. White. I would like to say it is power of persuasion." Archie stated holding out both hands as if demonstrating a balance. Showing how his 'persuasion' weighed less than her bribery theory.

"I have a feeling there is a secret purpose behind wanting to know of my daughter. But seeing as I would hate to go against procedure it would seem you have placed me an awkward position doctor." Emma held her hands up in mock defeat. "Fine. Should anything happen to my daughter Rose," Emma hissed keeping her eyes trained on Archie. As she repositioned herself on the leather sofa. "I will hold you accountable." The detective professed turning and frowning to the brunette.

Rotating back to the shrink. "Where do I start?" Emma groaned.

"Whatever is easiest for you Mrs. White?" Archie said folding his leg over the other allowing himself to get comfortable for the blonde's story.

"Okay well it hadn't been long since I joined the department I suppose," Emma recalled. Giving the doctor and abridged version of what actually happened.

 **Flashback ( 3 years ago/ What actually happened. Emma is telling Archie this story without accounting FBI details. In her session she is telling him she is a police officer. Emma is 25. )**

" _Emma that's it. I can't take it anymore. You turned your life around and now you are the most successful female in your field. Honey you have to put yourself back out there. But for now we have to go pick up David he got called to a case. But his partner had an emergency. So suck it up and come on. Grab your coat, its chilly outside." Mary-Margaret ordered. Grabbing her own jacket as she picked up her purse and ushered her daughter out of the door._

 _(X)_

" _So what was the call?" Emma asked adjusting the radio dial in her mother's pick-up truck. It was a miracle the brown coffin on wheels still ran, let alone picked up a radio station at all. Aggravated by the antique Emma huffed in defeat before throwing herself back against the worn truck's upholstery. Bracing her elbow on the window seal putting her hand to rest on her grey beanie._

" _Not sure something about some kids acting unruly. Oh there he is." The pixie-haired woman smiled widely as he gaze fell upon her husband. Dressed in his police street clothes. Dark blue jeans, sand colored boots and leather jacket. With a light blue sweater underneath that rested under his gun holsters. The raven haired woman pulled over to far as the tire skated onto the sidewalk making the truck lurch forward in protest._

" _Jesus Mom kill us and you won't have to worry about my sour mood anymore." Mary-Margaret shot her daughter a knowing smirk and the blonde shivered. "That's not your plan is it?" She asked watching her mother shift the car into park, as she used her shoulder in combination with twisting the door to push it up. "Is it?" Emma asked again but was answered with the slam of the door. As she watched her mother all but skip toward the blonde male. The detective cringed as she watched her parents greet the way they usually did. With a kiss so sweet it could rot anyone's teeth in a twenty mile radius._

 _Emma settled on watching their interaction from the safety of the truck. Her neck contorted as she watched her parents discuss something heated. As they exchanged points in her directions, and based on Mary-Margaret's dramatic hand gestures. It was clear to see who was winning. As if to confirm Emma's suspicions David held his hands up in defeat before motioning his daughter to join them._

 _A desperate huff escaped the detective's lips as she thrusted the door open. Swinging her legs around, hopping down as her own boots came in direct contact with the sidewalk thanks to her mother's driving. Strutting cautiously toward the couple she stretched her arms. "What's up you two?"_

" _Emma do you know where we are?" Mary-Margaret asked. David's arm snaking around her waist adding reassurance as he smiled down at her. The younger woman looked around._

" _I thought I recognized this place. This is the orphanage you guys adopted me from. Thanks for taking me down painful memory lane. Can we go now?" Emma said trying to turn on her heels but was halted by a soft hand grabbing her jacket._

" _Emma this isn't to bring you pain it's to bring you a second chance. David and I both agree you can't continue to mope around. We aren't sure why Regina left but you can't allow that place in your heart to stop working because it got damaged. Emma it's time for you to love again."_

" _And you want me to do that with a child?" Emma asked, pain dancing through her voice. Her eyes focusing on the concrete, unable to face the truth in her mother's words._

" _If I recall correctly. We were parents who had no idea what to do either. But you taught us how to not only give love but to receive it as well. And Emma honey you need that now. Just give it a chance we did and we couldn't be happier with the choice we made. We love you so much Emma. I am sorry David and I tricked you but we just want you to have purpose and have someone to share it with."_

 _Their daughter pondered on the words. Mary-Margaret was right in her own annoying way of course. "Fine. I will go but I doubt I will meet anyone I like."_

" _It's not about liking. It's about connection honey."_

" _Fine."_

" _We'll be waiting at Granny's Diner until you finish." The couple finished, leaving Emma to take the plunge by herself. Gathering a calming breath she turned toward the door and began the long journey back into her past._

 _(X)_

" _Well if it isn't little Emma Swan. My, my how you have grown up!" Mother Superior said pulling the blonde against her aging figure. Her frail fingers combed through Emma's hair as she pulled back to examine the woman that now stood before her. "I was hoping one day you would come back and let me see you." The older woman's eyes twinkled as she fought to hold back tears that threatened to fall._

" _It is good to see you too Mother." Emma said nervously sliding her hands into her back pockets. Feeling as though she had just gotten in trouble and sent to her office for some reason. "But I am actually here for another reason. I have gotten my life together tremendously and my mother thinks I need someone to teach me how to love again. Crazy right?" She said hoping the mother would confirm her motives were insane so she could turn around and leave._

 _To her surprise Mother Superior shook her head. "Emma you and I spent a lot of time together. Good and bad and I know you still to this day better than you think. Your heart speaks through your eyes. And your eyes hold a great sadness. I think your mother is correct. Follow me to the viewing room." The nun said strolling past the blonde curling her finger over her shoulder beckoning Emma._

 _The young woman sighed as she complied following the woman._ _ **Well seems like I am in this for the long haul now. No turning back now,**_ _Emma decided trekking into the small well air conditioned room._

" _Just observe and if you see a child you like just call me. Or if you have questions." Mother Superior said rubbing Emma's shoulder as she stepped out of the room. Emma looked around the room as a wave of sadness crashed over her. She knew all too well how it felt to be on the opposite side of the reflective glass. Hoping and praying someone would find you and love you._

 _Her prayers had been answered but she knew so many had and would go unanswered. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. Wiping the tears away that had fallen unbeknownst to her she stared through the glass._

 _Emma smiled as she watched children of various ages play with faceless dolls and board games. Some sat together sharing and looking at books. In the back there was one girl who sat alone on her cot. Stroking something in her hand but she was to far away for Emma to see what it was. "Mother?" The blonde called out into the hallway._

" _Yes Emma?"_

" _Who is the girl in the back? What's she doing?"_

" _Oh the one alone?" She said pointing in the direction of the girl, earning a nod from the blonde in front of her. "Oh that's Anna. She has a unique personality much like yours use to be. She has been through a lot. She was searching for her parents when police picked her up and brought her to the orphanage after being unable to locate her family. She was no older than 5. We don't know how she made it on her own or when her parents left. But she is very resilient, has a bubbly personality that shows through every now and then._

 _She doesn't trust very easily. Can't say I blame her she has been tricked by children here as well as by adults. Who thought they wanted her but decided against it. She is stroking the only thing she has left of her family. I believe she calls it the wishing star."_

 _Emma's heart broke as she listened to the story she recognized all to well. Considering she had been through the same thing more or less. "How old is she?"_

" _She's 15."_

" _Give me the paperwork." The detective said mind made up. She had made a connection, and she didn't care if it was one sided._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I have never been so sure in all my life." Emma's green irises looked up to Mother's Superior gleaming with hope. Something she had thought was lost to her after losing Regina._

" _Follow me. The paperwork should take a week to process."_

" _I will make my boss pass it through quicker. And I am hoping I have your stamp of approval so I will return in about three days to collect my daughter." Emma declared, certain of the decision she had made. Sure it wouldn't be easy but Mary-Margaret had used patience with her and poured love into her without knowing. And the raven-haired woman would be happy to help Emma and support her with Anna and her decision._

" _You're going to be a great mother," the nun cried. Wiping tears from her eyes as she stared at Emma Swan. Proud of the woman she had become and the woman she planned to raise._

 _ **(Present)**_

"In the beginning it was like pulling teeth with Anna. She kept her bags packed for the first month expecting me to change my mind and take her back. When I offered for us to eat together she would secretly hoard food. It made me ache because I had done all of that as well. When you're a foster kid you want to wish, pray for the best even. But you're so skeptical when it comes that it will be taken from you.

I tried to open up to her but my heart was still so guarded. I had patience and over time. Her demeanor changed but one night. I will never forget. I was watching TV and she came out of her room. She simply stared at me for a moment." Emma smiled recalling her the first night her daughter opened up to her. The first night they had actually connected.

"She stared at me. Her eyes full of vulnerability and pain and it took all my restraint not to jump off my couch and pull her into my arms. To right all the wrongs that had been done to her. But her question was so profound and filled with emotions it made me appreciate what someone had told me years ago.

 **(Flashback continued)**

" _Why do you care? What do you want from me? You don't know me. No one wants me, so why do you?" Anna asked watery as tears hovered in her eyes. Emma examined the girl for a moment before she turned off her TV and scooted to the edge of her couch. Elbows on her knees as she intertwined her fingers. Leaning them between her upper lip and nose as he thumbs pushed up against her chin. "Why do you care?" The girl asked again. Trying to figure out her adoptive mother._

" _I don't have an answer. At least not one you're looking for." Emma admitted._

 _Anna tsked whirling on her heels prepared to retreat until Emma spoke again halting the girl in her stride. "But…" Emma said removing her hands from in front of her mouth. "I once wondered the same thing of someone else. And I will tell you what they told me. Everyone deserves someone who is willing to give them a chance. And for me that person is you."_

 **(Present)**

"At the time I wasn't sure if my words mattered. But apparently the words had been what she was looking for without knowing. Cause over time she opened up. Inch by inch she opened up and I didn't see that lost girl anymore I saw a young woman. I didn't have her but I did raise her and she is my greatest accomplishment. No I don't want an award or title because what she gave to me. I could never afford to give back to her. She gave me purpose when I lost mine.

She challenged me. She pushed me past my limit and gave me a reason to keep going when I thought I couldn't." Tears graced Emma's eyes as she talked proudly of her daughter. Anna had become her home.

Regina couldn't stopped the tears that collected in her eyes from falling. Emma looked up and her breathe hitched, for a moment Emma let her see behind her wall. In that moment she saw Emma for who she was. She was still that vulnerable girl she had met in school, the girl she had fallen in love with and the same girl she had managed to break the heart of. The blonde blinked and what Regina had witnessed moments ago was no longer there.

"We are still learning one another. And she doesn't call me mom yet but I won't rush her. Now doctor I think I have been more than gracious. This session is over I will see you out." The detective said getting up abruptly and at the risk of having a conversation over her gun again. Archie smiled and rose from his chair. Quickly allotting the brunette a couple good-byes as Emma escorted him briskly to the door.

Archie mustered up courage as he stopped his pursuit for the door. Sighing as he turned to face Emma with Regina watching from a comfortable distance. Rubbing her arms over her arms trying ease the nerves and tension she felt growing in the room. The man watched as the blonde tensed toward her pistol, "No please. Please don't. I have no desire to taste or eat lead as they say on the movies. Coming face to face with a gun makes me have a certain appreciation for those actors now." Archie confessed.

Emma released a frustrated huff as she stared at the man. Quickly growing tired of his dry humor and attempts to prod into her life. "Ok. Ok I'm sorry. But I will return early tomorrow. After monitoring you. I have seen many problems I would like to address but I will wait until tomorrow to begin exercises. Emma I know that this won't be easy for you. But the more you and Regina open up to me the more I can dissect your relationship and help you both.

Though you are here. I can definitely feel a strong bond between the two of you. Thank you for also sharing about your daughter. It is clear to see the love and fondness you feel for her. And if my words mean anything it is very clear to see she is your daughter. And you are just trying to protect her but I think it is important to let your daughter into the life you share with Regina."

"Is that all Doctor Archibald? Or would you prefer to meet my gun again?"

The red-head stilled his spine as he squared himself with Emma. Towering several inches above her, "One day you will let someone behind that wall of yours. And they day you do it will change your life forever."

Emma shook her head feeling her anger grow. "I did that years ago," the blonde whispered silently. Though the doctor heard the sad words, before taking the indication his presence was no longer needed or wanted. Once Archie cleared the threshold the blonde slammed the door. Venting her frustrations. Her eyes turned to Regina as she kept her hands firmly on the heavy wooden door. "I will tell HQ our first session was a success. Then we will go and get clothes and food."

Emma ordered. Stepping away from the door trying to reign in the defeat she was feeling. Regina had crossed the line. Anna had been thrown under the microscope and a bad feeling had crept into her gut, as soon as her daughter's name had crossed the brunette's lips. Running past her pretend spouse the blonde ran upstairs in search of her laptop. Turning on the screen she typed out a quick email to Gepetto.

 **Director,**

 **Circumstances in the case have caused many things to change. I am requesting special surveillance of my family. It's a gut feeling sir. It has never steered me wrong before. Preferably Killian or August sir. Someone I trust.**

 **Agent 0906**

(X)

The bearded man passed the FBI agent the briefcase. The agent's eyes lit up as he grabbed the handles. Looking around scouting the area, making sure no one could see. Laying the briefcase on the table as he popped the metal clasps. A wide grin caressed his face as he looked at the cash that littered the metal walling of the case.

"I hear as long as nothing is linked to you. You are willing to feed information for the right price. And this is your asking price correct?"

"It is." The agent said closing the top. "I will provide you with anything you want to know." The agent said repositioning his sunglasses over his eyes. Lowering the hoodie over their face. "What is it you want to know? How did you find me?"

"Your name was passed around in a case. Plus when you have money nothing is an obstacle. You just pay someone to jump the hurdles for you. Now as far as business goes. I am looking for someone specific." The agent looked at the man waiting for him to continue.

"Her name is Regina Locksley. Can you find her?"

"For the right price," the agent said scooting closer to the man. "I am the man that is willing to jump those hurdles for you. Take this," the man said giving the bearded man a slip of paper. "I will see what I can find. When I have more information I will contact you. It will be from that number. Answer it and I will give you instructions on how to further proceed."

"Excellent."

 **DUN! DUN! DUN! Looks like we have a crooked agent in the ranks. I can't wait to see who you guys assume it is. Your reviews are always amazing! Plus I hope you guys enjoy the explanation of how Anna is Emma's daughter. As well as the Archie banter. I love his character honestly. So with that being said #WHOISTHEMOLE? Until the next chapter my detectives?**

 **What to expect in CHAPTER 5: We peek further into Regina's life. Our 'married couple' go to town and meet interesting characters.**


	5. Burnt Bridges, New Propositions

**So many of you were appalled at Regina and Archie as well. For that I sincerely apologize but hopefully this chapter will shed a bit of light into Regina's life. I will warn you that it seems she eas abused in her marriage so far warning. Special thank you to ( c. miller1991 ) for looking over the chapter and helping me with the edit. This is a filler chapter that helps you guys understand Regina's story more. But don't worry we will learn more about Regina and Emma as well as Anna.**

 **Chapter 5: Burnt Bridges, New Propositions**

Regina felt tension between herself and Emma since they had departed from the confines of the cabin. True she had acted before she thought about what she was doing. But she was eager to understand who Emma's daughter was. Anything that involved the blonde, raised a protective, loving side to her. Had she gone about it the wrong way? _Sure_. Hearing her pretend wife speak so highly of her daughter only made Regina resent herself for sacrificing herself for her family. She could've had everything with the blonde, but she had chosen family. And now she was trying to regain Emma's love, but was only succeeding in pushing her away.

The pair drove quietly for about thirty minutes. With Regina wrecking her brain for the optimum words to say to the detective to make her forgive her. Or at least to get Emma to tolerate her again. "Emma. I just want to…"

"If you ever… bring my daughter up again. Without so much as my permission. I promise I will shoot you." Emma hissed angrily. Her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened around the stirring wheel. "Regina what were you thinking?"

"I didn't. I just needed answers and you weren't giving them to me dear. I won't apologize for what I did because it wouldn't be sincere. I do however think I could have addressed it in a better manner." The brunette shrugged sorrowfully, frowning toward her ex-lover. Knowing the words she had spoken rang with the truth. Emma casted her a reprimanding look out of the corner of her eyes. Before nodding her comprehension on the matter.

"Fair enough. Archie will return tomorrow mid morning. We have another session scheduled."

Regina sighed a breath of relief. She and Emma had finally mended the bridge that was hanging loosely. Regina secretly hoped it meant they were on the road to become friends or possibly more. But if Emma Swan had the answers, she wasn't giving them willing. Nor was she supplying a hint or crumbs for Regina to find her way. _I hope she will let me in when the times right._

Emma pulled the black sedan into an empty parking space. Eyeing the mom and pop shops that littered the opposing border to the street. Lined with a cobble stone side walks. Mashing the break, slipping the car into park before turning to Regina. "Alright. Remember what we are to one another, it's our cover. Hopefully we get in and get out. You go get clothes that you would feel more comfortable in. I will do the same and met you at the register. Alright Regina?"

"I thought my name was Rose or Lana to you?" Regina teased. Flashing a perfect white smile that made Emma groan as she hopped out of the car. On the inside she was however grinning like a child, that had just been rewarded. Getting out, she made her way around the car and fixed her suit. Buttoning the buttons so that her gun and badge were concealed. She had forgotten to grab her temporary badge from the packet she had received from Killian. Without it, using her badge ran risks she wasn't prepared to take. The brunette met her in front of the vehicle before slipping her hand timidly into Emma's. She turned to face the blonde certain her action would be rejected. But she was surprised when the detective only huffed in frustration.

Regina shook her nervousness as she and her body guard entered a small clothing shop. The ring of a bell over the door visibly made the blonde flinch. The noise seemed to pull Emma from her trance as she slipped her hand out of Regina's hand. The brunette frowned immediately missing the warmth of Emma's touch. "Well what do we have here?" Came a unfamiliar feminine voice as the couple spotted another blonde walking toward them. Decked in snow boots and a metallic grey and black plaid flannel top. Paired by black pants that appeared as though they were painted on. "I have lived in Olivia all my life and never seen you two. May I ask who we have here?" The blonde asked closing the distance.

Emma shot Regina a subtle warning look before smiling and turning back to the woman. "Hello we are the Whites. I am Emma and this," she said reaching for Regina. Moving on cue into the blonde's arms. As if it was something that came natural. "Is my wife Rose."

The mysterious woman looked taken aback at Emma's admission. "Wife? Well hot damn. What are yall up here for? Honeymoon? Vacation? Its not anything bad is it?" The blonde's facial expression changed dramatically. Frowning at the possibility the women could be in Olivia for a sad reason.

The detective found herself chuckling at the woman's demeanor transformation. "No." Emma supplied waving off the negative suspicions. "Nothing as extreme as that… Miss?" The bodyguard prodded eager to learn the woman's name. She didn't get a bad vibe off the woman but it didn't hurt to run a background check anyway. Plus if they were to make friends it would be nice to have an ally. Especially in the unfamiliar town and state.

"Oh I apologize darling." The older woman said extending her hand to Emma. As the detective moved away from Regina to accept the hand shake. "My name is Maleficent. And before you ask, yes. Like the dragon Queen from the Disney movie. My mother was a huge fan at the time and thought it would be a terrific idea." The blonde stated rolling her eyes as she released the detectives hand. Showing her distaste for the name, stepping back. "But most people just call me Mal or DQ."

"DQ?" Regina and Emma asked in unison.

"It's more of a joke for people who know me. Dragon Queen. DQ. But I respond to either so feel free to call me which ever is more to your liking." Mal smiled pleased. Feeling as though she had known the two women for longer than 5 minutes. "So… vacationing or…"

"… yes my wife and I are here on… business. But it is mixed with pleasure as well." DQ narrowed her eyes at Regina.

"Your wife doesn't say much does she? I get that you are the fierce lion in the relationship. But I don't exactly see her as an adorable puppy either. Not saying she isn't attractive. She is very stunning in fact." Hands placed firmly on her hips. Staring incredulously between the two women. Watching as the brunette stiffened in panic looking to Emma. The blonde detective gave a snicker as she imagined Regina as an adorable puppy. Regina didn't need verbal cuing for her to speak her mind. Nor was she one that couldn't stand on her own. Despite what the mysterious blonde had stated so eloquently.

"No I have a mind of my own. Emma does not speak for me." Regina stated regally as she stepped forward despite her companion's threatening stares. "Now I believe this is a clothing store if I am correct. I would love to find clothing more suitable to my nature than these rags. So unless you or someone else plans to help me I suppose this is where we shall part ways." The witness said strutting pass the woman as if to prove her ability to act of her own volition.

The blondes stared after Regina as she strolled deeper into the clothing department. Both women admired her body, despite it being hidden by the loosely clinging sweat pants. And a dark hoodie. "I can definitely say she speaks well. It's amazing you two go together so well," Mal stated continuing to stare after the brunette until she disappeared behind rows of clothing. "She bites too." The blonde said with a evil smirk turning back toward Emma. The detective shook her head not appreciating the way the woman spoke about Regina. Regardless of how truthful the statement was.

"Shame though."

"What's a shame?" Emma asked.

"I own this store. And several others. I run half this town along my daughter and my half-sister Kathryn. We have workers of course but it's mainly us. So whether the two of you like it or not you will definitely be seeing more of me. And if not me you will see my family." The younger blonde looked haphazardly at the older woman. "You know what!" The blonde exclaimed enthusiastically. Clapping her hands together. "To get you better acquainted with the town and myself. I propose dinner on me at my restaurant."

Inwardly Emma groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was be forced to play nice. On a date with none other than Regina Mills as her dinner partner. It was hard enough separating her real emotions. From those convoluted ones she had to use to keep up her and Regina's cover. "It's the least I can do after unintentionally insulting your wife." Mal insisted placing a hand over her heart. "Sorry about that. Plus you rather have me as an ally rather than an enemy for your stay in town. Plus… it's been dull and dreary around here lately. I could become something like a tour guide and show you around." The older woman said with a sadistic wink, making Emma cringe as she agreed.

Regina pushed the clothes aside searching through the racks. Looking for something mildly similar to her taste that would also keep her warm. But her mind wasn't on clothes it was on how nice it felt to have Emma accept her touch again. Briefly feeling as though nothing had changed between them. But the pleasantries had faded to quickly and what remained was ten years of pain. Pain that the blonde carried in her eyes every time she looked at Regina.

Giving a frustrated shove to several flannel shirts. She continued her search. Silently thankful for the distraction, as she spotted several sweaters that didn't repulsive her taste in clothing. Examining the hangers she searched thoroughly for the article of clothing in her size and gave a sigh of relief when she located one. The brunette was prepared to move to the next rack when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. "Regina we need to talk." Emma stated walking past her into an unoccupied row of clothing. Hesitantly the witness followed behind the blonde. The detective wrung her hands nervously as she shifted her weight from heel to heel. Before ceasing, and running her hands down her neck nervously. "So I may or may not have gotten us into something."

Puzzled by the roundabout admission, Regina shifted the sweaters so they laid over her forearm. Turning her attention back to Emma, who seemed to re-command her composure as she waited for the brunettes answer. "Okay." The widow drew out, squinting her eyes at the detective. "What did you agree to?"

"I accepted a dinner invitation for the both of us."

"I think it's a lovely idea. Perhaps it will give us a chance to talk and reach terms. So another incident doesn't happen when the shrink arrives." Regina stated with a shrug. If Emma didn't want to be in a relationship. Maybe they could do what they had done years ago. And fall in love through friendship again.

The blonde chewed on Regina's words for a moment, before supplying her own verdict. "Yes I would rather not kill you." Emma half-joked with a small smirk. "Since we are going to be stuck together for the duration of the investigation. I suppose it is plausible that I bide our time together rather than fight it. But," Emma warned. Her tone sobering of dry humor as she stared deep into Regina's eyes. "Know that this changes nothing between us. Learning to tolerate you is a part of my job. Nothing more, nothing less. Understood?"

The brunette felt her heart rip open. If she was going to get close to Emma she would have to weather the storm she created. "I believe those terms are acceptable Miss Swan." Regina offered with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Emma either didn't notice or didn't say anything as she nodded.

The blonde started walking away before she remembered the last thing she planned to tell Regina. "You may want to buy a dress. For tonight I mean." She said over her shoulder before continuing in the direction she had come from.

Leaving Regina alone in the aisle with her thoughts. Drawing her back to the pain she had felt that rainy night ten years ago. The night Emma had, had her heart broken. The night Regina had the girl she loved turn her back on her.

 **(10 years ago)**

 _Regina felt the tears cascade down her face as the car pulled away from her lover and best friend. Everything that had once given her resolve was being taken from her and it was all because of Cora. Once the car was far enough away, Benny pulled the car over again. Hitting the panel he lowered the partition, as Regina turned around to see her mother. Her leg folded over the other as she stared blankly at her daughter. Unmoved by her emotions._

" _Mother I demand you turn this car around! I love Emma!" Regina hissed escaping the car as she flung open the door. Beginning her walk back to the blonde that she had been forced to leave. If no one was going to help her get back to Emma then she would make her own way. Her silhouette casted shadows as she passed under the street lamp posts. A car door opened then shut and Regina knew her mother was pursuing her. "You can't stop me from being with her. Emma is the only person that accepts me for me. Makes me feel like I belong, like I am loved." Regina shouted over her shoulder to her mother._

" _So you would allow our family to go under. All for the sake of one girl. For your father to suffer yet another heart attack?" Cora asked, stopping her pursuit when her daughter paused in the middle of the empty sidewalk. "After all we have done for you and Zelena. You would throw your family away like common trash. I raised you better than that dear."_

" _Heart attack?" Regina whispered to herself. Oblivious to her mother that had stepped up behind her._

" _Yes heart attack. He didn't wish to worry you while you were focusing on school. Plus Zelena was watching over you."_

" _And what do you mean about daddy's business?"_

" _Get in the car and we can discuss it."_

" _No explain it to me now. Or I walk no matter what." Regina said turning to face her mother. Venom coating her tongue as she furrowed her brows at her mother. Her emotions being torn in both directions._

" _Fine Regina," the red-head huffed placing an aging hand to her temple. "Apparently our accountants miscalculated several figures surrounding your father's latest pharmaceutical venture. Leaving us in the red as far as money goes. The news caused your father's heart to stress and the damaged yielded a heart attack. He is recovering but there is a catch." Cora admitted looking pleadingly at her daughter._

" _Someone was also interested in the new drug and made your father a proposition. They offered a merger. Their name as well as your father's name on the new drugs. Henry agreed but they wanted something more than just a contract. They wanted both names to be tied in more of a binding agreement. Your father wants you to marry the heir to their company. I believe his name is Robin."_

" _Wait why me? Why would you put this burden on me to save our family? I am already in love mother, I plan to spend the rest of my life with Emma. Why can't Zelena do it?"_

" _Oh my sweet girl. As much as I love your dear sister she refused. She is making a living of her own and wants nothing to do with the family business. I tried to persuade her I did." Cora frowned at her confession. "Please Regina. Don't allow your father and I to lose everything we have sacrificed for."_

 **(Present)**

Regina gritted her teeth at the bitter memory. She had only left because she felt she owed it to her family. Her parents had needed her though it had costed her everything in return. Shaking the aggravation she felt she continued and turned around to resume shopping. She and Emma had a lot to do before their date. And Regina was looking forward to it.

Thirty minutes and several outfits later Regina and Emma had finally chosen clothes they could both wear and feel comfortable in. Mal eyed the couple suspiciously as they approached the counter. For them to be a married couple they couldn't seem further apart despite the sexual tension they both radiated. Perhaps it was why they had come to the small town of Olivia. "Find everything?" Mal stated slightly amused at her inner thoughts.

Emma shot the woman a benevolent smile as she placed her and Regina's clothes onto the counter. "Yes thank you. Is it possible to special order some boots and pick them up these afternoon?"

"Of course sugar. Any style in mind?"

"Whatever she wants," Emma stated nonchalant digging in her pocket for the wallet the bureau had provided. "I will stick with a black and a tan pair if you don't mind." The blonde declared handing the older woman several large bills to settle their debt. Regina stood by quietly in thought. It took Emma slinging the bag against her hip to regain her attention. "You ok?"

The only response the blonde received was a half-hearted nod. As her pretend spouse took the bag and went out of the door without a word. Emma stared after Regina confused by her silence as she expressed her thanks to the woman behind the counter. Before following the witness out of the clothing store. Regina was almost back to the car when Emma raced to her side holding the door at bay. Earning a confused glance from soft brown eyes.

"Hey you ok? And don't lie to me. I can tell," the detective said pushing a finger to her temple.

"Of course Emma. I was just lost on thought. Shall we continue with shopping?"

The blonde released the door allowing her witness to sit the bags on the floor of the car. Before pushing past her and returning to the sidewalk. Apologizing to a couple as she ran into them. Emma's lie detector was going haywire as she placed her own bags inside the car, then shutting the door. As she trotted to catch up to Regina. The two walked in silence not sure where they were going but just walking. Finally the blonde spoke up.

"Do you have any idea where we are headed _Lana?_ " Her tone abrasive but unoffensive as she placed a halting hand to the brunette's arm. Regina stiffened at the contact, pulling her arm away as if Emma had scaulded her. Suspicion and concern plagued the blonde as she stared curiously at the woman. "Hey, hey its just me. Just Emma."

Relief flooded into the brunette's eyes as tension visibly released from her shoulders. "Oh Emma I am sorry. I was lost in the thought." She replied evasively as she looked around. "Oh the grocery store is over there." She smiled grabbing the blonde's hand before strutting across the street after they waited for a car to pass.

"Hello and welcome." Said a girl no older than eighteen as the detective and widow entered the store. Walking through the sensored doors which granted them entry into the store. "Please feel free to let me know if you need any help. Or just talk to anyone with a green apron." The pair nodded their compliance as Emma collected a buggy from the rack.

"I will make you a deal." Emma whispered to the brunette. "I will allow you to buy anything you wish so long as I get to have steaks and chicken breast." She teased, turning to the brunette to offer her a simple grin.

"Miss Sw-White," Regina quickly corrected though she didn't miss the cringe the blonde offered at the name error. "I think it is in your contract to supply me with whatever I want. Seeing to my pleasure and safety. It means you have performed a thorough job. But… I am anything if not reasonable. So yes I think it is acceptable," Regina offered with a teasing grin of her own.

"Wine?" Regina asked pointing to the selections on the shelves. Several minutes and a cart full of groceries later. "The choices aren't atrocious." The brunette retorted picking up two bottles to compare. Emma had nothing against wine but she had been raised on beer. As she made her way further down the aisle as Regina continued her investigation of the bottles she planned to purchase.

The blonde's eyes lit up as she saw several brands of lagers and brews that were familiar as well as a couple that weren't. Tapping her chin she scooted closer to the open display refrigerated aisle. Giving a shrug Emma pulled a package of Coronas and Heinekens before placing them both into the buggy. As Regina placed her own selection into the cart. "Interesting choices." The brunette said eyeing the both cases of beer.

"Both pair well with scotch. Though I can take them plain or with limes. Wine," the detective said lifting her partner's choices. "Is too plain. I like bite and bitter." Returning the bottle to the cart as they restarted their shopping.

(X)

Once the groceries had been bought and returned to their temporary home. The women worked together to put the groceries away. "Would you like to take a shower first?" Emma asked shyly trying not to remember what the brunette looked like naked. Pressed against her with both their breathing turning shallow, as she stretched to place her snacks in the cabinet. "I can wait down here… if you want?" Emma groaned realizing the implication she implied, when crimson painted the brunette's cheeks.

"Sure," Regina responded tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." Emma grunted, concealing her lower body flushly against the cabinet. Blood was rushing to her groin. She had vowed to tolerate the brunette, but the longer she spent around Regina. Little did she know the consequence of her promise when she had spoken it in the heat of the moment.

Emma listened as the sound of retreating feet grew further and further away. When she could no longer hear anything but the rapid beat of her heart in her ears, she moved away from the counter. Knowing what awaited her as she looked down confirming her worst fears. The front of her suit jacket did little to cover the growing tension in her lower area. Her hardness was pressing against the front of her pants achingly. Emma resumed her task, finishing putting away the rest of the groceries.

Eager to find a distraction she went in search of her laptop. She had promised her daughter a conversation and right now that sounded like the perfect idea. Anything would be better than the uncomfortable feeling that was surrounding her.

(X)

Regina tried to hide the disappointment she felt as she ascended the stairs toward the bedroom. The house was spectacular all by itself. Not to mention the room was exquisite as well. The stairs led into a wide platformed bedroom. With a King sized bed that sat against the furthest facing wall. Accompanied by a small sitting couch that set at the foot of the bed. A dresser lined the wall facing toward the bed and above sat a mounted flat screen TV. The floors were heated which the brunette appreciated as she began to shed her clothing.

The brunette had almost successful removed all her clothing when she heard a gasp come from behind her. "Oh God! I am so sorry." Emma said attempting to shade her eyes with her hands as her cheeks turned a unholy shade of red. "I just needed the laptop. I thought you would be in the shower," the detective confessed. Keeping her head down as she approached the dresser underneath the TV where she had left it.

All the effort she had put into controlling her breathing and blood flow had been purposeless. Especially when Regina's velvety voice wrapped around her like a warm embrace. Dragging her hands away from her face as she stepped closer. Her skin still smelled faintly of vanilla as the blonde's breathing hitched. "Its not as if you haven't seen me naked before Miss Swan. We are both adults there is no need to be ashamed or afraid." Regina propositioned, unable to drag her eyes away from Emma's lips as she unknowingly leaned in.

The blonde detective's eyes dilated as they turned from emerald green to pitch black. Regina stepped further into Emma's arms as her arms enclosed around the brunette. "Regina," the body guard whispered warningly as her body betrayed her. She met Regina the rest of the way as the met in a chaste kiss. Instantaneously the blonde's body responded as her skin heated and she could feel it beginning to harden. Undeterred and feeling pent up lust and emotions the older woman moved to deepen the kiss.

As her tongue prodded against Emma's lower lip gauging for permission. The blonde responded keeping her lower half away from Regina as she granted the brunette entry. The two battled for dominance before Regina gave way to Emma. Allowing her to set the pace. Breaking apart for air Emma continued her assault as she alternated between small bites and kisses along Regina's neck. Her hands worked as if they had a mind of their own as they caressed the brunette's back. The witness whimpered in pain when Emma's hands ran over her ribs.

Leaving the blonde to quickly sober as Emma backed out of the embrace. Looking at the brunette with a puzzled look written across her face. "What's wrong Regina?" She asked tilting her head, and the brunette knew what Emma was gesturing at. Not wanting to answer she reached for Emma pulling the younger woman back into her arms as she tried to kiss her again. But Emma turned her face, before using her hand to push the brunette away. Shooting her 'don't move' look. "Regina. What. Is. Wrong?"

"Emma please."

"Regina!" The blonde exclaimed raising her voice. "I can't do this. If you won't even talk to me… Regina this should have never had happened." The detective said repentant as she moved passed the brunette, gathering her computer before casting a sorrowful glance. Then proceeding downstairs.

Regina felt torn again. Between two worlds as she watched Emma descend down the stairs before she disappeared altogether. Her worlds were crashing together. Not only was she running from her past carrying emotional scars but she carried physical scars as well. Scars that Emma had peaked into and felt. Ones that had ruined the moment she had shared with Emma.

(X)

"Updates?" Gepetto asked storming to the front of the briefing room as he looked on at his subordinates. He had chosen several of his tops agents to assist in the Locksley case. Placing his hands on his hip he let go of a frustrated sigh. "It has been several days and you have nothing?" The old man huffed pounding his fist to the table. Making several of the agents jump in surprise at his action.

"Sir there isn't much to go on. We can fill you in on the details we already have if you want. Possibly we can reach a solution if we know where the problem started." Merida, Agent 3956 said flipping open her portfolio. "Well we know Robin Sherwood Locksley Jr married Regina Raquel Mills to form a merger of the two companies." Bending to further study the notes, "Um one was called Heart Pharmaceuticals and the other was Sherwood Inc. Together the businesses merged into Locksley & Mills Pharmaceuticals. The company grossed together at rough 7.2 Billion dollars.

Press and anynomous sources claimed the medicine that both companies backed, supported, studied and produced didn't work. The aligations were never confirmed or denied. I guess it's safe to say someone paid good money to keep people jumping hurdles for them. So that official documents were never released or put out to the general public."

"Can anyone give me anything?" Gepetto asked again. Missing Emma with her gut feelings and out of the box perspectives.

"We've looked into the families and workers. Everyone has checked out and been very helpful." Stated Christopher, agent 4517.

"Then start from the beginning again. Re-ask questions. Someone had better find me some answers. Because the longer we wait the more danger my best agent will be in!" He declared to the room. "I thought I was making the right decision when I assigned her to the case. She needed to love, she needed to trust again. I was only listening to my boy." Gepetto whispered to himself more so then the room full of agents. That looked around at one another unsure of what the old man was getting at.

The white haired man looked up slightly embarrassed before he composed himself. "What the hell are you still doing in here? Get out and find some damn answers!" The booming sound of the man's voice struck fear into the heart of the young agents. As the all moved in unison, nearly running one another over to get out of the small room.

(X)

"May I have your name?" Asked the hostess at the reception area. Emma stepped forward around Regina as she supplied the young man with their names.

"Um its White. Or maybe Emma. I am not completely sure," Emma shrugged. Tension was still in her shoulders from walking in on Regina. She had fell into temptation and gave in her urges. Urges that had re-opened fresh wounds only strengthening her drive to finish the job. And get as far away from the vixen known as Regina Mills as possible. "A woman called Maleficent told us to come tonight. Is she here? Maybe I should speak to her?"

"Not necessary ma'am," the young man stated plucking two menus from the built in cubby. "This way if you would ma'am and I will show you both to your table." He said with a practiced smile as he extended his arm, open hand toward the open restaurant.

Once the women sat he passed them a menu individually. "Your waiter Hector will be with you shortly." His plastered on smile returning as he departed. Leaving silence behind him as the two women stared at their menu. Neither wanting to address the awkardness they both felt or what had happened earlier in the room. Emma shifted uneasily in her seat as another young man approached the table.

"Good evening ladies my name is Hector and I will be your server tonight. Could I start you guys off with drinks?" The waiter asked placing his hands behind his back. Patiently waiting on the two women to make their decision.

"I'll have a Scotch dry."

"A nice glass of wine please."

The young man bowed his head before he turned around and headed to the bar. To put in the drink requests.

"Emma we need to talk."

"Lana I just want to get through tonight. If you still like we need to talk then we can talk at home. Let's just enjoy our evening." A smile crossing her lips as the brunette nodded. The young waiter chose that moment to return.

"I'll take over Hector you deserve a break," came another unfamiliar voice. The couple looked up to see a brunette about their age patting the young man on the back. As he expressed his gratitude before turning and leaving. "You two must be the ones my ma told me about. I am Lily." The young brunette offered extending her hand to each woman individually.

"I see word spreads around town quickly," Emma groused.

"Nah it ain't that. We just haven't had a lot of visitors. People usually don't visit until it's time for Olivia's Love Festival. That's why y'all are here right?" Lily asked pulling a chair from a free table, as she joined the dining couple.

"Love festival?" Emma humored taking a sip of her scotch. Appreciating the slow burn down her throat.

"Yes. It's where couples come to rekindle their passion for one another. There are activities and competitions. It's a well-known tradition here in Olivia. Y'all have come to participate right? Not sure why you wouldn't and you came up in time for the festival."

"We are here more on business but perhaps we'll consider."

"Let me know if y'all do. I would be more than happy to sign you up for activities. My aunt Kathryn runs the function." Regina looked hopeful at the idea of spending time with Emma. Especially after their hasten rendezvous. Regina had felt the spark in their connection as soon as their lips touched. And she hoped Emma had felt it too. If the way Emma had responded to her was any implication, then Regina knew the feelings weren't one sided .

"The Mrs. and I will have to discuss with our. .. friend. But we will let you know. The next time we come to town." Emma offered, raising her glass in a mock toast toward the brunette. "Oh and tell your mother thanks for us please. This is great."

"Its no problem. You must have tickled her fancy some way or another. See usually doesn't take to strangers. So the both of you must be something special," Lily acknowledged. As she stood and returned the chair to its prior location. "I'll send Hector over whenever your ready. Just remember the Festival starts next Saturday if you guys want to join." The young woman stated before strolling away.

"Emma we haven't come to an agreement. We need to discuss a stalemate so we don't kill one another."

Emma finished the last of her drink in one single gulp. Hoping the liquid would provide her the strength the embark into dangerous territory. "Alright what do you propose?"

Regina twirled her wine nervously in her glass as she thought about what she wanted. _I want you Emma Swan._ "I don't want you to hate me anymore. I want to move past the years of hurt that lay between us. Hopefully Archie can help with that."

A frown graced the blonde's lips. "That's not a proposition. Those are wants."

"Aren't they one in the same?"

"Could be. But I would rather you tell me what you plan to offer. In terms of therapy. In return for a service of mine. A proposition is a give and take. Not necessarily a want or demand. So I'll restate my question. What can you offer in return for me giving something of equal value?"

The brunette bit her lip. She could see why Emma was so good at her job. She was intimidating while being soft spoken. "I won't ask or bring our personal lives into the sessions. If you are willing to talk to me."

"Deal. Anything else?"

"I will act more wifely when the shrink comes to visit if you agree to doing some of the activities in the festival." Emma applauded the brunettes tenacity. She didn't want to hate her. She just didn't know how to open up to the brunette. Especially when it had costed her so much the first time.

"I will agree to all your proposals. Unless I feel the agreement has been violated."

"Would you state on what grounds?"

"Undecided. But you either take it or leave it." The blonde hinted with finality as she picked up her menu again. Regina felt uncertain with Emma's proposal. Her requirements had been vague, while Regina's had been chosen by desire. She had chosen hers so that she could get closer to Emma. So that they could build what they had lost. The only thing she could do was not give Emma a reason to void their agreement.

"Emma." Her tone brave and assertive as she watched the detective lower her menu. Carrying a knowing grin. "You have a deal."

 **If you guys have questions please free to review and ask questions. Or PM me and I will answer any questions you have. Thanks in advance for reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are amazing.**


	6. Dance With Me

**So I figured I would write a short fluff chapter. Since Emma and Regina seem to want to work out there differences among themselves. Hope you guys enjoy, let me and my beta ( 1991 ) know what you guys think.**

 **Trigger warnings**

 **Chapter 6: Dance With Me**

Emma watched as her witness stumbled up the garage stairs into the house. After agreeing to at least become friends for the duration of the investigation. Regina had insisted they celebrate with their meal. It was clear the brunette had consumed to much when she began to slur her words together. Begging Emma to take her home so that they could have 'fun' time. The statement had immediately triggered Emma's penal response as she thanked the waiter. Throwing several bills on the table for a tip, as she escorted the brunette to their car. The last thing Emma needed was Regina unintentionally giving out vital information. Or worse having people realize that she was more then the average woman.

Emma held out her hands as she attempted to assist the beautiful woman into the house. The blonde secretly appreciated the woman being borderline drunk. It gave her the opportunity to admire Regina in the stunning dress she wore. Without the worry of the brunette catching her prowling gaze. Even if she did, Emma doubted the woman would remember. Placing the car keys on the counter, she leaned against the granite top. Watching as the brunette swayed to the music that played only in her head.

Regina's hips twisted seductively as continued dancing to her own beat. The detective watched from a far. Pleased, as the black long sleeve dress curved deliciously over her rump. The back was even cut into a heart shaped design, providing a nice view of the brunettes olive skin. Emma's gaze continued downward until she caught a full view of silken legs protruding from the tight dress.

"Emma! Em-ma! You've got to dance with me. Th-is is our song." The chestnut haired woman demanded, holding out her hand to Emma.

"No you know I don't dance."

"Su-re… ya..do!" Regina protested as she began a series of twirls. Until she twirled too quickly losing balance as Emma reached out to grab her. The brunette gave a giggle as Emma pulled her into her arms. "Da..Dance?"

"I'd do anything for you," Emma admitted. Her tone sad as she stared longingly into Regina's brown eyes. Bewitched by the woman's charm. As Emma led Regina away from the sharp counters and toward the spacious living room. Emma couldn't hear any music but being close to Regina, it came naturally. She listened to the sound of her heart as she danced around the space with her love. Regina wouldn't remember any of it in the morning but it didn't matter. All they needed was their one moment in time. Time where ten years ago didn't exist. Regina never got into the car and Emma never turned her back on her.

Regina's head slumped unto Emma's shoulder and her movements all but ceased. The blonde smiled down lovingly at the woman, who had felt safe enough to fall asleep in her arms. Her lips pressed into Regina's hair as she bent and picked up the brunette bridal style. "I love you Regina Mills. You are and have always been my forever," the blonde confessed, adding a sweet kiss to the sleeping woman's forehead. As she carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

The detective walked as slowly and steady as she could toward the bed. Bracing one knee against the soft mattress, she leaned over the bed shuffling the brunette out of her arms. Emma had managed to get Regina half way out of her arms before a strong hand grabbed at her jacket. Green irises met brown as Regina stared at Emma in a mixture of lust and uncertainty.

Before the blonde had a chance to react Regina caught her by her collar and pulled the their bodies together. Emma felt her groin tighten at the possessive nature Regina displayed. Surprised and now straddling the brunette, Emma looked down feeling conflicted. It was clear to see the woman wanted her, but she was intoxicated.

Emma had sat on the opposite side of men claiming 'she wanted it' or 'we were both drunk' or her personal favorite 'she knew what she was getting into'. And she didn't want be rejected or have Regina regret her decision in the morning. "Regina your just feeling the affects of alcohol love." The brunette ignored Emma's pleas as she reached up to place kisses to Emma's neck. Emma cursed and moaned into the sensations Regina was sending down her skin. The brunette continued her advances making Emma begin to question morals.

Her better judgement kicked in when she felt her penis get rock hard against Regina's torso. Though it was highly uncomfortable, the blonde was for once thankful for the painful distraction. "Regina we can't do this," she hissed. Lightly grabbing the witness's wrist and pining them above her head. Brown irises flooded with fear as Regina began thrashing against Emma. The detective skillfully maneuvered her lower body away from the violent jerks.

"Regina! Regina! Please look at me. Please look at me. It's Emma. Baby please look at me," the last plea managed to get through. As the brunette calmed her violent movements. Emma stared down at the woman feeling her heart break into pieces. Regina was sporting the same look Anna had years ago.

Regina shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Emma let go of her wrist and looked at her pretend wife. Feeling helpless. Unsure what to do and if her company was actually wanted the blonde tried to ease off the bed. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone." Regina's voice small and broken. The blonde offered the woman a half hearted smile as she pooled her arms under Regina's legs and torso. Pulling the woman against her as she held her. Allowing the woman to cry, racking with sobs. The detective bit back her own tears in the process. Praying that the brunette wouldn't remember this. But also hoping that when Regina was ready to talk, that she would confide in her.

 **I just wanted to write a nice chapter. If you think Emma and Regina would automatically get together? I am sorry to disappoint you there is more story to go. But review and let us know what you think. - A**


	7. 21 Questions

**Hello my DETECTIVES. Happy Valentine's Day! This is for those of you who have plans or may you don't like myself so I thought the perfect gift would be a new chapter for LHS and POH! This is a filler chapter so we can get to the good stuff. All errors are mine I miss posting for this story. So I had good intentions any errors will be corrected later. Hope you enjoy !**

 **-AvidVillain95**

 **Chapter 7: 21 Questions**

Sometime during the night Emma had awaken and realized that the brunette was still sleeping peacefully in her arms. She wanted to know more about Regina's past and why she had been so fearful. Watching her panic had been a blow to Emma's ego. She had felt unable to help the woman she loved so dearly. And just the thought of someone laying a hand on her was enough for her to re-kill Regina's husband if that was even possible.

Shuffling the witness out of her arms as gently as possibly she laid her onto of the bed. Regina stirred lightly and Emma held her breath. Purposing if she didn't breath it wouldn't disturb the brunette's sleep. Once the older woman stopped her movements, Emma breathed relieved. If not waking Regina was a problem, then the growing tent in front of her pants were. Being close to her ex-lover in such a private and intimate way had stirred desire in her groin. The blonde knew she had to get rid of the tension, if she didn't it was bound to build up and hurt in the morning.

Wiping a frustrated hand over her face, she cursed Regina and the situation though she knew she didn't mean it. Ever since they were younger Regina had, had that effect on her. Emma figured she would always have a soft spot when it came to the love of her life. Casting a look over at the bed she sighed. Her life was to complicated and dangerous to include Regina. Furthermore her trust toward the brunette didn't aide in convincing her. Emma had been so hurt when Regina left. She hadn't been able to open up so personally with anyone else. Fear of being hurt again did that to a person, and she wasn't sure she had the strength to endure it again.

Her resolve only left her feeling empty as she shook her head, proceeding down the stairs. The detective debated what she planned to do as her hand clung connected to the banister. Looking around the large cabin, gauging what she planned to do. Her eyes spotted the fridge and she proceeded with the execution of the next phase of her plan. She was still fully clothed from dinner, but she didn't have the heart to return upstairs to change with the risk of waking Regina. _God it feels like I am walking on eggshells around that woman_ , Emma mused to herself as opened the freezer. There was many things about Olivia Emma was fond of despite her short lived time there. But their lack of top shelf graded Scotch was not one of them. Emma was secretly thankful for her intuition to pack her own bottle.

The cold bottle felt nice in her warm hand. Sending calming chills over her entire body as she placed the bottle on the counter. Moving to the refrigerator portion, she plucked out a Heineken bottle and a glass from the cabinet. The blonde placed her ingredients on the counter. Clicking her tongue she remembered she had forgotten a key ingredient. Plucking a lime from the pantry she cut it into a thin circular slice, dropping it into the glass. Venting her anger and tension she squeezed the large portion into the glass. Until enough of the juice coated the bottom of the glass and covered the lime slice. Satisfied that the fruit was milked for all it was worth she tossed it into the sink. She added a shot worth of Scotch to the fruit slice and juice.

Picking up the glass she gave it a small swirl allowing the liquids to mix with one another. Pleased, she poured half of the green bottle contents into the glass before swirling it again. Glancing at her watch she grimaced. It was already 1:25am and Emma knew her internal clock would wake her up at exactly 7:30 waiting for her to get her day started. Shrugging she took a sip of her 'Savior Tonic' and moved to the couch.

(X)

Regina's head felt as though someone was beating the side of her skull with thick wooden sticks. Her hands flew to the side of her head as she tried to sit up. Everything felt distorted as if the world was spinning fast and moving slow at the same time. Nausea crashed over her quickly as she leapt off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Regina purged the remaining food and alcohol from her system. She thought throwing up would rid her of the dizziness she felt, but it hadn't. It took a moment for Regina to remember where she was. _What the hell happened_? Searching her internal memory bank she sought anything to explain why she felt like she had been run over by an eighteen wheeler. The only thing she remembered was going to dinner and talking to someone. _Who had she been with_? The harder she thought the more she remembered as horror etched into her features. Looking around the bathroom she realized she wasn't at her home attempting to escape Robin. No, thanks to her idiotic husband and his tangled affairs she was in Minnesota with Emma.

 _Oh God Emma_ , she had seen her cut loose. Guilt replaced her embarrassment as she pulled herself up from the floor. She longed for a shower but she was in no condition to be by herself on a slick surface with water. _How much had she drank? What if she had…?_ Regina's mind was plagued with questions. Taking a washcloth from the bathroom cabinet she wet it and put it to her face. Once she had straightened up a bit and recollected whatever dignity she had left she would face Emma.

(X)

Emma glanced at her watch as she heard feet run loudly upstairs. Sympathy painted her face as she noticed it was only 8:00am. After Regina's episode last night she had contacted Gepetto personally and told him to tell the Doctor they would have to push back their appointment time to at least the afternoon. She didn't need a confirmation call. If there had been a problem she would have been contacted.

The detective returned to her task as she cracked a few eggs and let them drip into the warming pan. She had a whole package of bacon sizzling on a pan on the burner next to her eggs. After doing a thorough search she even managed to locate a griddle to bake her home made pancakes. There wasn't much Emma could cook but when it came to steak and potatoes or breakfast foods she was a Picasso in the kitchen.

The smell of bacon permeated the cabin sinking into the wood creating a homely feeling. Emma couldn't count on two hands. The times she had woken up drunk and felt the world spin around her. Her cases were a mixture of ruthless and mild cases but some had been darker than anyone should have to deal with. It had been cases like that, that had earned her a name as Savior or White Knight at the bureau. Those cases had led to her dangerous comfort in alcohol and her mother had always made her breakfast. Somehow being around her family and food had managed to keep her grounded.

Now she had a better reason. The cases hadn't improved but having her daughter in her life made it better. Anna was the force that kept her from diving into a world or darkness and unrepentance. Putting the finishing touches on breakfast the blonde turned around to face an unusual version of Regina. Emma watched as she slowly sauntered into the kitchen, calculating each step she took. As if where she was stepping was the only safe place in a room filled with lava. The widow came around the granite island, leaning her weight against it as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well good morning!" Emma exclaimed enthusiastically earning a look from the brunette that could've stopped her heart from beating. But it wasn't in a good way. "Still drunk?"

"Oh shut it blondie! Must you be so loud?" Regina quipped angrily.

"Excuse the fuck out of me," Emma teased. Reaching for a warmed pancake before handing it to the agitated brunette. "This will help… trust me." She issued, attempting to offer a smile as her pretend wife took the fluffy circular pastry.

Regina stared curiously at Emma as she took a firm grip, coffee hued irises never leaving emerald as she took a bite. Unsure of how flour and water were supposed to make her feel better. Chewing the pancake Regina moaned as she swallowed the bread. Allowing it to hit the bottom of her empty stomach, it took a moment to settle but she felt better. "Would you like another?" Emma asked over her shoulder. Happy to turn away from Regina and her seductive moaning over her food.

"Help yourself I know how being hungover feels. Coffee should be done soon."

"Emma?"

The blonde knew that tone all too well. Something was bothering her and Regina was bound to address it in her famous round about way. It amazed Emma that the brunette could switch between timid and blunt so easily. "Yes Regina," she answered. Exhaling a shaky breathe as she tried to focus on foul images to assist in controlling her blood flow. Before turning to face Regina.

Regina sat against the counter nibbling on her pancake as a million questions swirled around her mind. But it was only one that she wanted the answer to at the moment. Her brows furrowed as the blonde turned to her. The witness took the moment to observe the way her companion was dressed. Emma sported her black Hanes briefs that paired with grey accentuations around the waistband. A matching grey tank top outlined her taut abdomen, while the top provided a low dip providing the brunette was a teasing view of cleavage.

Her eyes continued to roam over the blonde as her eyes fell to her muscular arms and calves. It was clear to see Emma worked out. Despite the pleasing view Regina shook her head trying to focus. Acquiring a scowl from the blonde. "Emma," Regina began biting her lip. And secretly the blonde wished it was her biting that lip. "Did we… did we?"

The agents mind immediately took a left turned. The opportunity was too good to pass up as she smiled wicked. _They were friends right? Friends joked with one another right?_ "Yes we slept together. And it was amazing for me. I hope I didn't disappoint you?" Emma admitted. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

Regina's face fell. She and Emma had made love and she didn't remember it. Embarrassed the brunette buried her face in her hands. Emma regretted her joke looking at Regina's reaction. She had misjudged Regina's feelings, apparently she had read to much into their kiss. The brunette was embarrassed and Emma's heart broke again. Perhaps what Regina felt for her wasn't what she felt for her, maybe she was just safe. "Here," Emma said defeated.

The brunette looked up to her bodyguard passing her a ceramic plate. Confusion was evident in her eyes as she looked at Emma. The blonde wouldn't meet her gaze, she was purposely avoiding her. Smooth hands slid around the edge of the plate. Emma's hand fell with a sigh, "Regina it was a joke. I didn't mean it."

"A joke! Emma that is not funny. Miss Swan it would seem your sense of humor is crude and unappreciated. Why would you do such a thing?"

Emma remained silent for a while before she finally meet Regina's glaring gaze. The brunette was taken aback by the pain that painted emerald irises. Pain wasn't the only thing that Regina saw but she couldn't place what the other thing was. Then she heard it in Emma's voice.

"I didn't mean harm Regina. I was just trying to ease us into our new friendship. I thought things were… different between us. But apparently I saw something…. It doesn't matter. I won't joke like that again Regina. I apologize," Emma's stated disappointed. Disappointed that she had seen something that wasn't there. Disappointed that the love her life didn't return the same feelings. Disappointed that nothing was the way she had wanted.

(X)

The bearded man had followed the directions the agent had given. The directions had led him to a park. The man watched as children chased one another and giggled. Mothers sat at a distance watching as their offspring played, idly chatting with other parents. He knew he didn't fit in but he didn't stick out either. He was a simple man that blended into the background that no one noticed. The man continued down the dusted path.

Stepping aside allowing runners to move around him as he continued on his way. The agent had instructed him to find the bench with a back pack hanging over the back of it. The man continued until he finally spotted a navy bag on a park bench. A crook smile crossed his lips as he hastened his steps eager to see what the agent had left him. His boss had been happy with his work in inquiring an agent to help.

He would do whatever it took to stay on his good side. Tucking his coat under his body he took his seat next to the back pack. Subtly his eyes wandered the park, examining the movements in the park making sure no one was watching him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he reached over for the backpack. His finger tips scanned over the bag before he felt the zipper and pulled it backwards.

Giving him access into the pack. Inside was nothing but another cell phone and local high school schedule. The phone began to ring an, the man answered it hesitantly. "Hello?"

"You seem disappointed. Are you unsatisfied with my methods?" The agent asked.

The henchman looked around hoping to spot the double crossing agent. But there were to many people to search for only one. Without even knowing how the man looked. "I would say curious."

"Fair enough."

"Why did you give me this?"

"I get people where they need to go. Call me Captain. When the time comes your boss will know what to do."

(X)

Archie sat silently observing the two women. Things were different. Emma and Rose were finally sitting on the same couch. But the blonde seemed so far away like she had lost her best friend or something much deeper. Making sure to keep her gaze down indicated she was deep in thought. Thoughts that one would classify as sad or unwanted. Rose was the exact opposite. Rather than trying to shy away she was non-verbally screaming for Emma to look at her. Apparently something had caused the couple together based on the nature of their close proximity.

However they still seemed far away and as usual Regina was the one wanting Emma to relay her emotions. But the blonde was behind a wall that she wanted no one to peak into. She had resorted to the wall of fear, he had seen when they first met the couple.

"I am going to try something I usually wouldn't. As I am sure… you both know I am not a ordinary Doctor. I enjoy getting couples out of their comfort zones. Allowing them a view into how their partners feels in the relationship. So have you both heard of the festival that is coming up in the next two days?"

"Yes." Emma said her eyes unmoving from the crease in her blue jeans.

"Excellent. You are to both participate in all the activities." The command finally made the detective look up. "Problem Mrs. White?"

Emma remained silent. Sighing frustrated as she laid her head against the couch, closing her eyes. "Very well. I will personally handle the details with Kathryn the festivals organizer. But I do have good news. With you both entering the festival I am not needed for atleast a week. So I advise you both to make the best use of this time. In a weeks time I will expect results to be different then what I saw today."

"We will do our best," Emma hissed. Excusing herself from the audience as she trotted up the stairs.

(X)

"So are we going to talk about what happened Miss Swan or are you going to ignore me?" Regina asked directing her question at the blonde was nursing her drink. She hadn't spoken since Archie left and the only way she was coaxed downstairs was with food. She had been forced to make the blonde's artery clogging meal of large seasoned steaks and scalloped potatoes. "I thought we had an agreement. That we would ask one another questions." Regina stated matter-of-factly. Sending the blonde a condemning glance. Not appreciating the way her pretend spouse had been ignoring her.

"Are you sure you won't be embarrassed?" Emma's tone bitter as she locked eyes with Regina.

"Are you implying something Emma?"

"Its nothing Regina. How do you want to do this? 21 questions? Spin the bottle? I just want to get this over wit," Emma admitted. Feeling sad with the brunette's company. Her emotions were swirling and she didn't have anymore answers then she had started with.

"Well Miss Swan if you want to be childish. Two can play at that game. Lets play an abridged version of 21 questions."

"Then lets play your Majesty."

 **Well it seems Regina and Emma are back at it due to a misunderstanding. But atleast we are getting closer to discovering who our mole is. And what is the mole doing with a highschool schedule. Is Archie seeming a little sketchy to anyone else? Will the questions bring our heroes closer together or send them further apart. And if there are any activities or questions you want asked or answered or seen feel free to shoot a PM or a review. Sorry this chapter was late and kind of short but I am cranking them out as soon as possible. Bare with me my DETECTIVES!**


	8. Like We Used To

**My DETECTIVES I am a little hurt that you didn't have faith in me. I told you this fanfic was a medium slow burn. Please I was ready to see the two women act like adults as well. I actually really like this chapter, if you hate it well I am sorry. I have hidden clues and give-aways all throughout the story. Plus I also gave even more of Regina's back story. Since many of you asked for it. This is the last chapter I will do beta-less so warning all mistakes are mine. They will be corrected later. But I must also give a huge shout out to you guys the responses and follows are truly amazing thank you so much! -AvidVillain95**

 **Warning some triggers/implied violence**

 **Chapter 8: Like We Use To**

"Shall I disclose the rules Miss Swan? Or do you wish to do it barbarically?" Regina asked looking at the blonde over the counter who offered an offended glance. Though no words fell from her lips. The brunette wanted to scream in frustration. She and Emma had begun to make progress forward only to be knocked back several paces. Regina had wrecked her brain trying to understand what had made Emma put walls around her heart- _again_. She hadn't received answers and in response she had resorted back to what she knew best. Insulting and making the blonde hate her.

"However you would like to proceed your majesty."

"Fine, nothing is off limits?"

"Deal. The person has a right to answer yes, no or maybe. Without having to explain the reasoning."

"No Miss Swan. The questions must be answered thoroughly. Until the other party is satisfied."

Emma scratched her chin as she debated Regina's ultimatum. She didn't want to get backed into a corner. "No. For each question you have to answer yes, no, or maybe. But you can use the next question to make the person elaborate. Give and take." Regina had to applaud the blonde for finding a loop hole in her rules. Adding her own rules to the games. Making sure it equally favored both sides.

"I think that is acceptable dear. Would you like to go first?"

"Sure, but I think we will both need liquid courage. Do you agree?" Regina wanted a clear head but she didn't want to be rude and Emma had agreed to her terms. Nodding to the blonde Emma moved to the refrigerator and pulled out Regina's wine. Then moved to pull a glass from the cabinet. The detective settled for a Corona.

"Question one." The bodyguard started placing the glass and wine in front of her witness. "Is there a reason you chose to pick me to guard you?"

Wine sloshed against the side of the glass as Regina poured. When she was pleased with the amount she brought the bottle down with a clank onto counter. The smile caught the blonde off guard as she gazed curiously at her companion. "Yes. Question two. If you could have refused the job would you have?"

"Yes," the blonde said matter-of-factly. Taking a pull from her bottle.

"Please elaborate. Why you chose me? And for now I rescind my prior rule."

"Isn't that cheating Miss Swan?"

Emma wanted to keep up her angry façade. She couldn't, regardless of her best efforts and watching Regina fight her despite her defensive mechanism. "We are adults. If we want to ask questions we should be able to. But should also have the option to decide if we want to answer or not." The blonde offered giving a small sneer. The first smile she had been willing to give since her and her pretend spouses dinner date.

"I think that would be nice Emma." The brunette responded mirroring Emma's action with her own wide grin.

"Grab your drink Regina." The detective said motioning to the cup with her head. Leaving her own drink on the counter. Watching, brown eyes narrow as she obeyed. The detective made her way around the island. Before surprising the brunette by wrapping her strong arms around her, plucking her from her stool. "Unhand me Emma. What is the meaning of this?"

"Stop you know you love it," the younger woman teased. Pulling the brunette closer to her body as she carried her bridal style to the couch. Similar to the way she had the night before. The memories would be something she held on to forever. Having Regina in her arms felt so right. "I am just doing what we did in high school. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. After we would have a big argument your mother would make us seat on the couch." Regina admitted as Emma pulled her down with her onto the couch. Before taking the brunettes glass and sitting on the floor beside them. She had to change her position to get comfortable as her hips grinded against Emma's front involuntarily. The detective clenched her teeth together trying to ignore the excitement she felt. "She would tell us to work it out. You would be a grump and I would too until one of us cracked. And we'd lay in one another's arms until we talked it out."

"My parents use to do that. Mary-Margaret said if you both couldn't resolve the issue. Or if you could stay mad at the person, then you weren't mean to be together. Mom claimed love was give and take. Compromise and learning one another. I think the same applies when re-addressing friendship."

"Her poor cooking aside she did have her moments." The blunt statement earned a chuckle from Emma. As she nodded in agreement. Her mother could be overbearing and a little airy at times but she had her own unique way of giving wisdom.

"Shall we continue?"

"Emma why did you take the case after you found out it was me?"

"I didn't want to honestly. When I saw you Regina I was livid. The hate, anger and disappointment I felt 10 years ago rushed back to me. But after my boss threatened to fire me I had no choice. Plus it gave me a chance to be with you again. I know you don't carry the same feelings for me but Regina I will always love and hate you."

"Why on Earth would you think I wouldn't reciprocate your feelings?"

The discomfort and disheartened look from earlier had returned to Emma's eyes. "Well this morning… you seemed… disappointed. Possibly a bit embarrassed and relieved as well."

"We disputed over a misunderstanding then Emma." The brunette laughed, feeling stupid for letting a disagreement keep them apart.

Hope gleamed in forest hued irises, her face mere inches from the brunette's. "What do you mean?"

"When you said we had slept together. I loathed myself because I didn't remember anything. I don't recall anything after we left the restaurant Emma." The brunette admitted sadly. Looking shyly at the younger woman. Regina asked, "Emma would you tell me what happened?"

It was the detectives turn to look sheepish. She wasn't ready to admit the truth her words held last night. The bodyguard extended a forced smile to the woman in her lap. Loosening her grip around Regina's waist and the brunette immediately missed the warmth Emma had offered. "I took you upstairs and you asked me not to go. So I stayed and you thought I was attacking you. And your ribs were tender when I touched them. What happened to you Regina?"

It was hard to miss the tinge of anger in her voice as she asked the question.

"Emma I'm not sure I'm ready to answer that question. Please give me time." The bodyguard wanted answers but she also had to respect the brunette. She could only imagine what Regina had been through. And it was bound to take even longer to get over it.

"I understand, then allow me to ask another question?"

"You may dear. But I hold the right to refuse."

"That is your right. Regina I would never push you to do something you don't want to do." Sincerity dancing over Emma's tongue as she moved to tighten her hold around Regina's waist. The look Emma gave her was a mixture between lust and eagerness to prove her point. The affection was quickly replaced when the blonde began to swallow the large lump in her throat. "Regina um." Regina would never admit it aloud but the unease the blonde was displaying was highly attractive.

"Regina why did you leave? I planned to make you happy. Was I not good enough? Your mother…" Emma didn't have the chance to finish when plump lips crashed against hers. It took a moment for Emma to accept what was happening, but when Regina deepened the kiss. The detective found herself sucked into a world that was foreign but so familiar.

The brunette didn't feel the strong hands until they tenderly cupped her face. Pulling her closer then she already was. This was her Emma, the woman that she had fought with and loved equally as hard. Regina relayed all her emotions into the kiss hoping that her companion would feel everything. Emma had never been her second choice. She loved her and had wanted to build a life with her until complications had been thrown in their path.

Emma felt the dynamic of the kiss changed, as her tongue prodded for entry. Regina gave it willing, she was too tired to continue fighting the detective. Especially when she wanted nothing more than to love her. Love her the way Emma had all those years ago. Breaking apart for air Emma pushed the witness back tenderly, observing her lover. Regina wasn't aware she was crying until the pads of Emma's thumbs rubbed the moisture away.

"Regina what happened? I need to know…" The agent watched as the older woman brought her own hand to support the hand on her cheek. She openly leaned into the hand needing to feel the closer to Emma.

"Emma I promise it is not what you thought years ago. I left because I didn't have a choice and I couldn't tell you about it. I was sworn to secrecy because of the deal my father struck. And after everything happened we were moved away and I wasn't permitted to call you. My husband was a very possessive and jealous man."

Regina felt her partner stiffen at the mention of her husband. Fresh tears cascaded down the brunettes cheeks. "I was stuck in a loveless, abuse marriage Emma. All because my father made a deal with the devil for money. My mother even tried to get me out of it. But she was powerless against Daddy. And later Robin." Closing her eyes she tried to block out the traumatic experiences she had lived through.

"Regina you don't have to tell me anymore." Emma stated. Feeling her anger threatening to boil over. She had always thought it was Cora that attempted to rule Regina's life. But she too had been in a pawn in Henry's wicked schemes. The small body attached to her shivered and shook with angered sobs. All the detective could do was hold her and make her feel safe. Her love had gone from one shitty situation into another, but at least she could be there for her this time. Protect her like she hadn't been able to do for ten years. Using her legs, she pushed up from the couch and gobbled the distance to the stairs with long strides. With each step she took she placed a gentled kiss to the brunettes hair. Emma rocked her pretend spouse as easily as she could as they ascended the stairs.

Regina's arms tightened around Emma's neck as they made the journey. The blonde remained silently and allowed her love to purge her bottled up emotions. Both women felt the bed dip as Emma laid Regina on the comforter and scooted next to her. The blonde crushed the smaller woman to her chest and cooed her lover the best way she could. Whispering words of endearment.

"Emma?"

"Yes love?"

"I want to explain," she said in between sobs. "I… I… need you to know." Comforting fingers ran through her neck length chestnut coiffed locks. As the blonde placed a reassuring kiss to her forehead, before pulling the brunette flush against her body. A smile graced her lips when she felt Regina lean into her. They still fit perfectly together. Taking a settling breath Regina began.

 **(10 years ago)**

" _I'm so sorry Regina if there was another way… This is not what I wanted." Regina had re-entered the car but her emotions weren't in a better condition. Her heart felt as if it would rip in of her chest. For years her father had commanded their family around. She didn't blame Zelena for being older or making her own life. In fact in the moment as the car drove back to their family estate all she felt was anger and jealousy._

" _Do you think it would be okay if I at least explain to Emma what happened?" Regina asked turning away from the window to look at her mother. "I don't think this is fair."_

" _I would love for you to be able to do that dear. But it is out of my control. Your father wishes to speak to you directly."_

 _The brunette nodded her compliance before turning her attention back to the window. "Regina please do not upset your father. His heart attack has taken a grand toll on his health. He needs to remain calm. If the merger goes through and things in the trial go accordingly well. It will mean that you won't have to want for everything and the medicine could help Daddy."_

 _Regina remained silent._

 _(X)_

" _Hello Henry," Cora said as she leaned in and kissed her husband's cheek. Pushing over the threshold in to their home. Regina followed behind quietly not wanting to face her father but she didn't have a choice. Her parents embraced one another for a while longer. Then the older woman stepped back motioning for her daughter._

 _Henry's eyes lit up when they fell upon his youngest daughter. But the brunette wasn't convinced. She knew why her father was excited to see her and it had nothing to do with missing her. "My dear daughter," he smiled opening his arms. Regina looked to her mother. Cora slid out of view from Henry and mouthed behave. Sighing the young woman slide into her aging father's embrace. His large arms enveloped her, and she breathed in his cologne. Regardless of how she felt toward her father, the love she felt for him overshadowed the anger she felt. Unbeknownst to her she felt her arms go up and circle around his large torso._

" _Hello Daddy."_

 _Grabbing his daughter's shoulders he separated himself and his daughter. "Join me in my study." The supposed question was an unspoken command._

" _Yes Daddy."_

" _Very well. Thank you Cora," he spoke before turning on his heels. Heading toward his office slowly leaving his youngest daughter and wife to look after him. Fearful brown eyes sought her mother's as the red-head closed her eyes. She hadn't wanted her daughter to fall into the same trap she had as a youth but it was clear she didn't have a choice. Generational curses seemed to follow her family wherever they went._

 _Long legs strutted over the tiled floors as she moved to close the distance to her daughter. "I will do the best I can but it would seem your father has his mind made up. I am trying Regina I really am," her mother whispered in a hushed voice. Young hands enclosed around elderly, wrinkled ones._

" _If it means saving you from Daddy's wrath I will do."_

 _The aged woman failed to contain her shock. "Regina?"_

" _I know what he does to you mother. Allow me to save you like you did for me." Regina smiled sadly as she released her mother's hands and went in search of her father."_

 **(Present)**

"Your father attacked your mother?" Emma asked surprised at the information. She felt bad for judging the red-head now. Especially when she had carried Regina's best interest in her heart. The blonde stroked small circles over her lover's back. The brunette and her mother had escaped and dealt with so much. Regina's older sister had managed to get out of the bad situation, then it registered in the detective's mind. "Is that why you moved schools. Is that why you stayed with Zelena?"

The witness didn't voice her response, she simply nodded her head against the blonde's chest. "What else happened?" Emma questioned trying to sound reassuring but figured her voice came out harsher then she intended. She felt Regina tense beneath her. "I am sorry love. Can you continue I want to know more?" Peeking into Regina's past helped aide the blonde in feeling closer to her. But the inside intel could also be vital to the investigation.

"I went into Daddy's study…"

 **(10 years ago (Henry's study))**

" _Regina there are matters I would like to address with you. Please have a seat." His hand extending to the open chair opposite himself. His eyes followed the young woman as she obliged. "I am sure your mother has told you about my business?" Regina nodded. "Yes well things are going down faster and faster. But by me buying this new drug. Another company is interested in merging. To seal the deal they ask that you marry the CEO's son."_

 _Regina sat quietly listening. "If we agree to join companies. Then you will move to where the new business exists. Heart Pharmaceuticals will cease to exist. Once you two are married it will become Locksley & Mills Pharmaceuticals. You will take over my share. Once paperwork is settled then we will began trials for the new drugs."_

" _I understand my duty to this family. But shouldn't the company go to Zelena?"_

 _Henry slammed his fist against his desk making his daughter jump. "Do not mention that name in this house. She became dead to me when she refused to save this family. She will never receive another penny from me and she will no longer carry the Mills name." The elderly man looked up and cringed inwardly. He never wanted to see his daughter wear anything other than her beautiful smile. But that smile wasn't what the brunette sported. Her face was contorted into one of terror._

" _Forgive me mi hija. Unlike your sister you understand the need to be there for one's family."_

" _May I talk to Emma before this business transaction takes place please? I am agreeing to sign my life over. The least you and mother can do is allow me to make a phone call. She thinks I am walking away from her. Probably because she's not good enough, but Daddy that's not the case. So please allow me this."_

 _Henry shook his head and Regina felt her reserve slipping away. "No until the merger is completed. We shall not speak of it. It was also written in the contract. Regina it is out of my hand."_

 _Regina stood abruptly from her chair and stepped toward her father. Finger pointing in his direction as she tried to relay the passion and irritation she felt. "Why wouldn't they listen to you? You are both going into business together! Daddy you own half the company!" Her voice raising as she dropped her finger._

 _Henry narrowed his eyes as he stared at his daughter. His hands rubbing over his chest as he spoke in a low and calm voice. "Regina you will not raise your voice at me. And you will go through with this wedding. Your orphan be damned. People probably leave her anyway. My daughter, don't confuse a crush with love. Love is what you and Robin will have. Not some fantasy with a blonde orphan."_

 _Regina opened her mouth to speak but the words died in the back of her throat. She may have been young but she loved Emma. But her father would never allow it. Her words would fall on death ears. So instead she bit her lip and calculated the only words that would hurt her father. Regina was his pride and joy and everyone knew it, so taking that away from him was the only thing she had left. "If that is what you wish father," she began with a deadly smile._

" _Then allow me to use the wise words you used only moments ago. As of this moment… You are dead to me. I will marry Robin. Just so I no longer carry the damnable name Mills any longer." Her words hitting their desired target as Henry's mouth hung agape watching his daughter storm from his office._

 **(Present)**

"Regina I am so sorry." Placing a chaste kiss to the brunette strands as she continued her back ministrations.

"Emma I tried. I tried everything to at least explain why I had to leave. And Daddy was so wrong. I was in love with you and I still am."

The blonde was about to respond when her laptop video messaging alerted her that her presence was required. Expressing quick apologies she kissed Regina's cheek. Before worming her body out of their shared embrace. The detective had managed to make it to the stairs before Regina stopped her. "Emma you asked your question. Now I think it's only fair think I get to ask mine."

Emma looked from the bed to the bottom of the stairs back to the brunette. Regina knew she had won when the blonde stilled her shoulders. "Fine. What is it you wish to ask me _dear_?"

The woman on the bed smiled at the roll of the blonde's tongue as she pronounced her signature word. The humor in her eyes quickly sobered as she bit her lip. Brown eyes locking onto emeralds as Regina licked her suddenly dry lips. "Is there… any chance… for us? I mean."

Emma had been debating the question in the back of her mind. But not that she had to voice how she felt she felt vulnerable. Her eyes dragged down to the floor as she rubbed her neck nervously. When her eyes darted back to Regina and saw the hesitation in her eyes. The thought of being hurt lingered in her eyes and Emma smiled. "I don't know Regina there are still years of misunderstandings and hurt between us." Regina nodded, offering a faux smile trying not to display the hurt she felt. "But I hope so, but for now… I would say our friendship is definitely a start."

Emma admitted adding a wink before she descended the stairs. Regina didn't try to hide the wide smile that graced her lips. _The blonde detective was going to be the death of her._

(X)

The boss looked at the schedule and then back to his henchman. "You did good. I won't have to kill you yet. That's a good thing too, because I just cleaned. Blood is aggravated to get out," the man admitted. Turning his attention back to the schedule. "Did this _pilot_ give you anything else." He asked examining the back pack before returning to the schedule.

"He said you would know what to do with it when the time came."

"Did you look closely at the schedule?" The leader asked cheerfully. Making the bearded man's anxiety grow as he took a step back. "I must meet this pilot. Each first and fifth corresponding letter in a teachers name is different. As if a different ink or font were used. Changing its dynamic." Throwing the pack off of his lap, the leader opened his lap top.

"I'm not sure I understand." The bearded man fearfully admitted.

"I don't expect you too. Being observant is apart of my job. That is why I make the plans. In essence I'm the brains and you're the minimal brawn. Come here and I'll show you."

Apprehensively the bearded man walked closer until the illuminated computer screen was visible. He watched his boss trail one finger over the schedule as the other typed. The keyboard clicks ceased after the leader deciphered the letters and the bearded man read the screen. "Olivia Minnesota?"

"Well looks like I'll be getting you a plane ticket Sidney. Your going on a little trip."

 **BOOM! Who would've though Cora was the good guy and Henry was the bastard prick? Or who thought Zelena wanted nothing to do what the business? But why is that? Plus we found out who the 'bearded man' is and that he is traveling to Minnesota! DUN DUN DUN….Regina and Emma's relationship is beginning to change. But who is the mole and the leader? So many questions so little time. Let me know what you think though!**


	9. Meet the Locksleys

**So I apologize in advance this chapter is kind of heavy. But a key chapter to the story. Hopefully you guys will pick up on the important parts about Robin. But I'm sure you will have more questions as well. It is also necessary in furthering Emma and Regina's relationship. -AvidVillain95**

 **Triggers/Violence**

 **Chapter 9: Meet the Locksleys**

Emma nearly skipped down the remaining steps. _The brunette was definitely going to kill her if the job didn't._ Her footsteps felt lighter now, that she and Regina had finally cleared the air. The woman upstairs still loved her and wanted to be with her. And that was all Emma wanted to, but she also understood they had a long way to go before they were there. But with them being together, there wasn't anything the couple couldn't face together. Returning to the counter she placed a hand on the bottle she had left and grimaced. The bottle was warm but she didn't want to waste it.

Plucking a glass and her remaining scotch from the confines of the freezer. She combined the alcohol and returned to her seat. Taking a pull from her glass she flipped open the lid and clicked the link. The computer whizzed and buzzed for a moment before Gepetto came in view on the screen.

"Good afternoon sir." Emma said. Trying to take the smile she felt out of her voice. "You requested me?"

Rubbing a tired hand over his face he looked at his agent. It was the middle of the night were they were and his team still had no answers. And assigning Killian to Emma's family had stifled his temporary work force. Looking through the crack of his fingers he took the moment to fully take in his agent. The deep lines in her face had smoothed out. She even had a faint glow to her skin now. Somehow his favorite blonde finally looked at peace. "0906 its nighttime here. Secondly yes. I didn't understand your vitality to this team until you left. Now I am stuck with incompetents!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Emma knew that tone. That was her boss's _we still don't have anything_ voice. "The team hasn't found anything have they sir?"

"No and its been several days. We can encrypt what we do have and send it to you. But for the time being we are blind and that means… you will have to gain information the manual way. Though I don't believe that will be a problem. Based on the way your skin is glowing." The white haired man said giving a sneer as typing could be heard through the video. "I have sent what we have. Use your USB, it will decrypt the code so you can access the files."

The detective waited until her computer dinged. Before she slipped the small drive into her computer allowing it to open the file. "Archibald has been updating me. He seems to be pleased with your progress. Have you told her how you feel 0906?"

Shock was painted across the bodyguard's face as she narrowed her eyes at the director. "In a matter of speaking."

"Excellent. That is enough for the mean time if you have anything. Encrypt and send it. I will send it to the agent assigned to your family. Give him the opportunity to do some real work whilst he plays babysitter." The blonde looked guilty. She hadn't wanted to involve her family but despite their relationship now. Anna had been thrown into the investigation thanks to Regina's carelessness. Gepetto waved off the blonde's apprehension. "I am not complaining. I just heard good things about him. He could be a key component in the case but… I rather him be where he is needed."

The admittance eased the tension Emma felt in her shoulders. Gepetto had become something of a father figure to her on the job. They had especially gotten closer after the case Emma longed to not speak of, it still gave her nightmares on occasion. "Thank you. Is that all sir?"

"No 0906 that is not all. I am assigning you a FBI certified phone. I am aware of the fact you miss your family so the phone serves two purposes. You will be able to connect with your family for limited calls. Plus it will be easier to reach you should changes occur. The phone was sent to the local mail service and requires you picking it up personally."

"Yes sir we will go now."

"Very well agent 0906. Until the next time. Oh and don't behave. I need my top agent back. When you finish this case we have matters to attend. But that is all for now." The man deemed ending the call and leaving the agent to question his motives. Shaking her head she returned to the email that had been sent. Scrolling through the information she gleaned the information she saw as important. Emma had been curious as to why the case hadn't been closed yet. But now she understood.

The murder wasn't as simple as people had assumed. The killing of Robin Locksley had only turned Pandora's Box but after it was turned. Things had found a way to get out. Emma knew where she would have to begin but she didn't want to. Sitting in her chair she shifted uneasy. Regina was the only person still alive beside Zelena but she hadn't had any ties to the new business. According to Regina she had been disowned. Things didn't make sense but Emma planned to sort everything out like puzzle pieces until everything fit together perfectly.

But work would have to wait. She needed to retrieve the phone and talk to DQ's sister. If they were to compete in the festival, they at least needed an idea of what they were getting into. Pushing back from her chair she moved to stand. Stretching her aching limbs she yawned. As much as she would like to rest with Regina next to her. She still had a job to do. Maybe she would reward herself later with a nap involving a certain brunette.

A chuckle escaped as the blonde shook her head. Heading back up the stairs.

(X)

"Well if it isn't the woman that almost drank me out of a fully stocked bar," Mal joked. Parading toward the couple. Regina shied away, hating that she didn't remember the night. "Oh no. I am joking little Queen I have no qualms or ill repute against you. Glad to know I have a drinking partner if I need one. Your officer holds her liquor too well. She isn't as much fun as you," the older blonde stated with a pout. "So what brings you two to town?"

"We were actually headed to the post office. Then we are going to find your sister."

"You might actually be able to kill two birds with one stone if you hurry. She planned on picking up a couple of packages from there. Festival itinerary." The blonde said with a shrug before her eyes lit up with wonderment. "So is it safe to assume you both will be entering?"

"That is what we intended. But I won't journey into anything without knowing what I am getting in for."

"So stringent and stoic. I hope you're more exciting in the bedroom then you are in life." Mal mused. A laugh came from DQ as Emma whitened. "How interesting. You two have a lovely afternoon," the older woman said making her way around the couple. Continuing her walk down the sidewalk.

"Emma?" Regina asked. She had to bite the inside of her jaw to prevent from laughing herself. Her attempt failed when her partner turned to her. Giving her a look that could melt her on spot.

"Not. One. Word," Emma said with a huff. Regina could no longer hold back the laughter that sat at the tip of her tongue. She knew Emma wasn't angry, which only made the faux anger funnier. The brunette wiped away the tears that pooled in the corner of her eyes, as she ran to catch up to the detective. Slipping her hand into Emma's, she watched as the scowl her lover sported disappeared.

"I must admit I like her. She can be crude and rough around the edges. But she seems genuine." Regina admitted as the bodyguard dropped their hands. To open the door for her companion. "Thank you." The brunette stated stepping through the door into the quant post office. The smell of ink and printing paper wafting into her nostrils.

"I agree. But she caught me off guard. I am not _boring…_ am I?" The detective asked hesitantly stepping behind Regina.

"No. Of course not dear," Regina teased sarcastically. Earning an audible scoff from the blonde behind her.

"Thank you. I will send Fredrick to retrieve them later." Kathryn smiled as she placed a small box on her hip. Before rotating on her heels, preparing to head for the door.

"Miss Kathryn?"

"Yes? Oh… I don't think I know the two of you." The blonde said looking up from the box on her hip.

"I apologize I am Emma White and this is my wife Rose." Inwardly Emma smiled at how easy it was becoming to say wife. Her mind went into left field as she dreamed about the possibilities.

"Uh…Mrs. White?

"Emma?"

The mention of her name pulled her from her fantasies. "I apologize. We were hoping to acquire a program or festival schedule. Do you have something like that?"

"Oh sure. Archie filled me in." The planner dug into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Thrusting the paper into the gap between herself and Emma. The detective took the paper with a smile as she unfolded it, while Regina read next to her. "The first day is always the roughest. We like to get all the tense events out of the way first."

Emma looked in horror at the events:

\- December 12, Saturday - Day ONE: How well do you know your partner? Questionnaire night!

-December 13, Sunday – Day TWO: WINTER PAINTBALL

-December 14, Monday – Day THREE: Skating Race/ Dinner Night

-December 15, Tuesday – Day FOUR: Movie Night followed by Adult Charades

-December 16, Wednesday – Day FIVE: Football. Losing time "Suffers."

(ALL ACTIVITIES BEGIN PROMTPLY AT 12:00 IN THE AFTERNOON)

"You're kidding right?" Emma asked holding the list up.

"You'd be surprised how competitive the activities are. You will enjoy it I promise. I enjoy doing a mixture of romance and action. Otherwise I would never get my husband to participate in it every year."

"Isn't that cheating?" Regina asked.

"No. I plan and make Lily and Mal prepare so I can enjoy a week with my husband. It keeps the spark in our marriage. I look forward to seeing the both of you." Kathryn said offering the couple a smile before she stepped around them and went for the door.

"Well I suppose it could be fun." Regina issued with a wave as she walked with Emma to the counter.

"Oh yes because high school games are meant to bring people together. Yay!" Emma feigned, scrunching her features together closing her eyes. Shaking balled fists in front of her face as she pretended to be excited.

"Mrs. White are you openly admitting you don't want to save this marriage?" The brunette humored with a cocked smile. Oblivious to the two women who were caught in playful banter, the mail attendant watched them with a smile across her face.

"I never said that," Emma retorted proving her point by supplying a playful kiss to her witness's temple. "If it means being with you. I will do whatever it takes to make us work." Her words crumbling the last of her resolve as her eyes gleamed looking at Regina. The words she spoke had never wrung truer. She wanted Regina now as well as forever. "Would you be oblige me by being my partner for the festival your majesty?" Emma asked as she bowed to the brunette. Who was blushing unbeknownst to the bending woman.

"Oh my goodness that is too sweet. You have yourself a charmer don't you?" The elderly woman questioned, directing her inquiry at Regina. "Its so good seeing a young love full of promise. How can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am." The detective said straightening, "I have a package a friend sent. Should be a phone."

"Give me a moment darling," the lady said. Her aging figure sauntering to the back of the mail room as she moved to search for Emma's package. A squeal escaped when she saw the box. "Ah! Yes dear here it is." She said holding the box up as if it were an award she had won. Strolling behind the counter back toward the couple. "I believe this is yours dear. I just need a signature." Placing the box in between herself and Emma, placing the pen on the counter with her other hand.

"Yes. I believe I can do that," a smile gracing her lips as she took the pen. Scribbling her name over the pad. Then retrieved the box from the lady. "Thank you… Helga." Emma retorted stretching her neck to read the woman's name tag. The elderly woman waved the couple off with a wide grin.

(X)

Emma looked at the phone excited like a kid on Christmas. Pleased that she finally had a way to communicate with her family. She longed to relax with her daughter while they watched movies. Threading her fingers through Anna's silky reddened strands. While they talked about college and how school was going. In honest Emma felt halted when it came to her daughter wanting to talk to boys. But then again they hadn't really discussed it. Every time the conversation had come up, her apprehension had showed by her changing the subject.

One thing the detective hadn't been afraid to address was college. Her daughter was very book savy. Her call on the plane had been to inform her mother she had gotten into college. When Emma returned they were supposed to go to a university interview. It was something Emma was nervous about but was excited at the same time.

The thought of her child fulfilling something she hadn't been able to do herself was endearing. "Hey you okay?" Regina asked. Watching as her lover stared blankly at the phone box in her hand. Standing outside of her sedan. The brunette ran comforting circles over her back as tears hit the box in her hand.

"Yea. Yea I am fine. Ready to get home?" The blonde questioned, wiping aggressively at her eyes.

"If you are. Then I am as well my dear."

(X)

Regina sat lying against Emma's chest as she raked her fingers through brunette locks. They had spent the rest of their Friday morning together. Laying in one another's arm, talking about anything and nothing. "So are you? Well were you in contact with Zelena? Does she know what's going on?"

"Actually I am not sure. Everything happened so quickly." Regina confessed raising her head off of Emma's shoulder as she turned to look at her. The look quickly turned heated as she watched bright emerald irises turn blackened. Regina leaned in closer, watching as Emma licked her lips. Leaning in to meet Regina the rest of the way as thin lips met plump.

Everything told Emma to take the brunette and reclaim her as her own. But she fought against her urges, eager to take the time and relearn Regina's body. The kiss remained sweet as the brunette turned to sit on all fours more comfortably on the bed. Keeping her and her body guards lips connected. As she moaned into the kiss.

Emma's hands cupped Regina's face delicately as she allowed the brunette to set the pace. Her hands took a mind of their own as her hands sprawled over the smaller body. Regina was soft were her body was hard. And if to confirm the statement she felt her penis harden as Regina nipped her lower lip. Taking a risk and careful of Regina's ribs, her hands moved to the brunettes hips and squeezed. Rolling the brunette over until Regina lay under her. Emma sucked on the witness's neck, before combing her tongue over the teased flesh.

Her thickness was pressing harder against the front of her jeans. She needed Regina, but couldn't push her. The blonde moved turning to the neglected side of the brunettes neck. Her teeth grazing over Regina's pulse point, instilling muffled moans from her lover. Regina felt heat pool in her core as she closed her eyes to the pleasure. But she was no longer with Emma she was caught pinned down by her husband.

 **(8 years ago)**

" _What the hell was that Regina?" Robin asked angrily as he slammed the door to the front of their house. "You do not speak. You are a trophy piece. A brainless body. Since you can't even give me children." He scoffed throwing his keys into the bowl._

" _Is that all you think of me? What happened to you? You weren't this way when we got married." Regina commented with a sigh. As she turned and ascended the stairs into their room._

" _I am what you married." Her husband retorted, pushing the door open aggressively with his shoulder before it shut. "Don't make me angry Regina. I'll make you regret it."_

" _Are you threatening me," Regina asked in an elevated tone. Turning to the owner of Heart Pharmaceuticals. Robin's eyes turned black as stalked toward his wife._

 _The woman blinked as her eyes fluttered threatening to close. A burning pain shot through her rib as her husband forcefully grabbed her hair. Turning her face, so that her face was mere inches from his. Her husband had punched her, and possibly broken a rib in the process. "Understand this you whore. I know about your past. But when you signed the dotted line you became mine. Mentally, physically in life and death. But be assured I will never strike your face. You are attractive." His grip loosening as he looked to the bed._

" _Undress and get on the bed Regina. Since you appear barren and refuse to keep up the appearance I want. I'll make you." Releasing the grip he had on her hair. The brunette attempted to catch her breath. Feeling the pain parade through her side. Fear crept over her spine as she watched in fear as Robin moved to their dresser._

 _The sound of wood scraping the air filled the room. And dread washed over the brunette. "So this is why you can't get pregnant. You bitch!" He shrieked throwing the half empty container of birth control at his wife._

" _I would never bring a child into this world with you." Regina hissed wincing as she tried to straighten._

 _An evil laugh escaped his throat as he moved to undo his belt. "I will break you until you bend to my will Regina. You will move, breath, look and act how I want you to." Dragging the leather belt through the loops until it hit the floor. "But for now… I will have you. Then I'll have my doctor look at you." Robin announced moving toward his wife like a predator on a wounded prey. Forcing her to the bed and laying on top of her with a crushing weight._

 **(Present)**

Emma ceased her ministrations as she felt Regina go limp beneath her. Concerned the blonde pulled back enough to look at her lovers face. Her eyes were closed and a fresh blanket of sweat coated her skin. The detective had a bad feeling she knew what was coming next, but this time she couldn't move fast enough.

Nails dug painfully into her throat as Regina flailed her arms widely. Frustration furrowed Emma's brow. This was the second time fear had stopped the intimate moment she was sharing with her lover.

"Regina! Regina open your eyes! It's Emma!" Confused brown eyes stared back at Emma. The brunettes eyes immediately fled to the bleeding wound on the side of her body guards neck. She had hurt Emma.

"God Emma I'm sorry and I hurt you." Hands went to cover her face in horror and embarrassment. Soft hands caressed Regina's hand, pulling them away from her face. "Emma I'm so sorry."

"Regina I don't care about that. But you do owe me an explanation. This is the second time this has occurred. And I'd rather you scratch me up for an entirely different reason." The detective offered with a crooked smile watching as crimson crept into the older woman's cheeks. Tension eased from the brunettes shoulders, though Emma made no attempt to move. "Please open up to me. When you are ready for this you'll know. And I'll be waiting for you as I always have."

Regina caressed the blonde's cheek. Making sure the woman before her was real. As if sensing her thoughts, "I'm right here. I'm never leaving you again."

The words seemed to do the trick as a wide grin crossed her lips. "I love you Emma Swan. Hold me and I will explain everything."

Nodding the woman obliged. Flipping over her lover, hauling the petite woman into her arms. "…Robin Locksley was an abusive man. He only wanted me to be a show piece, when we were forced to journey into the public. He thought I was barren because I wouldn't have his children. When we started 'dating' he was one way.

But after we were married and the companies merged he changed. He wouldn't allow me to keep in contact with anyone I knew. I had to become friends with his friends. Look and act a certain way. I barely saw my parents, until father would visit. Even then he met Robin behind closed doors while mother and I would spend time. Father's health continued to decline but no one spoke on it I just knew. I told mother about Robins growing, erratic behavior.

That I couldn't have children with a man I didn't love. Especially one showing signs of being like my father. I'll never forget the sorrow in my mother's eyes at the thought of never having grand children. And that I was trapped in a situation similar to one she had been in years ago. So we worked out a plan that she would see me as often as possible and bring me supplies of birth control.

I took them and it seemed he got madder. One side affect of the medicine was hormonal imbalance. It made my hair grow slightly quicker over my body. And Robin being a superficial man didn't think I was taking care of myself. Despite me shaving and waxing often. So one night he found out I was taking pills and he attacked me."

Emma felt her resolve slipping. "He was livid. I told him I would never have children with him and he made me suffer. He gave me pills to balance my hormones that made my skin glow. Something similar to that of a pregnant woman. But it came with a side effect." Regina admitted shying away. She didn't have the courage to meet emeralds eyes.

"Regina what was the side effect? Baby please I need to know."

"I read the bottle Emma. I can't get pregnant. And if I did I'm not sure what would happen. I took the pills for almost eight years." Tears streaming down her face.

"Regina I want you! I want all of you no matter how you come. I am more upset at your husband. If he weren't dead I would kill him. Baby I love you. I love you for you Regina Raquel Mills." Sealing her words with a kiss to the smaller woman's cheek. "How about we fix a nice dinner together. And try to forget this for the time being. Plus we get to test our love tomorrow with your best friends." The detective joked, happily watching her love playfully swing at her arm.

"Emma I'd like that. But maybe we should take care of that first," Regina said pointing to the swelling scratches on her neck. "I am sorry my dear. Hopefully I will get the chance to redeem myself." Her tone turned sad as she locked eyes with the blonde. "Emma how will I know when I'm ready?"

"When your ready you'll know. But until that time happens let's focus on lunch and dinner. I'm hungry!" The blonde said rubbing her stomach. Earning a melodic laugh from the brunette.

"When are you never hungry dear?"

 **Alright I'm already working on Chapter 10. And let me say I have nothing against Robin or Sean personally, I like them just fine. But this is a fanfiction and it's crime based. So he is a abusive husband who treats Regina badly I'm sorry. Especially to my Evil Regals. But Chapter 10 will me more fluffy and funny. Final emotions will surface for our two leading ladies. But I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know! Can't believe we have 200+ follows and over 130 reviews! You guys rock. – AvidVillain95**


	10. I'm Ready

**Allow me to clear up some of the reviews.**

 **To guest (jae) – Paraphrasing (Wait! Cora's alive right? And she knew what was going on in the Locksley clan?)**

 **-To answer no. In the first chapter Regina said her father had withered away to nothing (Dead), Robin (Murdered) and Cora (died) of causes unknown.**

 **To the (anon guest) - I do put warnings before every chapter title. To warn the people. So sorry if you miss them. But you can check.**

 **To the (anon guest) – Why did Robin want Regina to take pills that stop her from getting pregnant? And she was already taking birth control.**

 **-To answer I can't give you much in the way of that answer honestly. But it was a ploy. He wanted to hurt her. He figured he would damage her for everyone. "If" something were to happen to him ;). It was mostly to be mean hateful and spiteful.**

 **I proofed this chapter the best I could. If there are errors I apologize. But I hope you enjoy because a lot happens in this chapter. Let me know if you have questions. I'm hoping this long chapter will tide you guys over. Prepare for awws and heart breaks at the end. -AvidVillain95**

 **Chapter 10: I'm Ready**

Sun rays tickled Regina's face as she stirred awake. A lazy smile crossed her lips as a muscular arm tightened around her waist. Emma pulled her closer. Feeling the caress of the silk sheets over her body. As she curved in to Emma. A harmonious yelp escaped from the brunette, feeling the blonde's morning wood pressed firmly against her rear. Emma smiled into her neck appreciative of the noise Regina had made.

"Good morning Mrs." She whispered into her ear. Leaning over her pretend spouse. Watching as Regina laid flat on her back, looking up at the detective that loomed over her. Bending down the blonde pressed a kiss to the witness's shoulder.

"Is that your gun or are you happy to see me?" Regina teased.

"Really Ms. Mills? That's a tacky line, didn't expect that from you."

"I guess being around you, has that effect on me."

"Please… kiss me before it gets worse." Emma chuckled, bowing down to kiss the brunette. Sometime during the night she and Emma had shared an intense make out session that resulted in both women ending up naked. After dinner. Pressed against one another but they hadn't slept together. They had rested in each others arms kissing. Encompassed in their forgotten love. Before sneaking beneath the covers.

Regina's tongue intruded Emma's mouth and the response was immediate. As blood rushed from her body straight to her groin. "Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Regina hummed against her mouth. Continuing her assault.

"We have to stop before I can't control myself. We're not ready for that as much as I want us to be." Emma groaned pulling out of the embrace. "We have to get ready. It's already 10 my dear, and we have to report at 12."

Regina knew her lover was veracious but it didn't change the fact. That all she wanted to do was lay in bed. Plus she wasn't enthusiastic to meet a large group of new people. Not after being forced into similar circumstances with Robin. Inwardly it made her cringe and an unpleasant shiver worked itself up her spine.

"We could always shower together. Save water and cut down on time." The witness offered, attempting to shake off the dread she felt. After all, she had asked Emma to do this for her. It wouldn't serve its purpose to back out now.

"Out of bed you temptress." The detective playfully demanded, throwing back the covers. We need to be in town by 11 if you want breakfast."

(X)

Emma sensed Regina's apprehension as the car progressed down the familiar street. If the FBI hadn't trained her in remaining calm in tense situations, she could imagine she would've felt like the brunette beside her. Reaching across the console. The body guard intertwined her fingers in Regina's, hoping to alleviate the nervousness she felt. The brunette squeezed Emma's hand appreciatively as she scooted the sedan into an open parking space. Applying pressure to the brake, she slipped the car into park.

A sigh escaped as she turned to her companion. "Listen I know you're my wife for the time being. But once this case is solved I hope to give us another try and see where this goes. It won't be easy but I am willing to try." Regina felt a mixture of frustration and exhilaration. Disappointment because she assumed she and Emma were already dating, or at least in the process. But excitement overshadowed the disappointment easily. She was drawn to the fact that Emma wanted more than friendship. "I don't think there is a title for what we are right now. But I hope to give it a chance. I know I still have very strong feelings for you Regina. But…"

A frown painted itself into the brunette's features as she looked down at their connected hands. "Emma I understand. I know you're in your White Knight phase. And I love you… even if you're not ready to say and mean it yet." A pained smile was offered to the blonde, before the widow released an exaggerated huff of air. "But if I recall. I think it was you that offered me breakfast if I got out of bed. Surely you are a woman of your word Mrs. White?" Regina administered with a wink. Hoping to ease the tension that had built between them back into playful banter.

"I said if you wanted breakfast. Never said I'd pay for," the blonde responded sticking out her tongue. As she avoided an incoming hit from her witness. "Got to move faster then that if you want me Mrs. White." Her hand squeezing around the door handle as she popped it open. Slinking out to evade another hit as her laughter filled the space around them. The older woman followed, opening her door exiting the vehicle.

(X)

Breakfast passed by without a hitch. As Regina and Emma fell into quaint conversations. Once breakfast ended the women asked for directions to the Rabbit Hole bar, which their waitress happily gave with a smile. They were directed to the spacious bar where the games were being held. Regina grasped Emma's hand as they strutted into the bar. It was only 11:50 in the morning but the tavern was very busy. Couples sat around the pool table conversing. Others were getting an early jump on drinking and others did a mixture of the two elsewhere.

Emma guided Regina to the bar where she spotted Mal. Wiping down glasses with Lily. Each woman ceased their task to wave to the couple. "Hey there vanilla." She said pointing her comment at Emma. The detective responded with a glaring expression. She was anything but plain and boring. "Hello to you as well little Queen. Can I get you guys a drink? Kat should be here soon."

Lily chimed in, "Yea, if she managed to get Fredrick out of bed." Mother and daughter giggled at the tinge in Emma's cheeks. And the young brunette moved to quickly clarify. "Not like that. Uncle Fred is very competitive… once he gets going. But getting him started is the hard part."

"Speak of the Devil," the blonde said, tapping her daughter's side. Pointing toward the door, as her sister walked in. A tall man in tow with brunette hair that swung mostly to one side. Sporting a grim expression, that said he longed to be anywhere but in the bar. "Stick close to us and we'll give you the inside scoop on everyone." Running a towel around a glass, she looked up again. "Well it would appear my sister is finally ready." The older blonde spoke as she placed a glass of wine in front of Regina and a Heineken in front of Emma. The couple shot her a grateful look before turning back to her sister.

Lily bent close to Emma and whispered in her ear, catching the detective off guard. Making her jump slightly, while Regina sat silently as she watched the interaction. Attempting to keep her eyes on Kathryn but she couldn't. Her anger boiled at the younger woman. There was only enough room in Emma's life for one brunette. _Her._ Emma's laughter filled the bar as Lily pulled away. Regina's nerve stood on end. Wondering what could be so funny, that it spiraled _her_ Emma into laughter. But she didn't get the chance to further analyze the situation as Kat cleared her throat loudly. Drawing the attention of the room to herself.

"Alright first I want to thank you guys for coming. Wonderful turnout," the blonde said clapping her hands together in glee. Moving to the middle of the bar so everyone could see her. Hauling an apprehensive Fredrick in her wake. "So before we jump into the games I think it is important that we get to know everyone's name. We'll go first." She said pointing to herself and her husband. "I'll state my name, then my partner will state his. Then where we are from."

The group gave a mixture of anticipation and groans. Most of the groans stimulating from the men. Though a couple woman looked ready to bolt as well. "Kathryn Knight."

"Fredrick Knight from Olivia, Minnesota." He declared in a monotone voice, which nearly put everyone to sleep. Kathryn shot him a warning glare and he straightened his spine. All signs of un-interest vanishing and was replaced with a faux smile.

"Aurora Phillips.

"Prince Phillips. No I'm not royalty my parents happened to name me that. San Antonio, Texas."

Mal bent over the bar. Pulling Emma's and Regina's attention, while the group asked the Phillips how they were fairing the weather.

"He is pretentious. More bark than bite but her. She has her moments when she doesn't act oblivious. They have come almost every year. But I must say my sister does an excellent job of brainstorming the games. But leaves it to our discretion so she can play. They are never the same."

The next couple went. "Um Lacey Lucas." The brunette admitted in almost a whisper. "But some call me Belle."

"Ruby Lucas. Minneapolis, Minnesota."

Mal whispered into the space again. "Don't let Belle's cute, shy routine fool you. She is a book worm and can come up with answers and strategies in a snap. Her wife… she is the brawn. They'd make admirable allies rather than adversaries."

"Mulan Li."

"Shang Li. Imperial City, China." Eyes turned to the couple. As the raven haired man hung his head. Knowing the questions the eyes asked before they even asked. "Mulan's friend Aurora. Told us about it, and we decided it would be a good idea." Oh's echoed the throughout the room.

"Friends my ass." DQ whispered in a humorless chuckle. "Those two are having an affair my money says. Probably will end up leaving here together."

"A bet?" Emma taunted. Being a successful agent meant reading body language. And based on both women's body language Mal was right. They casted one another glances that made each other blush. There was more unspoken between the two women. But based on the looks their husbands gave them. The affair wouldn't go anywhere pass the week.

"You are on! And when you lose. I'll make you a shirt that reads vanilla on the front. And across the back. It will say taste the boring."

The blonde's banter caused them to miss several other couples. Emma thought the room had grown quiet but hadn't registered it was their turn. "Mal!" Kathryn shouted. Hands placed on her hips in aggravation toward her older sister. "Stop alienating the new comers. It's their turn." She huffed angrily.

"Oh forgive me!" Mal humored. Sarcasm dancing through her eyes, placing a hand over her heart in a mock apology.

"It was my fault." Emma quipped. "I was putting your sister in her place… in a friendly manner." The blonde shrugged. Earning a smile from the blonde hostess.

No one had put her sister in her place in years. For one, her sister didn't get involved with people. But when she did her attitude had made people feel uncomfortable, despite her crude humor being harmless. And if the new blonde was willing to. Regardless of the fact that she loved her sister, then she was happy to be lenient. Taking the opportunity Emma introduced her wife. "This is my wife Rose White. And I am Emma White. We hail from Bridge Port, Connecticut." Emma lied smoothly.

The wives swooned at the way Emma introduced Regina with such love and admiration. The introductions continued but the blonde couldn't take her eyes off her partner. She wanted Regina. She wanted her stubbornness. Her temper, her loyalty and her love.

"Alright now that we have met everyone. We will all divide into teams. Lily will go with the wives and girlfriends. Mal will stay with the significant others for the time being. Both women will explain the next part once everything has settled." The group moved accordingly all filing into their perspective groups.

Glee danced across Mal's features as her group settled in. Sitting close together but still far enough apart. Some sat the bar. Others sat at a booth or the taller tables. DQ smiled when her eyes fell to Emma and Ruby. Pride blossomed in her chest, that the blonde had taken her advice. "Looks like I got the fun group!" She said eager to get the group excited.

"Alright well… maybe not all of you." She noted, grumbling several obscenities under her breath. Looking to her left, she smiled at the closed door. "Listen the more effort you put into this the better reaction you'll get from your sweetheart." Several of the husbands groaned and DQ continued. "Never said it had to be real." The group openly debated the statement before the older blonde received agreeing nods and 'yea's'. The bar owner hid the smile that threatened to surface on her lips.

"So what will you have us doing today oh wise one?" A man named Arthur asked. His tone not hiding the sarcasm that he boasted. Making Emma look at the man in aggravation, he was already rubbing her bad side.

"Today is a game called. How well do you know your partner? One side will pluck the question from this hat. Also known as the Mad Hat." The blonde said holding up the battered hat for everyone to see. "Your significant other will have a white board. Once you pluck a question I will read it aloud. Your partner will answer on their board holding it out of your view. You must answer the question and if you're right you receive a point. I will keep score for my team and Lily will for hers. Wrong answers will result in penalization and I'm sure your girls will hold a fine grudge. But there is a catch."

"It gets worse?" Asked Ruby. As she continued nursing her beer. Not enjoying the way this was going. Even Emma was anxious to hear what was coming next. As she too took a pull from her bottle.

"Of course darling." The blonde winked wickedly. "First couple to seven wins. The 'males' will go first. Once all of you have gone it becomes your mates turn. But… before we begin. Everyone must add to the questions that are already in the hat. It can be crude or sweet, details don't matter. It's mostly based on how you and your partner answer."

The blonde walked away heading to the bar were she retrieved papers and a large handful of pens. "Let's begin shall we?"

(X)

The group took longer than the blonde had purposed. The wives and girlfriends were eager, where their partners had been apprehensive. But after administering drinks and several calculating warnings things had finally fallen in to place. With each wife and girlfriend being given a dry erase board, the game began. "Alright give me a number from one to fifty."

The blonde purposed looking to Arthur who sat in the first seat. Emma believed it was because he felt macho. Secretly she felt bad for his wife Gwenivere. Mayhaps he was better than he acted, but she doubted it.

"7"

"3"

"20"

"47

"27"

"9"

"18"

"Ok you guys can stop." Mal said halting the rest of the group from going. "Based on the number I had in my head. Believe it or not 30 was my number." Winking toward Emma.

"Hey that's not fair we could've guessed that." Said one of the patriants.

"My bar, my sisters games, my rules." Mal said matter of factly. Ultimately silencing the gamer. Emma looked up in horror. She had thrown out the most random number she could think of. But if she had to guess by looking at the older blonde's face. The fact she hadn't addressed all the "men's" side. The detective gathered she had been targeted on purpose.

"Now if everyone including Emma would rearrange so that she is first. Followed by the person next to her. So that they will be first, second, third and so on. And if the significant others would match up accordingly."

Chairs scooted and scraped the floor. Several moments passed until the group was finally reorganized. "Okay Emma you may go first. Pull a question." DQ instructed holding the Mad Hat up like a victory token. The body guard looked haphazardly toward the blonde. "Come on vanilla," the older woman prodded. Knowing the woman needed an abrasive push to get started.

"Absolutely. But since you feel the need to call me vanilla. I suppose I can call you… salt."

"Salt?" The older woman questioned. "Like Angela Jolie in that spy movie? Because I am awesome right?"

"No. Salt, because you look sweet like sugar but in reality you're bitter. And much like salt… your humor is dry." The blonde stated matter-of-factly.

Maleficent tried to hide her smile as Emma pulled a small piece of paper from the hat. Perhaps you're not as vanilla as I once believed, she thought. Admiring the blonde and her tenacity.

Taking a stilling breath Emma looked at the question. Then looked around the group, she tried ignoring all the eyes that were trained on her. After all it was what had been drilled into her with vigorous and aggressive training. "Emma?" Came a soft velvety voice the blonde had grown to love.

"Yes? Sorry." Emma said shooting her partner an apologetic look. "Here you go Salt." Her piece of paper was held out for Maleficent to take.

DQ looked at the slip and her eyes twinkled toward her younger sister. "Kathryn we'll need the fruit and blindfold."

Emma looked at the woman to her left. _What the hell was the question?_ Kat nodded before retreating to the back. When she resurfaced she held a tray filled with several fruits in chilled bowls. A black blindfold was hung from her finger tips. Sitting the fruit on a table set up beside the couples connected tables. Emma had been skeptical, when she saw the set up. High tables and chairs had been set up in a speed date type manner.

"Rose the question is," Mal began. As Kathryn sauntered behind her and slid a thick black blindfold over her eyes. "What is your favorite fruit? Please whisper the answer in Lily's ear."

"Let's hear it." Lily chimed, bending down to her fellow brunette. Regina hadn't wanted to tell her anything. Especially after seeing her act so familiar with her girlfriend. If she could even call Emma that. But she would play nice for now, but seeing someone move in on something she felt strongly about. Only made her Latin blood run hot. Sighing, she whispered her answer into Lily's ear. The younger woman smiled. "Interesting choice." She said pulling away. Watching as the older brunette shrugged. "Ok were ready."

Mal turned back to Emma. "How well do you know your partner Emma? Select Regina's favorite fruit. And feed it to her in a creative way." The bodyguard nodded. They had put her in the hot seat and she was more then happy to oblige. Anything involving Regina she was an expert at. Emma walked toward the table feeling confident. Using the tongs she slipped a piece of diced pineapple into her hand. Followed by a slice of strawberry.

Emma smiled. She wasn't sure why her love always liked strawberries and pineapples together but she did. Perhaps when they got home that would be her first question for the night. Getting to know Regina in and out was something she was looking forward to- _again._ Happy with her selection she strutted back to her companion. "Don't do anything till I tell you I'm finished. Just feel me okay?" Regina didn't verbally respond, she just nodded her compliance.

Regina wasn't sure what she had planned, but her faith in Emma was blinding. The blonde had protected her and been honest thus far and she didn't think that would change now. A sweet smell filled her nostrils as she felt something run over her bottom lip. Instinct had her tongue following the trail that had been left behind on her lip. It was pineapple. Emma remembered, but as quickly as the smile came it vanished. Replaced by a frown.

"I told you not to do anything before I told you I was finished." Emma chuckled, feeling her loves sadness. It slightly hurt that Regina thought she didn't remember her favorite fruits. But she couldn't necessarily blame her, it had been 10 years.

Regina didn't know what was going to happen next, but she hadn't missed the sadness in Emma's laughter. The brunette was pulled from her thoughts when she felt thin lips pressed to hers hungrily. The blonde hadn't kissed her since last night and she missed the embrace. Regina could taste Emma's need to prove herself. To prove she hadn't forgotten, to prove the years may have changed. But her feelings hadn't. Something cold and firm pressed against lip. Plump lips parted and she felt the firm item pass between her lips, along with something softer.

The detective pulled back ending the contact. Giving Regina a chance to taste her victory. "Done. Now chew my love." Emma smiled as she watched the brunette chew the fruit. "Was I right Mrs. White?"

Fingers tips brushed over her lips where Emma had kissed her. Savoring the moment and sweetness of the fruit. She hadn't forgotten after all. The need to feel Emma again darkened her eyes. To display her gratitude, she anxiously scratched to find the elastic on the blindfold. Raising it above her head, her eyes fell to the blonde that captured her heart so many years ago.

Emma stared down at dark pupils. Regina was granting her permission to kiss her again. The bodyguard bent and reclaimed a kiss so full of love and passion it made her head swim.

"Damn I like pineapple too. Wish my husband kissed me like that." Gwenivere proclaimed. Making the two women all too aware of their surroundings.

"Gwen!" Arthur reprimanded.

Emma and Regina heard the commotion but ignored it. They were in their own world. Staring at one another. Emerald irises glistened with emotions that were mirrored in coffee hued irises. "I love you," Regina whispered.

"I feel the same."

Regina counted the admission as a win. Emma hadn't officially proclaimed her love. It hurt but the brunette understood. Her eyes followed her companion as she went back to her seat.

"Well that was…that was."

"Hot." Ruby supplied. Shooting her new friend a wink and thumbs up. Emma blushed.

"Ok DeVille. Your go."

Regina listened to everyone. Joining in with her own laughter when some of the comments were funny. With the first round finished, only ten couples had a point. Out of a count of twenty-five couples. Several of the men were already in the dog house. But it was finally the wives and girlfriends turn. She silently hoped she didn't pick a crude question.

"Ready Rose?" Lily asked holding out the hat to the older woman.

"Absolutely." She answered, with a slight rise in her chin. Dipping her hand into the hat she felt for a piece of paper. Pulling her hand free, she handed the paper to the young woman.

"Rose your question is. Would Emma rather be a bottom or top?"

Regina cringed. Emma was always shy of her body, until Regina proved she loved her and her body. That the blonde had nothing to be ashamed of. So she had been the top, when she and Emma had furthered their affection for one another. But Emma was different now. Every kiss had been different. Fear snaked up her spine as she watched her partner write her answer on the board. She was going to have to guess. The question wasn't fair.

"Your answer Rose?"

"Bottom?"

Emma smiled and flipped her board to reveal her answer. It read 'top' and Regina felt her shoulders drop. "Its okay love, I'll wait till your ready. Plus the question isn't fair. It's just a game baby." Emma cooed. The question was difficult based on their current situation.

"She can top me any day," Gwen stated bluntly. Earning a warning glare from her already fuming husband.

Emma ignored the crude comment but Regina's temper was bubbling at a dangerous rate.

"I'd watch it G. Latinas tempers are extremely protective and quick to trigger." Ruby warned.

Several other females chimed in with their agreeance. The special agent shot Ruby an appreciative nod. Prodding the brunette to continue, "Plus Emma is into her wife. She looks at Rose. The way I look at my Belle."

Ruby's comments seemed to work as the brunette quieted down. Unbeknownst to the group she took the brunettes warning as a challenge. Plus she found Emma attractive and the way she treated her wife with such admiration and compassion, made her want the same treatment.

(X)

All the females went and it was once again Emma's turn. Out of twenty-five participants five had two points. Three had one. The rest hadn't scored yet or had been penalized.

Mal had decided she would pluck for the rest of the duration of the game. Before voicing the question an alarm went off somewhere behind the bar.

"Shot time!" Mal shouted jarring several contestants who looked on the verge of slumber. "Lily passed out a shot of vodka and bourbon to each person. Let's make things interesting! As much fun as it is watching you guys bicker. Let's turn up the heat!" Lily passed the shots out to every person. Her mother waited till every body had liquor. "Drink!"

The men took both and grimaced, as the alcohol slid down their throats. Happy to take a break from the tedious game. The women looked curiously at the alcohol. As well as wondering what this had to do with the game. "Drink ladies. Or your disqualified and have to pay for all alcohol consumed tonight." The thought of having to settle the tabs lit a fire under the women as they drank. Gurgles and sputtering sounded as they forced down the drinks and their unpleasant burning sensation. "Give it a moment and let it hit your system before we continue."

Emma watched as Belle, Aurora, Ursula, and several others swayed in their seat. Now Emma understood why they began the games began so early. "Emma your question is. What is Rose most afraid of?

The detective debated the question. Regina was to sloshed to focus. Turning to the hostess, Emma smiled sadly. "I could guess but I'd probably be wrong. The only one that knows the answer to that question is Rose." She answered turning to her partner who looked on the verge of being sick.

"Maybe you shouldn't have given the light weights a mixture," Emma humored. Chuckling as she watched the contestants swerve in their chairs. Though the warmth building in the pit of her stomach was having an effect on her as well. "Food break?"

"Had I known you guys couldn't handle your liquor I would have never. But it seems as though, we don't have an option. Mind helping me with the food?"

"I'll help too." Gwenivere said rising from her chair. Eyeing Emma as a prey trapped in her web.

"No Lily can help," Mal said trying to save her friend who seemed oblivious.

"Mom. I think it would be best if I supervise the group. Aunt Kat looks ready to pass out… And uncle Fred already did." Her daughter groaned. Cursing her mother under her breath for mixing white and brown liquors. And having the couples drink them one after the other. "Actually can you go get some help and supplies from the diner. It's after 5 I'm sure they are closing now."

Mal looked exhausted at her daughter. Year after year she regretted helping her sister, and year after year she still agreed anyway. Giving her daughter a nod she placed the hat on the table. "Emma there's a kitchen in the back. Go through that door." Her finger pointing in the direction behind the bar. "Hang a right and it will take you to the kitchen. Wings in the oven. Platter of subs on the counter. Fresh fruits in the refrigerator. And pitchers of water and juice in the fridge as well." Before turning her attention to her aunt who ran in the direction of the bathroom. Lily mouthed 'thank you'.

Looking at the door, the detectives long legs strutted her toward the door Lily had directed her to. The stumbling steps behind her made Emma aware of the raven haired woman following her.

(X)

Sidney grabbed his suitcase from small aircrafts cabin. When his partner had learned the location of Regina Mills, he had made shipping Sidney to Minnesota a priority. Everything had been set up. Looking around he spotted the unmarked sedan that his boss had assigned to him.

Looking around Sidney noted the small town. It was a small town and he had no hunch or clue where his target was. It didn't matter at the moment. He was a step closer to Regina Mills. And she was one step closer to her death.

(X)

Regina had made several trips to the bathroom. On her first trip to the restroom she had spotted Emma and Arthurs wife setting out food. And the ones able to walk of their own volition had swarmed the snacks. After a good quantity of alcohol had been purged from her system she felt better. But still dizzy enough that her steps were labored and well thought out. Every one seemed to be more alert. Some had come from food others had come from throwing their liquor up as well or urinating.

Regina searched the crowd for familiar blonde hair, but Emma wasn't in the room. _She should be here, where is she?_ Tapping the closest person she was happy to see she had caught Ruby's attention. Quitting her conversation she turned to face the brunette. "Oh Regina. Hey! Feel better?" She asked shifting her beer to her free hand. The witness couldn't hide her distaste at the thought of consuming more alcohol.

"Hello Miss Lucas. Have you seen my wife?"

"Gwen said she needed help with some food. So she obliged."

"Point me in the direction?"

(X)

"Papa?" August asked, peeking around the steel frame of his father's office door. A smile graced the old man's lips as he looked up to see his son, standing proudly.

"My boy! It's my boy!" Gepetto exclaimed happily as he rose from his chair. Rushing to greet his son, who had already strode halfway into the large room. August pulled his father into a rough hug, as both men slapped one another on the back. His father was older then him but carried the strength of ten men. Attempting to save his lung from collapsing the young man pulled out of his father's embrace.

"Tis good to see you Papa."

"Yes my boy. Allow me to look at you." He preened smoothing his sons leather jacket. "You look good son. Come have a seat." He requested, stepping aside so his son could proceed further into the office. Gepetto couldn't hide his wide smile as he sidestepped around his desk. Watching his son squat into his seat.

"Papa I came on a business meeting. Rather then personal affairs."

The white haired man held up a hand to stop his son from continuing.

"My boy, my boy before we begin business I want to know about you. And the only daughter I've ever known."

August's smile widened at the mention of Emma. After all it had been he that got her into the force but her knowledge and drive had gotten her promoted. With his father taking her under his wing. "She is good. I'm glad we sent her away. Even if fate hadn't had Mrs. Locksley seek our and Emma's help. We would've intervened in another way of course."

"Yes my boy I remember the stories. Of how she use to drink and talk about our witness. They started after that case." Sadness plaguing his father's voice as he hung his head. No doubt remembering what the blonde had been through.

"Had we not sent her away. I would've feared the worst." August admitted. "But hopefully Regina will be the solution she needs. Having Anna brightened her life but she needs to love and trust again."

"I agree my son but tis not why you are here. Tell me about you and your business."

"I am fine father. Has Emma checked in yet?"

"Nay. But she has a phone. It's encrypted fear not. But about your business my boy."

August looked down unable to meet his father's gaze. How could he tell him that his operation had been compromised. It had taken pulling connects in the C.I.A to help him even get a glimpse at the truth. And even then there wasn't that much information. Whoever the traitor was, was doing a great job covering it up.

"Have you recently added anyone to the team? Or established a connection with a branch?"

"You know we did my boy. This Locksley – Mills case has caused a muck. Here, as well as the New York bureau. We were forced to join forces as well as Intel."

"Until I know further information I will not disclose what I've found. But Papa… I fear the worse."

(X)

Emma had been through training brutal enough to make any man cry. She had endured it, so she could become an agent. Trained in interrogation. Trained in handling ones emotions. But in this moment that training seemed futile. Wasted even, as Gwen cornered her against the counter. She had only come to help the woman after she asked for it.

"Emma I see the way you look at me. You want me. And I damn sure want you. I see the passion you pour out. The love, I want that. I need that again."

"Have you told your husband? Emma asked trying to push the inebriated woman away. "And I only do it because it's what my wife deserves. We have had bad and good days too, but we're getting past it."

"My husband is a archeologist. He doesn't give a damn about saving this marriage. Or making me feel special." Forcing her body back into the distance the detective had created.

"Gwen I'm married."

"Just one kiss."

"Gwen! Ah! Stop it!"

(X)

Ruby had been kind enough to point her in the right direction. But she still felt as though she were lost in the large bar. Heated voices carried from down the corridor and Regina followed them apprehensively.

" **Gwen! Ah! Stop it!"**

 _Emma._ Was all Regina could think as she ran down the corridor. Brushing into the wall as her boots clopped down the hallway.

Turning she stood mouth agape in the corridor, silently watching the two women.

(X)

"Oh!" The raven haired woman quipped. Slipping curious fingers into Emma's waistband. Cradling the hardening appendage. Stroking it. "My aren't you a surprising one Mrs. White?"

"Gwen your dru…" The words were swallowed by the woman. As she pressed her lips to the detectives. A throat behind them cleared and the women separated.

Regina glared angrily at the two women. "I'll see you outside Emma." Grabbing the last dinner tray. "Regina." She spat passing by the brunette.

The two women stood alone. Guilt painted itself over Emma's strong features as she looked into Regina's fiery eyes. "She was drunk. I can explain…"

Regina remained silent as she stalked toward the bodyguard. In a calm tone that made Emma shake in her boots she began. "Miss Swan. Take me home. _Now,"_ she hissed. The blonde openly gulped as the older woman rotated on her heels and walked through the doorway. Emma was inf. trouble and she knew it.

(X)

Sliding the car into park, Emma turned to Regina hoping she would hear her out. But the car door slammed before the blonde could get out a word. Groaning, green irises followed the brunette as she walked to the front of the car. Arms folded over her chest in anger.

Popping the door open, Emma grabbed her pistol from the console and got out. Slipping the gun into the back of her waist band, flipping her shirt over it. The brunette only glared at her angrily, but the detective could feel the anger radiating off her skin. Regina made a point of brushing past Emma into the house. The agent took a moment to gather her words and explanation. Before stepping into the cabin after the fiery witness.

(X)

Furious didn't begin to describe how Regina felt. She hated to think what would have happened if she had not interrupted the two women. She needed a knife. No, she needed Emma. She was in witness protection after all. But a little headache would pass away. she couldn't say the same about multiple stab wounds. Searching through the cabinets she found a plethora of cans and snacks. Then she found it. .. Emma's scotch. A considerable amount was gone, but the brunette shrugged it off. What remained didn't matter.

As soon as the blonde crossed the threshold she planned to vent her anger. Emma had perfect timing or unlucky depending on who was asking. The witness cocked the bottle back and flung it with all her might.

Emma ducked just in time to avoid the flying object. The item shattered against the wall behind her as auburn liquid pooled against the wooden floor. The pungent smell of scotch filled the air as Emma stared at shattered glass and her prized scotch.

"What the hell was that Miss Swan?" The brunettes tone vehement as she stepped toward Emma. Careful to avoid the scattered shards around their feet.

Dragging her eyes to Regina, she felt her own attitude beginning to surface. "Regina I had no choice. She was drunk. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't think things would escalate that far. But if I may speak freely. We aren't even together. If I had been given the option." Emma's eyes softened as the words escaped from her lips. She had said the words but she hadn't meant them. It had seemed like the right thing to say in the moment. But she quickly regretted it.

"Well you have made that abundantly clear dear. Showing no regards for mine or anyone else's feelings I see. But then again I guess turning your back on people and doing what you want is something that comes naturally isn't it?" Regina hissed venom coating her tongue.

Emma's reserved anger was threatening to make an appearance. As she felt her resolve slipping. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"That night, ten years ago Emma. You could've fought for me. You could've ran me down and fought for me. But what did you do Emma? What the fuck did you do?!"

The detective gritted her teeth. "Regina calm down."

"I will not calm down! It was you Emma! You turned your back on me. We were a team and you let me down. You. (Shove). Let. (Shove). Me. (Shove). Go." Regina said angrily. Remembering the night she had lost everything that meant something to her. The night her life had gone to hell.

Regina's eyes sparked with a challenge and the blonde answered eagerly. Heat rushing to her groin, as her animalistic instincts took over. Regina was the match to her flame and right now she was causing sparks. Unable to fight the way Regina made her feel and the anger they both displayed. Firm lips attack the brunettes pushing her backward into the kitchen aggressively. The older woman answered back with her own fury clawing at her bodyguards hips. Emma infuriated her, but she also kindled her unbridled passion.

Regina reached out for something to anchor her as Emma pushed her deeper into the kitchen. Keeping a firm hold on her waist. Her smooth fingers grasped onto plates they had used the previous day for breakfast. Her fingertips raked across as the younger woman continued her assault. The plates came crashing down to the floor in a loud clash but it didn't slow the detective. Her hands only tightened around her waist pushing her back against a counter.

Their lips stayed connected as Emma passed her anger into the kiss. Regina responded accordingly giving the blonde retribution. Pulling back to breathe the tow-headed woman gazed at her partner. Some of the fire had been extinguished but the hurt still remained. The brunette may have been over her anger but Emma was far from it. She still had bottled up anger from ten years ago she planned to vent as well.

Hungry lips targeted Regina's neck feasting on her warm skin. Kissing her pulse points before she bit it. Nails dug into her back as the widow non-verbally reprimanded the agent. Before she had a chance to focus on the neglected side of Regina's neck. She found smooth fingers curving on either side of her face. As she pulled the blonde into a kiss. The kiss started slow, sucking all the anger out of the blonde. Then it quickly escalated, her companion sucking her lip until it busted. Pain shot through her lip as she took the brunettes warning. Stepping back to gauge her witness.

Unfallen tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at the blonde. Emma wanted to reach out for her but her pride kept her at bay. Wiping the back of her hand over her lip. "You. Let. Me. Go." Regina finally spoke, pain evident in every pause. Her tone watery and wounded and she fixed her clothing and turned to leave. But Emma's murmur held her in place as she turned enough until the blonde was in view. "What did you say?"

Silence fell in the cabin as Emma gave a dark chuckle. Rubbing her neck nervously, turning her head so she could face the love of her life. "You're right. I should've. But I listened to your mother. Regina I wasn't good enough for you. I couldn't make you happy. You deserved better. I thought I was doing the right thing." Regina stepped closer to her love.

Emma continued. Permitting Regina to step into space as she stroked her arms with her fingers affectionately. Sending chills down the brunettes skin. "Regina I hate what happened. But if you hadn't left I would have never became a mother or gotten my life together. You walking away was the best and worse thing that ever happened to me. Because of you I became the woman I am today. I never stopped loving you. When I look at you I see my second chance. What happened to you is unforgivable and it infuriates me. But had you not walked out of my life I would have never gotten the chance to fall in love with you all over again.

Because of you Regina I'm not scared to love again. And that scares me. Love is full of hidden scars but they also remind me that even though sometimes love is ugly and it hurts. It reminds me that I'm alive and time heals all wounds. There is no one that I would rather wake up to and fall in love with daily then you Regina. You complete me."

Words had never been so truthful or fulfilling to Regina. She knew that falling in love again and having it envelope you wouldn't be easy. But anything felt possible with the blonde in front of her. Regina stroked Emma's sides in such a loving way it made her swoon. As she leaned up to claim the thin lips she loved so much. Emma wanted her regardless of her being battered and broken and she wanted Emma. Her arousal spun around her, throbbing and heating her entire body. Her heart rate accelerated as strong arms held her firmly. Protective even.

Pulling back the brunette looked at her. She needed to feel Emma and be connected to her. Spiritually, mentally and physical. They both had scars from the past, but they were both giving one another a second chance. Hope that tomorrow would be better, but to Regina today. The moment they were trapped in was all she needed.

Pressing a feathery kiss so lightly to the blonde's lips. Coffee colored eyes turned black as they separated. Gazing into one another's eyes as if they were seeing each other for the first time. "I'm ready."

 **Sorry I know this chapter is super long. But I thought Chapter 10 would be a good climax chapter. I'm aiming for 20 chapters but it may be more. We'll see honestly. But review and let me know what you think. Thanks again! -A**


	11. Ice, Strawberries and Bullets

**I apologize I know my updates took forever but I do plan to do better. But I will warn you alot is happening and we even get a small peek into Emma's dark past. And there is a small amount of smut in this chapter fair warning. Now that the warnings are out of the way holy sh*t guys we are almost to 200 reviews and 250 follows. You guys are amazing and made this story feel super special. And as many of you know I love communicating with guys getting input, sharing your concerns fears, likes and dislikes for the story means alot to me. So thank you guys really. And always let me know what you think. -AvidVillain95**

 **Special thank you to my beta ( c. miller1991 ) YOU ARE AMAZING! OF COURSE I NEED YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD BETA MY HEARTBREAKING, ANGST FILLED STORIES. NO BUT SERIOUSLY THANK YOU.**

 **Chapter 11: Ice, Strawberries and Bullets**

"Are you sure?" Emma asked feeling hopeful as she looked into the brunette's eyes. Seeing the passion swirl in her lover's eyes like they had when they were younger.

"Emma," she moaned velvety. Sending what the blonde could only describe as embers over her skin. Sparking need in her groin. "Make love to me," her voice dripping sensuality as she leaned into the strong blonde.

Regina was everything she needed in life. No one would ever take her place or make Emma feel the way she did. She hadn't given many attempts but she had tried. Attempting to find someone to fill the void the brunette had left. But holding her in her arms now, it made it all seem pointless. Everything she wanted,- or had wanted was in reach.

Grabbing the brunettes hand, she placed a chaste kiss to her wrist. Intertwining their fingers as pulled her lover toward the bedroom. Regina felt her anticipation cresting as her chest rose and fell. She hadn't been with Emma in years. And excitement quickly made way for apprehension as they began their ascension up the stairs. _Could she? After everything that had happened with Robin?_

"I can read your mind my love but let me show you how you make me feel." Emma smiled over her shoulder. And crimson painted the witness's cheeks.

"How do you do that?"

The detective stopped and turned to the brunette. Concerned she had said or done something wrong. Fear elevating her voice. "Do what love?"

"Make me feel like my flaws make me beautiful."

Tension eased from her shoulders. As a smile graced her lips. "Because your my Queen and you deserve the best my majesty. Now come and let me worship your body."

(X)

Soft music played throughout the house. Hayley Williams smooth vocals filled the cabin, despite Regina's nerves feeling like nails on a chalk board. Emma had left her sitting on the edge of the bed, while she went to grab her wine. The blonde had determined she wanted to be sober for the experience. But if it helped ease her partner's nerves, she would do whatever she needed.

Emma wanted the night to be special for Regina. Grabbing wine, strawberries, and a bucket of ice. Before she returned to the woman she planned to spend the rest of her life with. "Here take this my love," the blonde softly demanded. Bending beside the bed as she placed the strawberries on the bed side table and the ice bucket on the floor. Regina obliged and took a pull from the bottle. Not caring that it wasn't lady like. Right now she just needed something to ease her mind. Not that she was second guessing Emma, but more so questioning herself and her motives. Her mind continued to go back to Robin and it was the furthest thing she needed on her mind.

The liquid tickled her throat. As heat built in her chest giving her a tingling situation. Pulling the bottle from her hand Emma looked at the brunette. She was as stunning as the day she had walked into her freshman class. Fingers laced as the agent pulled her lover up from the bed. Pulling her tightly against her. Emma's strong hand sprawled out across her lower back as they followed the rhythm of the music.

Allowing themselves to be caught in the moment. Continuing their dancing as the detective used her free hand to gather Regina's chin under the crook of her finger, pointing her chin upwards. Placing slow calculating kisses to each corner of her lover's mouth. Before lowering her lips to linger over the scar. No words were exchanged as feathery touches took over. And the blonde reclaimed the older woman's lips. Soft moans echoed in Emma's ears as she reclaimed kiss swollen lips fully. Hauling the brunette against her as they grinded into one another lightly. Emma's irises growing darker as she furthered her advances. Feeling her confidence bolster as Regina offered herself willingly.

Strong hands cupped the sides of the brunettes face as she pulled her as close as the fabrics would allow. Her lover obliged tangling her fingers in Emma's hair. Gently pulling and showing her pleasure. Submitting to her love and touch, while delicate yet firm hands cascaded to her neck. Passing over her shoulders as the detective lightly lifted the flannel shirt, shifting it until it hit the floor in a ghosted thud. Emma reveled in the smooth olive colored skin as her fingers stroked up and down. Burning the feel of Regina's skin to memory. Leaving goose bumps on her partner in her wake. Bare slender arms weren't enough for Emma, she needed more of Regina. She needed all the warmth her lover had to offer. To melt into the love that was known as Regina Mills.

Hungry mouths separated and the older woman's skin flushed in frustration at the lack of contact. "Fear not darling," Emma cooed. Her words holding a husky promise. That made Regina's insides flutter in anticipation. Before she was given the chance to comment, the blonde picked her up bridal style like she had done countless times before but with a twist that excited Regina. "Cradle to me Regina." Emma instructed, coaching the brunette into position.

Slender legs wrapped around Emma's torso and her arms clung to the agents neck. "My little koala," she commented lovingly. Snuggling her face into brunette strands. Supporting and holding her lover gingerly to her as she crossed the small distance back to the bed. Aware of the slight sex to sex touching, regardless of clothing being in the way. Laying a stiff knee against the mattress, while the other for remained on the floor. She laid the older woman down gently. Separating enough while her arms were still wrapped against the back of Emma's neck, so she could gaze down at her companion. "I love you," the blonde confessed. Happy she could finally say the weighted words and mean them.

"Prove it to me," Regina taunted playfully fluttering her eyelashes slowly at the blonde.

"Tell me what you want. And I will happily do it. But I need to hear the words Regina."

The woman beneath her looked like a child that had been scolded. She hadn't been given an option in a long time and now that the love of her life was asking, she had no clue. The only answer that crossed her lips surprised Emma, while making her heart swell in the same breath. "Erase him from my memories. I only want to feel… and be with you." A Cheshire cat grin crossed her lips as she bent to kiss the woman she loved. In honesty the detective rather kill him personally but erasing him so he never existed in _her_ Regina's mind was a damn good second.

"Your wish is my command your majesty," the agent admitted. Continuing her previous assault with a raw vengeance. Her finger tips trailed up and down Regina's sides as the brunettes back arched into her touch. Hiking up Regina's shirt she laced heated kisses down her abdomen, while her fingers continued their ministrations. Emma planned to make it a goal to kiss every inch of Regina's skin and reclaim her. Not that she was a thing to own, but because she felt guilt in every intimate touch for letting her go. But now that she had Regina she wasn't going to let her go.

Soft moans erupted from Regina's throat as Emma patiently worshiped every inch of her body. Her skin felt on fire. It has been so long since someone had honored her, cherished her and now that it was happening it felt surreal. Each of Emma's kisses threatened to take her on an out of body experience and she reveled in each tingle.

Teeth grazed lightly over Regina's wet flesh and she immediately felt the effects. As moisture pooled between her thighs. Making Emma aware of her arousal and need as she rubbed her thighs together in inadvertently.

A low growl emanated from the blonde as slender legs grazed her pant front. Emma was trying her damnedest to suppress her animalistic urges to take and fuck the brunette senseless. But the thriving woman beneath her was doing anything but helping. Shaken from the spike in her own libido Emma began kissing lower. Soft lip pressed against the top of Regina's jeans and lowered after each kiss. Until the blonde hovered above Regina's sex taking in the sweet scent of her arousal.

Emma needed more. Being as gentle as she could muster she first removed the older woman's boots. Before returning her attention to the clasp on the skin tight charcoal colored jeans. Her chest rose and fell evenly until more and more flawless olive skin was revealed. As well as a sexy black laced pair of panties only her lover could wear. Blood hardened her penis to the point it was painful but focusing on Regina's needs made it easy to shift to the back of her mind.

The brunette embraced the welcomed cold as Emma pulled her pants off to lie on the floor along with her flannel. Heat still pooled in her core as her brown eyes locked with green. Green that held so much promise it made her sex clinch in response. Regina watched as Emma coaxed her inner thighs with her finger. Teasing the flesh before she playfully nibbled it, growing bolder as she proceeded toward the place Regina needed her most.

Firm fingers grabbed at the small piece of fabric that separated Emma from Regina's prize. The scent of arousal grew as she cascaded the fabric away from her body and flung them somewhere in the room. "Emma!"

"Don't worry you want me needing them. I have plans for you Mrs. White." Emma all but growled into her skin. "You are so wet already. All I want to do is devour you Regina Mills. Take off your shirt and open yourself to me." Emma commanded, her tone held no malice only heated desire.

Regina obeyed shedding her shirt and bra along with it. "You're such a Goddess," Emma groaned. Stroking nimble fingers over her hardened member. Hoping to alleviate the building pressure as her eyes raked over Regina. Anger built in her chest as her eyes came in contact with darkened black and purple skin that danced across her lover's ribs.

Regina noted the change in Emma's facial expression as she followed her eyes. Suddenly feeling vulnerable and tried to cover her body. "Regina no," the detective crooned. Pulling her soft hands away from covering her torso. "You're beautiful… just seeing you like that makes me angry. He should have never put his hands on you. And your father should've never allowed it. Let me make love to you and prove to you that real love can heal all wounds as well." Regina managed to ease some of the tension from her shoulders as her hands fell to her side. Emma contorted her midsection as she bent toward the bedside table and plucked a piece of ice from the bucket. Slipping the cold cube between her lips she bent and dragged the ice across Regina's breast.

Cold sensation and pleasure erupted in her breast as Emma took a dusk nipple into her mouth. Pushing the ice into the side of her cheek as her tongue collected the cold water. Using the moisture as she circled it with her tongue until it stood in full attention, while Regina arched her back. Offering the blonde more to sample as her fingers roughly found their way into Emma's golden locks. Scratching her scalp as the agent brought wave upon wave of pleasure.

The detective allowed the cold water to drip from her mouth onto the Regina's nipple. Before her tongue lapped it up as she went back and forth. Alternating between the swirling of her tongue and light nips. Thin fingers found their way to Regina's neglected nipple as she teased and pinched her nipple between her finger tips. Bringing earth shuttering moans from the older woman, making Emma's penis twitch in excitement.

Switching her tactics Emma placed her mouth on the other nipple. Biting it gently before her tongue soothed the pain. Distracting her lover from what was coming next as she dragged her finger through Regina's entire wetness. Moaning to herself at the sensation, as she brought her finger to her lips. Savoring the taste of strawberries and wine. "Fuck you're delicious."

Emma repositioned, scooting out of Regina's arms to angle herself above her bald sex. The bodyguard watched as her partners eyes grew with anticipation. Not giving her the time to register what was happening next. Emma collected another piece of ice. As the blonde bent and dragged her tongue the length of Regina's sex. Lapping every once of moisture from swollen labia as she went. Before circling her bundle of nerves, with her cold tongue. Regina cried out the blonde's name as her finger swirled around Regina's sensitive pearl. The agent hummed in satisfaction as she felt her own precum drip from her cock.

Her lover was ready with need and she was eager to answer. Slipping a finger into Regina's warm canal, before pulling out to continue the back and forth ministrations. "Fuck!" Regina cried out moaning. Emma could feel how close Regina was when her walls began to tighten around her finger and she added another. While taking Regina's clit fully into her mouth, alternating between sucking and circling the bundle with her tongue. Hungry fingers snaked up the brunette's abdomen until it possessed her breast. Teasing and pinching coasting Regina closer to becoming undone. "Emma please please…" The words died the brunettes tongue, as Emma's fingers curl. Applying pressure to her ribbed area, pushing Regina over. As her nails dug into the blonde's back. Undoubtedly making hers as Regina's.

Catching the brunettes gasp, Emma kissed her deeply. "We're not done my Queen. But if you're not ready." Emma half-heartedly challenged as Regina's breathing leveled.

"Miss Swan I will have you. I topped you for years." Regina teased. Knowing torture got the blonde off quicker.

"Then climb on top of your thrown your majesty."

A yelp escaped as the agent flipped their positions. Her penis seemed to like the switch, throbbing in response. "Pants off then my knight." The younger woman smiled up at the woman on top of her as she shrugged off her pants. Regina smiled down at the large wet spot on Emma's boxer. And it was all because of her. "Shirt too White Knight."

The blonde nodded.

"Emma do you have a… um… do you have a?"

"No love. I didn't expect us to get here. But we shouldn't have anything to worry about right? But we'll wait ok?"

Emma's phone chose that moment to ring. "Damn it!" The fair haired detective droned pulling Regina down for a kiss. Before scooting out of their cocoon back into the real world. Leaving Regina to reprimand herself for stopping their moment. Emma had been kind and caring. The blonde had opened up to her and she had the audacity to ask that absurd question. Suddenly her body felt heavy and tense again.

(X)

Emma felt a sevre headache surging forward in her temple. And both were in a different location. "Fine Hook. Fine get the team together and have them send me the information. Yes please tell Anna hello. Tell her I will video or call her tomorrow." There was no way she could have a conversation with her almost adult daughter, while tension was built in her groin. "Thanks again." The blonde said ending the phone call.

She needed a shower. Perhaps a very cold one.

(X)

"Regina I prepared food whenever you're ready. I'm gonna take a shower." She said not giving the brunette a chance to answer as she skated into the bathroom. The older woman could understand her frustration, but she had a plan to rectify her wrong doings.

Fixing her hair she got up from the bed and cat walked toward the bathroom. Steam greeted her and filled her lungs. Resonating a new boldness in the brunette vixen as she listened to Emma stroking herself. "Fuck. Yes! Yes!" She moaned as the widow listened to water splashing at a fast pace.

Regina slid the door back and watched as Emma masturbated. Feeling her own arousal spark again as she felt herself grew wet again. Stepping into the shower, seemed to catch the blonde's attention as she blushed. Looking surprised at the older woman, "Regina." She whispered like a silent prayer. The only answer she received was the smaller woman pushing her roughly against the wall and Emma let it happen.

Allowing the brunette to take what she wanted for the moment. Peppering kisses down the blonde's wet neck, then sucking the water off. "Fuck me Emma. I need you inside me. I need to feel you please," Regina begged.

"Jump." Emma growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck it." Grabbing the petite woman under her legs. The blonde hoisted and pinned Regina to the wall. Need bolstered in the detective's chest as she stared into hooded eyes. "I'm not sure I can go slow. I can feel you. You're so ready for me." Her hand ran over her wet hair as the shower beat down on her back. In the back of her mind she felt as soon as she entered her lover she would cum.

"Miss Swan screw me or let me down I'm getting wet."

Mischievousness danced in green irises at Regina's pun. Taking her fingers she probed her lover, gauging her readiness and moaned. As her fingers slipped effortlessly in and out. Using the brunette's arousal to coat the tip of her head. Positioning herself at Regina's entrance. Flicking her head through Regina's arousal, teasing the brunette as she went. Turning herself on as she pushed the tip of her cock inside the witness's tight canal. Emma was both long and thick, causing Regina to moan from the pleasurable pain. As the blonde's cock stretched her. Feeling Regina's response immediately was what the detective imagined heaven felt like. Feeling as her lover's pussy grabbed her. Pulling her deeper into the pleasurable abyss. Emma had to clear her mind from coming as she pulled out before plunging back into the wet warmth that cradled her member.

Regina slapped Emma playfully. "Faster Emma! Shit." The woman encouraged as Emma pounded into her. While Regina's nails continued digging into her skin pushing her forward. Grabbing the widow's ass as she impaled the brunette on her cock over and over again. Watching firm breast bounce as Regina's teeth found a home on her neck. Alternating between moans and bites as the blonde increased paced. "Goooooooodddd! Emma shit!" Pain encouraged the blonde further.

The walls surrounding Emma began to tighten as she coaxed the smaller woman into orgasm with her finger. Swirling over her clit as she pounded into Regina relentlessly. "Regina," Emma huffed feeling her own climax building. "Regina I'm about to… oh God!" She screamed against the older woman's chest as she and her lover came together. The brunette's back arched as she felt Emma's load shoot into her. Filling her lover. The agent helped her partner ride out the rest of her orgasm, as she held her to her. Using the wall to her advantage. "I love you Regina."

The fair haired woman stated affectionately staring up into beautiful cognac colored eyes. As she stepped backward into the spray, letting the brunette slip from her arms. "I love you to Emma." The woman stated basking in the after glow of sex as they bathed one another before. Emma carried the still wet woman back to their bed to rest. Emma held her close as they laid with one another. Feeling the love they had displayed for one another. Feeling her heart crumble like it had so many years ago.

(X)

Sidney smiled, feeling afresh dare one even say renewed. As he descended the steps of the small family friendly Inn. Suitcase in hand as the sun rays hit him. Today would be the day he found Regina Mills. Or was it Locksley. The caramel colored skin man shrugged, after today it wouldn't matter. The only thing that would matter was the word deceased next to her name.

"Good morning Mr. Smith. I hope you had a lovely night is there anything I can assist you with?" The receptionist smiled warmly at the bearded man, as he mirrored her smile. Walking toward her slowly, tightening the grip he held on his suitcase.

"Actually you might I am looking for an old friend. Her name is Regina Mills she told me of this wonderful place. She visits sometimes and I'm finally taking her up on her offer to visit and see this beautiful place." He lied. His tongue laced with poison honey, as the young woman fell into his trap.

"Well Olivia is quite beautiful. But I'm afraid I don't know your friend. Perhaps… give me one moment." The young said bending behind the large wall to wall counter. Looking for something, the sound of moving papers and boxes filled the air "She may be doing this." They blonde smiled warmly, returning to her upright position as she handed Sidney a small flyer. "It's a popular festival for couples. What business do you have with her? If I'm not imposing, I might be able to help more."

Straight white teeth curved into a crooked smile, as his eyes looked over the piece of paper. The perfect cover story coming to mind as he looked at the young woman. If he played his cards right he could take the brunette out and walk away. And his boss would have him back on the next flight and finally this nightmare would be over. "Perhaps you can. I see they are doing paintball today. Where would they hold this activity?"

"My boss plans to take the crew to the local farmer's field. It's a large area about two or three miles up the road. Can't miss it, unless you don't take the dirt road. But unless your apart of a couple DQ won't be happy seeing you." The young woman frowned.

Sidney used his charm as he held up the briefcase. "My friend asked me to take photos. I'm a well known photographer, but I'm most known for fair away shots. Some even call me a sharpshooter."

"Oh that makes sense I think. We rent out small ATVS if you want to add one to your room. It'll get you there quicker and my boss already has a couple set aside, so it won't interfere with the paintball."

"That's a lovely idea. I'll take one."

(X)

"Settle down! Settle down!" Mal demanded using her famous bullhorn that had DQ imprinted on the side. As she tried to calm her pack of adults. "Bunch of animals you all are! Ah and the stragglers excellent." Bullhorn in one hand as the other point to the blonde and brunette couple who were brining up the rear. Holding hands as Emma pressed several kisses to Regina's intertwined fingers. "Oh cut that shit out and get up here." Maleficent condoned. But the smile that graced her lips gave her away. She was pleased to see the couple finally showing some emotion.

Emma and Regina took there spot beside Ruby and Belle. Greeting one another, as Ruby and Emma shared a knowing look. "Good night?" Ruby teased. Bumping shoulders with the detective that had her arm wrapped protectively around Regina's waist.

"Best night and day." Emma humored back. Unashamed of the multiple times she and Regina had made love. Utilizing the ice and strawberries after they had rested from shower sex. Enjoying the chance to familiarize themselves with each others bodies. The matured versions anyway.

"Olivia has that effect on people. My Belle turns…" The small brunette hit her lover, stopping her from completing the sentence as she shook her head. Poking Ruby playfully in the side. "Sorry B."

"If you want to continue our… activities. I suggest you behave and pay attention. You missed half the instructions already."

"You as well Emma."

"Yes your majesty." The blonde mockingly bowed. "Overgrown child," Regina muttered under her breath playfully regardless of the detective catching it.

"You love me anyway." Emma chuckled.

"You too Belle." Conceding with the blonde, who was easily becoming a natural friend.

"Is that so?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows as she scoffed at the assumption. "Belle, dear, perhaps our over grown children don't need us since they understood the rules. Join me in getting our equipment?"

The agents eyes grew in shock as Belle nodded, taking Regina's offered elbow before they scooted away. Trailing behind a large portion of the group. Ruby sauntered to Emma's side as they stared after their women. "Should we be worried?"

The young detective laughed half heartedly as she rubbed her neck nervously. "Its paintball with our wives. We should all be worried."

Emma felt someone brush against and she turned to face Gwen. "Need help? I over heard you and your wives. Wouldn't be a problem." The woman said shrugging, as Emma openly tensed next to Ruby. She and Regina were finally working things out and the last thing she needed was a slightly attractive women on her dick.

Ruby watched as her friend's easy going attitude disappeared. "Mal!" The tall brunette shouted, pulling the blonde's attention from talking to a small group at the equipment table. She stuck up a thumb after seeing Gwen next to Emma. "Mal is gonna help but thanks."

"Suit yourself. Hope I'm on your team Emma." Gwenivere whispered as she stepped past the blonde. Winking over her shoulder as she joined her husband and a small group of men.

"What was that about?"

"Ruby you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Drinks after we win? Then you can tell me and Belle all about it. I'm interested to hear blondie."

"Deal! But we had better get ready. Before our wives call mutiny and decide to plan against us."

Ruby's laughter filled the field as they moved toward the Maleficent. Hoping she could fill them in on everything they had missed.

Once the teams had been settled Emma grinned as she observed her lover. Regina had tied her hair into a scruffy bun. Claiming she had no desire to scrub paint from her hair. The green team all laughed at the statement though Emma knew her words to be true. Regardless of being excited for a heated game of paint warfare, the detective found herself worrying that Regina was out in the open. She hoped the team had managed to find more on the killer. That there was no way Regina could be traced to Olivia but there was always a chance. And for some odd reason she couldn't shake the ire feeling in the bottom of her gut today.

"Hey." Ruby tapped the blonde's shoulder gear. "You okay? Kind of zoned out."

"Absolutely. Just worried about Rose getting hurt." Emma admitted the hard truth. As her eyes locked on Ruby's.

"I totally get it. But don't sweat Mal's a sweetheart. She gives the woman extra padding unless they refuse it. Plus it keeps them warm."

"That does make me feel better thanks Ruby. Ready to kick Arthur's ass?"

"You know it! That pricks going down."

"Alright Green and Red assemble in front of me." DQ shouted into her bull horn. "Rules. Rules. No face shots. There are a set of unique colors for each side and we have it marked. You will be disqualified. Each team has a flag in an undisclosed location. You and your team can work together or you can be Rambo. Whoever gets to the flag first wins. Once you're hit you are out. There are hired judges throughout the maze and they have walkies. Each player has a number. And the number will be reported."

Lily picked up where her mother left off. "Green goes with me and Red will go with my mother. Now let the games begin."

(X)

Sweat beamed off of Emma's brow as she refilled her clip and cocked the paint rifle. As she hid behind the tall bale of hay. The group consisted of Ursula, Cruella, Ruby, Belle, Regina, Emma, Mulan, Shang and a handful of other couples. The group had agreed to let Belle come up with a strategy, since Ruby had nearly threatened anyone that refused. Even Emma had to agree the brunette had a brain for plans. Hopefully when this was over she could convince Belle to join the force. The FBI was always in search for someone willing to think outside of the box and go after what they needed. And Belle was that kind of woman.

In a matter of moments the brainiac had formulated a plan and had the Red team moving together with military precision. Emma peeked her head around the bale and watched as the Green team all moved for themselves. Taking a steadying breath, Emma focused her eyes. Letting her crew know she was prepared to move forward. Ruby gave her the signal and Emma crouched stooping next to the bale as she moved as stealthily as possible. Belle had made her the forerunner because of her 'police' experience.

Keeping her finger laced to the trigger she walked forward. 'Taking out' several of the Green members with the flex of her finger as she moved forward. Taking up a new position behind a low leveled bale. Nervous and panicked shouts filled the maze as Emma watched the rest of her team advance. Several of the Red members were taken out and Emma smiled at the plan. Draw fire separately to each side, while the other side reloaded and fired.

The compressed sound of rifles firing mixed with pained groans. As Emma took her turn firing at the squad. Moving up in the ranks with her battalion as they moved to close in on their flag. The blonde caught her partner's eyes as she stood behind Ruby.

"Emma," she mouthed. "I need you."

The words shouldn't have affected Emma but they did. Taking Emma back to the dark place she had been in so many years ago.

 **(4 years ago)**

 _Sweat beaded down her back as she kept her hand trained on her pistol. Her instincts had told her to stray away, not to follow the evidence but she had. And now she was here creeping through the abandon building wishing she had called back up. The only thing she had to comfort her was a vest that read FBI in big, bold, fluorescent yellow letters. The grunt patted down her pocket and cringed. Realizing she had left her phone in the car when she had followed the assailant into the broken warehouse._

 _Gepetto had told her to not go. To not follow the lead. That there had to be more to the case then the evidence that was put before them. But of course she hadn't listened. A door closing behind her sent her jumping as her skin crawled. Her boot stepped into a puddle and she couldn't resist the urge to look at her foot._

 _The liquid coated the tip of her boot as she dragged her finger tips through the thick liquid. Rubbing it between her fingers as she examined the sticky substance. The light above her head flickered as she better examined wat coated her fingers. Her stomach rolled as she realized the substance was blood. Footsteps emerged from the shadows as Emma looked up. The man she had been searching for, the man that had allotted the FBI for years was in front of her._

" _Well…well hello Emma. Welcome to my little game."_

 _Dread wormed up her spine as she looked at the man. He was younger then she had believed but was still older then her. "You know me but apparently I don't have the same curtesy."_

" _And we won't today either. But for now… if you survive." The man said stepping backward into the shadows he emerged from. "We will meet again and it won't be as friendly." Bullets cascaded past Emma's head as she took cover behind a box. It wasn't the ideal cover but it would do for the moment. Until she was able to escape. A stray bullet grazed her leg and she winced in pain. She was pinned down and no one was coming to her rescue. Taking a steadying breath she released her clip and allowed it to fall into her hand. She had sixteen bullets, a broken heart and a bleeding leg._

 _The detective closed her eyes as bullets continued to fly. Visions of her family passed before her face. Mary Margaret and David. She had to make it she had to make it for them. They had given up so much to make sure their daughter was taken care of. Making sure Emma felt loved and wanted and she had. But right now she had to get through this moment. If she wanted to see them again Emma had to go to a place that was dark. A place where nothing mattered. A place where only the beating of her broken heart kept her moving forward. A place she hoped she could escape once she entered_

 _Emma released the breath she held. Slipping the clip back into her pistol as she cocked the cold steel. The White Knight everyone knew so well died and was replaced with the Dark Swan._

 **(Present)**

Regina watched as Emma moved liked a woman possessed. She had meant her words to be sweet and sensual but it appeared it had triggered the blonde. "What's she doing?" Ruby asked as she looked over her shoulder to Regina. If she had an answer she would have willfully given it but the problem was she didn't. The team watched as Emma rolled and shot like her life depended on it. Like the paint in her barrel were bullets and her last hope of keeping herself alive.

The blonde rolled to the next cover spot before leaning against the next bale. As she advanced like a woman on a mission. "Well I can't leave her by herself. Tap Belle and ask her what's next." Regina didn't want to look away from Emma. As she watched the compression in her gun fired and steamed as the paint ball sailed through the air. Hitting Arthur directly in his chest plate as he grunted. Falling backward from the impact. "Rose. Belle." Ruby said moving her thumb over her shoulder. Before her eyes diverted back to the fielded maze in front of her.

Pulling the trigger as she hit another Green team member. "Belle what do we do next?"

"There aren't that many members left. And your wife has assumed the role of Rambo though I am not sure why. But she's good. I think we should all advance with her. It's a game after all but I wouldn't mind winning." The brunette acknowledged with an innocent smirk. Regina nodded and commissioned the woman in front of her forward. As they all joined Emma. Allowing her to take the lead while proving support from behind her.

(X)

Sidney watched as the game commenced. He had missed his first opportunity and now it seemed impossible to get the shot he wanted on Regina Mills. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he sent his boss a quick text.

 **Regina Mills is being 'guarded'. What would you have me do?**

Dots appeared on the screen. As his boss typed out a message.

 **B: Bring me Regina Mills head on a platter. Or so help me… If you can't get to her. Draw her out. Use your GODDAMN brain or I will handle this and YOU by my fucking self.**

Glass sneered as he read the message. His boss was a dick but he had been drug into this as well and running now… Well he couldn't run now. Opening his briefcase he took out the silencer attachment. Fastening it to the end of his M700 as he lowered himself onto the roof of an abandoned barn. That sat close to the edge of the forest. It hadn't been easy scaling the broken and peeling wall. But small lacerations and bruises were nothing compared to what his boss would do if he didn't accomplish the job. A shiver went down his spine as he kicked out the stand that cradled the M700.

Lying prone on his stomach he flipped open the scope that sat atop the body of the heavy steel. _Draw her out? Fine._ He said as he put his finger into the trigger space, feeling as the trigger cradled to his finger. He watched the woman the mole had informed him of as she took on the enemy single handedly. Impressed didn't properly describe how he felt as he watched the woman. It was just too bad he would have to kill her to get to Regina when she had done nothing wrong. The imprint around his throat scalded him as he thought about his boss. This was no time for him to be soft or have emotions for someone he didn't even know. Pressing his eye so that it almost touched the scope he positioned his arm. Matching the scope sight up with the blonde's chest.

He pulled the trigger.

 ***I was asked if I could do a next chapter preview at the end of each chapter from here on out? To answer that I can if that is what you guys want. Its no problem just need to know if everyone wants it. If not it's totally fine and I won't. But if everyone does want it then I would be more then happy.***

 **So many questions I know and I left you hanging again. I am truthfully sorry I really am but it is vital to the story. But what is up with Emma's past? Regina shared her dark life but can Emma? Will Emma and Ruby and their ladies go for drinks? Will Emma catch Sidney? What will happen now that Emma knows the villain is in Olivia? Will Gwen continue to go after Emma? Is Sidney a pawn? Do we really know who the mole is? Did Emma have a successful relationship? Did Emma get HIT? Did Sidney draw Regina out? Who are these couples and will Emma and Regina continue in the festival? Just someone questions to get the blood pumping. Feel free to shoot me questions, comments or concerns. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks again - AvidVillain95**


	12. Judge and Executioner

**Hello my DETECTIVES! YOUR GUYS RESPONSE HAS BEEN FREAKING AMAZING! THE REVIEWS, THE FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU. SO I HAVE GOOD AND BAD NEWS. BAD NEWS MY MEMORY CARD WITH FUTURE CHAPTERS GOT CORRUPTED. I ONLY MANAGED TO SAVE THIS CHAPTER. SO THE STORY LINE MAY CHANGE A BIT. BUT GOOD NEWS…. WHEN WE REACH 300 FOLLOWERS OR 225 REVIEWS ILL BE UPDATING BETWEEN 2-3 CHAPTERS EVERYTIME I UPDATE. NOT BETA'D WANTED TO UPLOAD BEFORE ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN. ENJOY MY DETECTIVVES! -AVIDVILLAIN95**

 **NOT BETA'D WILL BE CORRECTED LATER.**

 **WARNING: SEX/LANGUAGE/ IMPLIED VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER 12: JUDGE AND EXECUTIONER**

Pain erupted in Emma's shoulder as she turned just in time to avoid the bullet from hitting her chest as she dropped her gun. The light beaming off of the weapon had caught her eye dragging her from the game. She had gone to that dark place, but she couldn't think about that now. Without giving a second thought she began trotting backward headed to the ATVs. Maybe she could catch the shooter. If someone was shooting at her it meant they had found them. The detective ripped off her mask and helmet as she listened to her lover called her name.

 _Regina._

Stopping Emma in her tracks. What if there were more? She couldn't leave Regina. She had already put her in harm's way. Her worrying subsided as a warm sensation trickled down her arm. Emma winced in pain as a smooth hand stroked her sweetly.

Regina's concerned face came into view. "Emma what's wrong?"

"She okay?" Several of the couples asked as they trotted toward the couple. After witnessing the bizarre moment the detective had. Going from armed superstar, to dropping her gun, to speedily walking backward and then coming to a complete stop.

"I think she is. Emma what's wrong?" Regina asked again. Placing her hands on either side of Emma's face. The detective leaned into her lover's touch. A heavy sigh escaped as she grabbed Regina's hands and held them over her heart.

"They're here." Emma breathed quietly but the words had taken their impact on the brunette. Her face dropped and her facial features darkened. "I need to get you home."

"Okay. Okay let's go."

Ruby stepped forward and Emma smiled sweetly at her friend. Pulling Regina tightly against her as she spoke. Wincing in pain. "I am not feeling the best I think I am just gonna head home."

"Oh okay? Is there something I can do?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah. But if you could tell Mal we're heading back that would be great. Regina is gonna keep her gear. I'll bring it back tomorrow or I'll pay for it. Doesn't matter either way."

"I can do that will we see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully but it all depends." Emma smiled trying to be as honest with the brunette as possible. Regina supported a good portion of her weight, snaking an arm around the blonde's waist. Emma needed to get her wife to safety and she needed to contact HQ.

(X)

Regina slid the car into park looking over at Emma as she noted the sweat that stuck to her forehead. Something was wrong with Emma but she wasn't sure what. "Emma what happened?" The blonde smiled at her innocently as she cradled her arm. "What is wrong, please don't hide from me? I want to help."

"Whoever the shooter was the bullet grazed me."

Horror fled into Regina's emotions as she looked over at her bodyguard sympathetically. Emma was her life and to have her put in harm's way and to be hurt. It was more then she anticipated it hurt her. She had known the risk and responsibilities but to actually have them happen was more than Regina was ready to accept. Emma reached over the console and wiped away the tears Regina hadn't even realized she had been crying. "I am okay Regina. Much worse has happened and I am still here. But I do need to get this cleaned and contact my boss."

The brunette frowned at her lover's words. What did Emma mean, she had been through worse? Emma winced again and Regina didn't miss the blonde's pain. "Alright well let's get you inside." The witness smiled trying not to show the toil of emotions she felt.

(X)

Emma had to be all but carried upstairs to their bed so Regina could look her over. Once Regina had rid herself of the heavy paintball gear she moved back to Emma's side. Lust stirred low in her belly as she helped the blonde get rid of her shirt, so she could have access to the arm. Lidded eyes raked over Emma's taut abdomen as her fingers traced over the ridges. Her fingers remembering the way her lover had moan and responded so receptively. The blonde gritted her teeth as need swirled in her groin.

"Emma what happened on the paintball field?" Regina's voice low and velvety as she continued her ministrations over alabaster skin. A groan mixed with pleasure echoed from the detective's throat as she grabbed Regina's hand. Shooting her a look that begged her to stop. Understanding the look in her lover's eyes she examined her shoulder. The bullet had indeed grazed her and Regina felt the pit in her stomach return.

Lifting her lover's shoulder the brunette took time to look thoroughly at the wound. "It's not bad but it looks painful."

"You have no idea." The younger woman gritted. "Can you wash it off and tape it?"

"I would do anything for you." Regina admitted with a smile. Before retreating to the bathroom to get the needed tools. Emma smiled to herself knowing she had said the exact same words to the brunette the night she had been drunk. _Regina Mills was going to be her wife… for real this time._

(X)

He had missed! That fucking blonde! She was messing everything up and he knew there was no room for error. But the fact he hadn't been able to kill the blonde only made him want her more.

If he wanted Regina Mills he would have to kill that blonde bitch first. Smiling to himself he looked at his briefcase. His luggage carried more then clothes. It was like a Barney bag of malicious goodies he planned to use on the blonde.

Pulling the flyer from his pocket he looked at the itinerary for the next day. Something told him the next day was going to be full of opportunities. But he would proceed with caution. He would never underestimate the blonde again but he hoped she would underestimate him. Patience and keeping his temper under control were vital. Especially now with everything on the line.

(X)

Prying eyes watched the blonde. A sinister grin curved the man's lips upward. The FBI thought they were invincible, and what was more Emma Swan thought she was as well. The time was coming for her to atone for her sins. She had taken everything from him and he planned to return the favor.

But for now he would watch the lousy hitman. The only person that would claim Emma Swan's life was him. And soon enough she would know it.

(X)

The pain in her arm had dulled thanks to the painkillers Regina had given. "So can we talk about her now?"

Emma looked at her lover as she turned in her arms. Their eyes locked and the detective immediately understood what question she was asking. "You mean Anna don't you?" Regina nodded and the blonde sighed. "Not right now Regina. I am still not comfortable talking about my daughter."

"Fair enough. What do you want to discuss then?"

"Eventually I will need to leave to contact HQ."

"I understand. So what happened to you after I left? What was life like for you?"

A dark chuckle escaped and Emma placed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's just say life got extremely complicated. I tried college but I couldn't focus so I started working with David. And that's how I met August. We somehow were kindred spirits and we clicked. He introduced me and got me into the bureau and we were partners for a while. I even tried dating, he was my wingman often times. And I met someone I thought could fill the void you left but…" Emma stopped talking as her eyes grew dark remembering the worst events of her life. "We didn't work out." The blonde said nearly choked out. And Regina knew there was more that she wasn't saying. But her eyes were so clouded with emotion, the brunette couldn't resist the urge to pull her lover into a deep kiss. As her lips found Emma's.

Instantly the blonde softened as her lover pressed into her. "Emma maybe we shouldn't." Regina whispered condemning their actions though she wasn't able to push away. As the blonde's tongue pushed deeper into her mouth.

"I need to feel you. I need to be with you. Please," the detective begged as she flipped the brunette. Pinning her under her toned body as her hands raked freely over her sides.

"Emma let's talk. Please I don't want this relationship to be about sex. Not that it isn't amazing because it is but…" The words died when the detectives hand wormed up Regina's shirt. Tracing feather like touches on her skin that made the brunette moan in surrender. Arching her back into Emma as need stirred through her lower abdomen. Heating her core as Emma moved to her neck. Teeth grazed over her flawless skin leaving an angry mark, as she feasted on Regina's flesh.

"Emma please I need you." The witness whispered feeling helpless at the slow pace her lover was setting. Unbuckling her jeans, she scooted her jeans down her hips. Slipping her penis through the boxer hole. Regina stared at the hardening flesh with anticipation as she licked her lips. A sensual groan erupted from the blonde's throat as Regina reached out and began stroking her member. Rubbing back and forth, as she coaxed Emma to swell in her hand. Feeling the blood strum through her veins as it lengthened.

"You feel amazing." Emma praised feeling as Regina's smooth hand coaxed her closer and closer to the edge. The brunette stopped her ministrations as a finger trailed over the head of Emma's cock, taking a drop of moisture away in its wake. The older woman put the finger between her lips and sucked it dry, causing more come to drip from Emma's penis. As it twitched in pleasure. "I want you naked detective." Without hesitation the blonde pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before climbing off the bed. In a matter of seconds she had stripped and was prepared to crawl back onto the bed when Regina stopped her.

"What?" Emma said with a mischievous grin as Regina placed a calculated hand to her chest. Gently pushing her backwards.

The brunette strutted toward, walking like a model on a mission. "Undress me." Regina said behind heavy lidded eyes.

Her cock jumped in excitement as she grabbed the hem of the smaller woman's sweaters. Pulling it up slowly, open palmed giving herself the privilege of stroking Regina's skin. A sultry moan surfaced as the brunette felt Emma touch her. Leaving her skin to burn wherever she touched. Cold air greeted her skin as the garment went over her head. A smile crossed her lover's lips, before moving to her skin tight jeans. Her breath hitched as her jeans cascaded down her legs and a hand was offered for her to step out of the course material.

Hungry eyes raked over the smaller physique. Emma thought to herself she could never get over the view that was Regina Mils.

Determined hands took a firm grip of Regina's hips, steering her toward her aching hardness. "I remember you liking pain. So I am going to make you work for it Miss Swan." Regina said catching her lover off guard as she pushed her aggressively against the nearest wall. Sinking her teeth down on Emma's neck. Biting almost hard enough to draw blood, trying to control herself from coming. The brunette felt Emma slink against the wall submitting to her less then friendly touch. Allowing the older woman to command her body.

Regina grabbed Emma's breast. Lavishing her nipple with her tongue before she took it between her teeth. Nibbling gently, as her nails dug angrily into Emma's side. Making the blonde whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she reached out for Regina. Hoping to anchor her arousal as it washed over her like a tsunami. The touch was rewarded with a playful slap. "Regina." The detective warned feeling the restraint she was showing slip away.

The older woman understood. "Bed." Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she pushed off the wall, hauling the small woman with her toward the bed. Using a softened hand the brunette pushed her lover onto the bed. "What do you want Emma?"

"Don't patronize me Regina!" The blonde hissed, knowing the teasing was only making her ache with more need. "You're blue balling me."

"I would never do that to you special agent." Regina smiled devilishly, bending down until she was rested between Emma's legs. "I only aim to please." The brunette said wrapping her hands around Emma's cock as she stroked it up and down. Emma moaned feeling her need to release growing. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when the witness's mouth closed around her member. Encompassing the head as she swirled her tongue around. Feeling her own pussy grow wetter with excitement of feeling the blonde inside of her again.

The ache between her legs grew with every swirl of her tongue and pop of her lips. Her fingers twisted under the lace she still wore, seeking her heated core. Teasing and circling her clit, earning deep moans that sent vibrations through Emma's penis. Regina dipped her finger into her wetness before bringing it back to swirl around her sensitive pearl. Threatening and pulling her closer to coming undone as she felt strong hands lift her from her position and onto the bed.

"Let me feel you. Ride my tongue my Queen." Emma slithered further down the bed while Regina hovered above her. The blonde's tongue caressed her inner thigh, licking her arousal off humming to herself at the delicious taste. The detective loved the taste of Regina. It was like a mix of spice and sweetness. Arousal glistened on the brunette's sex as Emma focused her attention where Regina needed her most. Positioning herself onto a large tongue Regina moaned when she felt the blonde's tongue penetrate her folds. Coating her tongue in her lover's moisture. Using her fingers she spread the witness wider so she could acquire more of her readiness. As her tongue darted in and out. Caressing the ribbed area of Regina's entrance.

Her undoing came when Emma focused on her clit, pulling it between her lips. Before her tongue coaxed it clockwise. Her mouth helped Regina ride out her orgasm, as her arousal swirled in her mouth. Savoring the taste. Elevating above Emma the older woman tried to move. Only to be pulled back down slowly onto Emma's throbbing member. An 'O' formed on Regina's lips as she felt Emma swell within her. The detective took a hold of Regina's ass sliding her further down her shaft until it was completely submerged inside her. "Ride me." Emma commanded taking control that had been denied her earlier.

Tensing her core the brunette rose, sliding upward with no resistance. Before Emma's hand cradled her ass as she began to bounce on the blonde's shaft. Watching as it reappeared only to disappear inside of her again. The detective angled Regina's hip forward and pounded into her. Hitting a sweet spot as Regina rose again. Bracing herself again Emma's chest as the blonde watched full breast bounce. The vision before her was to tantalizing not to touch as she set up.

Latching onto her nipple as strong arms wrapped around Regina's middle. Pulling her closer to Emma. "Fuck! Emma! Em-ma!" Her soft brunette hair falling back as she arched her back. Feeling her climax cresting as she began closing around Emma as she continued to plunge against her ridges.

"Gina you are so wet! Shit… shit!" The blonde said kissing her neck. Her breathing turning labored as Regina clung to her neck. Knowing soon she would come and it excited Emma that it was by her touch. "Come with me Regina. Let me feel you," the special agent beckoned. Reaching down as she began rubbing soft circles over Regina's clit. Emma didn't have time to react before a rush of liquid rushed over her penis. Soaking the two women as Regina climaxed. "Fuck," Emma groaned. Continuing her ministrations as the brunette began to slump against her lover. Feeling the effects of her partner.

Emma came shortly afterward, when she felt Regina's walls climax around her tightly. Milking her and holding her, claiming the agent as her own. A moan escaped Regina as she felt Emma's load shoot into her deeply. Swirling with her climax as she passed out against the younger woman. "Damn I missed you," was the last word the brunette heard before she nestled against the blonde's heaving chest. As her companion allowed her to sleep, stroking her hair lightly. Feeling a wave of sleep attempt to claim her as she whispered sweet nothings to the woman in her arms.

The younger woman watched as the witness's body rose and fell with each passing breath. "I'm never letting you go again Regina Mills." Before she too was claimed by sleep.

(X)

During the night Emma had carried Regina to the bathroom and cared for her. Washing her as she placed loving kisses to her wet body. Taking the time to change her bandage as well once the shower was over. Regina hadn't recovered from their love making- fucking. Putting Regina back in bed she went down stairs and began to start dinner. She also hadn't called her family or HQ, and thought it would be the perfect time while she cooked and Regina slept. Grabbing her phone and the laptop.

The agent swiped across the phone and typed in her mother's house number. "Hello this is Mary-Margaret."

"That's how you answer the phone-"

"Emma! Oh my God! How are you? Where are you? Oh right. Well how is work? Are you safe? Are you okay?"

"Easy woman easy." The blonde chuckled. "I am fine but you know… I can't really talk about work Mary-Margaret."

"Yes Emma I am sorry. Would you like to speak to David or Anna?"

"Why wouldn't I want to speak to my daughter?" Emma asked. Not taking any offense to what the woman was saying. The detective knew she had meant it in more of a friendly joking way. "Yes, please put Anna on the phone. But please tell David hi for me."

Static bounced over the phone as she heard her daughter giggle in the background. "Hey Emma!"

"Hey kiddo how are you?"

"Stressed. School and girls the usually… oh and throw in some college applications and you have my life. I wish you were here to distract me," Anna whined. Whenever her daughter was stressed she went into full mom mode. She would take her daughter out and do activities to distract her from her life. They would go skydiving, go to the racetrack, or have a Lord of the Rings night. Watching all three movies while pigging out on junk food.

"I know baby. But wait… wait. What do you mean girls? Are you beginning picked on?" Emma asked feeling her anger grow in her chest.

"No Emma no. I just… well I am like you. I… like…" Anna hesitated and couldn't seem to finish her sentence. But she understood what her daughter had meant.

"I understand Anna. That's great kid but I would love you either way. But it means a lot to me that you trust me enough to share that with me." Emma declared watery. Feeling her emotions begin to surface as she continued cooking. "Look baby I want to continue this conversation when I get home. But for now I have to get back to work." She half lied. Most of it was her not wanting to cry on the phone with her daughter.

"Okay. I understand Emma. Have to pay the bills somehow," she joked earning a chuckle from the blonde. "I love you Mo-Emma." Her jaw dropped catching that Anna had almost called her mom. "Good night or morning Emma."

"I love you too kid. Good night." The call ended and Emma held her phone. Staring at the device with a wide smile on her lips.

With dinner prepared and one of two conversations down. The blonde moved immediately into the second conversation it was after 10 in Minnesota. So she knew it was well after midnight at the bureau. Flipping up the top of the computer. She signed in and clicked the link trying to get in contact with her boss. "Agent 0906. How are you?"

"I'm good boss but we need to talk sir."

Gepetto didn't look up from papers he was looking through on his desk. He nodded for Emma to continue and she scratched her neck nervously. "They found us." The elderly man no longer flipped through his papers, but he didn't look up either. Making the blonde grow more apprehensive. She didn't need to see his face to know he was grinding his teeth together.

"What do you mean they _found_ you?" Her director asked vehemently.

"I don't know-" Emma admitted. She wasn't sure how they had been discovered she had been very careful. Only a handful of agents knew.

"How about doing your fucking job 0906? Not only have you compromised our witness but also the investigation. She is the only lead we have. Our agents still haven't managed to come up with anything. You better have something Swan!"

Emma openly cringed, running her hand absent-mindedly through her hair. "What is that?" His voice softening as he pointed at the screen.

"I may have or may not have been shot." Gepetto stared at the blonde silently.

"My sweet girl."

"I am trying to make our witness feel comfortable so she can trust me. And as far as the case. I am working it… I'll include Regina soon."

"What will you do about the killer. If you can catch him we may be able to get answers Emma."

A wicked smile crossed her lips as she stared at her boss. "I have a plan. But I want to run it by you. I won't have to seek the killer out they'll come to me."

 **INTERESTING? CORRECTIONS WILL BE MADE LATER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK MY DETECTIVES. UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTERS. -AVIDVILLAIN95**


	13. Dark Pasts

**So I am sorry it took so long I managed to keep my word and bring back to chapters. This is a very emotional chapter for me and I totally hated writing it I am going to be honest. But it is very very important to the story. It will lead into Emma's back story. And help you understand why she adopted Anna a little more. That's basically it for now I hope you enjoy. –AvidVillain95**

 **Clearing up a couple reviews:**

 **1\. Guest-"You know you had Archie address Regina as Regina instead of Rose."**

 **.To answer I hadn't noticed but I can twist it into the story. Because I lost the copy on my computer so I would have to jump through hoops to correct it but I will correct my mistake. Shouldn't affect the story to much but thank you.**

 **2\. Guest-"Can you do a genderbent Emma into Emmett story?"**

 **.To answer sure just post what you had in mind in the review or I can change one of the stories I am in the process of writing to a male version of Emma. I am always open to suggestions and what you guys want to see. Its not selfish or bothering me. I am actually very friendly don't be afraid to message me, review or comment. I am not hostile, its not really in me. Love hearing from you guys.**

 **3\. Anonymous- "Is someone in HQ the random person lurking on Emma and Regina or someone entirely different?"**

 **.To answer I can't right now officially. But would love to hear you guys speculations I love them!**

 ***Hope that answers a couple questions***

 **Special thank you to my beta ( c. miller1991)**

 **Chapter 13: Dark Pasts**

"So I have your permission sir?" Emma asked holding her breath in hopes that Gepetto had that much faith in her. Sure her plans held risks, what plan didn't? But if he allowed no harm would befall Regina, she had already proved that point hadn't she? The old man looked at her hesitantly as he scratched the stubble under his chin. "Sir?" When the white haired man had released a shaky breath the blonde knew she had won. Other agents would have had a difficult time but August's papa had a soft spot for her.

"I am going to give you a chance. But if anything happens to my witness… Swan I swear. I will not only have your ass but I will have your career as well. I will make it so you can barely get a job flipping burgers." The detective cringed. But she would take the trust the old man was giving her as a win. Emma beamed a smile and Gepetto found himself mirroring a wide grin himself. "I just want you to prove that you can do this 0906. What are we going to do about the other thing? Do you wish for me to relay the information to my boy?"

"Allow me to do some more digging first. Then I will contact him myself. You have my word, I won't wait like this time. I do apologize sir it was a mistake on my part and I promise to not let it happen again."

"See that you don't 0906. Go now. Get more information and report back to the team. I am giving you two days to prove yourself. I want you to have fun since the anniversary is coming up." Emma's smile faded to a subtle grimace as she looked at the man. She had known it was approaching but it didn't change the fact that it had happened. The only thing she could wish and pray for was that it didn't happen again. She had only chosen and adopted Anna for two reasons. One was that she had indeed grown to love her the other was her mother believing it would help her move on. To show even in pain there was beauty and a second chance.

"Thank you sir." Emma groaned feeling less cheerful then she had when she started the conversation.

"Everything will be okay 0906. Things happen for a reason. I love you Emma." The blonde offered the aging man a halfhearted smile. He could tell he had said the wrong thing, but the conversation was needed. Especially if she wanted to heal and move on. "Tell her Emma. If you want to heal you have to let her into your world before she can let you into hers." The agent weighted the man's words not liking the fact she could be read so well. Regina leaving wasn't the only demons she had to face. "Since I know you. That's an order Emma."

Defeat crept into the young woman's shoulders. Perhaps her boss did know her more then she thought. After all it had been him to save Emma from that warehouse. Gepetto gave her a comforting smile before he gave another good bye. And the screen returned to its previous state. Leaving Emma to drift back into the world she had tried so hard to get away from. But she planned to spend the rest of her life with Regina so it was only fair to let the only light she knew shine through her darkness right? A frustrated huff escaped her lips as she pushed the computer back and laid her head against the cool granite top.

(X)

Regina felt sated and satisfied and possibly a little sore. But she and Emma had, had amazing sex. So passionate and slow after their heated foreplay.

The brunette threw back the comforter and stretched her aching limbs, prepared to lean over and kiss Emma. Only to find her spot on the bed unoccupied, confused and slightly disappointed the older woman looked around for her girlfriend. A smile graced her lips, it was clear the blonde wanted her. They still had a lot to talk about but the leaps and bounds they had made for one another spoke for itself.

Plus Emma had taken a bullet for her, well a graze but still. Slipping from the sheets, she strutted toward her dressers and slipped on nude colored laces. Not that she needed to cover up herself, Emma had expressed plenty of gratitude for her body. She hadn't missed her lover saying she planned to never let her go again. The phrase was simple but it spoke volumes to Regina. As well as their love for one another.

After tending to a few matters Regina felt more refreshed then she had. And she could finally hear voices coming from downstairs. Sliding a large shirt over her frame she moved toward the stairs. She began her descend only to pause as she realized Emma was talking to her boss. The brunette debated turning and retreating back to their room to give her lover privacy but something made her stay. Her ears perked up when she heard the words 'bait' and 'anniversary'.

"You have to let her into your world before she can let you into hers." Came Gepetto's voice. Regina recognized it from the bureau as well as from the video chat when they first arrived. "That's an order." Came his voice one last time before he expressed a good bye to Emma. Regina heard her lover grunt as the conversation ended.

"May I ask what that was about?" Regina asked continuing her descend down the stairs.

Emma looked up in fear. She hadn't expected Regina to wake up until after she had ended all conversations, but as luck would have it she hadn't. Resting her head on the counter top she released a sigh. If the conversation was bound to happen she might as well get it over with. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. What was your boss talking about?"

"Which part?"

"Emma…" Regina warned. "All of it. I want to know about all of it."

"Fine. Usual position?"

"No I think I'll take a seat on the stairs." Emma sat up straighter in her seat, reading the brunettes body language. It screamed that she was pissed off and the detective reasoned she couldn't really blame her. She imagined if she was in the same situation she would be upset as well.

Turning so that she faced Regina, Emma braced her elbow on the counter. "The first part was creating a plan to catch the killer. Based on the fact he singled me out by trying to shoot me. I would deem he wants me out of the way. So I'm going to use myself as bait. We will continue the festival… it's the best way to catch him in a mistake. As for you. You will stay with Ruby and Belle. Or Mal."

"Emma you can't I won't let you. You already put yourself in harm's way for me."

The concern in Regina's voice made the blonde smile. It was true the close encounter had scared her. Made her feel vulnerable. The fear had been kryptonite to her Superman. Running a hand freely through her hair she left her fingers in her golden strands. Staring lovingly at her partner.

The blonde spoke low and evenly, "Regina it's not up to you. It's my job. Protecting and loving you is my job. You know knock on wood, but anything could happen to me." The brunette deflated at the truth of Emma's statement. Regina hadn't taken time to calculate the risks until her lover had gotten hurt.

Sadness entered her voice as she leaned her head against the banister. Holding her knees to her chest. "What about Anna, Emma? You're putting yourself in harm's way. You're being selfish." Regina sassed though her tone held no malice only hidden concern.

Emma sensed her love needed something. But she didn't know what she needed. Mixed emotions sprawled through the coffee hued irises. "There is more to Anna and I then most would believe. When she turned old enough and trusted me enough I told her what I did for a living. The risks, the benefits, everything. She actually responded much like you just did." She smiled. Remembering her daughter's reaction. "You two are actually a lot alike in some ways. Both beautiful, stubborn and you wear your emotions on your sleeves."

Regina knew the words were meant to relax her. Make her feel better about the rash decision Emma had made, but it didn't. But watching the blonde talk about her daughter had eased some of the nerves. Watching as a wide variety of smiles played across her face. "There was a truth to the story I told Archie but it wasn't the whole truth. She wasn't just selected it was more than that." I spent whatever free time I had, trying to get her to like me." Emma recalled.

 **(3 years ago – Orphanage)**

 _Emma cringed as she walked through the paint chipped door. Sending chills down her spine as she remembered what life had been like as a young child. Some of her best and worst memories had been created here. Shouts, giggling and crying filled the air as she walked lead footed down the dim corridor. The blonde frowned realizing life had been easier when she was younger. Sure not having a family sucked, and of course there was the bullying but her adult life hadn't been easy either. In reality she had wished she had a time machine to go back in time but the past was the past._

 _The blonde continued deeper into the building. She knew where the offices were. Being young she had spent a fair share of her time with Blue. The woman had earned the nickname for always dressing in the color. Not to mention, she was rather dull and monotone and had often been called 'Walking Depression'. But the name was too much of a mouthful and had been shortened to Blue._

 _Taking a breath Emma approached the door. The fact that it was cracked open made her heart sink. When she was younger that meant someone was in trouble. Or the more common option, Emma had gotten in trouble again. Blue always left the door cracked because though her 'kid' had gotten in trouble, she didn't want them to feel locked or caged in. Most had trust issues or even worse had been put in traumatic experiences and Blue hadn't wanted to add to their fear._

 _Emma was prepared to knock when the voices inside rose. Catching her attention. "Anna you will get adopted. The right family will find you. You just have to have faith." Blue cooed from inside._

 _Silence._

" _I understand you don't have a lot of reasons to trust people but you have to eventually. Don't get locked inside of yourself… the other kids will find you strange. It is your choice but maybe if you were to open up more…"_

 _The blonde listened to a chair scrape across the floor. Before she could react the door was flung wide and before her stood a surprised and slightly agitated red head. Emma opened her mouth to apologize but seemed to only manage to look like a fish gasping. Scoffing, the red head pushed by her and Emma frowned. The blonde hated to admit it but she could see why she hadn't been adopted, and honestly she had no intention of adopting her either._

 _Blue trotted toward the door staring after Anna before she realized there was another presence. "Oh! I apologize… she is a good kid just a bit troubled." The red headed woman smoothed her skirt looking conflicted. Trying to decide if she wanted to go after the child or talk to the woman before her. Giving a light sigh she turned to Emma and smiled. "I apologize let's start over. How may I help you?"_

" _Did I grow up that much Mother Superior?"_

 _The older woman studied her face for a while before a smile graced her lips. "How could I forget you little Emma Swan?" The woman commented pulling the blonde into an unexpected hug. The agent had been taken aback and stiffened in the older woman's arms before she berated herself. And welcomed the hug. Blue took a step back, still possessing a tight grip on the side of Emma's biceps. "How can I help you my sweet girl?" Mother Superior questioned releasing her hold._

" _Well I was hoping to possibly catch up and maybe meet some of the children. My mother thinks it will be a good idea if I adopt."_

" _Absolutely. Follow me into my office."_

 _(X)_

 _The two women spent the next hour getting reacquainted. Before Mother Superior got down to business, making the smile on the blonde's lips fade all too quick. "So what exactly are you looking for Emma?"_

" _If you want me to be honest I am not sure."_

" _That's fine. Many couples and single parents have no clue what they want until they do. That won't make sense right now but it will. But in the mean time I can send your name through the process. I will have to perform a background check of course. But maybe if I ask questions we can narrow down the best child for you. Would you like to do that?"_

" _I guess."_

 _The detective sat fidgeting in her chair while Mother Superior asked her questions and she answered as honestly as possible. Emma knew she wouldn't adopt an infant or a toddler. And most teenagers made her openly cringe but maybe she could find one that had similar interests. She doubted it but she was here now and might as well try._

" _Based on this profile we have three possible candidates that would be as close to a perfect fit for you as possible." The red head said scooting back in her rolling chair. Opening a drawer, pulling out several folders and placing them on her desk. The slamming of the drawer made Emma jump as she refocused her attention on Blue. "Take these and come back in a day or two. The background check should be passed by then. If you would like to interact with all of them that's absolutely fine. If you like one or two that is fine as well. Take your time Emma." Her statement was more of a warning and Emma could understand why._

 _Going through the process was never easy. Especially when you got your hopes up only to have them squandered and not be chosen. "I will. Thank you for your time Mother. I will decide and get back to you."_

 _(X)_

 _Emma spent three days thoroughly combing through the folders. Treating it like one of her cases as she profiled the children. Was it wrong? Possibly. But the agent felt better taking her time and making sure she made the right choice. The blonde looked at the folders that sat atop her coffee table._

 _Based on her research her choices were between two folders. The orphanage had created a new filing system of handing out folders with limited information and no picture, to reduce bias. But the folders held some legal documentation such as when the child was born and the sex. But the rest were questionnaires filled out by the child once they reached a certain age. To have the chance to peek into their mind._

 _Emma was trapped between two folders as her top option. One profile was more complete. It had hospital information, his likes and dislikes. And what his dream family was. And based on what he wrote, Emma could see herself being his parent. But then there was the other. A nearly blank profile beside hospital documentation. One profile screamed perfection and optimism, while the other spoke of fear and broken dreams._

 _Emma wanted to pick the perfect file, but the blank profile held a challenge. And she had never been one to shy away. Her decision was made and she called Mother Superior to set up an interview._

 _(X)_

 _The interview day came all too quickly and Emma felt her palms sweating in response as she waited in the room. The room wasn't intimate. It was decorated in beige paint with two chairs that sat almost directly across from one another. But as nervous as she felt she was excited to meet the young woman from the profile. Emma heard the handle click and her eyes looked up to see the familiar redhead in the doorway._

" _It's you?" Anna said surprised. Hand still on the door as if she were debating taking off as quickly as possible._

 _Emma bit the inside of her cheek as a groan threatened to escape. The detective forced herself to swallow the lump that seemed to become lodged in her throat. Offering her best plastic smile. "Yes I guess so. It's nice to meet you again. Why don't you have a seat and perhaps we can talk?"_

" _This shouldn't take long. I prefer to stand thank you." The young woman all but hissed._

 _Emma ground her teeth. Fate was a dick. There was no way her and this girl could or would ever get along. "Okay suit yourself whatever makes you feel comfortable." She half smiled. "Perhaps you would like to tell me a bit about yourself?"_

" _Why? So you can pretend to care? Or like you'll adopt me? Maybe you feel pity for me? Or maybe you want to adopt me so you can get my hopes up before taking me back? No thank you." Anna groaned pushing off the door and rotating on her heels before she left._

 _The blonde felt helpless. The girl had interrogated her and picked her apart like she did her criminals. Throwing the hardest questions at her, making her doubt herself. The girl was right. She wasn't cut out for this. So she did the best thing she knew how and stormed from the room. Only to be stopped by Mother Superior herself._

" _What was that?" The woman asked having heard and watched the entire interaction._

" _She's right I'm not cut out for this."_

" _And what makes you think that?"_

" _How am I supposed to help heal someone's hurt when I'm broken myself? How am I supposed to be there for her and I can't be there for myself?"_

" _If I recall correctly you were the same way with Mary-Margaret. Putting up walls so no one could hurt you. And Anna is no different. She is perfect for you she just needs time and patience. Wounds never heal if they are not looked after and cared for properly. Give her a chance Emma. Don't give up. You both need to heal and perhaps you can help one another."_

 **(Present)**

"I came back for weeks. Doing different things. Talking to her bringing small gifts. She hated me. She believed it was all some elaborate hoax but as time passed it was like looking in the mirror. I was being given a chance in life to show someone what true love and care was. Eventually she opened up to me when I noticed her messing with her necklace. I promised her in turn for telling me one detail about the necklace I would do the same when I brought my blanket. And little by little I saw Anna.

An intelligent, smart and funny girl. One that had been abandoned and felt worthless. One that had her heart broken and stomped on. Too scared to trust because she would have to open up herself. She never felt good enough, she was waiting for her dreams to come true. Only to fear having them stripped away. I fell in love with my daughter because I saw so much of me in her. Anna became my forever home."

"Emma that's amazing. Not to mention sweet but I'm not sure I understand the moral."

In truth there was no moral or under coated meaning to her tale. It was more so to prove to Regina she trusted her. And she hoped the brunette would extend the same curtesy to her.

"There isn't a set moral but I guess I wanted you to understand what I have with my daughter is special. We have built trust but she hates my job. She is scared I'll be killed and leave her after everything we have been through. But she has enough faith in me to come home. Plus she will be well taken care of if something happened to me. So Regina all I'm asking is for you to have faith in me that I can do this."

"But…"

"My job is full of risks. There is no way around it but I'm damn good at my job. Regina let me be that White Knight for you. Let me save you the same way I saved my daughter. Let me be the hero you were denied for so many years."

The sincerity in the blonde's words hit a soft spoke for Regina. It was true Regina had been looking for someone to save her from her life. Her mother had tried but it had apparently costed her, her life. How could she ask the same of Emma when she had just gotten her. The brunette was distracted in her own thoughts, that she hadn't seen the blonde walk over and claim a seat next to her. Emma laid her head in Regina's lap, drawing her attention back to her. Her green eyes were soft and probing as the older woman gave in.

She didn't want Emma to do this. But the blonde seemed to have her heart set on the idea. And if her lover was kind enough to forgive her, then who was she to deny Emma the small service of trusting her. She owed that to her and more.

"Fine. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Regina I can't promise that."

"Promise me Emma. I need to hear it. Lie to me if you have to but please Emma I need to hear it."

The agent's heart ached. She finally understood what Regina had needed earlier. She needed reassurance. A promise that tomorrow would come and that things would finally get better. She couldn't blame her. Everything and everyone Regina had loved or been close to had died or been pushed away. And behind her stoic mask Emma finally saw the real Regina. A woman scared to love. A beautiful woman that had been ruled by fear and vulnerability. Emma's heart broke staring up into brown eyes.

Eyes she was seeing for the first time. Years of pain had finally shown through the brunette's façade. The detective rose a hand to her partner's cheek and gently grasped Regina's neck, pulling her down into a heated kiss. Hoping how she felt was displayed through her actions. But to be safe the blonde whispered the promise Regina needed so badly to hear.

The stiffness in Regina's shoulders eased, as her fingers teased through her body guard's thick golden mane. Emma closed her eyes as her lover's nimble fingers raked lightly over her scalp. "Emma?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did your boss mean by 'anniversary'?"

Green eyes shot open and stared at Regina. The look stilled her hand and made her breath catch. "Emma please. I would love to know."

The blonde exhaled through her nose. Turning her face away from Regina. "Before I adopted Anna. Back when August and I were becoming friends. I came in when he and his father were working a case. I was pulled in for good ideas and my pit bull attitude I guess." Emma sat up and began walking back toward the kitchen.

The story was taking its toll on Emma, as she braced herself against the counter not wanting to continue. But she had to as her words turned watery. "Not getting anywhere in the case. August and I and several other agents went out for drinks. And we all got drunk I spotted an attractive female and I took her home. The night was a blur I was young. We slept together… it was only supposed to be for the night. The next morning I woke up with a hangover and an empty bed.

I went back to work. We had finally managed to get leads and I needed something to distract me from the guilt I felt. I tracked leads and even went over and beyond trying to find the man we had been looking for. Gepetto warned me about the case but I didn't listen. I was young and wanted to prove myself. A low level drug dealer had bent captured and he gave us intel.

Gepetto and August had warned me that the perp had given up the information to willingly. But I followed it and got caught in a warehouse."

Regina listened to the words feeling a mixture of guilt and jealousy. Had she really caused Emma that much pain that she had went looking for danger on purpose? That she had slept around?

Emma continued oblivious to the woman who was lost in her own thoughts.

"I met him. I met Peter the man we had been looking for. He warned me to stay away and he even tried to kill me. He promised the next time we met it wouldn't be on friendly terms. Gepetto saved me and I had an earful all the way back to the bureau. When I got back the woman was in my office."

The statement drew Regina's attention back to the conversation. Emma's word grew intelligible. As she sank against the counter. Crying and shaking. Regina raced to hear able to make out the certain words as she got closer.

"I messed up. I messed up. It was all my fault. I. (sob). It (sob). Was (sob). My Fault."

Regina pulled the fragile woman into her arms. Emma pulled away feeling wrong. She didn't deserve forgiveness not after what she had done. But Regina persisted, cradling her bodyguard against her collar bone while she cried. Emma didn't pull away and she felt her heart break again. Muttering the same words over again.

"Emma I'm sure whatever happened was not your fault."

The tears grew bigger and began to soak into Regina's shirt. All of it had been her fault.

"She was pregnant. He warned me but I didn't listen. Regina…"

The blonde pulled away. Looking up into Regina's face with tear stained eyes. "Regina... what I did was unforgivable. Regina I ruined lives including mine. What I did was taboo."

Fear wormed up the brunette's spine as she stared at Emma. "What did you do?"

Silence joined them as Emma scooted out of her arms and stood. Walking to the refrigerator, she opened it and pulled out a beer. And downed the amber liquid in one gulp. Regina stood leaning against the counter. Looking at her lover. Emma's features looked haunted, as if she was there but she wasn't.

"What did you do Emma? Surely it can't be… that bad?"

A frustrated chuckle escaped the blonde. "I wouldn't be so sure Regina."

"Emma…"

The agent turned to the brunette. Dark circles danced under her eyes. Her features looked grim and pained. "What. Did. You. Do?" Regina asked again. Fearing the answer her lover would give her.

Green eyes filled with tears. "Regina… I killed my wife and unborn child."

 **So kind of heavy right? Well let me know what you think.**


	14. The Avenger

**Alright chapter 14 I can hardly believe we are here guys and there is still quite a bit of story to go. So I will jump straight into it. Feel free to review with questions or PM me – AvidVillain95**

 **Thanks again for beta-ing Sprinkles ;)**

 **Chapter 14: The Avenger**

Regina covered her mouth in horror. Emma no, she thought feeling her own emotions surfacing as the blonde hung her head. So many questions filled her mind, she moved toward Emma. But the blonde pulled away and walked across the floor. Before beginning to ascend the stairs. "Emma!" She called after her but the detective shrugged her name off and continued up the stairs into their room. Emma had been married? She was going to have a child? And what did she mean she killed her family?

(X)

Emma felt heavy as she dragged herself away from Regina and up the stairs. She hadn't realized the pain as she talked about it. But it was slow and numbing. She would never get to know her son or daughter. Had she loved the mother of her unborn child? In a way, but it was more about doing the right thing for Emma. Which was why she had asked the woman to marry her and she had. Regina deserved to know but it didn't take the sting out of having to relive the moment. Nor did it change the fact Emma was stuck in her worst nightmare.

Footsteps echoed on the stairs as Emma looked up to see the woman she was in love with walking toward her. A soft hand cradled her face making her look at Regina. "Emma talk to me. Let me in. I want to be there for you but I can't if you won't let me." Regina offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Though she doubted it. Pain beat in her heart as she looked at the heart broken blonde. "Talk to me baby."

"Regina I did it. I killed them I should have listened, but I didn't and now they are gone and I can't get them back. That is why it's essential I protect you. I can't lose you too," the blonde cried. Letting the brunette pull her against her stomach as she wrapped her arms around the witness's torso. Emma purged her tears and all her agony while Regina held her.

The rest of the night Regina laid across their bed holding Emma to her while she cried. There would be time for questions, but right now the blonde needed her.

(X)

Sidney opened his suitcase and smiled. He would get the blonde but he had to be patient, he had to wait. Slipping his hand underneath his most precious weapon he pulled out a wide pair of binoculars. Today and tomorrow would be about recon on the blonde. He needed to watch her and see how she worked. How she ticked. He vowed that he would kill her and Regina Mills soon enough.

(5 years ago)

Emma awake with a splitting headache. She couldn't believe she let August talk her into drinking shots back to back to back. And now she was suffering for it. When she got to the office she and her younger mentor were going to have words.

The blonde rolled over into her sheets and the sweet smell of perfume hit her nose. It smelled of spiced vanilla but Emma wore cologne. So who could have… then it hit hurt. Someone had spent the night with her. Perhaps August would have some answers as to what the hell happened last night.

Chancing a glance over at her clock she grimaced. She was supposed to report at 0600 but it was already 5:54. Flipping the covers back, the blonde groaned. Dragging a hand over her sleepy face. Hoping it would make her focus but she still felt slightly inebriated.

Wonderful.

(FEDERAL BUREAU of INVESTIGATION)

"There's my party animal! How you feeling kiddo?" August shouted across the room, rubbing toward his friend. Watching as her eyes narrowed at him. Berating him for being naturally loud. "Sorry, hangover?"

The blonde didn't give a response as she pushed past the older man. But the soft thrum of his shoes patting against the floor told her he was following. "So besides feeling horrible. You must have felt 'good' during some point of the night?" He humored, nudging Emma's shoulder with his own. "Am I right? The cute redhead with the breasts that could put Dolly Parton to shame. Tell me you had fun! Please?"

Emma didn't stop walking until she got to her office. Allowing August to go in first followed by herself. Clicking the door shut and locking it. The agent raised a silent hand begging her friend to stop.

August openly deflated but took a step back. Giving the blonde the room she deserved. With the chance to finally breathe and think, Emma took her seat. Taking off the black suit jacket that was making her feel hot and stuffy. The brunette waited patiently as the blonde opened up a folder that sat on her desk and put it in front of her. Intertwining her fingers, she finally looked up at her senior agent.

"I don't remember."

August openly relaxed as he slunk into the chair opposite of Emma. Eyes wide and mouth ajar. "What the hell do you mean you don't remember? Not only was she beautiful, she seemed adventurous and smart too."

"I vaguely remember anything after shot five. Why did we drink so much?" She asked feeling the room begin to spin as she thought about the amount of alcohol they consumed.

"Because everyone needed a break. Especially you! You turned this case into a personal vendetta."

"Peter Pan is a bad man. He is using children…"

August glared a warning at his friend. "Emma I'm well aware of the sick bastard we are dealing with."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. We all want him too. But we are still human Emma. If work consumes us then we'll make mistakes and mistakes can mean death in this agency. We'll get him."

"Damn right we will."

(3 months later)

Emma sighed as she exited the meeting. A meeting the bureau had monthly for updates on Peter Pan. "Um, Agent Swan?" The petite secretary said brushing the blonde's arm as she passed.

"Yes Milly, what's up?"

"There is someone in your office waiting."

"Oh. Did they give a name?"

Milly shook her head. "Thanks Milly… if someone asks for me. Have them leave a message please." The shy blonde nodded.

Tucking her folders under her arm, the agent walked toward the office. Emma held her breath as she turned the knob. And walked into her office. Her eyes fell to long red hair.

The stranger turned around to face Emma and the blonde felt her heart drop. "You're her aren't you?"

"The woman from the bar? Haha yea. In my defense, the night was fun but I never expected to see you again." Emma hated to admit it but she had felt the same. Especially since she didn't remember anything. "But I promise I am here for a good reason. I am not a stalker."

"Never assumed you were. You're a grown woman you know what you like and dislike. Who you want and who you don't." The detective smiled trying to ease her nerves as well as the woman's. Her cheeks grew rosy as she realized she didn't know the woman's name. "Not to be abrasive but I don't really remember the night. And I don't really know who you are."

The woman tried to not be offend but she couldn't hide it all as she shied away. "It's okay we all drank a lot that night. My name is Kimberly Preston. But you can call me Kim or KP."

The blonde rubbed her neck nervously. "Sorry again." There was no easy way to overlook the tension in the room. "So you said there was a reason. It's been almost three months hasn't it?"

"Yes, and trust me it's the last thing I wanted. But Emma I am… I'm pregnant."

The folders under Emma's arms slipped to the floor. Her heart rate accelerated to the point she could hear it painfully thrumming in her ears. The world stopped and Emma's heart sank. A child? Emma had always wanted a child. To settle down and become the parent her parents should have been to her. To right the wrongs from her child hood. The blonde hadn't notice the woman crying until she heard her sniffle and stand, along with her purse.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. You have your own life. I just thought you should know." Kim said trying to move past Emma. But the agent pulled the crying woman into her arms. Letting the woman cry in her arms. She didn't know the woman but she could feel her pain. The thoughts of being rejected and the thoughts of being alone in this. Emma knew those feelings all too well.

"These are for you." The redhead said pulling back as she dug a small package out and handed them to Emma. Agent Swan took the package, keeping her eyes trained on the younger woman. Emerald irises locked onto eyes as green and scared as hers. Trembling fingers opened the package and pulled out several black and white sonogram photos. "That's our baby." The woman said looking at the photos in admiration before turning back to face Emma.

"Do you know what the sex is?"

"It's stilll too early to know for sure, but it looks to be a baby boy" Her bright teeth flashing at the mention of her unborn child. "If you want a DNA test that's fine."

"I would if you don't mind." Emma hesitated, looking at the photos. "But I will be there every step of the way. I want to be in his life. He needs both parents and I want him to have the best life possible. Once I get the results back and we know one another better. I would like to marry you and do the right thing."

"Emma have you met our generation? We don't have to get married just because we are having a child together. You can live your life and I can live mine. I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

"It's not a burden. I grew up in a home with a family. No love and it sucked. If this is my child, I won't allow the same thing to happen to him."

Hope swelled in the young woman's eyes as she looked at Emma. Emma gave her the most plastic smile she could. She did want to be the best person and mother she could for her son. But Emma couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt that the woman she planned to marry wasn't Regina. But now that didn't matter as much as she wanted Regina she knew she would never see or be with her again.

The realization made her stomach sink as she deepened the hug around the young woman.

(X)

"What do you want from me?" The dirty agent asked as he sauntered into the abandoned hospital. "Where is Sidney?"

The intercom buzzed to life. Sending a chill down the agent's spine. He pulled his gun from his holster, debating if he wanted to run away. But something told him he couldn't. Something was watching him.

"My, my, my aren't we a little short tempered?" The faceless voice rang out. Snickering at his own pun. "From now on agent you will be dealing with me. I hate to say it but my partner only slows me down. Even if he managed to miraculously accomplish his task of killing Regina Mills which I highly doubt. He would be killed as soon as he returns."

The agent trekked forward, hoping to put a name to the face he was involved with.

"A liability is something no doctor wants and Sidney is exactly that… a liability. So he will be sacrificed. I want to lure that damnedable woman into a sense of security before I kill her. It will make my revenge all that much sweeter."

"Why won't you show yourself?" The agent shouted. Not enjoying the cat and mouse game where he was the mouse. Being stalked and observed by an invisible pray. "And what did Regina Mills ever do to you?"

"Oh my short friend. You don't know the half of Regina Mills or her life. Your sweet, innocent witness is a mass murder. And so is… oh I'm sorry was her family. And I took an oath," the voice deemed growing louder. "To protect the innocent. Heal the sick. And see that justice is done."

"Who are you?"

A shadow moved in front of the agent and he re-aimed his pistol. As the figure moved again.

"Who am I? Who you ask?" The silhouette grew larger. "I am the avenger. The man that will purge the world of Locksley and Mills Pharmaceuticals. My name you ask? Why my name is Doctor Victor Whale. But you may call me Doctor Frankenstein."

 **Did anyone guess the killer was Whale? No… it's okay most people didn't. Any one guess who the mole is yet? Whatever your thinking your probably wrong unless you're right ;)!**

 **But we will get back to Sidney and the festival in the next chapter. These two chapters were background chapters to help further understand where the story is headed. Thanks again in advance.**

 **-AV**


	15. She'll Pay

**Mistakes are made I apologize in advance. Not beta'd.**

 **Chapter 15: She'll Pay**

He watched as the blonde threw a tantrum. It _was_ almost time for their anniversary. He had lost something and the blonde had as well. But the score was far from even in his mind and far from over. Emma Swan still had a long way to go before they were remotely even. If there was anything that _could_ even the size of her debt to him. Turning his attention back to his TV screen he watched and listened as the blonde explained the situation to her new lover. From what he could surmise based on the quantity of her tears and the sour expression on her face.

In honor of their anniversary he was excited about the gifts and plans he had for the detective. Shifting in his chair he bent backwards and tweaked a few dials until he could hear what the blonde was saying to the brunette. If there was one thing Peter taught him it was to be thorough and leave no stone unturned. To be selfish and make life into your personal game so that the odds were always in your favor, so that you wouldn't lose. But Emma Swan had been an interchangeable piece that had intentionally changed the concept and rules of the game.

The agent's voice grew clearer with each stroke of his finger until the voices were crystal. An evil sneer curved his lips upward as he listened to the private conversation. What should have been private wasn't, he had taken over Peter's payroll. On the tab were several local police officers, hotel attendants, FBI agents, doctors and even prostitutes. Peter's empire and reach had been impressive but he had managed to improve it and make it better. Shaking the pleasing thought from his mind he re-focused on the couple's conversation.

"Oh agent Swan still lying I see. Though I must give you credit for telling her more than I expected. Pacifying is not your style. But you did marry the red-head didn't you?" The man shrugged. Going back to listen to the words out of Emma's mouth. "My, my, my maybe for our anniversary I will send you what you really want for now. Ah sweet little Alice how far are you willing to go down the Rabbit Hole until you realize your late for tea?" The sneer returned as he clicked the screen off and turned to his laptop. Switching it on so he could complete his present for the great detective Emma Swan.

(X)

Regina laid in her arms but she couldn't help feeling apprehensive and insecure about not telling her lover the complete truth. That part of Emma's life was over it wouldn't come back so there was no need to drag the brunette into it. She had spent the afternoon talking and telling her about Kim. And the life and home they had built for their child but after a while Emma broke down. Partially sad that she would never be able to fulfill everything she had saved and done for her now past life. The other part was that she had done things that would label her an terrorist in her own country. The things she had done had been buried along with her family.

Needing to be closer, needing to anchor herself to something without slipping away. She pulled the smaller woman closer to her body. Inhaling the scent and essence that was Regina Mills. The shift stirred her lover awake and the brunette caught the blonde looking at the ceiling. "Emma?"

The agent continued looking at the ceiling, caught in her own damning illusions and past deeds. "Emma?" Regina asked again. Growing worried about her partner who laid unmoving. With her chest heaving and raising in rapid breaths. Trepidation crawled up her spine as she attempted to call her lover one more time. "Emma?" The final call seemed to jar the blonde from her mental prison.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about love?" Regina asked, not sure what was wrong. But it was clear something was. "Are you worried about the festival or is it something else?"

Emma thought on the question. She didn't want to tell the truth. But she had already lied once- well half told the truth. Was she prepared to do it again? Did she want to? "I was thinking about what my life would have been." The blonde admitted closing her eyes. Regina understood her fear and how she felt but if they were going to have a life together, she had to know.

"Emma there is something I have to know," the witness prodded. Making the blonde's eye snap open and turn to face her partner. Rubbing absent minded circles over Regina's exposed skin. Green irises ripped through her soul, inwardly hoping to gauge what question her lover was prepared to ask. But when she deemed herself unsuccessful she returned her eyes to the ceiling waiting for Regina's question.

"Do you ever… ever want to try again?"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, lying on her back feeling unmoved as fear made its presence known. She had wanted to avoid this question for a long time, but then Anna came along and showed her it was okay. That the world still needed love and saving, but it was somehow different. Anna was unlike any teenager she had ever met and where they were extremely close. To Emma it wasn't the same as having a child walk the Earth that shared you blood, your DNA. Impartially your essence. She had, had that and your job had taken it all to quickly. Did she want to have a child and risk losing herself again? Not to mention him or her or her partner? Emma knew the answer before she debated it in her head. But having to physically say the words somehow haunted her.

"No Regina. I don't think I could go through that heartbreak again."

"Oh. I understand Emma." Reginas voice broke. The pain in her voice was evident and the agent felt for her. "So where does that leave us Emma?" Her voice so tiny and fragile, the detective barely heard it.

"What do you mean?"

The brunette leaned away from Emma and propped herself up on her elbow. Her hand stretched to reach Emma's face as she caressed it lightly. Allowing her lover to lean into the warmth she was offering before she sighed. Neither she nor Emma knew if they would make it out of this experience alive. And she had complete faith in Emma but there was also a certain amount of doubt. Doubt she had been trying to keep in the back of her brain but she couldn't help but feel that way. Knowing her blonde agent was hiding something from her. The younger woman caught Reginas hand before she could pull away and kissed her knuckles. "I want to know whatever is bothering you." The pale skinned woman requested, pulling the smaller woman against her. Placing sweet kisses to her skin, Regina buried her forehead in the crook of the toned woman's neck.

"What are we?" Regina asked into the blonde mane as she held her breath waiting for the answer. She would understand if the blonde turned her down but it wouldn't stop the impact of the blow.

Emma chuckled lightly at the juvenile question. Before sobering enough to answer the question. "Well we are friends and lovers." Emma bantered. Hoping to rid the room of the thick tension. Regina didn't move, her breathing had turned shallow and Emma felt her worry return. The blonde agent moved to quickly correct her statement. "But we are also more then that Regina." Emma breathed. Praying the answer would calm her lover. "You are the reason I get up in the morning. You are the person I love to fight with but the person I love making up with even more. Regina you are still the reason I breathe and nothing in my past would change that. Am I scared?" The blonde hesitated. And Regina could feel the apprehension roll off her partners skin. Defeat rolled over Emma as she lowered her head to gently rest on Reginas. "No. I'm not scared I'm terrified." She whispered, unable to believe she had actual said the words. "I just got you back. I can't lose you again." Tears threatened to fall from the blonde's eyes as Regina pulled away to look at her.

The moonlight trailed lightly over olive colored skin. Catching the cognac brown in Reginas eyes, making Emma feel worse then she already did. Soft fingertips trailed over her lightly colored skin as Regina brought their lips together. Melting away Emma's feelings of dismay and panic. Instead she gave into the sweet, sensual, yet demanding tongue that was sliding across her body lip. Causing a stirring to sit low in her groin as she gave herself to the brunette willingly. The kiss softened, when Emma's moans turned to hungry caresses.

"Emma." Regina breathed breaking the contact and issuing her partner a warning. Though it came across breathy and heated as it cascaded down Emma's now heated skin. The blonde pouted but pulled back enough to give her partner the space she wanted. "I want this."

The agent didn't need to be told twice as she rushed forward eager to reclaim the brunettes lips. And get the release her groin was so anxiously seeking. But instead of plump lips meeting her own she was blocked by Reginas hand. "Yes I want that as well but not now Emma. What I want is to be given a chance to redeem myself." The brunette began dropping her hand away from Emma's mouth. "I want you. I want all of you. The job, you, Anna, your family everything. I want the chance I was robbed of all those years ago. I want to be your partner. Your wife, your lover, your best friend. Emma please don't push me away and make choices for me. Haven't I endured that long enough?"

A surge of pain hit Emma's chest. She had been making and telling Regina what to do since they arrived in Minnesota. She was no better then Robin or Reginas father. "Emma let me decide what I want in life for once. Let me make the choice I want to make. Let me choose you."

"What if something happens to you? I can't go through what I went through with Kim again." The agent stated watery, dropping her head.

"Emma anything is possible. But I want to be there with you. I want to embrace. Of course I'm scared. But if fate brought is together surely something good can come of it as well."

"But…"

The brunettes hand shot up pausing Emma. "We can face anything together."

"I don't want children Regina. Can you honestly live with that? Anna is special to me but it's different. I can't explain it." Emma huffed. In reality she did want children but fear always kept her at bay.

"If I'm with you then yes. I can learn to live with it. It won't be easy for me but I'd do it for you Emma because I love you. And in time maybe you will want them. But even if you never do I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you Emma because you're you. And I'd do anything for you."

Emma smiled at her brunette bombshell. Maybe things would get better. Maybe fate was finally going to allow them to be together. Hope swelled in Emma's chest at the thought of her and Regina finally being together. Caught in the moment the agent pulled her lover into a searing kiss which Regina did not stray away from. Things were definitely changing but the blonde had no idea just how much.

 **You guys have every reason to be pissed with me. I wrote myself into a corner. Then I lost my drive to write then I gained a mentee but I'm back now. And I'm adopting something my mentee did calling it #HiddenFridays. I will try all in my power to update every Friday. Thanks Sydney for telling me to get off my ass buy in a nicer way.**


	16. The Blonde Speaks

**Not beta'd I apologize in advance. Hello my detectives don't shoot me. I am going to do better I promise.**

 **Chapter 16: The Blonde Speaks**

"Alright, alright lovers. Emma! Rose!" Mal shouted over the dinner group as she saw the two women approaching. "Oh my God I needed comical relief half these couples beside Red and Cruella don't have a sense of humor but I know you do vanilla."

Emma cringed at the nickname. She had believed they were past name calling but since she and Regina had managed to miss the morning skating, she bargained it was only fair. Plus if Mal really wanted to know if she was vanilla all she had to do was ask Regina for verification. Speaking of intimacy Emma looked at her partner who was walking toward Belle. Since the paintball whenever the women had a chance to be together, they had. Emma examined her partner thoroughly as she skated into the Brainiac. Regina had been more tired lately and had a faint glow to her skin but Emma reprimanded herself.

Robin had ruined any chance of starting a family with Regina. But hadn't she decided last night that she didn't want children?

"Hey! We hoped you would make." Some of the group bellowed, pulling Emma from her thoughts. As she made her way to the chair beside Regina. "Feeling better Emma?" Ruby asked leaning toward the blonde who looked as though she had been struck by lightning. The special agent only managed to give a small smile and the nod of her head.

"Alright, alright group settle down." Maleficent cried into her famous bull horn. Silencing the couples in the restaurant. "Allow me to introduce you to your waiters." On cue a small group of men and women came from the swinging doors that were attached to the kitchen. "These will be your servers for the night. They will align you with meal after meal, and yada yada yada. Now since some of us ruined the ice skating," the blonde said glaring in Arthur's direction. Causing the man to shrivel were he sat.

Ruby leaned over and whispered to Emma that she would fill her on what happened in between meals. The detective nodded her head thankfully before going back to listening to DQ. "As I was saying," the blonde resumed still not turning her pointed glare away from the Arthur until he could no longer stand the pressure of Mal's gaze and excused himself. "This dinner is so we can get to know one another better. Friendships built in Olivia last a lifetime. So over dinner we will explain what we do for a living." The group seemed rather interested in the idea, plus it was free food. "Waiters we are ready to receive."

 **(Sidney – Earlier that afternoon)**

The blonde was testing his patience. How was he supposed to observe her when she didn't even show to today's activity? Sidney ground his teeth together as he pulled out the flyer again. He wanted to see the blonde bleed. He wanted to see her in a dead heap along with Regina Mills but he would happily either have the blonde. His boss be damned. The agent had managed to rub him the wrong way countless times and he planned for her to feel his wrath. And tonight would be the perfect opportunity.

(X)

"Excuse me sir you can't be back here. This is for employees only." The young waiter commanded, stepping toward the caramel skinned man. Sidney tolerated a lot, but thanks to the blonde his patience was at an all low minimum. The adolescent boy took a step toward Sidney and was greeted with a demonic smile.

"I apologize young man. But a blonde about this tall," he demonstrated with his hand. Bringing the hand toward his neck. "Told me to set up. Perhaps I used the wrong entrance. See I am a photographer." Sidney sneered patting his briefcase. "And she told me to grab my camera but set the rest in the closest until the night is over. She said that the door locks," the bearded man said taking a stab in the dark.

"Oh Mal sent you! No you can use that entrance but you could've walked through the front door as well. Do you want me to go get her?"

"No, no she said a strapping young man was alone back here. Preparing for the afternoon couples activity and said you could be of assistance." The boy thought something was off, but then again his boss was a weird one. Kind and sometime strict but very much a bizzare woman.

"Sure let me grab a key and I'll assist you."

"Much obliged my good man." Sidney grinned as he watched the young man walk away. Afterall, he had taken multiple shots in the dark and had somehow managed to hit every last target. It was a shame he demanded violence, in retrospect the boy had seemed kind and understanding. But it wouldn't stop him from killing the boy and collecting his uniform.

"Here we are." The young man smiled holding the key up triumphantly.

"So you have. Shall we get to it then?"

"The guests are in for a real surprise tonight." The boy whispered over his shoulder. And Sydney could only sadly smile at the statement. The night may hold more than just surprises for the couples.

(X)

Emma couldn't shake the worry that was pitted in her stomach. There was no way she or Regina were going to be able to eat the food served. She prayed if she talked enough and distracted the group enough no one would notice. Leaning over she explained the plan to Regina.

"But love we didn't eat before we left and I am bound to get hungry." The brunette quipped and Emma had to agree, she too was growing hungry. Simply at the thought of being unable to eat.

"I'll think of something? Just be patient with me." Regina nodded thoughtfully but seemed to be unsure of her fake spouse's idea. But she understood the blonde's apprehension.

(X)

"So what do you do for a living Emma?" Came the voice the brunette could only describe as her archrivals voice. Regina wasn't sure why Gwen was so enthralled with her lover but she was the one that had Emma. But unfortunately she knew her temper in the same breath. Emma looked over to Regina who was eating a meal that Emma had personally cooked. She had left and went to the grocery store and picked up several items to cook a quick meal for her wife. Mal had given her permission and called it 'cute'. She asked if any of the other couples wanted to do the same and the men as well as the women groaned. That was all accept Ruby who thought the idea precious. Plus spoiling Belle was something she rather enjoyed.

The two had journeyed to the store and Emma picked up a steak as usual for herself and a lean chicken breast for Regina. Along with potatoes and assorted vegetables. The special agent had only learned to cook certain things. And meat was one of them. She and Ruby checked out and returned to the restaurant to cook. Emma felt anxious leaving Regina alone, but she doubted the murderer was adventurous enough to attempt anything against the brunette. Especially with a room full of witness's. Once the two friends had finished there meal they returned with plated food for their partners.

"So what do you do?" Gwen asked again. Overlooking the evil glare that Regina was shooting towards her.

Emma cleared her throat and wiped her mouth on her cloth napkin. "Law enforcement." Emma admitted half telling the truth.

"I wouldn't mind seeing how handy you are with handcuffs." Gwen said much to Arthurs disappointment. "I am sure a strip search would be in order as well."

The table shied away and went back to their meal, they could all tell tension was building. They just prayed it didn't lead to knives or violence. Considering they were all around sharp weapons.

Emma laughing caught the dinner party off guard including Regina. "The only person I will be arresting is my wife. The only person I want to pin against the wall and fuck senseless is Rose Alana White. I am flattered that you want me but I would advice you to not go about it. Regina has been managing her temper fairly well. I assure you." The agent smiled before leaning over to claim her wife in a heated kiss. Regina felt warmed all over. Emma was claiming her in public and she couldn't be happy.

Ruby smiled knowingly. Pleased that her friend had taken her advice.

"Well I am an archeologist." Arthur said proudly, breaking the silence. "Recently my company were given a tip about a ancient sword. So traveling is apart of my job."

"So that's why your wife seeks attention." Cruella spoke up. Taking a sip of gin as she scoffed. The table nodded in agreeance and the brunette in the center of attention downed her wine. Wishing she could disappear. The male brunette frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Oh course you don't," Ruby whispered under her breath. And her wife popped her hand in reprimand, issuing her to remain silent.

"What does my job have to with my whorish wife."

"Shit just got real," Shang whispered to Mulan.

The dinner had went from a relaxing bonding event to a heart to heart. More like a intervention, Emma thought to herself. Taking the opportunity to speak up since she had intentionally started the mess.

"I think what the group means is. Maybe you focus to much on work and not enough on your wife. I think you genuinely love her in your… own way."

"How dare you say that. It's her fault she should realize what she has."

Emma looked over at Regina but spoke openly to the ignorant man. "Sometimes we value ourselves to much out of fear or following our own dreams. And we forget to value and love our partners. Forget to fight for them and show them the love and passion it took to get them. We neglect them and don't value them and when they are forced to look elsewhere for love then we feel cheated. Instead of blaming her." Emma said turning away from her brunette. To face Arthur, tears glittering in her eyes at her own words. "Talk to her and value what you have. The fact that she still wants to stay married and by you. It means more then you think."

The archeologist chewed on the blonde's words. He wanted to rebuke her and her words. But maybe she had a point. Maybe he had been neglecting his wife and leaving her to her own devices had almost destroyed their marriage.

Swallowing his pride he turned to his wife who was nursing her drink. "Is that… is that how you feel?"

"You guys are welcome to use the closet. Not the most romantic place but it's wide and will give you some much needed privacy.

"You'll thank yourselves," Emma whispered to the couple as they stood and walked away.

Mal sent a waiter to retrieve the key and let the couple inside. While the dinner continue. Cruella explained she trained dogs for a living. Ursula also trained animals but her job was aquatic based. She and her wife at met at a pet training convention.

Mulan and Shang were warriors for the emperor and had ended up falling in love.

Aurora had been kidnapped and rescued by Phillip.

All the couples shared interesting stories. And everything seemed to get back to normal until a blood curling scream filled the air.

 **We cool with #HiddenFridays? Yall still mad at me? Cliffhanger cool?**


	17. Dark Swans and Scares

**So I didn't quite make it this time for #HiddenFriday but I promise I will do better and be on time. So just pretend it's still Friday my Detectives! As for this story Part 1 is almost over. Depending how the chapters split it should be between 2-3 more chapters. And I would like to personal thank Sydney A for telling me to get off my ass and write another chapter for you guys. Nothing to intense but you guys are finally getting what you asked for so I hope you enjoy.**

 **PS not Beta'd sorry Sprinkles. But don't worry next three chapters you'll have your hands full.**

 **Chapter 17: Dark Swans and Scares**

Emma instinctively pushed her partner to the floor when the scream echoed through the air. Using her body as a shield over Regina's. "Um you guys okay. Or are you just that type of kinky?" Ruby asked leaning over the couple. Emma looked up at the brunette and smiled at the assumption, at least Ruby understood that she wasn't vanilla. Perhaps she could convince the blonde hostess later. Pulling her pistol out of her waistband she commanded her wife to stay put.

"Stay with Ruby please. I am going to check out what happened." Emma looked at her friend with a pleading look. "Ruby can you stay with Rose?"

"Sure but I doubt it is anything that needs a pistol." The brunette said giving the blonde a curious look as Emma assisted Regina to her feet. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"You're the only person I trust with my Rose. So staying with her is best. That's if you don't mind that is?"

"Sure no problem."

Mal stepped into the conversation. Stepping toward Emma eyeing her pistol with the same inquiry Ruby had sported moments earlier. "Something the matter vanilla?"

"Well no I was just going to check on the scream. You know old habits die hard," the agent said, smiling innocently."

"Mrs. White I assure you everything is fine. You can put away the pistol," Mal whispered.

The sound of running feet pounding heavily against the floor drew the attention of the room. The bodyguard stepped in front of her partner. A young man and Arthur ran into the room, panting and breathing heavily as they looked around the room. "Jason? Arthur? What's going on?" DQ questioned beginning to feel uneasy about the manner the men were in.

Jason, a young waiter, was the first to step forward. "I thought it was awkward when Tim didn't come to work. But one of the waiters said he had called in sick and he had asked to fill in. And you had approved the request and there was no need to check it if you confirmed it."

Mal's frown deepened. "Tim confirmed he was coming an hour before we came back from the ice skating. He even came in earlier to prep the meals and he asked permission to get the closet key. Tim should have come," Mal admitted. "I thought he was in the back? Wait… Jason what exactly are you telling me?"

The boy frowned. "He _is_ in the back. Boss you need to call the police… Tim was murdered."

(X)

The police had been called and now they were playing the investigation-interrogation-waiting game. Everyone except Emma and Regina had been questioned. And much to the blonde's discontent they had separated her from her partner. Everyone but the couple had an alibi. Not to mention Emma was already on the lead police officers shit list because she was an out of state officer. And it didn't help that she had started her own interrogation on the young man, hoping to gain answers. While the facts were still fresh in his memory.

"Everyone can account where they were except you Mrs. White? Why is that?" Police chief, Justin, asked clearly irritated.

"I was with my partner."

"I see. And isn't that convenient? Was she sick?"

Emma leaned back in her chair undeterred by the lead officer and his power suit. She hadn't done anything wrong and she wasn't about to be baited. She had been doing the same thing for over three years and refused to be ruffled the wrong way by his abrasive allegations. All she wanted to do was get her wife and leave the restaurant. She needed to contact her team.

"Here in Olivia I am the authority. We aren't to kind to foreigners, which is what you are to me Mrs. White. Their say doesn't go too far 'round here. But if you confess now I can do my part and make the process easier on you."

Rubbing a hand over her jaw, Emma had to resist the urge to chuckle. It wasn't the time or the place but it didn't change the fact that she dislike the officer.

"No."

"No to which part Mrs. White?" No you weren't involved. Or no you lied and are attempting to confess?"

"No, to committing the murder. No, to hiding anything. No, to your baiting and harassing. And without plausible evidence I no longer wish to be here. Without damning evidence you have nothing to hold me or my wife for that matter. All you can do is place misguided accusations which I refuse to succumb to. Secondly even if you did it is circumstantial and won't stick. Stop wasting your and my time and help the kids family get justice. So if that's all officer." Emma sneered moving to stand.

Justin had to admit she knew her law book well. And if they hadn't met under such unfortunate circumstances. He could've appreciated having the blonde on his force. She was unmoving and unwavering, something his police force needed more of.

"One last thing Mrs. White." The officer said halting the agent. "Why were you so curious to talk to my witness?"

"I reserve the right not to answer that question." Emma said moving toward the exit of the small room.

"Then I reserve the right to follow you. Since you are a person of interest. And I will say this one last time Emma. Stay away from my case. You don't belong here." He said vehemently as he watched her glare from the corner of her eye.

(X)

Regina sighed as the officer re-asked her the same question in a different way. She may not have understood the process behind interrogation but she was far from a fool.

"Mrs. White just a couple more questions."

"If it's going to be the same question dear. Then see my first answer. My story won't change just because you simply want it to. " She said massaging her sore temple. The vein in the front of her forehead was bulging.

"Stop bullying my wife. She has already answered your questions." The brunette smiled at the familiar voice. Looking up to her love.

"Emma you could not have…"

A strong wave of nausea swept over her as she hopped from her stool. Praying she could wait and make it to the bathroom.

Emma stared after her partner. "What the hell did you do?" The detective asked the man. Anger evident on her face as she side stepped before trekking off to follow Regina.

The blonde watched as the door closed in front of her face. Resisting the urge to bang on the door the detective spoke. "Babe? Open the door…" The sound of retching echoed through the door. "Open the door Re." The sound of gagging grew louder as Emma pressed her forehead to the door. "Baby." She whispered to the door.

"Emma. I'm. fine." Regina's broken voice came. Sounding weak, causing Emma's spine to tighten. Before the sound of vomiting continued.

"Emma?" A voice sounded behind her. Causing the detective to turn around. A weak smile graced her lips as she looked up to see Mal. "We saw Rose all but sprint to the bathroom. Just wanted to check on her."

Emma sighed. "She locked the door. And I can't get to her." Her exhausted voice admitted. Looking sadly back toward the bathroom door.

"I can get a key." Mal offered before the creaking of the door caught their attention.

"Emma…" The brunette witness crooned. Stepping forward as she all but fell into Emma's waiting arms. Worry furrowed the blonde's brow as she pulled her companion flushly against her body.

Taking the time to examine her partner. The brunettes hair was matted to her forehead with sweat. But her body felt slightly cool. Exhaustion creased over Regina's face as she leaned more into Emma. Allowing her to bare all of her weight.

"Emma take me home. I don't feel well."

"OK love. Maybe today was to stressful."

"Or she could be getting sick vanilla. Just a thought."

The agent nodded toward the blonde. Regina had been dealing with a lot lately. From constantly looking over her shoulder, being in a abusive marriage, running for her life. Not to mention having the woman you planned to spend the rest of your life with confess she had been married and conceived a child. The younger woman grimaced replaying all the memories in her mind.

Her mind cooed her. Pulling her out of the painful recollection back to what DQ had said. Perhaps Regina _was_ catching a strong dose of a virus. Stress was known to weaken the immune system.

Drawing her own conclusion as she picked up her wife. She decided maybe having several medicines for the brunette wasn't a horrible idea.

While Emma inwardly debated what medicines to buy her wife. Regina found herself filling with dread. She had yet to cramp and crave sweets. She was never late. Not even when stressful events plagued her life. The longer she thought about it the worse she felt. Her body was already showing signs.

It would be hard to hide the fact if she was indeed pregnant. And what would Emma think? _Oh God Emma._ A new wave of apprehension crested over her, allowing the severity of the situation to sink in. Her lover had made it very clear she didn't want children. Not after witnessing her wife die.

A wave of nausea rolled over her again. As her small frame curled into Emma's. The older woman silently prayed she was wrong but what if she wasn't? Not to mention the killer was still on the loose. She couldn't tell Emma. Emma would hate her. The thought made her tighten her grip around the blonde as Emma placed a sweet kiss into brandy hued strands.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." The agent whispered.

Causing Regina's eyes to water at the weight behind the words. She didn't want to lose Emma again, but what other choice did she have?

(X)

Sidney paced around the room frantic. His anger had gotten the best of him. And now they had seen his face. Well at least enough to be described or recognized.

That damnedable blonde and Regina Mills had gotten in his way again. He paced faster. He needed a plan. No he needed an escape. He was good at getting in and out of places but Whale would find out. It was his money he was using after all.

He needed to lay low. At least for a day or two. Change his appearance somehow. But he would absolutely have his revenge. Emma Swan and Regina Mills would pay for screwing over his life.

(X)

He watched as the amateur assassin slit the young man's throat. He watched as the group had their conversation. He even watched as the brunette threw up after the police had continued questioning her. A sickening smile crossed his lips as he used his device to zoom in on the couple as Emma carried the brunette out.

The game he had put into affect had taken an interesting turn. One he could've predicted but he hadn't. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket his finger dragged over the screen. The faint ringing curved his smile more.

"Yes dear? Are you done with your trip?"

It was amazing how time could change people.

"Not yet. But I have excellent news for you my dear."

"Oh?" Amusement present in her voice. "And what might that be?"

"The Dark Swan… she's coming home."

 **Getting more intense right? Someone suggested bringing back a character and I just had to! Plot twist!**

 **Been brought to my attention sometimes I put Regina instead of Rose. Its purely accident I am use to simply writing Regina so bare with me please. It will change soon. And in the sorry you may see Re instead of Ro thats intentional. (R) os (E) = Re. Once again thanks for baring with me!**


	18. Your Mine

**Chapter is kind of heavy. I don't claim to know anything. And I apologize for the late chapter but happy #HiddenFridays. There is humor in the chapter don't take it seriously. But the end may leave some of you upset with me and I apologize. But I hope you enjoy. Next chapter should be longer and it is the second to last.**

 **Dedicated to Sydney who continues to push me to write this story.**

 **As well as my dear AngelicDream (You inspire me love)**

 **And also I would like to give a shout out to YTSHOMIE, I forgot to do it last chapter. Check out her stories!**

 **Thanks Sprinkles for beta-ing.**

 **Chapter 18: Your Mine**

Soon as Emma managed to get Regina home she felt a little better. Getting her wife away from the hectic activities seemed like the plausible thing to do. Hell, all of the running, worrying and fighting probably _was_ the cause behind Regina's mysterious sickness.

Regina moaned as her body was laid in the bed. And even though her body was at rest, her mind was a jumble of nerves. But her thoughts quickly dissipated as she watched Emma turn to leave. "Are you not staying Swan?"

The blonde smiled as she pulled off her long sleeve shirt. Smirking at her companion as she lay all but melted into the bed. Even in sickness Regina managed to be pretty with a glow to her skin. Moving toward the brunette she placed a tender kiss to her forehead. And felt Regina lean into the embrace. They were quite comfortable with one another now. The agent had made it her personal goal to feel, caress, and memorize her lover's body.

And with Regina leaning into her. She knew all too well what it meant. Her lover had never been one for subtly when she wanted something. It was one of the things Emma always loved about her. But Regina was sick and there wouldn't be any time for funny business. No matter how hard her groin was growing at the moment.

Sighing, Emma pulled herself away from the embrace before it could grow deeper. The brunette frowned as her coffee hued eyes locked with Emma's green. Re-positioning herself more comfortable between her legs she offered Regina a smile that her companion didn't accept. Regina's eyes filled with longing and Emma's penis fully hardened. Pressing a tent to the front of her jeans uncomfortably.

It was evidently clear, sickness was not going to slow Regina down. Her skin had even lost the pale complexion. Being replaced by a rosy, heated look that was making the blonde's skin feel tight in response. Her wife was stunning to say the least.

A thick tongue ran over plump lips and Emma could feel her shaft jump in excitement.

 _Regina Mills was going to be the death of her._

As smoothly, and as evenly as she could muster Emma spoke. "No."

But her partner wasn't having it. Crawling on all fours, Regina shifted toward Emma. Part of the detective wanted to flee. The brunette was sick after all. But the other side wanted to see were this quickly heated session was leading.

Mischievousness twinkled in her lovers eyes. Emma could feel her wall crashing down. Her opposing reserve was being depleted as her hands began to twitch with need. "Regina…" Emma commented in a mixture of pleading and warning.

"Take me." Regina whispered. Closing the distance. Her hands creeping up Emma's taut abdomen. Continuing upward, easing around her neck as she whispered into her ear. "Fuck me. Take control. Nothing cures the common cold like sex." The brunette joked.

Emma moaned as Regina's tongue ran illusive circles over her neck. Her teeth grazed smooth skin as her Emma began to shudder. The detective felt her balls tightened in response. And her member if possible grew painfully harder.

"You want it. Emma being near you makes me feel better. Stop worrying."

"Fine, but the second you feel worse we stop."

Regina smirked. Raising three fingers. "Scouts honor."

The younger woman tried to frown but was beside herself. As she erupted into a deep laugh. Placing a chaste kiss to the witness's lips. A swift tongue ran over her upper lip as Regina pulled her bottom lip with her teeth. A guttural moan sounded as nimble fingers unzipped her pants. Loosening the button as there kiss deepened. While Regina's hands wrapped around the cusp of the blonde's jeans. Tugging them downward before distracting Emma, as her hand stroked her thick member.

"Regina." She warned clearly this time. Smiling against her lips, Regina sighed contently. Before pushing the agent backward, keeping one hand firmly on her collar. Using it as a guide to steady her from tripping over her pants that lay on the floor. "Babe." Emma hissed as the brunette lowered herself and Regina's tongue licked cum from the tip of her penis.

Animal urges radiated from her as Regina began jerking her off. Something in her wanted- no needed to claim Regina. Making the brunette irrevocably hers. Sure they were dating and that was amazing. But she wanted to fuck Regina into oblivion. To claim her. It scared Emma that she wanted her. She wanted all of Regina now, tomorrow and forever.

"I'm _going_ to fuck you. I want to be gentle but I can't. I need this. I swear to you I need this. But I won't force you. If you don't want this I would understand. I won't hold it against you."

Lust and wanting filled Regina's eyes and radiated off of her skin. "I'm yours to command." As if needing to prove her point. Her mouth slid over the smooth veined skin. Sucking strategically, she covered the blonde's cock with her mouth. Before she released it with a 'pop'.

"Fuck." The agent moaned. "Suck me babe. Your mouth is magic."

Regina's tongue swirled around the head of her shaft. Using her hand in stroking ministrations as her mouth sucked Emma in deeper. Unable to stand still any longer, the blonde began thrusting her hips forward. Feeling Regina's skillful tongue slide over her penis. Guiding it further into her mouth. "Your mouth is amazing. Mhmm goddamnit." Emma praised, as her prick slid over her lovers tongue.

Grabbing a gentle fist full of coffee hued strands, she pushed the older woman's head forward. As her mouth moved up and down her penis. Needing more, in one fluid motion Emma pushed the brunettes head forward. She felt her dick as it slid down the back of Regina's tongue tickling the back of her throat.

Emma shuddered at the feel. As the brunette slid backward. Dragging a wet slurping sound that only heightened Emma's sexuality. Regina coughed as Emma withdrew from her mouth. "Sorry it felt so fucking good." The agent commented actually feeling sorry she had handled Regina that way.

Shaking her head, Regina repeated the motion. Taking the blonde deeply in her throat for several counts before releasing. And staring up at Emma with a non-verbal challenge glinting in her eye. "Damn that's sexy." The blonde responded looking down at her partner. "I need you. Get on the bed." She commanded before walking away. Much to her lover's discontent. When the smaller woman didn't move, the agent looked over her shoulder.

"Are you disobeying me?" Emma questioned with such conviction that it sent an involuntary shiver down Regina's spine.

"If I am Miss Swan?" The brunette asked defiantly. Smirking at her own playfulness.

"You'll love to regret it." The younger woman said. Moving to a dresser. Leaving Regina to debate what she wanted to do. Disobeying could lead to delicious torture. And obeying could turn to a satisfying reward. Emma returned without Regina hearing. A cold sensation clawed at her spine as the agent slid behind her.

A firm hand cupping her breast as Emma's heated breath cascaded over her ear. "Punishment it is Miss Mills." Her voice filled with reverence. "Assume the position Mills. Spread your legs and bend over the bed. Palms down, arms shoulder width apart." Hesitantly she moved.

Grabbing the brunette's shirt, she roughly pulled it over Regina's head. The older woman moved to reprimand the blonde for the roughness. When Emma placed the webbing between her thumb and pointer finger around her neck. In a slightly rough grasp, leaning her head back. As she began sucking the brunettes neck.

Moan after moan Regina leaned back into Emma. Rubbing herself against the blonde's cock. The agent chuckled raspily leaning away from the jerk of Regina's hips. "You misbehaved Miss Mills." Regina frowned as Emma pulled down her jeans. Licking up the center of her wives back. As she freed her breasts, allowing them to hang freely. As the blonde held their weight in her hand.

Rubbing the nipples between her fingers as they hardened. Placing calculating kisses down the woman's spine, Regina let a sensual sigh fall from her lips. "Emma please. I'll be good." Demanding fingers laced roughly into her hair pulling almost painfully. But the pain was overshadowed by Regina's need and pleasure at being dominated.

"Oh I know you will. But for now you're going to suffer." She replied. Rubbing her dick over Regina's ass. Pulling her backward in the same motion as she took Regina's ear lobe into her mouth. Giving a slight bite before she coaxed the pain away with her tongue. "Now get on the bed." She commanded again.

This time Regina complied without waiting. Her core was soaked with need. The thought of Emma ravaging her added another wave of moisture. Causing her to shiver in response as her legs rubbed together. Speeding her toward her climax. The brunette turned around and scooted backward on to the bed. When Emma didn't move Regina looked up curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Not like that. This time I am taking you from behind. This is all about my pleasure _Ms. Mills_. Get on all fours Regina. Ass up face down."

"But…"

"Would you rather not? If you don't want to leave. If you do extend your wrists to me."

The woman on the bed visibly gulped. For a second Emma believed the love of her life _would_ get up. Trepidation threatened to surface, until Regina slowly extended her wrists. Earning a cocky smile from the blonde. Reaching in her bra, the agent pulled silk ties out. Gently bounding the brunette.

"Lean up."

Using the second tie she placed it over Regina's eyes. And could feel the brunette's nerves rising.

"Don't panic. It's just you and me." The detective said not wanting Regina to panic. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Her wife whispered.

"You're so beautiful. This is going to help you feel every inch of me. Your skin will become sensitive since I took away your sight. Scream my name if you need."

"Confident aren't you Miss Swan?"

Emma didn't respond, instead she placed her hands firmly on the brunettes hips. Flipping her then shedding her remaining shirt. "Are you still wanting this?" She asked stroking her penis as she looked down at her lover. Regina's swollen sex on display, making Emma harden further in response. Using her hands she pressed an arch into Regina's back, receiving a small yelp in the process.

Need spiked in both women as Emma positioned herself behind Regina. "Yes Emma please." Using a finger she tested the brunette's sex. Pleased to find it saturated with need. Pre-cum dripped from Emma's tip as she circled Regina's entrance. Soliciting a sinful groan from her partner. "Oh shit… Emma fuck me. I won't ask again." The smaller woman demanded. The blonde smiled as fearful Regina disappeared and 18 year old Regina made an appearance. Commanding an air of regality, demanding Emma give her what she longed for.

Dragging her lover's pleasure over small bundle of nerves, instantly stilled the brunette. As she fought the urge to cum, not wanting to give her lover the pleasure. Emma smiled at the defiance. She always loved when Regina put up a fight or decided Emma wasn't doing it right. And she took over. But they were older now and Emma had learned a few things.

Taking her penis she slapped it against Regina's front. Listening as skin hit arousal. "Fuck you're so wet." The younger woman hissed throwing her head back in pleasure. As she repositioned herself between her lovers folds. Rubbing up and down creating friction that made the witness cry out. Reaching around her body, Emma teased Regina's clit as she circled her clockwise. The sound of splashing filled the blonde's ears as her lover grew sensitive to her touch. Thrusting her sex against Emma's. Hoping to relieve the ache she felt between her legs.

"Swan. I'm about to cu… I'm gonna," Regina didn't get a chance to finish before Emma felt her penis get covered in Regina's essence. Scared to look down for fear of climaxing herself. The blonde closed her eyes, letting her companion ride out her wave before she collapsed on to the bed. Feeling spent.

"You're sexy as hell Re. But we're not nearly done."

The statement made the brunette tremble and shake with excitement. Emma kissed down her spine. Raking her nails lightly over her sensitive skin. The experience felt so new. Being bound by Emma was an exciting adventure. And her lover had been right about her skin. Her ears had perked up in anticipation, her skin prickled with every touch and kiss. And Emma's dominance had only added to the experience.

Labored breathing filled the air around them. "Ass up, face down Regina." The widow complied. "God, I could never get sick of that view." Drenched from Regina, Emma placed her tip at her wife's entrance. Hungry finger tips sought up Regina's dusk nipples. Teasing and pinching before Emma squeezed the whole breast. Thrusting deep inside the brunette, without warning. Nearly launching the woman forward.

Regina tightened around Emma instinctively at the intrusion. As a whimper escaped. Grabbing onto the brunette's thick hips Emma pulled out of her lover's wet core. Guiding her cock to rub over Regina's sex as she recollected herself. As soon as she entered, the threat of coming overtook Emma as Regina tightened around her.

"If you can't handle it Swan. I would be more then happy to find someone who can," Regina challenged. Poking the sleeping lion inside of the blonde. Animalistic urges screamed in Emma's head.

Not one to back away from a challenge Emma smirked. As she pushed her penis inside of Regina slowly. Teasing inch after teasing inch Emma entered her. Allowing Regina to get accustomed to the size before she pulled out of her. Only to slam back into her moments later.

The witness could feel herself constricting around Emma. She felt the blonde pulse inside her. Coaxing her closer to another earth shattering climax. Regina's knuckles turned white as she grabbed the sheets. Deepening the arch in her back as her pretend wife stayed inside her. Stroking and thrusting into Regina where she desired it most, as the arch grew. A second climax began to crest and Regina grabbed for anything to hold herself down from the ecstasy she felt.

Forcing her complete weight down on the smaller woman. Emma managed to get her wife to lay down flat on her stomach.

"I'm putting a pillow under you." Putting blind faith in the blonde she lifted her stomach, as her lover slid the pillow beneath."

The agent removed the binds on her hand and intertwined their fingers. Emma hovered slightly above the smaller woman. Still deep inside Regina's warm, ribbed canal. Moving in and out smoothly feeling the brunette's ass as she penetrated her core over and over again.

Regina moaned deeply as the silk sheets created an extra friction over her nipples. Pulling her closer to edge as Emma increased her pace. "Fuck you're tight. Gripping my dick Re. Fuck! Yes… yes…yes! Tell me your mine!"

"No."

"No?" Rage bubbled inside of Emma. Ceasing her ministrations. Grabbing Regina's hips she pulled her back into the previous position. "No?" She asked again.

Regina frowned, before she turned toward Emma's voice. She had been joking to tease the blonde. But apparently her timing wasn't earning her the desired effect. "If you want it, take it Emma. I will always be yours." She said hoping the words would ease her lover back into the mood.

The words drove Emma's anger away as she felt pride and love swell in her chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. But right now I need you to fuck me Miss Swan."

Picking up her ministrations she pounded Regina as she teased her clit, and squeezed her breast. Regina squeezed tightly around Emma as she climaxed violently shuddering against the blonde. Seeing her lover cum at her own her own hand, helped pushed the agent over the edge. As her seed spilled into Regina deep in her womb. Claiming Regina as her partner and love.

Feeling sated Regina laid in the position Emma left her in. Feeling to weak to move after her last climax. The blonde fell onto the pillows. Sweating and breathing labored as she looked over at her partner. Emma smiled as sleep threatened to overtake her.

Regina felt darkness beckon her. As her breathing returned to normal. Her eyes closed, drifting to sleep when Emma's voice caught her. The brunette wondered if she was already dreaming. But shook the notion as she opened one eye to look at her lover.

"What did you say Swan?"

Emma barely registered the question she had been asked, but somehow managed. As a Cheshire cat grin decorated her face.

The words were slightly slurred from sleepiness. And Regina forced herself to listen as her sleep finally began to set in. Regina's eyes shot open as she finally registered the two words Emma had asked.

"Marry Me?"

(X)

Gepetto and August took their seats at the front of the room. As the rest of the agents stared up at them. Waiting for orders or to be yelled at more. The leader of the FBI had been in a dismal mood as of late, with his team not yielding any results.

The only pieces of information they had found were from previous workers with allegations and complaints about a lunatic who swore vengeance on the company after getting fired. Others mentioned something about a deranged doctor. Who mysteriously vanished and hadn't been seen since the trial of a drug he had been working on.

And every time the team thought they had answers. They got discouraged, when finding the 'answers' had only led to more questions. Questions that led to a dead end.

"Contrary to many of your beliefs. I am not hear to yell at any of you. Not yet anyway," Gepetto deemed looking around the room at his subordinates. Sure things had been bumpy and without Emma it seemed all hope was lost. Especially with his lead agent's head in the gutter. In all matters of the metaphor, based on the statement with its nature centered around x-rated material. "It has been brought to my attention that without my best agent here to pick up the slack. We must turn to other pressing matters."

The group of special agents looked around the room. Uncertain of where the meeting was headed, and it was clearly undecided if they liked it or not.

"My boy," he said slapping the brunette agent on the back proudly. Looking away from the group to stare at his son with passion and admiration. "Has informed me that we have a leak in our ranks." The white-ing man commented turning his attention back to the group. "I had longed for my boy, August, to take over my positon as the director of the FBI. But he turned me down… and focused his talents elsewhere. And those talents took him to a unit that is not to be known about. Even among fellow agents. But," the man said shaking himself from his ranting. "The matter at hand is every agent on the case is suspended until further notice and until the mole can be snuffed out."

"Well it can't be us. We just joined the case." Merida argued.

"While that may be true it is still protocol to evaluate and background check each of you. Once the agent is caught the matter will be handled appropriately. But until he or she is caught everyone who has so much as lifted a finger to the Locksley case will be forced into suspension."

"Do we at least still get paid?" Leroy asked. Sitting closer to the back of the oval shaped table, arms folded.

"All will be discussed. Now that that part is out of the way." Silence fell over the room as the director closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. The room held their breath knowing what was coming next. "Why can't you incompetent sons of a bitches find me a fucking lead?!"

(X)

Whale watched as the red-headed girl giggled with her friends. Clutching her books to her chest. Even he had to admit he found her both dangerous and attractive. Dangerous because of her adopted mother but the attractiveness had been strictly her. He had done research on the mother. One, Emma Swan. She had graduated from low level police officer to FBI fairly quickly. He remembered her all too well. And to find she and Regina Mills were connected. Made him grind his teeth in frustration.

Sidney would have his hands full trying to capture and or kill both women. Whale knew he wouldn't succeed. It had been one of the reasons he had sent him. Used Sidney as a decoy. And the plan had worked perfectly and the fact he hadn't heard from his pawn was enough to make him giggle in delight. No contact meant he hadn't caught the women or either he had been captured or kill.

An evil sneer curved his lips as he recalled the days of the 'Dark Swan.' A cold blooded killer with no remorse or soul in her eyes. Clutching the steering wheel he watched the troupe of girls wave good-bye to their class mates as they walked away from the safety of the school and down the street. Turning the key in the ignition, he waited as the van roared to life. Shifting the van into drive as it pulled into the slow flow of traffic following behind the girls.

A high pitched chirping sound caught his attention as his eyes left the girls and quickly looked down at the phone in the cup holder. It was the phone the FBI mole had given Sidney. His eyes fled back to the girls as saliva seethed between his teeth at the indecision. The latter won out as he pulled into a parallel parking spot not far from the girl's school, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

He had planned on nabbing the brat and getting away Scott-free but the damn phone had served as too much of a distraction.

Snatching the phone from the cup holder, he stared blankly at the screen. Feeling his blood shot eyes become irritated at its illumination. No sleep and his drug habit were getting the best of him. The phone chimed again as Whale re-focused his attention and furrowed his brows. Text messages? The mole never sent text messages something was wrong. Clicking the messages the doctor scrolled through them.

 _Team under investigation!_

 _Have to lay low. Make your move and I will find you. Let's bring an end to these females._

 _Ditching phone. Don't contact me, I'll contact you._

Then the a messages had ceased. Whale hit his head against the back of the seat. Even in Minnesota, Regina found way to bring further injustice to the world. But soon enough the world would thank him, then they would know the truth. They would learn Regina Mills had killed his brother.

(X)

Anna stiffened as she walked down the street with Grace and Paige. Unable to shake the feeling she and her friends were being watched. Emma had taught her a lot about the world. Some beautiful and some had been horrifying to the point she hadn't been able to sleep for a week when she was younger. Her mother had always taught her that there was danger around every corner even if you weren't looking for it. It had been one of the reasons she had made friends that lived close to them. So they could watch after one another as they all walked home.

A soft touch to her upper arm made her jump and nearly spill her books. "Hey you okay?"

"Yep."

"Well you aren't acting like it. Janey tried talking to you but you zoned out. You sure you're okay?" Paige asked, as her curious eyes probed her best friend. "I mean you've been crushing on Janey forever. And to blow her off. Something must really be bugging you. So dish!" The girl said bumping her best friends shoulder.

"I'd like to know too Swan." The ever quiet Grace prodded.

"Fine." Anna sighed. Clearly giving into the peer pressure. "I just felt like someone was watching us is all." Tightening the books to her chest with an impassive shrug.

"Your mom is really one of those… the world is out to get us type females isn't she?" Paige inquired as they continued down the street.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure instincts, and looking over her shoulder saved her ass more then once. So I'm just using what I was taught." Anna whined. Unable to shake the ire or the looks her friends were giving her.

"Fine. Comprise. How about we go to the library and I'll see if my dad can pick us up?"

"That would be most appreciated. Better safe then sorry. Women and girls alike get kidnapped more then either of you would realize." The red-head stated matter-of-factly as they hastened their pace to a brisk walk.

"Let me guess. Ms. Swan told you that?"Anna blushed. "God, I worry about you sometimes."

(X)

Emma awoke to the sound of vomiting and coughing. Her back tightened as she rubbed an exhausted hand over her face. Trying to jar her body awake after, her earth shaking orgasm with Regina.

The sounds increased and Emma finally found herself awake. Concerned. The blonde strutted toward the bathroom. A frown crossed her lips as she gazed at the brunette hunched for the toilet.

"Still sick?"

"Kind of Emma. But I think there is another reason for me being sick." Regina quipped turning to her partner.

"Oh?"

"Emma… I may be… I think… Emma I'm pregnant."

Blood drained from the special agents face. Before she turned away from the bathroom and walked away.

"Emma?" The brunette called after the blonde before her morning sickness took over again.

 _What have I done?_

 **So we good? Yall still like the story? Are you guys reaching your climax as the first part draws to a close?**


	19. Time Starts Now

**Hello my DETECTIVES! I know you guys are probably having a hard time believing I am posting earlier rather than later. But I have to advise you guys I am doing this for your own good. I am averaging that I will need two weeks maybe a bit longer to write chapter 20 + an epilogue for part 1. But I am not abandoning you guys in the meantime I will be hosting a Q &A forum through reviews and PMs for you guys to ask questions, send hypothesizes, ideas etc. While I am on hiatus and writing. My beta advised me against telling you guys anything but to save my own skin from being sued see others notes below.**

 **Thanks for beta-ing Sprinkles**

 ***A/N* - I don't know anything about the FBI, moles, pharmaceuticals or back alley deals and/or documents. But I will claim a dark/romantic imagination that contains conspiracy theories (that wont get me in trouble right?) that helps me write and create the twists you guys love so much. Implied graphic scenes.**

 **Dedication: To Sydney my number one fan that encourages me to write. Because of you I continued this story and because of you there will be a part two.**

 **Dedication: To Shane (My AngelicDream)**

 **Chapter 19: Time Starts Now**

 _Pregnant? Pregnant? This can't happen again._ The words swam around in her head, making her feel dazed. _How could this happen? She knew how… but it shouldn't have._ Emma told herself over and over as she ran trembling fingers through her golden strands. Images of Kim being killed flashed in her mind. Her chest began to rise and fall at an ungodly rate. Her stomach pinched and knotted as a sickening thought invaded her mind. She had walked away from Regina. The first thing Emma felt like doing was running. Her nightmares were finally catching up to her. The world she had worked so hard to escape from was finally catching up to her. And her number was being pulled to pay the piper she had skipped out on paying all those years ago.

The sound of heavy footsteps pulled her from panicking as she turned around to find Regina. Staring down at her as she continued her descent down the stairs. It was clear to see the woman had been crying and the agent felt a punch to the stomach.

"Emma we need to talk about this please." Regina pleaded. Further closing the distance been their two bodies.

"What is there to discuss Regina? You know what we have to do." Her voice sober, holding no emotion as she stared up at her fiancé.

Regina hung her head, fearful of the words the blonde might say. In retrospect she shouldn't be pregnant with the medicine Robin had given her, but it had happened. And the thought of having a baby with Emma excited her. Especially after last night when she had asked her to marry her. And now her one chance at happiness, her one chance at a family wouldn't happen. Her lover had explained her fears and apprehension toward having children while still an agent. But she couldn't help but want to keep the baby. It was a little piece of her and Emma. And even if Emma didn't want to, she did.

Thin lips pressed against hers. In such a light kiss that Regina had to open her eyes to make sure it was happening. As much as she wanted to surrender to the kiss, she couldn't. Nothing would ease the blow she felt from special agent Emma Swan.

The agent frowned on her lover's lips when she didn't return the kiss. Pulling apart she looked at the brunette. A smile that didn't meet her eyes greeted Emma. Making the emotional knife she felt in her stomach twist further in.

"I get it Miss Swan. You're afraid and I concur with that. I am afraid as well." The blonde withdrew from her lover completely. Taken aback by the use of _Miss Swan_ in such a biting tone. "But don't attempt to think you can smooth over how I feel with kisses and rainbow stickers."

"Kisses? And rainbow stickers," Emma asked, chuckling lightly at the visual image that was being painted for her. "And Miss Swan again? I thought we were past that name Regina?"

The brunette huffed. Feeling her frustration mounting at Emma and the situation. "Yes we're back to that. You made it clear you don't want my child."

"I. Don't. Want. _Your._ Child?" Emma questioned frowning. Making sure to annunciate every word in the sentence.

"Miss Swan if I wanted a parrot. I assure you I would've purchased one."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it takes two to make a child. That's not your child Regina. It's ours. I may be scared but I asked you to marry me. This doesn't change how I feel about you. I asked you and I meant it. If anything I love you more. I would never ask you to kill or get rid of something we made. But what I meant earlier is I refuse to bring my child into a world where you are being stalked. With the threat of being killed around every corner. I need to talk to HQ then we'll have a long talk. About the marriage and _our_ baby."

Regina flung herself at the blonde arms opened wide. As they enclosed around her neck. "I love you so much. Thank you."

Lips pressed into brunette strands. Emma closed her eyes as she engulfed Regina in her arms. "I'd do anything for you."

(X)

After a heated kissing session, the agent made breakfast for herself and her new fiancé. It was 9 in the morning and after breakfast Regina had excused herself to lie down. Emma remembered Kim getting easily exhausted as well when she was pregnant. The thought of her first wife still managed to put the blonde in a fog, but Regina was making baring the burden easier.

Fear plagued the back of her mind. Having another child was a terrifying thought but somewhere it was thrilling to her as well. Having a mini version of Regina running around the world sent a mischievous smile across her face. Things would be different this time. She and Regina were together and they would be welcoming their child into the world as a couple.

Emma dried and put the last of the pots and pans away. Along with the dishes and cutlery, before she trotted to her laptop. Though she was excited about the child, it shouldn't have happened. Not with Regina's monster of a husband feeding her tainted beauty medication. Something wasn't right.

The computer screen lit and Emma input her information. Before the computer beeped and she waited for the director to come on screen.

"E! How are you?" August smiled coming into view on the screen.

"August?!"

"Who else could be this handsome online and in real life?"

"I will enable my fifth amendment right for that question." The blonde bantered. Watching as her mentor and best friend clutched his chest in mock pain.

"Low blow beautiful. But since you are not persuaded by my charms. What can I do you for?"

"First off." Emma shuddered playful. "Secondly I have a lot of information. I'll give that first then I need your help."

"Want me to grab Papa?" The agent shook her head. "Oh ok. Um I guess I could relay a message then. Shoot."

"I regret to inform that the person looking for Regina actually did manage to find us." Emma paused as she watched her best friend frown after the update she gave. "But don't worry I might actually be able to give you the information if you are willing to run a background check for me?" August nodded and Emma continued. Giving the brunette the description the waiter at the restaurant had given her.

"Anywhere specific for the search?"

"Cross reference people who worked at Locksley and Mills Pharmaceuticals. Or worked at either companies before the merger went through."

"Alright give me a moment. I am going to transfer you to the pad. I have to journey to the hive."

"The techs? Why wouldn't you just address one of the agents on the case?"

"About that." The man poked out his lip, running his hand over the back of his neck. Emma's stomach pitted. A long time ago Emma had uncovered Augusts' secret occupation after he left his father's bureau. Learning that her best friend spent time uncovering and detaining moles that hid amongst high levels of security. Making sure things ran smoothly and no information was leaked or even worse gotten rid of. Her stomach twisted further as her best friend switched her to the pad. Clearly carrying her with him to the techs hive. "It's bad E. I won't lie and say I am not concerned. We have a mole and papa is doing everything to catch them. Meaning everyone who was working the case is now under investigation. Since you aren't rightly here we have no need to look into you. But papa probably will just so you know."

"I understand," Emma lied. Praying her past deeds wouldn't come back to haunt her.

"So the techs office is the safest right now. Gonna patch you through to Wilson."

The screen switched angles again and Emma was staring at her favorite techie. "Hey Wil."

"Hey Emma! I am told you have something for me?"

August and his best friend worked together to relay the message and description from earlier. While Wilson typed vigorously, inputting the information he was given. A smile crossed his lips as his computer inputted the information through search engines and compared the analytics. "We got five hits based on the information you gave me."

"Perfect. Send it to my email please."

Wilson paused for a moment as he did what the agent instructed him to. "Done."

"What else did you want us to do E?"

"Yes. Can you pull up the documents from Locksley and Mills Pharmaceutical company?"

Wilson smirked. "You know I can. Want it mirrored on your screen?"

"Please and thank you."

The clicking of keys continued from the other end. "Mirrored."

Emma nodded her thanks to the duo before she began scrolling through the information. Several of the papers seemed like legal jargon and then she saw it. Regina's signature at the bottom of the piece of paper. "Were there any complaints filed?" The blonde asked not looking up from the document she continued to scroll through. Combing it over inch by inch. "Can we pull up a worker list. Terminated, currently employed and future hire prospects. As well as all the information you can find on Heart Pharmaceuticals and the company previously owned by the deceased Robin Locksley's family."

"Sure but I am not sure why you would want that. For the most part I already did the majority of these searches for the team. And the leads they did have ended up moving into the category of dead ends or vanished."

"You are right on several accounts but the team isn't me nor do they have a very viable piece to the investigation."

"Oh and what do you have that the team doesn't have?"

"Based on these documents." She opened the editor on her computer and circled the signature that belonged to her lover. For the two men to see. "Apparently the rightful owner and CEO of Locksley and Mills Pharmaceuticals."

 _( 11 years ago – Henry and Cora's Home)_

 _The door bell rang and the couple looked at one another in surprise. They hadn't planned to entertain anyone – not yet anyway. Being the woman of the house Cora got up excusing herself out of he husband's presence to answer the door. Peeking through the peep hole the woman frowned. She didn't recognize the man but he was dressed very well. It was easy to see he came from money but so did several serial killers. The thought sent a chill down her spine as she spoke through the door._

" _Hello may I help you?"_

" _Yes I am looking for Henry Mills?"_

" _Your name?"_

" _For intensive purposes you may call me Hades. Could you bring your husband to the door? He will know me." The blonde haired man smiled._

 _Cora once again excused herself. "Henry there is someone named Hades at the door. Wishing to talk to you." The red-head retorted bowing her head as her husband passed by her. Moving toward the door, which he flung open. Grasping the man's hand in a firm hand shake as he gave a brief chuckle. Before permitting the man entry into their manor._

" _Hades this is my wife Cora Mills. Cora this is Hades Locksley. You are dismissed the men need to have a business conversation." His wife bowed out gracefully, exiting the room as her husband had commanded._

" _Do come in. Could I fix you a drink while we talk?"_

" _Brandy if you have it would be excellent."_

" _I do. Give me a moment and then we shall conduct business." The greying man said excusing himself to his office. While the blonde walked around the sitting area. Taking in the fire place and pictures that decorated the home. Despite the pictures the home felt very stoic. Even being a man of wealth he didn't wish to touch anything out of fear it would vanish or destroy something. The house carried a very cold and evil sensation to it. What better place to conduct business, Hades mused to himself as Henry re-entered the room drinks in hand._

 _Hades accepted the cylinder containing the chestnut colored alcohol. Nodding his approval and thanks to the older man as he took his seat. In a chair adjacent Henry._

" _So what brings you here?"_

" _I was actually hoping that we could indeed do business. Seeing as how we own the most successful drug companies this side of the state. But my greed makes me want more and knowing a man of your standard. I am sure you can at the very least appreciate that."_

" _Perhaps. Why would I be interested in anything you have to offer though?"_

" _Hear me out." The blonde said downing his drink and scooting to the edge of his chair. "We could monopolize medicine. That is if we merge. We could sell and create drugs to a profit that could support both of us comfortably."_

" _Alright let's say I am possibly interested. But… I am skeptical with the rumors surrounding your company."_

" _I am well aware of the rumors. Perhaps my company is built off of a shaky foundation. Making medicine that in title only creates more sickness so that people need more of my medicine. But I too could reprimand your business. Though creditable unlike mine. Your company is in the red if studies prove correct. If we combined our powers with your credibility and my money hungry, sneaky efforts we could conquer and do so much."_

" _Continue."_

" _We have pulled multiple doctors fresh out of Ivy League colleges to not only create drugs. But we buy them off so we have doctoral support when we take new drugs to trial."_

 _Henry wanted to scoff. The idea was ingenious, he secretly wished he had thought of it. "Unfortunately several of the doctors are gaining a conscious. And we now have new products that can't be moved or created. And from what I hear you have been trying to work your own version of Wonderland since we haven't been patented yet. Merge with me and we can begin trials with your creditability."_

" _But how and people associate us with the flaws of our companies."_

" _Ah this is the part I think you will enjoy. The name Mills carries a lot of weight in the pharmaceutical world as does Locksley. I have a single son and you have two daughters to choose from. Marry one of them off to my son and that way we have new faces on the company. Sure people will be skeptical but the children are still fairly young and hopefully won't experience the backlash we have. Merge and my money will back your credibility."_

 _Henry scratched his chin. Debating the pros and cons of the deal. "I doubt that even if we merge that the doctors would proceed if your son's name was on the dotted line. The medicine still wouldn't go into the trial phase."_

" _This is where I am hoping to buy your blind faith. I am asking to use one of your daughters to put her name as the owner of the company and sign off for drugs to go to trial. Seeing your name would open more doors but my son will be the face of the company. With our help of course. And no one would be the wiser unless they knew where to look. I can hire lawyers that can make it seem as though Robin owns the company but in reality it will be your daughter."_

" _No one would question a young couple in love with backgrounds in medical business. We could make it so the world would see them that way. The plan is ingenious. When would you like the business to take place?"_

" _When both children are 19 so the marriage is legal and binding. Give them a chance to build a relationship and be seen in the public eye, despite it being fake." Hades shrugged._

" _I love it. And I look forward to you buying my blind faith."_

(Present)

Regina tossed and turned. Recently she found herself unable to sleep unless her fiancé was laying next to her. Things were finally getting back to the way it had been when they were eighteen and she was enjoying every minute of it thoroughly.

The brunette stumbled out of bed before she proceeded downstairs to find Emma. When she reached the last step she looked around to find her lover sitting at the computer with a furrowed brow. Concentrating on the screen as her finger flew over the mouse and gave way to the occasional typing.

"Something I can help you with?" Regina asked. Not surprised to see the blonde jump in excitement at her unannounced presence. As she strutted toward her fiancé hoping to peek at whatever had her so enthralled. "Working the case?"

"Do you have clearance to ask that Miss Mills?" Emma joked pulling the smaller woman onto her lap. Kissing the exposed skin on her back before she turned back to her computer. Scrolling further through the files Wilson had been nice enough to send. "And to answer your question yes. There is something I need to you to look at if you don't mind."

"Sure. As long as its nothing graphic. I am not sure my stomach could handle that." Nearly having to force down bile as she allowed her mind to wander to the worst possible scenarios.

"No nothing like that." Emma commented clicking off the window she had been on. And opening a new window with the five pictures Wilson had emailed her. "Do you recognize any of these men?"

"Is one of these the possible man that has been hunting me?"

The nod Emma gave her made her stomach saddle up to her chest. "I am right here. I won't let anything happen to you… or our baby." The blonde reassured kissing Regina's arm.

"Okay I can do it let me see." Emma clicked over each picture after letting it stay on the screen for a short period of time. "Emma I know all of these men. They worked for the company. Well not the last one. Robin fired him after he showed a little to much interest in me. He was a clinical field agent. He was the person that set up studies and took the data. And reported the results the participants gave to the doctors. He was very good at collecting intel but I wouldn't consider him a threat. He was always quiet."

"That may be the problem Re. I will send the information back to Wilson. But there is something else I need to know." The agent said biting her lip. As she turned to face Regina. Feeling her pace quicken as she stared into cognac colored eyes. Beautiful irises that managed to hold her heart no matter what.

"What is it Emma?"

"Did you know you are the sole owner of Locksley and Mills Pharmaceuticals?" Emma rushed out praying she would say no. If she said anything remotely close to yes, then Regina would be held accountable once everything was solved and taken to court.

"Emma, Robin and his father owned the company along with my father. I was just a side bargaining chip in the whole transaction."

A relieved sigh escaped as she wrapped her arms tighter around Regina's frame. Breathing in her scent as she buried her forehead against Regina's back.

"Emma what's all this about?"

"Robin and his father apparently put you in charge of the company. I am not sure why but there must have been a reason. And don't worry we will figure it out. It may be the reason you are being targeted. Not only are you a loose end but you are the last piece to the puzzle as far as your company goes." Closing the lid to her computer Emma looked up to her fiancé. "Can you tell me anything important you remember?"

"Is there a specific time that you want me to relay?"

"Did anything happen… like were people upset? Or did Robin do something that would've given someone motive to kill him?"

"My ex-husband was a lot like his father. Sneaky, conniving, and ruthless. If you want to know if people wanted to kill him. I would say half of the company if not more would have performed the task themselves. But there was one man in particular that blamed him. Robin didn't allow me anywhere near the business. Occasionally we would hold meetings where we met employees and pretended to listen to their problems."

"Ouch."

"Indeed, but it was the way he conducted business. But the man I believe his name was W something. One day he stormed into Robin's office claiming it was his fault. That he hadn't listened and that he would pay. I was ushered out and security was called and the man was removed. I believe he was a doctor of sorts."

"Thank you love. This is amazing, but I need to call back August and Wilson. Then all my attention will be focused on you." Emma winked before pulling the brunette down for a searing kiss.

(X)

Sidney downed the burning alcohol in one gulp. His emotions had gotten the best of him. Leading not only the blonde to his doorstep but also that fucking head of police. That sniveling bastard. He had barely been able to talk circles around the man. Intuition had led him to chance his appearance before the police had caught onto his scent and he was thankful he had listened to the reasoning.

Though sliding the blade over his forehead and underneath his eye had not been pleasurable. But anything that would keep him out of jail was worth the pain and effort. He had also purchased a very convincing wig and properly hidden the briefcase. But thankfully the officer had let him go and moved onto the next room for questioning.

All out of town visitors, renting rooms at the bed and breakfast were being questioned. That wasn't good. The idiotic blonde had once again put him into a compromising situation. Had she just died he could've killed Regina Mills easily and been on his way.

Frustrated he filled the glass with more brandy.

The wigged man jumped as the phone located in the corner of the room rang. Not clearly thinking, the man stumbled to the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?" He growled.

"I apologize for disturbing you so early sir. But you have a phone call, would you like me to patch through the call?"

His temple throbbed. "Fine. Fine." The dial tone filled the phone before it ended and a male voice came over the line.

"Hello Glass."

"Who's this?" The caramel colored man asked. Taking another sip of his drink.

"A friend… for now. Whale is an employee of mine. And right now you are no more then a pawn in his scheme. But I can help."

The words caught his attention while the stranger continued. "You don't have a choice in the matter. Stay there and I will send help. Run and I'll shoot you. And unlike you I don't miss." And the call ended.

Sidney held the phone tightly in his shaking fingers. Downing the rest of his cylinder he let the phone fall from his hand. His legs carried him to his bed where he fell heavily onto the mattress.

No matter what he did his fate had been sealed and decided.

(X)

Emma had almost managed to fall asleep when the sound of her computer dinging caught her mid snore. The agent looked over at her sleeping partner and smiled. She felt so thankful to have her lover back in her life again. After identifying the man Regina recognized as Sidney Glass from her company. They had spent the rest of their morning relaying information and comparing data. Before Emma excused herself from August and Wilson and went to spend time with her new fiancé.

The sound alert from her computer continued, as a low growl emulated from the blonde. Shifting sideways as to not disturb the sleeping brunette on her chest, Emma escaped the bed. Laying Regina softly down on the mattress. A breath of relief escaping as she repositioned herself on the bed comfortably. Emma watched silently before rotating on her heels and fleeing the room.

Making her way to the kitchen's island with her laptop, the agent popped the lid up. Expecting to see August or Wilson with an update on the case. But instead she was greeted by a small video. The quality was grainy before it refocused becoming clearer with each passing pixilation.

The video showed a 4 lane intersection. And a car Emma recognized all to well. It was Killian's car and her daughter was in the front seat. Emma's fist balled at her side as she continued to watch. Someone was watching her daughter and they were toying with her. Shaking the thought the blonde refocused and continued watching the video.

The light turned green and Killian moved the car forward only to be T-boned by a dark brown van. "No." Emma whispered covering her mouth in horror as she stared at Killian's unmoving silhouette, along with Anna's. The driver of the dark van got out and did something Emma hadn't expected. The masked driver ran toward Anna's side opening the door and pulling her lifeless body from the wreckage.

Anna's head wobbled from side to side as the man dragged her to his van. _She's alive._ Emma cried thankfully but couldn't help the boiling rage that was building inside of her. Anna was thrown inside, before the van backed up and sped away. Leaving Killian in the smoking vehicle.

Tears cascaded down Emma's cheeks as the video turned black.

"Ah a good morn or should I say early afternoon too you Miss Swan." A computerized voice came through the laptop as Emma ground her teeth together.

"Where the fuck is my daughter? What the hell have you done to her?" The agent hissed. Grabbing the sides of her computer angrily as if the mysterious stranger could personally feel her rage.

"Oh that? I had no attachment to that whatsoever Miss Swan. When I do something it is clear that I have done it."

"Then who the fuck are you? And where is my daughter?"

"So vicious in the morning. That attitude can't be good for the new fiancé or the new baby." The villain tsked. The screen remained black as the voice continued, watching the blonde as she paled. "You FBI agents think you are clever. But I assure you I stay one step ahead. Now if you want to find your daughter and protect your family. Then you will play my game Miss Swan. Do you understand?"

Emma's grip tightened on the screen, distorting the colors. Closing her eyes she tried to stay calm and rational. Jumping the gun last time had put her in hot water with no way to get out. "Fine. I suppose I have no choice but to play by your games… for now. But you have to promise to not hurt Regina or my daughter."

The villain tsked again. "Oh Miss Swan you are so ill advised to believe you have any leverage. By attempting to make me listen or do your bidding. But right now I am more interested in the game so as of this moment you have my word. And to put good faith into our relationship I have a present for you. He is located at the local bed and breakfast in a ridiculous disguise. If you want answers and to find your daughter go get the gift I have left for you."

"You son of a…"

"…Emma Swan I suggest you get going. Because as soon as you start falling down the rabbit hole… time begins."

 **Intense? I hope this chapter cleared up a couple things for you. If it didn't feel free to review or PM me. And before you ask yes the title of this chapter holds double meanings. I recently discovered I have several male readers and females who requested action. And to oblige you ladies and gentlemen the action will definitely pick up for chapter 20 and some of the epilogue but definitely in part 2! And much like this chapter future chapters will hold a balance of dark and light thanks for reading my detectives! Until chapter 20!**

 **PS: YOU GUYS SURE HOOK IS A PART OF IT STILL?**


	20. Part One Conclusion

**So I know that I have been away for a long time. Forgive me for this. As a fair warning several parts of this story get dark and possibly confusing. But I am too lazy to put the warning on each section. But I love this ending and I know I promised you a wedding. But what is a wedding without a little fun and danger? And the story took several unexpected turns but hopeful they are good ones. Without further a due the end of Loves Hidden Scars part one.**

 **Special thanks to Sprinkles for beta-ing. Glad I could still surprise you.**

 **And a special thanks to Sydney for telling me to get off my ass and finish part one. Just in a nicer way.**

 **Chapter 20: Part One Conclusion**

Fluttering eyes fought to stay open as she battled against the pull of darkness. It loomed below the surface waiting to take her under, to consume her. Giving her best effort she managed to keep her eyes open with maximum determination. Rolling her neck she attempted to alleviate the pain she felt. A strong wave of nausea rolled through her stomach as it twirled from the pain radiating in her abdomen. Biting her lip she forced back the tears she felt prickling in the corner of her eyes. Pained, she focused her blurry vision. Her eyes roaming around what appeared to be an abandoned room. It was dim, musty and reeked of the hopelessness she felt. Several of the room's corners were painted in a thick, looming, black shadow. Further cementing her fear.

Taking a risk she tried to move her body only to find it bound and strung from the ceiling. Her wrist ached and felt raw against the rough material around her wrist. Spit foamed at the corner of her mouth as another surge of pain coursed through her body. _Where was she?_ _How had she gotten there?_ As if the universe had heard her internal questioning, footsteps sounded in the distance.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She asked hesitantly. Not knowing if the sound yielded friend or foe but not finding herself with another option. She was tied up and couldn't escape on her own. "Please." She forced through her dry throat. Feeling her voice vibrate through the dry walls. "I need help," she choked out. Offering up a silent prayer to whoever would hear and save her.

"Oh your voice sounds so nice. It soothes my darkened soul." The stranger replied gleeful, despite it sending cold shivers down her spine. "Fear not help is on the way little one… but not for you per se." The footsteps continued echoing around the room, before the sound of scraping metal penetrated the air. Causing a new wave of sweat to roll down the young girls face. "But in the mean time I plan to have fun with you." The man smiled stepping into the light for Anna to see his face. Her mouth curved into a fearful frown at the suggestion. "Don't worry I am a doctor. I don't mean playing in a sexual way. No, no. See my fun is more torture based. But seeing as how my muse seems to want to run away and not take responsibility… you'll do."

"You're crazy." Anna shouted listening to her voice crack as she closed her eyes. She had wanted the words to sound more threatening but anyone could tell her voice had cracked under fear. "My mother is an FBI agent and she will stop you." Her voice cracked again.

Before she had time to register what was happening the man was in front of her, grabbing her face forcefully. Forcing her to look at him. "Stop me?" He all but spat. Venom fueling his words as Anna got the first good look at his face. His eyes were red-rimmed and blood shot. Several veins protruded just under the skin on his neck as he tensed. His hair white and spiked with dried blood caked and smeared under his nose. "She invited me. Your mother took away my victory. She is the reason Regina Mills isn't six feet in the ground. Rotting. It seems fitting for her considering she put my brother there."

"What does any of that have to do with my mother?" Anna asked unable to hide the concern in her voice. As she painfully ripped her chin away from his vice grip. Staring deeply into his soulless eyes.

"Had your mother minded her fucking business, and refused the case you wouldn't be in this situation." He hissed before turning and walking back into the shadows that had birthed him. "Your mother took on a case that she should have walked away from." His voice boomed as the metal scrapping continued. Echoing through Anna's ears. "She is protecting a person that did a great injustice to not only me, but to the entire world."

Curiosity and the need to survive made Anna continue. Speaking to the man, eager to learn more about what her mother had gotten not only herself into, but Anna as well. "What did this woman do?"

A sinister chuckle bounced through the air ceasing the sound of the grinding metal. "Have you heard of the Locksley and Mills Pharmaceutical company?"

"Sure." Anna answered matter-of-factly. "They are the leading company behind medical breakthroughs throughout the east coast. But what does the company have to do with anything?"

"Everything." The blonde haired man shouted. Slamming what sounded like his fist onto of a metal surface. "On the outside it looks like a peaceful company. It looks like it helps people. But when you have been on the inside like I have. Watching the shady deals that are struck. Watching as money lines the pockets of the wealthy, while the sick remain sick. When you are a part of it you never see the wrong. Not until it happens to someone you love." His tone lessening. Hinting an underbelly of sadness and regret that made Anna feel bad for the man.

"What happened to your brother?"

Silence fell over the room. Anna held her breath. Praying she hadn't upset the man. "The company killed my brother. And Regina and her husband were responsible and they knew. So I made their families pay for the crimes they had committed against my family. But this lion is missing one black lamb from the flock. But to help you better understand why I killed the family allow me to tell you the story."

(Flashback – L & M Pharmaceuticals)

 _Whale leaned against the wall listening to the First Family of Pharmaceuticals as they pretended to care. Pretended to listen. This was the worker bees' forum. The place they should have felt safe voicing concerns, opinions but it was far from a safe haven. The doctor had learned through trial and error that the family didn't listen. Nothing ever changed. It was painted over in hopes of being forgotten._

 _He knew first hand when his brother had gotten sick. The Whale family had a medical history of weak and defective hearts. It was one of the reasons he had become a doctor. He dreamed of a healthy world, but the dream had crashed when he saw the true face of medicine._

 _The company was in the process of signing off on a new drug that aided in assisting the wall of the heart repairing itself. Making it beat properly and get the right amount of blood to be circulated and cleaned throughout the body. The promises of the drugs had sounded endearing and his brother needed it desperately. He had been too eager and signed under Regina Mills name to have it sent to trials. With precise and calculated convincing he had managed to get his brother in on the study._

 _The first month and a half had been promising. But then something had gone wrong. Making his brother begin to regress mentally._

 _By the time he had caught that the drug was defective rather than helpful. His brother had already started suffering. Aaron had woke up with cold sweats and nightmares. Severe enough that he had cowered in the corner, injuring himself. In hopes of making the nightmares cease._

 _A tap on the shoulder shook him from his unpleasant thoughts._

" _Can you believe the nerve of that prick Locksley?" Sidney asked. Walking with Whale as they exited the meeting room. "He handed me this." The African-American male gestured holding out a pink slip for the doctor to see. "Fired me. I swear if I could…" Sidney blew out a frustrated breathe. But Whale didn't need him to finish to understand what he was saying. He concurred._

" _I'm sorry Sidney. This whole place deserves to burn. But I still need you for now. Did you recover the analytics from the drug trial?"_

" _Yea, come on. I'll give it to you while I clean my office."_

(Present)

Whale's story stopped. "Short story kid. Don't make enemies who have nothing in common. Because those who have nothing to lose make the best allies. Especially when the one thing that unites you all is the hate for one thing."

"What's going on in here?" Came a familiar voice Anna recognized. Finally believing her prayers had been answered she screamed to the voice.

"Leroy. Leroy please help me!" She shouted, watching as the demented doctor slithered back into the darkness.

"Mini Swan?"

"Thank God! Watch out that deranged doctor is in here."

"Oh he knows I'm here." Whale smiled. Stepping into the light with the short, bearded man at his side. "Seeing as you know one another. There is no need for introductions."

Anna couldn't believe her eyes. Tears of confusion rolled down her face. Wasn't he a good guy? The only words the red head could muster sounded so defeated and hurt. "Why Leroy?"

"It's nothing against you mini Swan. But everything against your guardian. For years," He started. Walking slowly toward the bound girl. Enunciating every word with distaste. "Years. I was the best agent at the Maine bureau. No one could catch my numbers. Most solved cases. In the running for next in command. ..That is until Blondie came along. She became the new favorite."

Anna sneered at the man who had once been considered her mother's coworker and friend. "This is about some petty title? Because my mother does a better job then you?"

"Emma Swan isn't your mother kid. You would've never been adopted had the man she'd been hunting not killed her wife and their child."

Hurt and confusion flashed across Anna's face. _Wife and child_? "You poor misguided soul. Emma Swan may love you now. But it took killing someone and losing her family. Ever heard of the Dark Swan?"

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

"Your supposed mother lost her soul a long time ago. And when she did she became the bureau favorite. She functioned like a machine. Little sleep. Determined and so focused." He snarled, opening and closing his hands at his sides in anger. "I was relocated. And had to serve as a lackey to someone younger than me. Everything I had built was thrown away and I was forced to start again. It's only fair she bare the pain. To know what it feels like to have everything and lose it so easily."

Anna's world was crumbling around her. And there was nothing to stop it. No glue or tape to hold it together. Everything was cracking at the seams. The woman that had adopted her hadn't wanted her. She hadn't wanted to give Anna a second chance at life. Emma had only adopted her to fill a void in her life. She didn't want her.

"Emma Swan will pay for the wrong she has caused. Those white wings aren't as white as people believe. And soon enough you'll see your _mother's_ true colors."

Anna blinked away her tears in time to see Whale approaching her with a syringe. He pushed the plunger down, squirting a small amount of the liquid outward.

"This will keep you occupied until the fun begins." He claimed before jabbing the needle into her neck. Injecting her with serum.

Her eyes fluttered, glancing one final time at Whale and Leroy before her eyes closed.

(X)

"… **Emma Swan I suggest you get going. Because as soon as you start falling down the rabbit hole… time begins."**

Her heart felt as though it would stop at any moment. Someone had her daughter. The only person that had kept her grounded in the darkness. The only reason that made her feel like she had to live. Emma had made being careful her goal. She had worked hard to make sure Anna didn't have any direct involvement with her job. But it seemed nothing mattered. Anna had been kidnapped and Killian could barely be clinging to life.

Anger crawled at the back of her mind begging to be freed. To avenge all the wrong that had been done. The agent felt herself fighting an inner tug of war to not lose control. To not revert to the thing she had hated so much. The thing that had made her lose her family. It had led to adopting her baby girl but if she had a choice she wouldn't want anyone to suffer.

Her hands found purchase in her hair. Squeezing and grabbing roughly at the tendrils. She could feel it winning. The thing she had worked so hard to conceal. It was clawing at her and taunting her. Her chest began to rise and fall unevenly. The agent could feel a pain at the back of her eyes as she tensed, before her vision turned back to the computer screen. Staring at the darkened screen that stared back at her.

Indecision clouded her mind as she stormed toward the item. Her fingers stroked the screen greedily as she pictured her daughter being dragged from the mangled car. Her heart raced as the 'what ifs' began to plague her mind. She needed to get home. And she prayed for anyone who dared to stand in her way.

(X)

Regina turned over in sleep reaching over for her partner only to feel a cold spot where Emma should have been. A disheartened frown creased her lips. She was well aware that her partner had matters and business to attend to. But it didn't make accepting Emma's absence any easier. Sighing she rolled over and began the task of crawling out of her bed, to go in search of her partner. Swinging her feet around the edge of the bed she groaned. If she wasn't pregnant then she had a severe case of the flu because her body ached and protested with every movement. Drowsily she crept toward the edge of the stairs before taking each wooden block one step at a time until she was staring at the kitchen. Saddened that the blonde wasn't in sight.

"Emma?" She asked with a yawn as the silk of her pajamas cradled her body. "Emma," she called again. Her eyes roamed around the room until they fell upon a figure seated and staring out of the window. Decorated in black with golden strands pinned up in a high ponytail. "What's with the spy get up Miss Swan?" Regina humored dryly as she crossed between the chairs moving to Emma's side. The blonde continued to ignore her as she stared out of the window. Time itself seemed to stand on end as Regina began to reach for her silent partner. "Emma? Emma is something the matter?" She asked as her hand slowly moved closer to its intended target.

A moment before Regina could complete the transaction Emma's adjacent hand shot forward grabbing her hand. Surprising the brunette by how firm the hold was. It wasn't painful but neither was it gentle and loving like the agent had showed her countless times before. "Emma?" Worry coating Regina's voice as she stared curiously at the woman who ignored her presence. The only action that spoke was the firm holding she had on the brunettes' hand.

Slowly the agent turned toward Regina. Try as she might the brunette gasped as she stared deep into her lover's eyes. Where she had expected to see green, there was only black soulless irises. Pain shot through the witness's heart as she gazed upon the younger woman. This Emma she didn't recognize. This Emma was not the blonde who had asked her to marry her. No, this was only the shell of the woman Regina knew. Slowly the blonde stood. Still holding onto her hand, forcing Regina to take a step back as she invaded her personal space.

"Em-ma," she spoke slowly as if voicing a question.

"No. I can no longer be that woman."

"What do you mean?" Her voice shaking as the figure stepped further toward her. "Where is my Emma?"

"Are you not pleased with my appearance?" The figure asked becoming distorted as it offered a bone chilling sneer. Regina tried to retreat, but found herself still bound and connected to the anti-Emma version. "This is what she was all along. Does this not please you?" The voice asked. The voice holding such conviction that it sounded more of a command then a question. "Answer me!"

"This is not the Emma I know." Attempting to pull her arm free as she shook her head.

"Look at me. Look at me!" The brunette hesitated before she turned to face the figure before her. The shadowy figure turned back into the Emma she knew. The soft features, the sea foam green eyes the captivating smile. "Why does this version of me please you when…" A vertical half of the bodyguards face morphed back into the hideous shell. As they spoke in unison with an ire feel.

"We are one in the same."

Regina shot up from the bed she lay in. Eager to escape the nightmare she had been caught in. A thin layer of sweat coated her body and the sheets, as she ran an unsettled hand through her hair. The dream had seemed so real. Trying to calm her breathing she moved to the edge of the bed. Wanting to shake the dream and the feeling of desperation, but she couldn't. _Was there a part of Emma's life she didn't know about? Hadn't Emma told her of the dark past she had harbored and burdened? Had she told her all of it?_ Questions danced around her mind as she thought of the possibility. Emma would lie to her would she?

As if being summoned Emma stormed upstairs, moving to the dresser where she kept one of her pistols. Regina watched in silence as she pulled the drawer open. Throwing clothes haphazardly to the side as she continued her search. A grunt escaped when her hands skated across the cool metal. Over the years her pistols where what had been constant. The things she had learned to depend on. They could save someone's life or the less desired effect, ending another's it was a price she hadn't been comfortable with but had learned to bare over the years.

"Is there a reason for that," Regina asked with a slight agitation in her voice.

The agent turned slowly toward her fiancé. Fearing the look of disapproval that showed in her eyes. "Yes." She responded sliding off the safety as she pulled the top of the gun backward. Chambering a round before sliding the top back into place by force. "We have to go."

"Go where?"

"As much as I love our verbal spars and your questions. Duty calls so please get ready." The tone Emma carried prickled her spine before she issued a submissive nod. "I need to make a few calls. Come down stars when you are ready." The younger woman commanded before turning and leaving the same way she had come in.

Something was wrong. Maybe her dreams had tried to warn her. Maybe there was more that Emma hadn't told her. The possibility scared Regina as she remembered the distorted Emma she had encountered. If there was a dark side to Emma could she save her from the shadows that consumed her?

(X)

"Sir! We have a problem." Wilson cried as he invited himself into Gepetto's office. The Director frowned at the intrusion despite the techie missing the disapproving look. "May I have the remote to your television?" This time Will caught the furrowed brow his boss was issuing him. "If I didn't think it was important. Or worth your time I wouldn't have bothered you. But this… this you'll want to see." The brunette nodded matter-of-factly. Refusing to give his remote to the young man he turned on his TV. He didn't use it much besides checking on global news. And occasional sports when he couldn't get out of his office. "Channel 16 news."

"What am I looking at Will..."

Gepetto didn't get the chance to finish before a well-known local news reporter came.

" _Right now we are receiving breaking news on a local man who was involved in a hit and run. Earlier this afternoon. Locals' claim that a dark brown van came rushing through this four way intersection. Barreling into this sedan. Now we are being told the man is in critical condition and his identity will not be disclosed._

 _But the more pressing matter is that there was another passenger in the car. Residents report that what appeared to be a woman was kidnapped from the passenger seat. If you have any information on what happened. Contact your local law enforcement bureaus. Or channel 16 news. I'm Atlantis Aquatica and this is local news your way. Back to you Greg."_

The older man looked at the tech from the corner of his eye. If looks could kill Wilson knew he would be six feet under and maggot food. "Start talking. Now!"

"Well…well, well um the person in the accident was agent Killian." The tech said nervously as he fiddled with his fingers. Trying to avoid eye contact with his employer.

"That I understood." The man said raising his brow. "What I want to know is why I am hearing about this on the fucking news! We are the FBI for fucks sake and I learn about one of ours on the news. Explain… and I had better like the explanation. Or you and every god forsaken member in the bureau will be flipping burgers for the rest of your lives!"

"Sir. Our systems were shut down during the accident. We first thought it was a glitch. Today was the day we were doing the system updates. We didn't realize anything was wrong until someone contacted the bureau about Killian. Sir someone on the inside knew…"

"Call August." Gepetto paused. "God does Agent Swan know?"

"Yes." Wilson said. Slowly placing his hand behind him as he reached for the phone that had placed on hold. He handed the device to his boss before giving a sorrowful look. Emma Swan could be sweet but when things were going against her. The sweet woman disappeared for something that struck fear into the heart of men.

Gepetto watched as the tech left. A sigh escaped as he reigned in his words. When facing an upset Emma you needed a plan. "Director."

"Someone took my daughter! Don't give me that director bull shit. Has anyone found Anna yet?"

"Emma I understand the seriousness of the situation. I should've placed more protection over your family. I apologize we didn't realize the severity of the situation. But having a temper won't help us get anywhere. And I just found out about the accident. How do you know about it?" He asked brow furrowed. Leaning back in his chair.

"It was sent to my computer…"

The old man shot forward. "What do you mean? Who sent you something? That computer and your phone is encrypted."

"I don't care about that. My daughter is somewhere and I don't know where she is."

"Swan remain sane. I need answers. We will find her but I don't need you acting rash." He tried pleading.

"Are you helping me now or not?" Silence fell over the phone. "The stranger also told me where to find the person stalking Regina. I won't kill him because he may know where Anna is, but I can't promise he will get to the bureau the way I found him," Detective Swan hissed. And Gepetto could picture her grip tightening around her phone.

Placing pinched fingers to the bridge of his nose he sighed. As a parent he could understand wanting to beat an assailant silly. Especially when the safety of one's child was involved. But on the other, more professional hand he couldn't allow his best agent to do such an act. Tampering with a suspect could spell certain doom for her career. Or a possibility the perp could call harassment and get a lessened sentence. Or get off Scott free if the attorney was good enough. Or get the bureau in hot water. But even worse, damage their possibility of finding Anna.

"Swan I can't allow you…"

"Save it. I'll bring your suspect to you. But I'll do it my way." Emma supplied before the call ended.

The Director shook his head. He had a bad feeling. He had a bad feeling about all of it.

(X)

Justin took a weary breath as he smiled at the last suspect. Before they closed the door. He had spent all day talking to people and so far no one had answers. Everyone had an alibi expect for the man in room 507. Grunting as he ran a frustrated hand over his face, he leaned against the wall in exhaustion. Nothing ever happened in Olivia. But when it did. He let the thought die at the back of his mind as he heard loud shouting coming from upstairs. Often his deputies got into tiffs that he was forced to get involved with, and he deemed this time would be no different as he pushed himself off of the wall.

He stretched his long legs as he began his ascension. Grunts, breaking glass and angry screams paraded through the hallway as he took off in a light sprint. The beating of his heart accelerated as he reached the room. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

(X)

Emma's nerves stood on end as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. After she had ended the call with Gepetto she had received a text message from an unknown number with a picture of the room she needed to find. To bring her closer to finding her daughter. She knew Regina had been watching her curiously but what could she say without it sounding angry. Or like she was blaming Regina.

Wasn't it partially her fault for jinxing Anna's name? Feeling a sense of guilt plague her as she stared at the clear Minnesota sky. Internally she knew it wasn't the brunettes fault but a small piece of her thought it was. Grimacing she leaned her head back against the seat. The only people that deserved the blame would get the blunt side of her wrath. It was the only thing that kept her mind anchored.

The car was sped into the parking spot as the blonde felt herself floating on fumes. Fumes that were created from her anger and passion for finding her daughter. Flinging the door open, it grunted from the force as the detective hopped from the car's safe haven.

"Emma I have remained silent thus far, but I need answers. I want to help but I can't if you won't talk to me." Regina huffed as she exited the vehicle. Storming in front of Emma to prevent her from going any further. The special agent refused to look at her lover. Her eyes were trained forward staring at the bed and breakfast. Frowning, the smaller woman reached up grasping firmly onto Emma's cheeks as she pulled her face down. Forcing the blonde to look at her. Her breath caught as she looked at her partner. It was like Deja vu to the witness.

Once green colored eyes had been glossed over, appearing almost black and soulless. A sense of dread filled the brunette. Her dream had come true. And she found herself fighting to not look away in fear as she stared deeply into the eyes of her fiancé.

"Emma?"

Silence filled the air around them as the small woman waited patiently for the younger woman to acknowledge her. "Emma?"

The taller woman closed her eyes. Placing her hand over Regina's as she embraced the heat coming from her hand. As if she was in a cold world and couldn't escape. And Regina was her last chance at retaining a piece of herself. Getting lost in the feel of her lover touching her she offered a small smile as she continued to wait patiently. The moment ended too soon when the blonde pulled her hands away from her face along with Regina's. "They took her." Emma whispered too quietly for Regina to hear.

"What?"

"They took her. Regina they took my daughter." The agent voiced too calmly for the brunettes liking. The disconnected shell resurfaced as Emma stepped around Regina. The brunette's arms hung at her side loosely. Life and time itself seemed to stop as Regina felt herself crumble. Emma's words continued to bounce around her head as she watched the blonde walk away from her and toward the bed and breakfast. Tears clouded her eyes until they fell as her hands cupped over her mouth in defeat. She couldn't move she couldn't think. So she leaned against the car, crying silently into her hand.

Sobs raked through her body as she used the sedan for support. Whoever was after her had taken Emma's daughter and it was all her fault. There was no sugar coating. No this was real life and she had performed a cardinal sin. Pain shot through her heart as Emma crossed her mind. The agent had warned her but of course she hadn't listened. And now Emma's daughter's life was possibly hanging in the balance.

Turning back to face the building Regina felt hopelessness swell inside her. Speaking to the universe she hoped for an answer, but knew there wouldn't be one. "What have I done?"

(X)

Each step Emma took she felt herself growing darker. She felt herself waging an internal war. With her dark counterpart begging to come out. Begging to seek vengeance and get the answers, Emma found herself to scared to ask. Her pulse quicken as the bell above her head rung. The hostess appeared from the back and smiled warmly at Emma.

"Hello Miss may I help you?"

Putting on her best poker face she sauntered up to the counter. Offering the young girl the warmest smile she could muster. "Yes earlier this week we were surprised by a friend of the wife." Emma chuckled hoping her charm was showing through. Rather than the darkness she felt swimming around her. "And we were hoping to return the favor. He is a man about my height or possibly a bit taller. He is an African American man with a caramel complexion."

"Oh yes. He in the 5 wing. Room 507. Should I call him and let him know you are on the way up?"

Emma shook her head in decline. "No. Its fine," she sneered. "He is in for a surprise he will never forget."

The agent stared at the door before calming her nerves enough to find herself knocking on the door. Movement inside made her hairs stand on end. She couldn't kill him. She had made a promise not only to Gepetto but to herself. If he was the only way to find Anna, she didn't want to hear his response through gurgled blood. Putting a reassuring hand against the pistol hidden in her waist band she sighed. Everything she had worked so hard to gain and protect always had a way of ending in disaster.

The blonde cleared her head just in time to hear the door click before opening. In front of Emma stood a man who looked down on his luck. He sported a wig that he tried to pass off as his hair but he had managed to put it on backwards in haste. Around his eye there was a long jagged scar that by Emma's estimations looked self-inflicted. His skin reeked of booze and his eyes hung low into the bags that sat under them.

"Look I already told your buddy I had nothing to do with the kid…" Sidney began before the door was forced open by Emma kicking the door open. "What the hell?"

"I aint no goddamn police. But if you don't give me the answers I want I can easily become your worst nightmare."

"It's you!" The man said gathering himself as he pulled himself up from the floor. "You're that woman that is with Regina Mills. You… you took everything from me."

"I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" Emma screamed before she charged the man with her swinging fist. The caramel colored man ducked under her fist. Countering with a jab of his own as he connected with Emma's stomach. The blonde's eyes grew wide as she felt pain erupt in her lower abdomen. Her vision narrowed as she took a step back and looked at Sidney. Who was sporting a smug grin. Balancing her weight in her feet Emma took on the offensive again.

Balling her fist tightly she assaulted the man's rib. Running purely off anger. Landing a series of calculated punches as she listened to the man holler in pain. Listening to his breathing as he forced air in and out through his gritted teeth. Emma refused to lose. She couldn't lose here. Not when the only person who saved her from her darkness was in trouble.

Dazed and in pain the man stumbled backwards. Alcohol still present in his system as he breathed heavily. A flash of remorse and sadness flashed in his eyes.

"Where is my daughter you bastard?" The agent seethed. "She has no purpose in this."

"This is so much bigger than Regina Mills and your daughter. Miss Swan this is about you. I just realized it too late. And now I'm going to die because of it."

Dumbstruck the blonde stared at the man. "About me? Where is my daughter?" Emma tried again. Feeling her rage spike as she stalked toward the man. Fearing the deranged look in the woman's eyes. Grabbing the decanter from the bedside table, he swung and smashed the bottle over the side. Shards sprinkled and decorated the floor as Sidney held the only remaining piece.

"I'm going to die anyway, but it won't be here." He yelled before he began slashing toward the blonde. The broken bottle sailed through the air, repeatedly coming within inches of Emma's skin. Adrenaline pushed her forward as she felt the jagged end of the glass thrusting over her skin. Despite the hot pain that ran over her shoulder as the glass continued its intended path, she ignored it. Using Sidney's momentum against him. She spread her fingers so that her palm was hard before forcing it upward into Sidney's chin. The man didn't have time to recuperate before a tightened fist connected with his jaw. Emma felt the weight of the bone shift awkwardly under the force before she copied the motion on the same side.

A blood curdling scream escaped the caramel colored man as he sank to the floor. Relieving himself of the makeshift glass shiv in his hand. Blinded by the pleasure of the man's pain Emma straddled his stomach, picking up the glass before pressing the longest end into his neck.

"I will ask again," she breathed. "Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

"Go to hell you stupid bitch. You and Regina deserve one another. She is an associated killer and you… you it's in your DNA."

The blonde couldn't explain why the statement unsettled her but it did. Pushing the glass further into his neck she watched as the murderer squirmed beneath her. Causing a slow trickle of blood to coat the glass before sliding down his neck. The sight excited Emma, she was tempted to do more damage when she heard footsteps storming down the hallway. Growing louder as they approached the room.

Careful to keep her hand and the glass steady at Sidney's neck, she used her free hand to remove the gun from her waistband. Pointing it toward the door as she watched Justin the young police chief slide through the frame.

"Miss I am going to ask you to lower the bottle and the gun," the officer said holding his hands out as he tried to bargain with the deranged blonde. "If you tell me what he did to you I am sure we can sort this all out. So please lower the weapons."

"You mean to tell me if you found out this man kidnapped your child you wouldn't act the same? You wouldn't want to rip the man limb from limb. You wouldn't want vengeance if the person stared you directly in the face." The agent shouted. Feeling tears being to pool in her eyes as she thought of her sweet Anna.

"Well I am sure I would be angry but I would try to stand back and let the law handle it." The brunette said stepping forward. Hands held out in front of him.

"I am the law."

Justin stood frozen. "What do you mean… Miss White is it?"

"No my name is Emma Swan and this man is wanted for multiple counts of murder in Maine. And if you try to stop me from taking this man into my custody. I won't hesitate to kill you. If you want to check me out that is fine. Call your superiors but don't get in my way. And as for you." She said turning back to the man she was sitting on top of. Digging the piece of glass deeper into his throat as he winced. Keeping her pistol trained on the young man by the door. "You'll come with me willingly or I'll drag your body back to Maine broken and battered."

(X)

Sidney sat in the back of the black sedan hand cuffed. With a blind fold over his eyes as he felt each and every bump in the road. Silently praying the blonde wouldn't hurt him anymore. He had plead guilty to killing the young waiter and was on the way to be convicted for more crimes.

He didn't care he had nothing to live for anymore. After he had talked to the man Whale worked for he knew there was a price on his head. And the price was death and soon it would be his turn to pay. Taking the opportunity he had made a few calls of his own to a few buddies of his own and learned about the blonde. And the information he had learned had been breathtaking.

He only hoped the blonde would be willing to listen. Some part of him hoped that the good deed he was about to do would counter act his prior sins. Even if it didn't, he could at least rest with a lighter conscious.

"Regina if I may…" The man began. "I suppose I owe you an apology. I doubt you even remember me."

He listened as a sigh filled the air. "I remember Mr. Glass, though my husband didn't. I valued all the workers, it was because of you all that the company runs."

"You're to kind. I suppose I had you pegged wrong. I allowed the anger I felt toward your husband to cloud my judgement of you. I took his misdeeds as yours as well and I apologize."

"We all make mistakes Sidney. But perhaps you can make up for some of them by telling us where Anna is."

Sidney smiled. She was right. He had done wrong in his life. Allowed the wrong people to lead and guide him. Maybe this didn't have to be the end.

"Unfortunately I don't know where your daughter is. This is above even me. I was paid to kill Locksley, and his family."

"Wait you did that?" Sadness painting the brunettes voice as she felt remorse ease through her body. "Did you kill my mother as well?"

Sidney hesitated.

"Did you?" Regina demanded.

"No. That was curtesy of your late husband, I'm afraid. And I'm sorry about that but Miss Swan I had nothing to do with your daughters kidnapping."

"Shut up," the detective hissed. Not wanting to hear those empty words. "We're almost to the destination."

(X)

Emma resurfaced from talking to Gaston and his red haired co-pilot and looked pointedly at Sidney.

"We're almost back to the city. You have been Mirandize so is there anything else you want to say? Keep in mind it can be used against you."

Sidney issued a resigned sigh. "I'm dead as soon as I step foot outside this plane. So what does it matter?"

"You can remain silent if you want." Emma issued nonchalantly, as she pressed a calming kiss to the top of Regina's head.

"No, there is something you should know. Your life was determined even before you became an agent. I meant what I said about killing being in your blood."

"The plane jerked violently as Emma gripped the rack above Regina.

" _We apologize folks for the rough landing. But we have landed."_ Came Gaston robust voice over the intercom. As Emma checked on her fiancé before turning back to Sidney.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The detective hissed.

"As soon as I step foot off this aircraft I'm as good as dead. But don't let me die with a guilty conscious. May I have pen and paper?" The blonde looked at the man suspiciously. His eyes pleading as he offered one last plea. "Please."

Emma looked at Regina, who looked unsure as well but nodded. Excusing herself she grabbed a piece of paper and brought it to the hand cuffed man. Pulling out the attached table so the captive could write. The handcuffs along with the swollen side of his face made it difficult to write, but he managed. Before folding the piece of paper and handing the pen back to the awaiting agent. Leaving the folded paper in his hands.

"Alright we've waited enough time. I have to get you to the bureau." The blonde said forcing the man up from his seat. Gaston walked out of the captain's quarters and released the door. Allowing the steps to slide and fall down to the ground.

"Agent Swan…" The man started as the blonde pushed him down the stairs. Toward the awaiting car and her boss as she towed her partner behind her.

"Please." Emma pulled her pregnant fiancé closer to her. As if protecting her from an unseen force.

"Fine make it quick."

"Your wife and father they're…" Sidney didn't get the chance to finish as time froze. A bloodied hole appeared in the front of his forehead. As the couple became covered in the man's blood. Instinct took over as Emma pulled Regina down onto top of her before rolling over to shield the brunette's body with her own.

Gepetto's voice filled the air strip as he barked orders from the cover of the car.

Emma continued shielding Regina, as she raised her head to watch her fellow agents take position. Guns cocked and aimed.

"Regina? Baby are you okay?" Emma's worried tone filled her ears as she shifted lightly beneath her.

"I'm fine. Emma I don't understand what's happening. What's happening?"

"Sidney was hit." Emma said bluntly. Subtly turning to the man who lay motionless next to them. A small amount of remorse filed Emma as she stared at man. Silently hoping he was at piece, before she spotted the piece of paper in his hand.

"Sir!" The agent shouted. "Gun me sir!"

"No. Protect the civilian we'll cover you." Gepetto commanded. Signaling his agents. While Emma grabbed the folded paper from Sidney's grasp.

"Regina we need to move love. We're not safe here."

"Okay."

"Stay low and get to Gepetto. I'm right behind you." Emma instructed her partner as she felt Regina nod beneath her.

…

"What the fuck was that?!" Emma demanded as she stormed into Gepetto's office. With her fiancé close at hand. "That strip is supposed to be secured. So tell me how our only witness is laying in a puddle of his own blood?"

A loud frustrated huff escaped the elderly man's lips.

"Shouldn't I be asking that," the director questioned. Rubbing a tired hand through his hair, as he claimed the chair behind his desk. "I don't know Emma. I am glad you and Miss Mills are safe. And while Sidney and the strip are concerning they are not my concern. Locating Anna is."

The agents face dropped. She hadn't forgotten her daughter but with all the occurrences, her mind had temporarily become clouded.

"What did Will find? Anything?" Concern filling the blonde's voice as she looked from her boss to her fiancé. Who was sporting an equally guilty expression.

"No. But we'll keep you updated. Why don't you and Regina go home and rest? Matters, testimonies and court dates must be arranged. Just don't do anything rash. We're doing all we can." His tone dejected as he pulled a file from his desk.

"Fine."

"Agent Swan," Gepetto started. "I'll let you know. Please give me time. Well get her back."

"So you want me to rest, while God knows what is happening to my daughter?" The room tensed at Emma's tone. "Fuck that I'm going to get my daughter!" Emma said gingerly grabbing her lover as she escorted Regina from the office. Once the brunette was out of ear shot, Emma looked back at the director. "I'm going to find my daughter with or without you," Emma hissed.

Before storming from the office. "Emma! Emma!" Gepetto called wanting to reason with his favorite agent. The agent he wanted to take over when he retired, next year. But as fate would have it she walked out of the door taking the good vibes from the room. As the director felt dread fill his gut. The bad feeling he felt returned and he knew Emma was heading into something he didn't know if she would be able to return from again.

….

Emma slid the key into her apartment lock and turned it. Opening her home to Regina as the brunette stepped inside.

"Emma you need to eat something and rest." Her lover said as she started out of the apartment window. Realizing night had fallen and the agent hadn't slept well.

Regina watched as Emma slid the door shut and locked it. Before she stepped into the blonde's space, hoping she wouldn't be turned away. A sigh of relief escaped as Emma closed her arms around her smaller frame. Taking in the brunettes scent.

"Alright. I'll cook after I call my parents. Why don't you rest? The bedroom is through there."

"Won't you join me?"

Emma offered a weary smile. "Sure," she lied. Nothing was going to stop her from finding her daughter.

The detective continued smiling as Regina raised a skeptical brow. Issuing her lover a nod before she walked hesitantly in the direction Emma had pointed.

"There is a bathroom in my room. Feel free to use whatever you need." She called over her shoulder, as she moved to collect the apartment phone. Dialing her parent's number, as she sat down at her desk. Flipping up the lid as she listened to ring.

"Anna?"

"No mom it's me." Emma breathed.

"Oh…I'm so sorry I thought maybe she…"

"It's okay. I know," Tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. "I'm not giving up until she is home. Don't worry. But how are you?"

"I'm being as strong as I can. However your father…" The pixie haired woman didn't finish her thought.

"We're all a little on edge. I'm here if you need me, but right now I need to get back to work."

"Emma you can't go through this alone." Her mother reminded. The blonde noted the reprimanding tone in her mother's voice. "We love you."

"I love you too ma."

(Anna)

Anna began to stir as loud voices echoed through the room. Then she recalled where she was. She had been taken after someone had run into her and Killian. Then she had met the deranged doctor and he had injected her with something. At that moment the site began to ache. A whimper escaped her lips as they voices quieted.

"Oh you're awake? Well no matter." The doctor said scooting into the light and Anna's view.

"What are you going to do?"

"Apparently you're mother has returned and the fun is about to begin. Your family is about to get a whole lot bigger."

(Emma)

For hours she had poured over her computer. Looking through details from the Locksley case. As well as into Sidney's history and doctor Whales also. Emma poured over every detail of Whales life. Looking into previous jobs, his rap sheets and medical along with family history.

Rubbing her dry eyes she frowned. Most of the information she found was leading her to a dead end. And without Sidney, she didn't have any leads that were solid. Closing her eyes she leaned back in her chair, allowing her mind to replay through everything Sidney had said.

Emma's eyes shot open as she recalled Sidney trying to say something before he was shot. Racing into her pocket she pulled the paper she had taken from the man. Maybe the paper held the answers that would lead her to her daughter.

Believing you would die had led men to do stranger things. Whispering a silent prayer, the detective began unfolding the paper.

It read:

 _ **Forgive me,**_

 _ **742 Ravage Drive, Condemned Old Hospital, Floor 7**_

 _ **It won't fix what I've done but hopefully. This good deed will mean something.**_

 _ **Ex-Felon/Marine**_

"Thank you Sidney. I hope where ever you go I wish you peace," the blonde spoke to the piece of paper. Finally feeling a surge of hope she hadn't felt.

Scribbling out a lot quick note. She put it next to the dinner she had prepared for Regina. Then disappeared into the room, where her fiancé was resting. Placing a chaste kiss to the brunette's forehead. She sat back on her heels examining the sleeping beauty.

Her hand ran over Regina's covered stomach. Sadness glazed over her eyes. She didn't what she was walking into, but unlike her parents she wouldn't abandon her children. Even if she had to take on the world by herself.

Standing she looked over the resting brunette. Trying to remember everything about Regina. The woman that had broken her heart and pieced it together again. The part that made her whole.

Forcing herself to look away, the younger woman moved to the closet. Removing shoes. As she unlocked her hidden floor compartment. First she removed a back pack, then an assault rifle briefcase, then a letter.

Standing she pulled the pack over her shoulder. And gripped the suitcase firmly. Placing the letter in her free hand. Affording herself one final look at Regina, before she disappeared from the room. Placing the letter next to the note before she fled the apartment.

…

Emma pulled up to the abandoned hospital. Around 5 years ago the owner had decided he wanted to expand the building. But the hospital itself had been a family hand down and was going to cost too much to renovate the entire building. And for the price of renovating he could build a new better hospital in a better location and he jumped at the opportunity.

Turning off the head lights, she took her key from the ignition. Opening the door she exited the sedan. Moving to the trunk as she popped it. Slipping a Velcro FBI vest over her long sleeved shirt. Removing her assault rifle from its case. Slipping a knife, her gun, and clips into their proper place before she examined the building. Looking for a way in.

Skimming the wall of the building she checked several doors before, coming to one that was opened. Turning the knob gingerly, she pushed it open aiming her weapon as she stepped into a candle lit stairway. Step by step she continued up the stairs reading the floor numbers as she cautiously went up each flight of stairs.

At the seventh floor door she held her breath as she clutched the knob pushing it open. Weapon aimed, firmly pressed against her shoulder, and finger readied to squeeze the trigger.

"Don't hide in the shadows agent Swan. Join us. I even lit the way for you, don't abuse my hospitality."

"Where's my daughter?" Emma barked. Keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings.

"Operating room 7. We await your visit."

Creeping down the hall way Emma moved slowly passing several closed doors. Reading the labels next to them. Making sure to keep herself alert.

"You're getting warmer," the voice humored.

"Mom?" Anna's voice called out weak and small. Causing the blonde to freeze in her spot.

"Anna!"

"Uh, uh get closer! We're waiting."

Emma continued forward quicker. Wanting to get to Anna and see that her daughter was okay.

Finally Emma reached a large room that was visibly dark. Gripping the front of her gun she twisted the attached flashlight on. Pushing the curtain back slowly with the front of her gun Emma stepped into the room. And her heart dropped at the sight before her.

Bright lights flashed on temporarily blinding the blonde as she shielded her eyes.

Anna hung suspended from an abandoned curtain roller. Near a window with Leroy beside her. Gun pressed into her side. With tears streaming down her face. Dried blood trickled down her neck.

"Welcome to Whale's House of horrors. Where justice is served." A man with white spiked haired made his grand entrance, throwing back one of the remaining curtains to reveal himself.

Ignoring the bizarre doctor. Anger gleamed in Emma's eyes as she share her attention. Glaring at the diminutive man. Watching as he cringed under the intensity of the blonde's gaze.

"Consider your grave dug. Hurt my daughter and I'll make you regret the day you met me." The agent hissed in promise.

"As much as I appreciate your dramatics Miss Swan we have a dilemma."

Turning her attention she looked at the doctor.

"What are you sniveling about? You psychotic bastard?"

The doctor took a step backward hands palm up at his sides. "You see I was prepared to make a trade. Mills for your daughter but," the lunatic shook his head from side to side. Poking his lip upward. "You lack your bargaining chip?"

"Like I would ever give you Regina."

"So you would allow your daughter to take her place. Six feet under," He tsked. "That's not good mothering Miss Swan."

"Shut up you ass," Emma groaned. Re-aiming her weapon at Whale.

"I wouldn't… should anything happen to me."

Leroy pulled the gun away and cocked it before thrusting it back into Anna's side. Stifling a whine from the red head. As she looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

Emma hesitantly lowered her weapon stepping further into the room.

"Wise choice. Now as I was saying. Without Ms. Mills or would you prefer I call her murderer?" An evil grimace covering his face.

"What do you want with Regina? Maybe we can work out something?"

The doctor scratched his chin. Taking a seat on a cabin.

"Why would I want to work out a deal when I want her dead? And unless you are willing to trade a life for a life you have nothing to offer me."

"Not to mention you wronged me as well Swannie." Leroy added.

"I was nothing but kind to you. You fucking prick. What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do to me? What did you do to me? Everything! You did everything to me! I lost the chance at my promotion, I lost my wife and had to move. I lost everything because of you, you bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up Mole! You have served your purpose." Whale smiled before pulling his concealed pistol and shot Leroy in the forehead. "I apologize but I was ordered to do so. And plus his disposition was less then friendly."

Emma stood bewildered staring at her fellow agent. "What the hell is going on? Why do you have a vendetta against Regina? And what do you mean you were ordered?"

"Regina Mills is a murderer plain and simple. For years I was oblivious. I didn't realize the drugs were defective until my brother fell victim to their poison. Because of them my brother deteriorated into nothing until he died. I signed off on the drug and I know I was wrong but I tried to make it right. Over and over I told them that the medicine was defective but they didn't listen. Regina's signature was beneath mine, and she could've done something but she did nothing. And the drugs are still on the market. And she ran."

"She was a prisoner in her marriage she was abused. She had no voice, but I know she would be more than happy to right the wrong."

Whale chuckled. "So she can resurrect the dead? I find that humorous. But soon enough my boss will bring justice."

"Oh God Regina," Emma whispered.

She had jumped the gun. Once again Gepetto had warned her, but she hadn't listened. Instead she had left the thing she loved as much as Anna vulnerable.

"Just sinking in? Yes I'm the distraction. I'm doing my boss a favor and he is doing me one in return."

Emma's pupils dilated with frustration.

"Welcome to the rabbit hole Emma Swan."

(Regina)

Regina flushed the toilet after she purged what little food she had, had. She had been woken out of a deep sleep by morning sickness and her partner not next to her. Running the wash cloth under cold water she let it soak into the rag. Before wringing it out and applying it to her mouth. Checking her appearance she flushed.

Her face was slightly swollen. And she was hungry. Wandering out of the bathroom she noticed the shoes outside of the closet and frowned. Placing the scene at the back of her mind she went to search for her lover. She knew Emma had planned to work longer but she still hoped she would come to bed. But she hadn't.

Slipping into the spacious kitchen Regina frowned at the large plate of grilled chicken Alfredo. With toasted garlic bread. Moving closer to the dinner she spotted the letter and note Emma had left for her.

Her finger slid delicately around the note as she picked it up and read.

 _My dearest love,_

 _Thanks to Sidney I have been able to locate Anna. I am going to get our daughter. No matter what happens know I love you. I know you are probably frowning but I left something for you and Anna. But I need you to open the envelope first._

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

A mixture of emotions washed over the brunette as she eyed the envelope that lay beneath the plate of bread, sticking out.

Clutching the envelope, she popped it open. Inside was two keys and a ring. Pinching the envelope wider, the brunette extracted the ring and felt her heart sink. Going back to the note as she flipped the note over

 _I didn't know if I would ever be able to give this to you. But now that I can. Nothing makes me happier. I wanted to give this to you ten years ago._

 _The two keys are for both you and Anna. One is the key to a new house. The other to a safe._

 _Both of you in your own way have become my home, and I wanted to reciprocate what you both gave me. A fresh start, a chance to start over with our family. Though fate brought you both into my life in an unexpected way. I wouldn't change anything because I love you both._

 _To my life,_

 _Emma_

Tears prickle at the back of the brunettes eyes. Every day she regretted leaving Emma, but the blonde still found a way to make her feel as though somehow it had made their life better. And now their life could start and Regina couldn't be happier.

"It's amazing how forgiving she is isn't it?" A voice sounded from the somewhere in the house.

"Who's there?" The widow questioned. Looking around the kitchen for a weapon.

"Ms. Mills stop. I would shoot you before you ever found… whatever the hell you're looking for." The voice hinted slightly amused.

Stepping into the kitchen Regina gave a relieved sigh.

"David you scared me why the secrecy?"

The man chuckled. "Ms. Mills you mistake me. I'm not David I am Emma's father James. I'm David's twin brother."

"How…"

"I will answer your questions later but right now I have to get you out of here. This apartment is no longer safer. Please I need to go rescue my daughter. Just come with me."

(Emma)

The doctor shook his sleeve down. Glancing at his watch, gun still pointed at Anna.

"He should just about be there."

"You can stop this. She is an innocent girl take me."

Whale shook his head declining the offer. "My boss wouldn't like that." His red eyes trained on the blonde agent.

A phone rang pulling Victor's attention away. Emma looked eyes with Anna. Non-verbally asking her to bear with her.

" _ **I didn't say anything. What do you mean? No, no calm down I can fix this. I'll fix it, its Sidney's fault not mine. I haven't failed you yet and I won't."**_

The call ended and Whales eyes scratched with frustration. Cocking the pistol he pointed it back at Emma.

"You did this! You are just like her ruining my life. And now my boss is coming."

Emma heard the gun fire but couldn't escape the searing pain in her side. Her side grew numb as she looked down staring at the hole in her shirt. As it became darker.

The agent could hear Anna's muffled scream in her ears. As she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Whale had managed to hit her in the small patch of skin the Kevlar didn't protect. Shaking her head again she focused on her daughter. Grimacing as she pushed the fire in her side to the back of her mind.

"Anna I'm okay." The detective offered a pained grin. Which aided in calming her daughter down enough.

"That will keep you until my boss gets here."

Emma could feel her side growing weaker. The grip she had on her gun faltered before she corrected. Her vision was swimming. She only had minutes left. It was the warehouse all over again, but more was at stake. Emma was not only about to lose her life but her family as well.

(10 minutes prior to shooting)

James dropped the brunette off at the bureau with instructions. He just hoped that the director would listen. His daughter's life was at stake after all.

Darting in between cars, James sped toward the abandoned hospital. Praying he would make it in time to save his daughter. Before the vindictive killer he had trained could get to her.

The past he had tried to keep Emma away from was catching up to him. And now it was trying to swallow his daughter whole and he refused to let it happen.

(FBI – 5 minutes prior)

Gepetto and August had sirens blaring as they sped toward the abandon hospital. They had left Regina in Wil's protective custody. Locked safely in the techie's basement until they returned.

"How close are we papa?"

"Between seven and eight minutes my boy."

"I just hope we're not too late."

"Me too my boy. Me too."

(Present)

Her body was teetering between conscious and unconscious.

"Let my daughter go!" She said mustering her strength reserves.

"I would be more than happy to after my boss surfaces."

Re-aiming her rifle. The blonde squeezed the trigger. But without proper elevation and her usual firm grip she missed. Listening as the bullet embedded itself in the concrete behind them.

"Your body is going into shock." Whale's distant voice fluttered into her ears. As she batted her eyes fighting to remain conscious.

"Emma!" She heard a familiar voice sounded behind her. But she couldn't hold on any longer as she felt herself fall. Gun first to hit the ground her eyes shutting.

(James)

A cruiser sat on the side of the building. Pulling a pistol from his side he searched each door till he found an open one. Continuing up the stairs until he reached the seventh floor. Voices and a gunshot drifted through the open door.

"Emma!" He screamed as he ran down the hall way. Taking in pipes and generators that must have supplied power to the needed area.

Pushing the curtain back he spotted Emma and his granddaughter.

"David!" Anna created in excitement.

"Hold on kiddo! Let my granddaughter go!"

"I can't do that."

"Let her go or make this hospital your grave."

"Let's see whose gra…" Whales words were caught off by a bullet firing. James turned around to face his rival's son.

"Felix." James whispered. Staring down the barrel of a pistol.

"Nice to see you again James."

Sirens sounded in the distance.

"You'd better get out of here."

"You think this is over? I'll kill you and your daughter. I'll avenge my father." He shouted. Backing away as he kept his eyes on father and daughter. Noting the small rise and fall of Emma's back. "This isn't over Swan." Felix instructed before taking off down the hall way.

James hesitated, listening for the sound of the door shutting.

Bending down James felt for his daughters pulse. "Damn it!"

"Mom?"

"Kiddo I'm going to free you. The FBI will be here shortly."

"Mom?" Anna asked teary eyed, as she stared at her mother's unmoving body.

"Kid focus!" James shouted. Grabbing a scalpel he freed his granddaughter. Catching her before she could fall to the ground. Anna pushed against his chest and he released her as she stumbled cautiously toward her mother.

"Mom?"

Placing firm hands on the girls shoulders he offered a sympathize smile. Turning her away from Emma's body.

"Your mother loves you more than life itself. But you need to go to the officers now, you have to be strong for her. I'm right behind you. Take this," He said locking the gun as he handed it to his granddaughter. "You don't need to shoot. It's just a scare tactic."

"I know how to shoot David. You know that."

A quick bit weak smile formed. "That's right kiddo. Now go. Walk slow and keep you finger on the trigger."

Anna afforded herself a final look at her mother before nodding to her grandfather. "You're behind me right?"

"I'll always be behind you."

(Gepetto)

Gepetto had his flashlight and pistol cocked with his son behind as he continued up the stairwell. His agents covering the perimeters and other exits.

Both froze when they heard a door above them creak open. Then shut. Gepetto signaled his son to remain still.

"This is the FBI. You have nowhere to run we have the building surrounded. Surrender or be taken by force."

"Petto?"

"Anna?" Gepetto asked. "Are you alone?"

"Yes but momma is hurt. Grandpa is with her please help her," the teenager shouted. Running down the remaining steps to the elderly man, who clutched her tightly in his hug.

"My boy go!"

…

August ran up the remaining stairs hesitantly. Gun pointed as he moved toward the end of the hall way.

In front of him lay Leroy with a head wound, and the suspect the team had thought could be a possible threat. His eyes scanned over the large room, then his foot heard a wet sound as he stepped.

Beneath his foot laid a sizeable puddle of fresh blood.

"Emma! Emma!" He called out. Before he rushed out the way he had come.

…

David sat in the conference room. Unsure as to why he had been called down to the bureau.

"Where is she David?" Gepetto questioned. "Anna said she saw you in the hospital with Emma. But when we got there you had vanished and Emma along with you. So I'll ask again. Where is agent Swan?"

"You're joking right? What would I gain from hurting my daughter?"

"If my files are correct Emma isn't your real daughter. You adopted her."

David scoffed at Gepetto. "She is mine. I raised her."

"Maybe, maybe or maybe there is more to you? A dark side no one new about. And maybe this was an elaborate scheme to cover up something agent Swan was about to uncover."

"I didn't kidnap my granddaughter or my daughter."

"You're hiding something. And we're going to figure it out. And when we do you're going away for a long time."

Shouts filled the hallway before David watched as his wife busted through the interrogation room door.

"David tell them! Tell them Emma could be dying. Tell them," she seethed. Her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she looked at her husband with a pleading look.

"Okay. Okay… where do you want me to begin?"

(FELIX)

Anger bubbled in his chest. Once again that blonde had managed to make his life more complicated. Once again father and daughter had won. The blonde knocked the table in front of him over. Sending its contents flying as it crashed.

"Felix you'll wake the baby! Calm down my love. The may have won the battle but we'll win the war. After all your father made sure you had this beautiful empire as well as leverage."

The tension in his shoulders began to alleviate as she stroked his broad chest.

"Besides I just got you home, and there is only one thing you should focus on." She teased. Trailing a slender finger down his face.

"Oh? And what might that be my love?" He asked bending down to claim her lips as they shared an embrace.

"Satisfying me of course."

"You're too kind my love." He smiled as he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Tonight we share in our love. But tomorrow my dear Felix we start our revenge. And this time… Emma Swan will hate that she ever made me second choice."

"I love you so much Kim."

"And I you my dearest Felix."

 **You guys will probably have questions and that's fine. Some will be answered in the second part of the story so some questions I won't answer and some I will. See if you have questions feel free to PM me. Secondly I am giving you guys the option continue adding to this story? Or post a new story as the continuation. Up to you guys, but I want to knock some of my other stories out of the way before I continue this one. Next is Swan's Montana because I owe it to my beta. Then Prescription of Hope, so bear with me.**

 **How about them twists and that cliffhanger though!**


	21. Family Secrets

**Been a while but here you are. I will update again soon. Just bare with me. All mistakes are mine.**

James carried his daughter as tenderly as he could down the hospitals crumbling stairs. The smell of moldy, concrete filled his nostrils as he moved with a purpose. The purpose laid in his arms breathing shallowly. Her skin becoming wet with perspiration. A weak smile curved his lips. His daughter was a fighter and he was more than happy to take credit for that. Going away silently wasn't the Swan way and he was appreciative that his child had adopted that trait.

His boots echoed loudly in the hallway as he cleared the last step. Proceeding toward the back exit he had pried open. Emma stirred in his arms as she murmured her fiancée's name. And with her labored breath he made a silent promise to his daughter that he would get her back to her family at any cost. It was the least he could do. He decided as he closed the distance to the blackened SUV he had parked close to the building.

Gripping the metallic handle with his strong fingers, he forced the back door open. Using his foot as he pushed the door open wider. Before he deposited his baby girl onto the leather of his vehicle.

The sound of incoming sirens forced him to place the blonde haphazardly. As he grunted before closing the door and jumping into the front. Placing his foot on the brake he mashed the push start, throwing the automobile into reverse in haste. The sound of his tires squealing in displeasure made him want to grit his teeth. He had just purchased the damn thing and now he'd have to get rid of it. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. But the sound of wheezing quickly made him sober, as he braked. Slipping the transmission into drive before he sped away from the abandoned hospital.

….

Tink rotated her shoulders as she continued down the hallway toward her apartment. Being a doctor held its blessings and curses hand in hand. And today had yielded a day of curses. Now all she wanted was a hot shower, a glass of wine and to rest in her bed. But one look at her apartment door told her fate had other plans.

 _Damn it._ She groaned internally. As she gripped the straps from her backpack tighter over her breasts. Hoping the pain would distract her from some of the frustration she felt but it was in vain. With a sigh she continued forward, pushing her already opened door open wider.

"You'd better have a good reason for being here James." The blonde groaned. As she passed over the threshold before her eyes locked onto her kitchen table. Which no longer held her bowl of fruit or her mail. Instead there was a woman on her table. Eyes shut tight with sweat streaked across her forehead. "What the hell is this?"

The doctor hissed lowly as she closed the door behind her. Praying none of her neighbors had witnessed what had awaited her.

"Start talking," the small woman demanded. As she dropped her backpack onto her apartment floor. As her feet ate the distance toward the man who shrugged. Smirking sheepishly.

"Look," he started. Raising his hands in defense. "I know I promised I wouldn't come to you after what happened last time but I need your help please." James nearly begged. His blue eyes shining brightly as he looked at the doctor with clouded irises of uncertainty. The last time he had been here. He had been in nearly the same condition as Emma. All but laying at her front door. For the world to see him in his weakened state. He had put the blondes license in jeopardy as well as her credibility. But instead of turning him away she had patched him up and protected him.

"James…" the young woman sighed. It was no secret they had bonded. Essentially she hadn't had a choice. She had been drawn to the dirty blonde though she knew it was dangerous. Patching him up time after time had led to them forming something other than a friendship. But neither had been brave enough to push the boundaries. Their lives were so different.

"You shouldn't even be here. The police probably have this place bugged after your last visit. I almost lost my license because they believed I harbored a fugitive."

The businessman frowned. Casting a look toward his daughter before he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"I know. Me coming here is unforgivable. But I wouldn't if it wasn't important. I can't lose her, please Tink. She's important to me."

The blonde casted him a hesitant look. Before her gaze returned to the woman on her kitchen table.

"Bringing your girlfriend here is highly inappropriate." Her voice carrying a tint of jealousy that made James smile. "Don't give me that look. I thought you'd have more respect for me then that. Putting my career in questionable standings over your latest conquest."

Calloused fingers slid around hers. Blue eyes twinkling as he made the doctor stare at him deeply in the eyes.

"There is no woman I respect more than you. And I promise to explain everything but right now time is crucial. I'm asking you to trust me."

"Fine. I'll do what I can. Just know I'm not a miracle worker."

"You are to me Doc." He smiled.

….

David slid his fingers into his dirty blonde hair. Feeling his composure slip as he explained the situation to the agents that sat across from him. He had made a promise to his brother and now he was breaking it. And possibly putting his niece/daughters life in jeopardy. He had been thrown into a catch-22. Feeling the burden of a life he had chosen years ago.

"Why would you do that?" August questioned. Still reeling from the story David had just given. "How did you keep it a secret? There should be documents on file!" He shouted pushing up from the chair he had occupied.

His best friends father gave him a shrug.

"James handled everything. He only gave information that was necessary. He didn't want me to get tangled in the grey lines of politics if you will."

Gepetto frowned. "You mean he didn't want you to get tangled in with his illegal dealings." David nodded at the supplied assumption. The director rubbed a wrinkled hand over his face. James Swan had been at large for years. Creating havoc and dealing in the arts of blackened politics. The fact that information had been withheld expressed how effective and powerful the man was. Evidence, photos and documentation on the man had been lost, corrupted or destroyed.

He had become a legend amongst the FBI. Earning the title of the Invisible Man. The only thing the agency had were rumors of spottings and sketches that based on David's looks were inaccurate.

"How were you able to contact him?" August asked. Glaring at the seated man from his standing position. As he leaned against the back of the interrogation room wall. "You should be arrested for aiding and abetting."

"Easy, easy my boy. Take a walk. David has given us no reason for such drastic measures. And if we wish to find Emma we need all the information we can get." Gepetto attempted. Hoping his logic would make his son see reason rather than anger.

"Fine," the agent hissed. Before pointing a finger toward David. "But if anything happens to Emma. I'm holding you responsible. Laws be damned."

The brunette administered. Watching as David's wife stroked his back in a soothing manner.

"You won't be the only one." David whispered almost inaudibly. But the nod he received from August told him the agent had heard him.

….

Ana sat in Emma's office biting her nails, as she fidgeted on the couch. Several different thoughts and scenarios ran through her mind as she tittered between sanity and panic. She felt guilty. Guilty that she had wasted so much time. Fighting against the blonde who had taken her in and showed her nothing but kindness. As well as not staying with the woman when she had needed her most.

She had let fear grip her. And now her mother was M.I.A with no leads at being found. She had thought the man that had saved them was her grandfather. He had seemed different, but with adrenaline coursing through her system. She had simply accounted it toward the awkward and dangerous situation they had found themselves in.

A sharp pain radiating from her finger was enough to pull her from the recesses of her thoughts, as she looked down at her hand. Blood was running down her finger, from where she had bitten down to hard lost in thought. The sight of the crimson made her feel sick. It reminded her of Emma lying on the cracked hospital linoleum tiles. Blood staining the floor beneath her unmoving body.

"Kiddo! Ana," a firm voice sounded. But to the redheads ears it sounded muffled. Like it was several yards away. Instead she was back in the hospital. In the clutches of the maniac doctor begging her mother to get up. To move. To not give up. She didn't realize that she was actually voicing the words until strong arms hoisted her up from the couch.

Cradling her head into a firm chest. As the silent pleads fell from her lips. Muffled by the fabric of a thick blazer.

"I didn't save her. I… I left her. She needed me and I left her." She cried. Letting her tears soak into the coarse material. As her calm demeanor began to fade away.

August only held the girl tighter. Whispering reassuring words into her hair as he held her closer. Emma was like a sister to him. And in return he had basically adopted Ana as his niece.

"You did nothing wrong my sweet girl. Nothing. We'll find Emma."

"It's all my fault," Ana cried. Gripping the agents blazer tighter. As if it was the only thing anchoring her to the present. "I let her down. My mom is dead and it's all my fault."

August broke the contact. Pushing the girl away by her shoulders as he held on. Ana looked directly into August's eyes as he bent down to become eye level with her.

"Hey, hey now you listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Emma wanted you to survive and that's exactly what you did. Never ever blame yourself for what happened. And your mom is a fighter no matter how it looks I'm sure she is okay." He smiled. Unsure if he had said the words more for himself or for Ana's sake.

Blue irises stared back at him unbelievingly.

How could she not blame herself? Unfortunately she didn't have time to further examine her feelings before the office door opened. Forcing the pair to turn and see who dared disturb their emotional moment.

Gepetto looked between his son and the girl he had come to know as a granddaughter. Shooting them both a sheepish grin before he pressed further into the room. Closing the door behind himself.

"Did you find Emma?"

"Not yet my boy." The director admitted little above a whisper. But it didn't matter, fresh tears littered the teens eyes. Though she tried to muster a brave face. "If you don't mind there are more pressing matters." He whispered. Shooting Ana a grandfathering look that told her 'don't worry." Despite knowing the girl would do exactly that. As he dragged his son toward a corner of the small office away from the young woman.

"What's wrong Papa?" The agent questioned. Earning the narrowing of his father's eyes. "Besides the obvious."

"Emma's significant other is downstairs. And she doesn't know about this predicament yet."

A groan fell from the brunettes lips.

"Who's Regina?" Ana inquired.

"Ana you know it isn't polite to eavesdrop." August reprimanded lightly. His gaze falling to the high schooler who had moved closer to them at some point.

"She was bound to know sooner or later. And I'm sure reading lips is something my agent taught the girl." The older man smiled. Wrinkles decorated the corners of his eyes as he looked to Ana. "She taught you didn't she, sweet one?"

"Emma always believed in being cautious. She said it was a necessary skill."

The room fell silent as all their thoughts drifted to the blonde. Each for a different reason.

"Who's Regina?" Ana asked again. Breaking the trance that everyone had blatantly fallen into.

"Regina Locksley is Emma's… partner."

….

"Ow…" the groan falling from her dry lips. As a strong wave of pain shot through her side. She had felt trapped in a dark void for what she guessed was several hours. A void that had made her numb. Feeling as though she was living in a shell rather then her body. So to experience pain no matter how intense was a welcome change.

"Wow. Gotta say I'm impressed. Wasn't sure you were gonna wake up there for a couple days." A foreign, feminine voice sounded. Echoing through Emma's ears.

Instinct coursed through the blonde as she tried to reach for her pistol that was usually holstered under her arm. But instantly regretted the motion as another wave of unadulterated pain raged through her side. Making her light headed in the process. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Embracing the unwanted wave of nausea.

"Easy there. If you mess up the dressing I just did I refuse to redo it. So I'd advise taking it easy. And letting the pain medication do its job."

The blondes teeth grinded hard. "Wh… Wh… Where?" Was all she managed to muster before pain claimed her body.

"Now that you're awake, I guess introductions would be appropriate. Doctor Tina Vanderbell. Better known as Doc Tink. And you are currently in my home."

The doctor got up from her seat. Moving toward her patient.

"No need to talk. I'll try to explain. You were shot. That I don't know the details of but perhaps James can fill you in. He should be back soon."

"A...Ana." The agent forced out.

"Not sure who that is sweet."

The sound of a knock on the door ceased the conversation. As the doctor excused herself. Leaving Emma to brace the pain alone.

The sound of heavy footsteps clopped against the hardwood floors. Emma resisted the urge to grunt as she forgot, reaching again for her pistol that wasn't there. But this time the pain didn't erupt as aggressively as it had before. Apparently the narcotics the doctor had given her was finally taking effect.

The sound of someone gasping, made the blonde open her eyes wider. As she tried to focus on where the sound had come from.

"Wow you are the spitting image of your mother. I've always dreamed of this day Emma." James sobered. Crossing over the threshold as he moved closer toward his daughter. "Granted under different circumstances but finally meeting you I wouldn't trade for the world."

A frown marred the agents face. The voice sounded just like David's. But there was a subtle difference that told her it wasn't her dad.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked.

"There will be time for that I promise. But right now…" he paused. Turning to the doctor who was silently leaning against the doors frame. Not wanting to interrupt the family moment. "We have to get out of here... Like yesterday."

Tink shook her head. "James I can't just leave."

"That wasn't a request Tink. Grab whatever you need and the fellas will help with Emma." The look in his eye told the doctor he had meant what he said. Figuring there wasn't any need to try and further disagree, the blonde disappeared.

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he shot off a quick text. And within seconds his right hand and best friend entered the small guest room where his daughter laid.

"You both know what to do. Anything happens to her and you'll regret it."

….

Regina smiled as a agent handed her a bottle of water. Issuing her thanks before she returned to her thoughts. The man who she had believed to be David wasn't. And as a result she had been sentenced to wait in this small interrogation room via Emma's bosses orders. Waiting anxiously for any information on what was happening. Her lover had disappeared into the night and the fact that everyone remained secretive and silent did nothing to ease her nerves. Something was wrong she just wasn't sure what exactly.

Guilt plagued her mind. She felt responsible for what happened. Even if she wasn't directly the culprit. A piece of her felt accountable for absent-mindedly bringing Ana into the equation after Emma had told her not to. But she hadn't listened, she had been selfish. Searching for answers that the blonde wouldn't give her.

"Mrs Locksley if you'll follow me," Gepetto said. Coming into the room, before he helped and ushered the brunette out. "We have received information on your case as well as information about Emma. But we will be debriefing the family as a whole. And that includes you. So if you will," the director smiled. Holding his arm out as they both exited the room. Continuing down the hallway.

"Where is Emma? Is Ana all right," the widow questioned. Making an effort to keep pace with the elderly man's long strides.

Gepetto paused. "Im aware this is difficult for you." He started. His tone tired and deflated. As he turned around to face the small woman. "But I think it's best if you all hear it together. I think we'll all need the support." Regina felt her stomach twist in knots as the director issued her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. If it wasn't for his grip around her waist guiding her through the corridor, Regina realized she'd still be standing in her prior position. Frozen.

Her heart drummed loudly in her ears. Making her feel lost within herself. Everything she and Emma had begun to build again was threatening to crumble after what the older man had stated.

"Right here dear," he said. Hazel irises looked at the door that was stationed in front of them. On the door was a name plate that read:

Emma Swan

Regina felt her heart plummet further. "It will be okay," Gepetto spoke. Hoping his tone was more reassuring then it sounded. But he somehow doubted that to be the case. As he opened the door for the brunette. Helping her inside the office.

"Regina?"

The widow turned to find an aged Mary-Margaret starting back at her. With an amused and slightly confused look.

"What's she doing here?" David asked. Unable to keep the bite from his voice. As he stared at the person who had broken his daughters heart.

"Alright everyone. I understand tensions are running high. But cutting each other's throat isn't going to solve anything." The senior agent spoke up. Letting his presence in the room become known from the couch that he and Ana were currently occupying.

"I reserve the right to be angry. If she hadn't broken Emma's heart we might not even be in this position." David stated. Releasing anger he had held in for years. Having watched his daughter become lost from the pain she had felt at the hands of the Mills family.

"David," Mary-Margaret chastised. Sending her husband a look that made the man shut his mouth. Forcing him to look at his boots. The pixie haired woman tsked at her husband's emotions. Though she would be lying if she didn't feel her husband was partially right. "You'll have to forgive him. He is stressed. It's nice if not surprising to see you again Regina. Though it does raise the question of why you are here?"

"She's mom's partner."

"Since when?" Mary-Margaret asked looking from her granddaughter to the familiar stranger next to her. The surprise in her tone evident. "That's why your here?" She squinted.

"Yes. Emma took on a case I was involved in. And since then we have reconnected." The widow admitted. "Which raises the question where is Emma?"

Gepetto surged forward. Taking a seat behind the blondes desk. Before he took a deep breath. Casting everyone in the room a quick glance.

"We have reason to believe special agent Emma Swan has been taken. Based on the information given from each party. We have probable cause to believe James Swan has taken his daughter. But her status is unknown."

All eyes except Mary-Margaret's fell to David. While the director continued.

"We have reason to believe your case Mrs Locksley is inadvertently connected to the agents disappearance. A leak in our bureau fed a man named Frederick Whale information about the two of you. Dr. Whale worked in your pharmaceutical company. We haven't connected all the dots. But we believe he held a personal vendetta. And was able to obtain help within the bureau as well as outside of it. To gain pertinent information on yourself and my agent."

The room remained silent as the information sunk in.

"So my daughter is missing because of her?" David broke the silence. Pointing an accusing finger toward Regina. "Fantastic! The Mills family strikes again."

"It would seem my family wasn't the only toxic name mentioned."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"David!" His wife shouted. But the emotional fuse had already been lit in the room.

"A man that looked exactly like you, found me in Emma's apartment. Perhaps you'd like to explain."

"Yea grandpa who is he?" Ana asked quietly. Blue eyes turned toward the small voice. And all the anger he felt evaporated as he carefully examined his granddaughter.

"It's complicated sweetheart."

"James is David's twin brother." His wife answered.

*He helped me find August and Grandpa Petto. He said he'd take care of Mom." She recalled. She'd been so happy to see him not realizing he wasn't David. Fresh tears spouted in her eyes, before August pulled her against him. In an attempt to comfort the girl.

"Seems my family isn't the only one with dark secrets," Regina whispered toward the dirty blonde man. Earning a glare from him before he and his wife moved toward their granddaughter. Unsure how they had ended up in such a mess.

….

"Sir they are moving should I take her now?"

"No. He knows we are here." Felix responded. Watching carefully as his nemesis instructed his minions and a blonde woman.

"I'll have my vengeance soon. But it's no fun if she's hurt. I'm an honorable man so we'll wait." A dark chuckle passed his lips. For years he had waited. Harboring and building the anger he felt toward the Swan family and all the wrongs they had done to him. So waiting was only a small conquest to overcome to get to the bigger prize.

"The Dark Swan will rise again. And I eagerly await her return."


End file.
